El Cronista de los Sombreros de Pajas
by Sombra-Solitaria
Summary: ¿Quien soy?, ¿De donde vengo?, esas son mis preguntas mientras viajo por el mar como el Cronista del Próximo Rey de los Piratas, solo espero sobrevivir para tener mis respuestas mientras vivo grandes aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia estaba en mi mente desde hace tiempo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- ¡¿Dónde estoy?!, Piratas y Falta de Lógica**

Lo primero que sentí cuando me desperté de golpe fue tragar agua, cuando abrí mis ojos todo estaba borroso no traía mis anteojos, pero eso no importaba me estaba ahogando no sabía nadar así que como había llegado al agua.

"¡AY…YUDA… ALGU…IEN… NO… SE… NADAR!" no sabía si alguien oiría mis gritos pero, no importaría en unos segundos, mi cuerpo se empezaba a hundir y mi mente se llenaba de oscuridad.

Unos segundos después mientras me hundía vagamente me parecía ver algo caer junto a mí y cuando creí que me sujetaban perdí la conciencia.

Cuando recupere la conciencia fue por el aire que rápidamente entraba a mis pulmones obligándome a toser.

"Cof cof cof" vagamente podía escuchar unas voces mientras me reponía en un suelo de madera.

"Oye ¿estás bien?" la voz más clara parecía de mujer, mientras que las otras se habían silenciado.

"Si cof gracias cof señorita" respondí sin levantar la vista, para después escuchar la voz de un chico.

"Casi te mueres, si no puedes nadar porque estas en el mar tonto" fue lo que dijo el dueño de la voz, lo que me obligo a levantar la vista.

"¡Yo no sé nadar, por eso no me acerco al mar!... Espera ¿Mar?, que mar, yo no estaba cerca de ningún mar!" cuando levante la vista vi a un chico pelinegro con un sombrero para después empezar a ver a mi alrededor.

Efectivamente me encontraba en el mar, sobre un barco en el mar, pero eso era imposible, el mar estaba lejos de mi trabajo.

Rápidamente empecé a entrar en pánico, pero fui sacado de el por la señorita que me había hablado primero.

"¡Oye cálmate, respira lentamente, eso es tranquilo, primero dime tu nombre!" seguí sus consejos mientras la veía y por un momento su pelo me llamo la atención, ese color naranja no era natural ¿o sí?.

"Gracias señorita, ya me tranquilice, mi nombre es Marcos Salvatore, tengo 19 años, soy… un… ¿oficinista?... ¡No puedo recordar más eso y el hecho que no sé cómo llegue al mar!" nuevamente empecé a entrar en pánico.

Esta vez fui sacado de mi ataque por causa de un golpe en mi cabeza por alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarme al suelo mientras la cabeza me dolía demasiado y gritaba.

"AHHH ¡duele mucho!" me encontraba en el suelo tocándome la cabeza cuando escuche a la señorita gritarle a alguien.

"¡Luffy idiota no puedes golpear a alguien que tiene pérdida de memoria!" al parecer el chico del sombrero se llamaba Luffy y era mi atacante.

Momentos después otra persona me ayudaba a levantarme mientras me hablaba.

"Oye disculpa a Luffy es medio salvaje a veces" la voz era de un chico, mientras habría los ojos para ver quién era me encontré la cara de un chico con una gran nariz.

"Si gracias, no te preocupes, ya me calme nuevamente" le dije mientras me tocaba la cabeza.

"Bien creo que debemos presentarnos nosotros, yo soy el Capitán Usopp" el chico de la gran nariz se presentó con un grito de júbilo, hasta que recibió un golpe en el costado que lo hizo gritar de dolor.

"Deja las mentiras, no eres capitán, soy Zoro, espadachín, el que te golpeo es nuestro capitán Luffy y la bruja que le grito es Nami" las presentaciones de Zoro fueron interrumpidas mientras veía como la llamada Nami le daba un golpe en el cráneo tumbándolo.

"A QUIEN LLAMAS BRUJA" su furia me asusto aunque no era dirigida a m.

"Oi yo soy Luffy el capitán de este barco y el próximo Rey de los Piratas" mi atacante se presentó mientras aparecía frente a mí con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Piratas?... son ustedes esos sujetos que saquean lugares y matan gente" pregunte un poco nervioso mientras me alejaba un poco de Luffy.

"¿Eh? Claro que no, somos piratas para ser libres y tener aventuras, no hay nada divertido en hacer esas cosas que dices" Luffy me miro ofendido por lo que les había dicho, mientras los otros tres me miraban.

"Yo… entiendo, me disculpo" no pude hacer nada más que bajar la mirada por vergüenza.

"Shishishishis, está bien no te preocupes" la risa de Luffy lo tranquilizo.

Después de un momento volví a hablar "De casualidad… no traía algo conmigo"

"Si, cuando te saque del mar encontré esto" Zoro se acercó con una mochila que tenía a sus pies.

"Gracias" rápidamente abrí y revise la mochila, esperando encontrar algo que sirviera.

Dentro me encontré con un libro y unas plumas en un sobre resistente al agua, un poco de ropa, un estuche de anteojos y una cartera.

Rápidamente saque mis anteojos para ponérmelos "Mucho mejor" ya podía ver con claridad más lejos de tres metros.

"Si necesitas lentes como nos viste" Luffy estaba interesado en mi mientras me veía la cara.

"Los necesito para ver de lejos, de cerca no hay tanto problema" mientras hablaba pude verlos y todos se veían jóvenes, el único que se notaba viejo era Zoro.

"Disculpen ¿qué edad tienen?" mi pregunta los tomo un poco por sorpresa.

"Yo tengo 17" llego la rápida respuesta de Luffy.

"17" Usopp los aparentaba.

"18" Nami se veía más joven.

"19" Zoro se veía aún más viejo.

Sus edades lo sorprendieron "Valla que jóvenes y ya son piratas" mi respuesta salió impresionada.

Un momento después nuevamente revise mi mochila, y decidí revisar el paquete del libro con las plumas.

"Veamos qué es esto" el libro era grueso y muy bueno, cuando lo abrí pude sentir a Luffy sobre mi hombro pero lo deje.

El interior está en blanco sin ninguna nota, excepto por la portada que tenía algo escrito.

 _Espero que tu viaje este lleno de aventuras, vive tu vida como se debe, has lo que quieras aceptando las consecuencias, vida solo hay una, este obsequio es para que escribas todas tus aventuras, siempre fuiste un gran cronista, eres un gran hijo y siempre estaremos orgullosos de lo que seas o lo que hagas._

 _Atte. Tus padres que te aman._

Aunque no podía recordar nada, esa pequeña nota me hizo sentir querido, mientras estaba contemplando la nota escuche un grito.

"Nami que es un Cronista" cuando vi detrás de mí casi me da un ataque al ver el cuerpo de Luffy mientras su cuello se estiraba para que su cabeza estuviera el nivel de Nami a varios metros lejos de ellos.

Nami respondió la duda de Luffy sin preocuparse por su cabeza "Es un escritor que recopila y redacta hechos históricos o actuales, la mayoría de los piratas tienen uno".

"Eso es genial, ¡Marcos se mi Cronista!" mi mente seguía en shock por lo que había visto que no escuche lo que decía Luffy.

"T-tu cuello se es-estiro" apenas logre tartamudear mientras veía la cabeza de Luffy.

Luffy me miro sin comprender para luego sonreír y hablar "Shishishi eso es porque soy un hombre de goma, comí la fruta Gomu Gomu no" Luffy había regresado a la normalidad para después jalar su mejilla estirándola.

"¿Fruta del diablo?... Espera me pediste algo antes" apenas registre el grito anterior de Luffy.

Luffy me respondió sin dejar de reír "Si es una fruta misteriosa que da poderes, y te pedí que te volvieras mi Cronistas ¡Que dices, aceptas!" Luffy me miraba con una mirada muy entusiasmada.

"Entiendo más o menos lo de la fruta, creo" le respondí viéndolo.

"Luffy aprecio la oferta, pero como me puedes pedir eso, no saben nada de mí, ni yo sé nada de mi como me puedes pedir que sea parte de tu tripulación" aunque hablaba la mirada que Luffy me daba no disminuía, mientras los otros tres me veían con simpatía como si supieran algo.

"¡Eso no importa, sé que eres buena persona, además así podrás vivir aventuras como decía en la nota de tu libro!" solo podía escuchar el razonamiento de Luffy mientras pensaba los pro y contras.

Mientras veía y escuchaba la confianza que Luffy me daba solo podía pensar que tenía razón, no sabía nada de mí, y al parecer mis padres me deseaban que viviera mi vida sin remordimientos y viviendo aventuras y viendo a esos chicos frente a mí pude ver que mi futuro estaría lleno de aventuras.

Con una sonrisa le respondí "Esta bien Luffy acepto ser tu Cronista, estaré a su cuidado Capitán" la respuesta que recibí fue un grito de alegría mientras era abrazado por Luffy mientras los demás me veían sabiendo que aceptaría al final.

* * *

 **Esa noche…**

Me encontraba descansando en el cuarto de los hombres mientras analizaba los eventos del día, me habían rescatado del agua unos piratas, a los que me había unido, habíamos celebrado mi unión, mientras celebramos platique un poco con cada uno.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que a Usopp le encantaba mentir, Nami era reservada y amante del dinero, mi Capitán era un hombre de goma adicto a la carne y Zoro el ex-cazador me platico de todo lo que necesitaba saber de la vida en el mar, también me había ofrecido entrenar para saber si sabía luchar.

Sin duda había sido un día de locos y algo me decía que mi vida sería aún más emocionante como miembro de los Sombreros de Pajas.

* * *

 **La mañana siguiente…**

Me encontraba al lado de Zoro mientras veíamos el intento de Luffy por pintar su marca pirata, ganando como resultado un dibujo muy malo.

"Capitán, según me dijo Zoro la marca debería asustar no?" Luffy me miraba sin comprender mi duda.

Afortunadamente para mí y los demás Usopp decidió ayudar a Luffy a dibujar la marca, mientras ellos trabajaban en eso y Nami revisaba el curso del Merry, Zoro decidía que era momento de ver que podía hacer.

"Bien, primero veamos si puedes atacar, si recuerdas una pose de pelea tómala y ataca" Zoro se encontraba frente a mi mientras nos ubicábamos cerca de la proa.

Instintivamente mis brazos subieron al nivel que mis puños se encontraban a centímetros de mi rostro, levante mi pierna izquierda doblándola al nivel que mi rodilla estaba al nivel de mi ombligo.

"Interesante postura, recuerdas el nombre" Zoro pregunto mientras tomaba una de sus espadas sin desenfundarla.

"No, pero me siento cómodo, empiezo?" Zoro me dio un movimiento de cabeza y ataque.

Avance rápido para estar a unos centímetros de Zoro, ataque su rostro con un golpe de mi mano derecha, el cual el esquivo sin problemas, seguí atacando pero ahora con una patada con mi pierna izquierda la cual fue bloqueada con su espada, mientras seguía tirando golpes Zoro los esquivaba o bloqueaba sin problemas sin contratacar, después de cinco minutos de los mismo me encontraba respirando agitado y sudando mientras Zoro me veía analizándome.

Mientras me sentaba escuche a Zoro hablar "Tus ataques son rápidos para alguien normal, son fuertes, les falta precisión pero eso se mejora con el tiempo y entrenamiento, no sé cómo se llama el arte marcial pero es eficaz para acabar con tu enemigo".

Mientras el hablaba yo tomaba respiraciones hasta que nivele mi respiración.

"Bien, levántate ahora veamos cómo te defiendes" nuevamente me puse en mi postura mientras me veía a Zoro tomar su espada.

Un momento después lo tenía enfrente de mí, apenas logre detener su golpe a mi costado con mi rodilla, su siguiente ataque llego igual de rápido apuntando a mi cara, me defendí con ambos brazos, patine unos centímetros lejos de Zoro por la fuerza del golpe, mis brazos dolían, pero lo olvide rápidamente mientras me agachaba para evitar el siguiente ataque de Zoro, desgraciadamente mi velocidad no me permitió defenderme del último golpe mientras me levantaba mandándome al suelo mientras de dolía el rostro.

Mientras me tocaba el rostro escuche la voz de Zoro "Tienes un amplio grado de mejora para tu resistencia y velocidad pero ahora tu nivel es bueno, te puedo decir unos entrenamientos para mejorar" aun en el suelo solo pude decir un leve sí.

Un momento después fuimos llamados por Luffy y Usopp quienes les mostraron una mejor imagen del dibujo de Luffy, un cráneo con dos huesos cruzados mientras usaba un sombrero de paja.

"Muy bueno Usopp" mi alabanza lo alegro mucho, viendo que a todos les gustaba se decidió que Usopp dibujara lo mismo en las velas del Merry.

* * *

 **Horas más tardes…**

Mientras lo demás se encontraban hablando en la cocina yo me encontraba practicando los golpes que me venían a la memoria, la mayoría eran golpes simples acompañados de patadas, rodillazos y codazos, eran golpes peligrosos según Zoro.

Fui sacado de mi ejercicio al escuchar alguien gritando mientras subía al barco.

"¡Sucios piratas, salgan para matarlos!" el sujeto que gritaba era un espadachín con anteojos que cuando me vio enseguida me ataco.

Mientras me atacaba furioso grito "¡Muere sucio pirata!" por inercia me defendí del ataque entrando en mi pose de lucha.

Su espada bajo rápido para cortarme en dos, fácilmente esquive el corte girando sobre mi eje para contratacar con un codazo a su cabeza y mientras caía ataque con un movimiento que vino a mi memoria.

" **KAO LOI"** mientras gritaba sujete la parte posterior de su cabeza con ambas manos llevándola a mi rodilla mientras la elevaba para darle un poderoso golpe ocasionando que escupiera sangre y quedara inconsistente por la fuerza.

Cuando termine me encontraba asombrado por lo que había hecho, estaba sin aliento por la sorpresa y el esfuerzo después de estar horas entrenando.

"Woah increíble ataque Marcos" el grito de Luffy me hizo saltar ya que nunca note cuando había salido.

Calmándome tome aire y le hable "Capitán me asusto, que hacemos con él?" mientras hablaba Luffy se acercó al sujeto inconsciente.

Antes de que dijera algo ambos levantamos la vista mientras escuchábamos a Zoro "¿Huh? ¿Johnny eres tú?.

Mientras Zoro y Luffy escuchaban al llamado Johnny yo decidí ir a limpiarme al baño mientras ellos decidían que hacer.

Cuando termine de limpiarme y cambiarme de ropa regrese a la cubierta me sorprendió ver que ahora había otro sujeto hablando con todos.

"Marcos que bueno que terminaste, por órdenes de Luffy iremos a un barco restaurante a buscar un cocinero" Nami me puso rápidamente al corriente de la situación mientras me contaba nuestro próximo destino.

"El Baratie eh?, creo que iré a buscar mi libro eso es digno de documentar" le dije a Nami ganándome una sonrisa como respuesta.

Regresando al cuarto tome mi libro donde ya tenía escrito los encuentros de Luffy con Zoro, el encuentro con Nami y el pirata llamado Buggy, solo me faltaba escribir la historia de la isla de Usopp, dejando un poco de espacio puse el título del próximo capítulo.

 _El Baratie y El Cocinero_

* * *

 **Espero sus opiniones**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, me alegra que esta historia les llamara la atención y la visitaran, para quienes leen mi primer historia decidí alargar los tiempos entre capítulos ya que me acerco muy rápido al arco que están publicando actualmente.**

 **Espero recibir mas comentarios sin importar el motivo, gracias.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Baratie, Sanji, Krieg y Robo.**

Mientras el Merry tomaba el rumbo que los amigos de Zoro le habían dado a Nami, había tomado la decisión de disculparme con el llamado Johnny y ver si lo había lastimado.

"Disculpa ¿Johnny no? Quería ver si el golpe que te di no te lastimo" mi pregunta tomo sorprendido a su compañero Yosaku quien lo miro esperando su respuesta.

"¡No te preocupes Marcos-Aniki, tu golpe fue poderoso pero mi cabeza es dura me encuentro bien!" su respuesta me sorprendió un poco mientras lo miraba darme un sonrisa que Yosaku también compartió.

Saliendo de la sorpresa hable "Ya veo, que bueno, mi intención no era lastimarte, por cierto que significa el ¿Aniki?" esa palabra no la reconocía.

"Me lo gane, intente matarte y Aniki es por respeto, Yosaku y yo solo se llamamos así a quienes se lo merecen" su respuesta me sorprendió mas y me avergonzó un poco.

"Es verdad, si viajas con Zoro-Aniki debes ser fuerte así que te mereces el respeto que te damos" Yosaku había secundado a su amigo avergonzándome aún más.

"Gracias, díganme les importaría contarme más sobre su vida como cazarecompensas" inmediatamente los dos empezaron a contarme todo lo que podían mientras me mostraban diferentes carteles que llevaban consigo.

* * *

 **Horas después…**

Después de haber escuchado todo lo que sabían Johnny y Yosaku había decidido entrenar un poco con unas pesas improvisadas por Zoro, eran barriles llenos de agua, mientras mi mente se encontraba enfocada en los vagos recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente sobre mi estilo de pelea.

Sabía que el ataque que había usado en Johnny podía ser letal si tenía un blanco débil, pero también tenía destellos de ataques aún más peligrosos, mientras pensaba en ello fui sacado de mi concentración por la voz de Nami.

"¡Valla quien te viera hace unos días!" su voz era un poco bromista mientras me veía desde la barandilla del segundo nivel.

Bajando los barriles subí la mirada para verla y responderla "Si, ni yo me creo el hecho que estuve a punto de morir y mira ahora".

"Es un poco raro conocer a alguien que no sabe nadar" le podía dar la razón a Nami, en un mundo donde se viaja en barco cualquiera debería saber nadar.

Dándole un si con la cabeza le di la razón "Es verdad pero no sé qué hacía en mi hogar que nunca aprendí".

"Y sin embargo sabes pelear y tienes un cuerpo más o menos entrenado" en eso también tenía razón, los breves destellos que tenía sobre saber luchar eran vagos pero los tenia y mi cuerpo aunque delgado tenia los indicios de tonificación muscular en mis brazos y piernas y al parecer un paquete de seis empezaba a florecer en mi abdomen.

"Los misterios de la vida Nami, es más si no fuera por mi libro ni sabría si tenía familia….¿Nami tú tienes familia?" mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, ya que Nami me miro y su respuesta fue simple y sin emoción.

"Si tenía" y un momento después entro a la cocina dejándome solo nuevamente.

" _Creo que no debí mencionar a la familia_ " mientras seguía con ese pensamiento decidí regresar a mi entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Días después…**

El Merry nos había llevado a las coordenadas de Johnny bastante rápido, mientras nos acercábamos a todos menos Zoro nos sorprendió bastante la apariencia del Baratie, era un barco muy grande con la proa en forma de un pez con la boca abierta.

Mientras nos acercábamos por el lado derecho del Merry vimos llegar un barco que tenía escrito las palabras Marina a un costado, yo no sabía que sucedía pero me sorprendió bastante cuando todos se alertaron, no habíamos hecho nada no tenían por qué atacar.

Un momento después del barco salió un sujeto que empezó a hablar "No reconozco su bandera, Soy el Lugarteniente de la Marina Fullbody Puño de Hierro, ¿Quién es el capitán?".

"Soy Luffy el Capitán, la bandera es nueva la hicimos ayer" la respuesta de Luffy fue rápida y se sobrepuso sobre los comentarios de Johnny, Yosaku y Usopp.

Fullbody siguió hablando ignorando a Luffy en cuanto vio a los dos cazarecompensas "Hey, ustedes los reconozco, ambos son cazarecompensas ¿Johnny y Yosaku creo? ¿Acaso fueron capturados?".

El comentario no les había gustado a los dos ya que rápidamente le contestaron para atacarlo, la pelea si se puede llamar así me dio un poco de pena, los dos no habían durado contra Fullbody.

Mientras veíamos a los chicos con simpatía por lo sucedido casi no notamos el cañón del barco de la Marina que le apuntaba al Merry, cuando Usopp grito la alerta Luffy me sorprendió nuevamente con sus habilidades al inflarse mientras gritaba **"GOMU GOMU NO… ¡FUUSEN!".**

La bala choco contra Luffy inflado siendo absorbida para que un momento después Luffy la devolviera sorprendiendo a todos, desgraciadamente la puntería de Luffy no fue buena y la bala termino impactando una parte del Baratie.

Minutos después del restaurante salió un gran número de chefs quienes preguntaron quien había disparado, Luffy siendo el mismo se delato y todos fuimos testigos de cómo se lo llevaban mientras decían algo sobre el Jefe Chef.

"Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?" mi pregunta era dirigida a todos quienes se encontraban todavía un poco sorprendidos por los acontecimientos recientes.

Soltando un suspiro Nami fue la que respondió "Por qué no comemos mientras Luffy se arregla con el dueño", todos estuvimos de acuerdo con ella.

Momentos después mientras subíamos al Baratie me acerque a Nami "Hey Nami…no creo tener el suficiente dinero para pagar, crees…que podrías…no se prestarme dinero?" estaba realmente avergonzado de pedir dinero pero mi billetera solo contaba con $500 berris.

Nami me miro un momento, para después tener una gran sonrisa que me puso nervioso "Te prestare pero al porcentaje de 100%" solo podía mirarla en shock un segundo para después suspirar y decirle en voz baja y lamentable sí.

El restaurante era muy hermoso, y se encontraba lleno, en cuanto entramos fuimos recibidos por un chico en un traje negro quien comenzó a coquetear con Nami.

"Bienvenida hermosa señorita, venga le daré la mejor mesa disponible, para uno supongo" ese camarero rubio enseguida se ganó mi molestia, nos había visto y nos ignoraba parecía que Zoro pensaba igual que yo por su mirada.

Sonriendo Nami le contesto "Muchas gracias, pero quiero un mesa para cuatro por favor" el sujeto le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta mientras nos llevaba a nuestra mesa.

Cuando llegamos y tomamos asientos rápidamente nos dio un menú a todos mientras que a Nami le daba el suyo en la mano mientras seguía coqueteando.

Decidí ignorarlo mientras veía lo que tenía para ofrecer el menú, segundos después de leerlo ya había tomado mi decisión "Disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" mi pregunta parecía molestar al rubio quien me miro deteniendo su coqueteo con Nami quien empezó a revisar el menú.

"Mi nombre es Sanji" su respuesta fue acompañada por un poco de humo de su cigarro a mi cara.

Tosiendo un momento le di mi orden un poco molesto "Me gustara ordenar un Filete de res en vino tinto y vinagre balsámico, por favor" mi orden parecía tomarlo por sorpresa.

"Buena elección, en cuanto la señorita y los otros ordenen le traeré su plato" al parecer mi orden le había parecido bien ya que su tono era un poco más amable.

Minutos después de que todos ordenaran Sanji regreso a la cocina para salir nuevamente a atender otras mesas.

"Que interesante cambio en su actitud cuando ordenaste" Nami no era la única que lo había notado, Zoro y Usopp también ya que me veían.

"Si, me sorprendió, solo ordene algo que vi y me vino a la memoria" mi respuesta sorprendió a todos.

Usopp fue el primero en hablar "Recordaste algo más aparte de la comida?" intente forzar mi memoria pero nada me venía a la mente.

"No, eso fue lo único, no sé porque" mi respuesta fue seguida por el cómodo silencio mientras esperábamos la comida.

Un momento después escuchamos como una mesa era destruida y cuando volteemos a ver qué pasaba vimos al sujeto Fullbody amenazando a Sanji.

Lo que vimos después nos demostró que Sanji no era un simple camarero, en segundos le había dado una paliza a Fullbody que lo dejo sangrando y casi inconsciente.

Mientras veíamos la situación otro cocinero se unió al alboroto, de un momento a otro la situación se había salido de control mientras varios sujetos intentaban calmar a Sanji.

Cada minuto todo se salía de control, ahora Luffy se había unido cuando cayó desde el techo acompañado de un viejo con pata de palo.

De un momento a otro un chef se acercó a nosotros empujando un carrito con nuestras ordenes, todos decidimos olvidar el show mientras comíamos, mi orden sabia mejor de lo que pensaba, ignorando el griterío que había a unos metros todos nos encontrábamos felizmente comiendo, cuando de pronto escuchamos un disparo seguido de gritos de mujer.

El causante del alboroto era un sujeto muy sucio y lastimado que se acercaba a una mesa, uno de los chef un hombre calvo se acercó y un segundo después de hablar el sujeto le apunto al chef con una pistola ocasionando que fuera atacado por un golpe que destruyo la mesa, mientras los clientes aclamaban.

Un nombre que gritaron me causo curiosidad "Oye Zoro ¡¿Quién es Krieg?" Zoro dejo la botella de sake que bebía para responderme.

"Es un pirata famoso en este mar por ser el más peligroso, eso es por su astucia para robar a los marinos y por la cantidad de seguidores que tiene" Zoro se escuchaba aburrido mientras lo decía.

"Y algo me dice que tu no piensas también de el" Usopp y Nami también estaban interesados en la respuesta de Zoro.

"Nunca me encontré con él, pero usa engaños eso es de cobardes así que no creo que sea muy peligroso" la razón de Zoro me sorprendió un poco pero podría tener razón.

Cuando regrese la vista a donde estaba el pirata me sorprendió no ver mientras limpiaban el lugar.

Usopp notando lo que veía me miro y hablo "Mientras hablabas con Zoro el sujeto fue sacado y creo que Sanji y Luffy lo siguieron" le di las gracias, para seguir comiendo después de notar que se había acabado todo.

Un rato después mientras terminábamos nuestra comida Luffy se sorprendió cuando nos vio mientras él era obligado a limpiar, acercándose discutía con Zoro a quien sin que lo notara le puso un moco en su vaso de agua, cuando parecía que lo bebería Zoro tomo a Luffy obligándolo a beber para diversión nuestra.

Momentos después Sanji apareció en nuestra mesa obsequiándole un postre a Nami mientras a Usopp, Zoro y a mí nos daba uno pero cobrándolo el doble, mientras Zoro discutía con Sanji, Nami le daba a probar de su postre a Luffy para celos de Sanji ocasionando que pateara la cabeza de nuestro capitán quien le pedía unirse a la tripulación ganando un no de Sanji.

"Es por mí que no te vas?, te puedes ir, aquí no te necesito" la voz del jefe de Sanji lo molesto ocasionando que se pusieran a discutir ocasionando que Sanji recibiera una patada que lo mando a una mesa.

No me cabía duda de que los restaurantes del mar eran sitios peligrosos mientras Sanji molesto volvía a patear a Luffy para llevárselo.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

El Merry ya llevaba dos días anclado mientras todos esperábamos que Luffy resolviera su problema con el Baratie, mientras me encontraba entrenando en la popa del Merry pude ver como un destruido barco se iba acercando, lo ignore viendo que parecía cerca de hundirse, pero cuando escuche ruido de la proa me acerque y escuche como decían que era el barco de Krieg.

La verdad le había perdido interés al sujeto después de la explicación de Zoro así que regrese a entrenar, en el tiempo que llevábamos en ese lugar había recordado algo importante sobre mi arte marcial, era necesario tener gran fuerza física para que fuera completamente efectivo en una lucha.

Después de una hora de entrenamiento decidí descansar y darme una ducha, mientras regresaba al mástil para entrar al cuarto de los hombres vi como un sujeto con una armadura dorada regresaba al barco destruido, gracias a mis anteojos, pude notar los detalles en su armadura y su cara, perdiendo interés regrese a mis asuntos.

Después de tomar mi único cambio de ropa fui al cuarto de baño para preparar todo para un buen baño, aun me costaba trabajo acostumbrarme a un baño en un barco así que después de extraer suficiente agua tome una ducha, mientras me bañaba el Merry se sacudió violentamente supuse que fue el barco de Krieg que se había hundido al fin así que lo ignore y seguí en lo mío.

Media hora más tarde me encontraba saliendo del baño después de mi ducha y limpiarlo, cuando salí a la cubierta rápidamente note algo raro, por mi falta de costumbre no había notado que el Merry se estaba moviendo, pero cuando salí lo note, el Merry navegaba a una velocidad moderada, preocupado por no escuchar la voz de nadie rápidamente fui al timón.

"¿Nami?" mi voz la hizo saltar mientras rápidamente me volteaba a ver mientras lloraba.

"¡¿Marcos? ¿Qué haces en el barco?!" su voz salía un poco rara por su llanto.

"Estaba tomando una ducha después de entrenar, Nami ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Y porque lloras?" después de preguntarle intente acercarme a ella, pero rápidamente Nami tomo su bastón y se puso en defensa ocasionando que diera un paso atrás por la sorpresa.

"¡No deberías estar aquí, se supone que todos estaban en el Baratie!" su voz sonaba un poco histérica.

Intente acercarme nuevamente mientras hablaba "Nami cálmate, lo que sea que pase podemos arreglarlo no tie-" Nami me callo rápidamente con un grito mientras me atacaba.

"¡No sabes nada, no hables!" el golpe de Nami era rápido, pero afortunadamente para mi me había estado entrenando con Zoro quien era más veloz, rápidamente intercepte su golpe con mi palma abierta sujetando su bastón y quitándoselo de las manos.

El movimiento nos había sorprendido a los dos, pero un momento después Nami viendo que su única defensa estaba en mis manos cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba con fuerza.

Su llanto me tomo por sorpresa ya que el tiempo que la conocía me había demostrado ser una mujer fuerte, rápidamente me acerque a ella mientras intentaba calmarla.

"¡Nami, vamos dime que pasa, no llores, como te ayudo, vamos dime por favor!" estaba entrando en pánico, mientras más hablaba más lloraba ella, y en un rápido momento Nami se abrazó a mi pecho mientras entre lágrimas pedía perdón.

Torpemente le regrese el abrazo mientras le permitía llorar sobre mi camisa para que se calmara.

Minutos después Nami se encontraba más tranquila mientras nos encontrábamos sentados en las escaleras del Merry.

"Estar mejor Nami" Nami no me veía mientras me contestaba.

"Si, gracias y lo siento por tu camisa, sé que solo tienes dos" mire la parte llena de lágrimas de mi camisa de manga larga sin preocuparme.

"No importa, dime crees que puedas decirme que te sucedió" finalmente Nami me miro y con los ojos tristes y rojos por el llanto empezó a hablar.

"Cuando conocí a Luffy le dije que odiaba a los piratas y que no me uniría a él, pero nunca le dije por qué" después de decir eso Nami se levantó su playera en uno de sus brazos mostrándome un tatuaje en forma de un pez con nariz en punta con un circulo.

"Esta marca pertenece a unos piratas llamados los Piratas de Arlong, son unos piratas que controlan la isla donde crecí, todos son Gyojins" cuando escuche esa palabra la interrumpí un momento.

"¿Gyojins? ¿Qué es eso?" Nami me miro pero después de un segundo recordó que tenía pérdida de memoria y me explico.

"Gyojins son hombres pez, son más fuertes que un humano, respiran bajo el agua y son muy peligroso, lo que mandan en mi hogar son liderados por un Gyojin muy cruel llamado Arlong" Nami me mostró un cartel de búsqueda después de explicarme.

El cartel hacia parecer a ese tal Arlong muy peligroso, aun no sabía nada sobre el valor de los piratas pero $20.000.000 era una cantidad considerable.

"Tengo un trato con él, si le pago $100.000.000 berris dejara la isla libre, y con lo que hay en el Merry terminaría de pagarle, por eso me robe todo mientras planeaba dejar a todos en el Baratie" cuando Nami termino dejo de verme para enterrar la cara en sus piernas.

Después de un momento le hice una pregunta "Nami ¿Por qué me cuentas todo cuando a Luffy no le dijiste nada?" su respuesta llego después de un minuto.

"Tú eres una pizarra en blanco, no tengo motivos para dudar de lo que dices, en el tiempo que llevamos viajando vi que eres alguien bueno te comportas como un hermano mayor para todos incluido Zoro, a Luffy no le dije nada porque como es habría hecho una locura como ir a luchar contra Arlong y no quiero que nadie más muera por mi" lo que me dijo Nami me hizo recordar los pequeños momentos en los que efectivamente me comportaba como un hermano con todos, desde cuidar a Luffy que no cayera al mar, cuidar a Usopp cuando fabricaba municiones y a Zoro cuando dormí al aire libre en las noches frías.

Con ella me había costado cuidarla ya que era muy reservada y esquiva cuando se daban las oportunidades.

Mientras recordaba para mas tarde lo de morir por ella nuevamente volvía a hablar con Nami "Te agradezco el que pienses tan bien de mi Nami, y si a todos los veo como mis hermanos incluida tu" después de decir eso lentamente la abrase acercándola a mí, un momento se puso tensa para después calmarse y recargarse en mí.

"Te das cuenta que Luffy vendrá a buscar a su navegante y al Merry" Nami saco la cara de sus piernas para mirarme.

"Si lo sé, solo espero que no haga nada estúpido" le di a Nami una mirada dándole a entender que eso no pasaría ocasionando que riera levemente mientras yo ganaba una sonrisa.

"Bueno no queda más que esperar a Luffy en tu hogar y rogar por que no te cause problemas" levantándose Nami me dio una afirmación con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al timón.

"Espero que tengas razón, no queda de otra te llevare conmigo a mi hogar en la isla de Kokoyashi" mientras la escuchaba solo podía rogar porque Luffy y Zoro llegaran rápido a nuestra ubicación, ya que no quería morir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- Cocoyashi, Ayuda y Vida o Muerte.**

El Merry llevaba dos días navegando, durante ese tiempo yo me había dedicado todo lo posible a entrenar mis movimientos básicos, ante la mirada atenta de Nami, pero cuando me vio repitiendo un movimiento nuevo no dudo en preguntarme.

"Marcos ¿Qué movimiento es ese, no lo había visto?" Nami se encontraba tomando un descanso en las escaleras.

Descansando un momento le conteste "Es un movimiento con el cual puedo realizar una técnica especial".

"¿Acaso la recordaste apenas?" Nami al igual que los demás está interesada en mi pasado.

"Así es anoche recordé esa técnica y los movimientos para usarla, y viendo a donde vamos creo que debo practicarla" Nami me miro seriamente al escuchar lo que dije.

"Marcos no quiero que intentes nada imprudente, no quiero que ocasiones una situación peligrosa" mirando la expresión de Nami solo podía decirle algo para calmarla.

Dándole un movimiento de cabeza le respondí "No te preocupes, no intentare nada peligroso, solo esperare a mi Capitán y que él decida".

Nami me respondió dando un resoplido mientras se levantaba "Llegaremos a la isla en unas dos horas, dejare al Merry lejos del Pueblo Cocoyashi, te mandare a mi casa mientras yo iré a la base de Arlong"

"Entiendo, ¿habrá alguien en tu casa?" le pregunte mientras me limpia el sudor con una toalla.

"Si, mi hermana Nojiko, cuéntale quien eres y que te mande, no habrá problemas" dicho eso Nami regreso al cuarto del timón.

" _Mejor me baño y me preparo para tocar tierra"_ inmediatamente fui por mi ropa para tomar un baño ocupando mi tiempo antes de llegar.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Me encontraba caminando por un camino que según Nami me llevaría directo a su casa que se encontraba en una colina, no muy lejos de donde el Merry estaba anclado, mientras más me acercaba más árboles veía, al parecer la hermana de Nami vendía mandarinas.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la pequeña casa en medio de los arboles di un pequeño toque a la puerta.

Unos segundos después una chica de pelo azul me abrió, cuando me vio tuvo una mirada cautelosa "¿Si?... en que puedo ayudarte"

"Eres Nojiko la hermana de Nami" ante mi pregunta se volvió más sospechosa mientras me daba un si con la cabeza "Soy un amigo de tu hermana, me dijo que la esperara aquí mientras ella iba a Arlong Park"

Nojiko me miro a los ojos intensamente antes de darme una pequeña sonrisa y dejarme pasar "Adelante, cuéntame que ha hecho Nami"

* * *

 **Horas después…**

Me encontraba haciendo un poco de entrenamiento en el patio trasero de la casa mientras Nojiko iba a hacer unos encargos en el pueblo, aun durante el entrenamiento mi mente se encontraba pensando en lo que Nojiko me había contado sobre la madre de ella y Nami.

Mis golpes al aire se volvían más forzados por el enojo que me envolvía en pensar en ese monstro de Arlong, desgraciadamente con mi nivel actual solo sería asesinado, no me quedaba de otra que esperar a Luffy y que él se encargara de todo.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando escuche a Nojiko llamarme "¡Ya voy!" cuando llegue al patio delantero me sorprendió verla acompañada de un niño mientras arrastraba a alguien.

"Marcos me contaste sobre un chico llamado Usopp, ¿es este?" cuando vi a quien llevaba me sorprendió ver que si efectivamente era él.

"Si es el, donde lo encontraste" mientras esperaba una respuesta le quite a Usopp de sus manos para que ella abriera su casa.

Mientras entraba me contesto "En el pueblo de Gosa, lo detuve antes de que atacara a un Gyojin"

Cuando entre puse a Usopp en el suelo mientras Nojiko traía una manta y una toalla para su cabeza "Que raro que intento enfrentarlo según lo que se preferiría huir a luchar".

"Si, estaba huyendo pero pensó que debía defendernos y quiso luchar así que lo noquee" cuando termine con Usopp me senté en la mesa mientras Nojiko preparaba una bebida para ella y el niño.

"Usopp es más de lo que parece entonces, por cierto quien es el niño" mi pregunta fue para ella mientras veía la cara del niño donde se veía un pequeño golpe.

Cuando Nojiko regreso con las bebidas y se sentó, todos nos sorprendimos cuando Usopp se despertó de un salto mientras gritaba.

"¡¿Do…Dónde estoy?!" rápidamente empezó a buscar a su alrededor asustado.

"Valla despertaste rápido, te encuentras en mi casa" Nojiko y el niño miraban atentamente a Usopp.

"Eres la mujer del pueblo… ¿Quién eres?, ¿¡Que paso con el Gyojin?!... Espera ¡¿Marcos?!" Usopp se calmó un poco cuando me vio.

Nojiko le respondió mientras yo le daba un saludo "Mi nombre es Nojiko cultivo mandarinas y al Gyojin lo despiste" su voz salió un poco molesta.

"Espera un momento, ¡tú me atacaste antes de que acabara con ese…!" Usopp se molestó un poco al recordar el golpe pero fue interrumpido por Nojiko.

"¡Yo solo te salve, nadie fuera de la isla debe involucrarse!" pude ver que Nojiko ni siquiera se molestaba en ver a Usopp.

Después se dirigió al niño "Tu eres del pueblo de Gosa, ya debes de saber las consecuencias de atacar a los Gyojins" el niño bajo la mirada a escucharla.

"¡Claro que lo sé, ellos atacaron el pueblo y mataron a mi padre! ¡Tendré mi venganza aunque me cueste la vida!" el niño parecía al borde del llanto mientras seguía contando su historia.

"¡Ellos atacaron el pueblo con un monstruo gigante, robaron todo y mataron a muchos!" el niño se mordía los labios por el enojo.

¡¿Espera esas marcas en el pueblo eran por ese monstruo?!" Usopp pregunto asustado, sin embargo yo también me puse nervioso al escuchar eso.

"Si el las dejo, dicen que lo trajeron de Grand Line" Usopp se había asustado aún más.

Mientras el niño seguía contando su historia, el encuentro con una bruja que supuse era Nami, Nojiko le dio una lección dándole a ver que aún tenía algo porque vivir, en ese caso su madre, cuando el niño se marchó Usopp me pregunto por Nami.

"Usopp sé que lo que Nami hizo se ve mal, pero hay una historia detrás de lo que hizo, desgraciadamente no es mía para contar, sin embargo Nojiko puede contarte algo, mientras estaré afuera entrenando" él y Nojiko me vieron mientras salía, pero yo no tenía ganas de volver a escuchar la historia de crueldad de Arlong.

Aun desde el patio trasero podía escuchar los gritos de incredulidad de Usopp mientras entrenaba un poco.

Minutos después Nojiko y Usopp me vinieron a buscar mientras me decían sobre ir a buscar a Zoro.

"¿Cómo fue que Zoro fue capturado Usopp?" débilmente Usopp me conto una mentira, así que suspirando le dije algo que lo impacto "No iré Usopp, conozco a Zoro el estará bien, no me moveré de este lugar hasta que Nami regrese y hable con ella".

Viendo que no me podría hacer ir, Usopp no tuvo de otra que ir solo con Nojiko al pueblo.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Tiempo después Nojiko regreso contándome todo lo que había sucedido en el pueblo, y aunque me preocupe por Usopp confiaba que pudiera salir sin problemas en la situación en la que se había metido.

Mientras me encontraba ayudando a Nojiko con sus mandarinas escuchamos un gran estruendo saliendo de su casa por lo que fuimos ver y me sorprendió ver todo destruido mientras Nami descansaba en la mesa.

"Genial, era necesario romper todo Nami" Nojiko se sentó frente a su Nami mientras yo colocaba el cesto de mandarinas cerca de la puerta.

"¿Todo bien Nami?" Nami no levanto la cara de la mesa mientras me respondía.

"No es nada solo vine a descansar" Nojiko no le creyó a su hermana.

"¿Descansar? para eso no necesitas romper todo, además ¿Por qué miras tanto ese mapa si no pasó nada?" mientras escuchaba a Nojiko tome una silla para sentarme junto a las hermanas.

"Fue por esos chicos" lo que dijo Nojiko sorprendió a Nami.

"¿Qué le contaste Marcos?" Nami me miro esperando una respuesta.

"No me mires a mí, le conté lo que sé, pero ella hablo con Usopp" eso disminuyo su mirada contra mí.

Suspirando Nami le dio su respuesta a su hermana, ocasionando que ella le contara lo dicho por Usopp mientras yo ganaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras Nami dormía en la mesa Nojiko la veía con una sonrisa.

"Así que tenías razón vinieron por ella, es natural que se encuentre en ese estado" Nojiko solo podía ver a su hermana.

"Nakama es una palabra difícil para ella" mi comentario se ganó otra sonrisa de Nojiko.

"Te puedes quedar con ella, iré a hablar con tu capitán" le di un si mientras ella salía a buscar a Luffy, mientras pensaba en la lucha que vendría a continuación.

Tiempo después mientras meditaba un poco fui alertado por unos disparos en la puerta de la casa, rápidamente corrí y me quede en shock cuando vi a Nami y el llamado Genzo sobre Nojiko quien se encontraba lastimada por un disparo.

Mientras se llevaban a Nojiko escuche algo que me enfureció.

"Chi chi ya que esas molestias se fueron sigan buscando el dinero, Arlong me dijo que eran casi $100.000.000 de berris y que lo más seguro es que los escondiera aquí" mirando a esas basuras destruir todo por el dinero me provoco atacar.

Eran diez marinos y el líder con cara de ratón, los primeros dos sujetos que se encontraban cerca de la puerta nunca me vieron hasta que era muy tarde.

El primero recibió una patada en el pecho que lo mando a volar inconsciente, el segundo recibió un golpe en la cara impulsado por la vuelta que di para dar la patada, pude sentir como unos dientes se rompían mientras caía desmayado.

"¡¿Qu..Que como te atreves a atacarnos somos la marina?!" el hombre ratón se asustó cuando me vio pero lo ignore mientras seguía atacando a sus hombres.

Tres hombres me apuntaron con sus pistolas, rápidamente me tire al suelo esquivando dos balas pero una me había rosado el hombro, ignorando el dolor gracias a la adrenalina, me levante de un salto y ataque con una patada giratoria dos salieron volando por el golpe, el último intento atacarme con su pistola así que esquivando el golpe lo tome de la nuca con las manos obligándolo a bajar la cabeza mientras levantaba mi rodilla.

" **KAO LOI"** pude sentir que algo se rompía cuando mi rodilla choco contra la cara del marino.

"Cinco abajo, quedan seis" me voz prometía dolor para todas esas basuras, quienes pensaron que ganándome en número me abrumarían por lo tanto cinco me atacaron con palas y sus puños.

Corrí para interceptarlos, al primero le recibió un ataque **"TI SOKU"** fue un codazo en la sien con el poder para noquearlo y mientras caía le di una patada en el abdomen ocasionando que saliera volando y chocara con dos de sus amigos.

Dos más me atacaron con palas pero los detuve fácilmente rompiendo una con un golpe y la otra con una patada, al primero le di una patada baja con la suficiente fuerza para que se le rompiera la pierna, ocasionando que cayera al suelo entre gritos de dolor, el segundo tuvo más suerte ya que solo lo noquee con un golpe en la quijada.

Los dos a quienes les había caído su amigo no tuvieron la oportunidad de levantarse ya que rápidamente los deje inconscientes de una patada en la cara cada uno.

El ultimo que quedaba era el chico ratón, mientras me volteaba para buscarlo escuche un disparo y un momento después sentí un ardor en el brazo izquierdo el mismo lado donde ya tenía una herida de bala, buscando el culpable lo encontré rápido, el sujeto ratón temblaba mientras me apuntaba con su pistola.

"¡¿Qu…Quien te crees para atacar a mis hombres, soy Nezumi un **CAPITAN DE LA MARINA** no puedes hacer esto?!" sin responderle rápidamente me moví hasta estar frente a él y sujetarlo del cuello ocasionando que soltara su pistola mientras tomaba mis manos intentando soltarse.

"Si eres de la marina ¿Por qué no detuviste a Arlong, porque no salvaste las vidas que juraste proteger? Tu eres escoria…debería matarte, pero no vales la pena" Nezumi casi se orino cuando escucho sobre matarle pero se calmó cuando escucho que no lo haría.

"Ahora largo, si te vuelvo a ver aquí te mato" Nezumi corrió lo más rápido que pudo en el momento que lo solté.

Viendo que los marinos no se levantarían en un rato, le quite a uno unos pedazos de camisa para amarrarlo en mis heridas de bala mientras iba al pueblo buscando a alguien de la tripulación.

* * *

 **Minutos después…**

Me encontraba caminando hacia el pueblo esperando encontrar a alguno de mis amigos mientras pensaba en como resultaría la siguiente lucha contra los Gyojins.

Mientras me acercaba logre escuchar un grito de Luffy y cuando corrí hacia la fuente mientras pasaba entre callejones me encontré con Luffy, Zoro, Usopp y sorpresivamente Sanji.

"Capitán me alegra verlos aquí" mientras me acercaba a Luffy el me dio un si con la cabeza mientras lo seguía.

"Marcos me alegra verte, ahora mismo vamos a patear el trasero de Arlong" después de escuchar eso me acerque a Usopp pidiéndole un favor.

"Usopp me puedes ayudar a cubrirme estos raspones" inmediatamente Usopp me dijo que si pero cuando vio los mencionados raspones de asusto.

Medio gritando pregunto "¡¿Qu…Que te paso para que tuvieras esas heridas?!" el grito ocasiono que los otros tres detuvieran el paso para caminar junto a nosotros.

Y fue Zoro el que respondió "Esas son marcas de disparos" asustando a más a Usopp.

"Así es Zoro, ataque a unos marinos que querían robarle su tesoro a Nami, dos lograron darme esas dos pequeñas heridas" mientras les contaba Usopp más calmado me ayudaba a ponerme las vendas improvisadas.

"Shishishi bien echo Marcos, nadie le robara nada a mi Navegante" Luffy me dio una gran sonrisa al escuchar lo que había hecho mientras Zoro, Sanji y Usopp tenían pequeñas sonrisas.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de Arlong Park nos encontramos con todos los aldeanos del pueblo mientras que unos heridos Johnny y Yosaku les impedían la entrada.

Caminando hacia la puerta Luffy no dijo nada simplemente la destruyo con un golpe ante el grito de Yosaku y Johnny.

"¿Quién de ustedes es Arlong?" la pregunta de Luffy no fue dicha con ira simplemente fue sin emociones.

Los Gyojins se veían incrédulos pero uno en particular se veía furioso.

El Gyojin furioso le respondió a Luffy "Yo soy Arlong y tú eres?" por lo que podía ver era un ser muy grande aun sentado se notaba.

"Yo soy Luffy" mientras mi Capitán hablaba los aldeanos están incrédulos.

"Muy bien Luffy… ¿Quién demonios eres?" Arlong se veía molesto pero aun no tomaba en serio a Luffy.

"Un pirata" Luffy seguía avanzando mientras hablaba y cuando dos Gyojins intentaron detenerlo los hizo chocar cabezas noqueándolos para incredulidad de todos los que no lo conocían.

"¿Qué podría querer un pirata de mí?" Luffy se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para que cuando Arlong termino su pregunta fue atacado por un derechazo que lo mando volando al muro de su base.

"¡UWAHHH! ¿¡Arlong-san!?" todos los Gyojins se preocuparon por su líder.

"¡No te atrevas a hacer llorar a mi navegante" la voz de Luffy trasmitía su molestia y cuando los Gyojins decidieron atacarlo en represalia fueron detenidos por Zoro y Sanji quienes defendieron a Luffy sin problemas.

Viendo lo rápido que esos dos se habían movido Usopp y yo, los alcanzamos pasando por todos los cuerpos derribados.

"No te quedes con toda la gloria Luffy" al parecer Sanji quería impresionar a Nami.

"A mi… no me importa la verdad" estando junto a Usopp pude notar que temblaba.

"Entiendo" Luffy se tronaba los huesos de su brazo.

Mientras escuchaba a mis Nakamas hablar, pude ver como los Gyojins se sorprendían por ver a Zoro y a Usopp.

"Así que desde el inicio ustedes estaban detrás de Nami, ¡Shahaha pero que pueden hacer cinco patéticos humanos!" Arlong demostraba que no se preocupaba por nada aun estando donde Luffy lo había mandado.

¡Idiotas no podrán luchar contra Arlong-san, los convertiré en comida de peses!" cuando términos de hablar el Gyojin pulpo hizo un sonido como de trompeta y un segundo después de la piscina algo salió.

Parecía una vaca mitad pez muy grande, aunque me sorprendió el ver una criatura como esa lo más sorprendente era que tenía un golpe y estaba llorando mientras mugía.

Ante la sorpresa de todos cuando la criatura vio a Luffy y Sanji se asustó y empezó a irse, solo para ser detenida por Arlong.

"Moomu… ¿Qué crees que haces? Bueno si quieres huir no te detendré" cuando Arlong termino de hablar la criatura ataco furiosa para susto de Usopp y mío mientras los otros tres la veían sin problemas.

Luffy fue el que se adelantó, enterrando sus pies en el concreto empezó a dar vueltas mientras golpeaba a quien se acercaba, para un momento después estirar sus brazos y tomar los cuernos de Moomu ante la sorpresa de todos, viendo lo que haría no nos quedó de otra que huir del lugar.

" **GOMU GOMU NO…¡KAZAGURUMA!** " Luffy empezó a girar rápidamente en su lugar usando a Moomu como arma contra todo destruyendo y mandando a volar a cualquier Gyojin que fuera impactado por su cuerpo, cuando termino la vaca marina termino siendo mandada a volar.

"¡No vine a pelear con estos tipos! ¡Mi blanco eres tú!" Luffy le gritaba molesto a Arlong quien tenía sus ojos cubiertos por su gorro.

Cuando levanto la vista mostraba unos ojos llenos de ira "Me parece bien, tengo las ganas de matarte personalmente".

Cuatro Gyojins se adelantaron al parecer no habían sido lastimados por Moomu.

"Bien… parece que nosotros también participaremos en esto" el primero en hablar era un Gyojin con unas aletas grandes en sus brazos con un extraño peinado.

"¡Como se atreven a lastimar a mis hermanos!" el siguiente era el que parecía un pulpo con una gran boca.

"Creo que es momento de enseñar la diferencia entre especies" el siguiente tenía unos labios gigantes los cuales parecían tener lápiz labial.

"Por fin ya me había hartado de esos humanos" el ultimo era un Gyojin que tenía algún tipo de espinas en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Mientras Usopp y Sanji le reclamaban a Luffy por su ataque mientras Zoro se entusiasmó por la próxima lucha y yo bueno solo esperaba sobrevivir al día.

Un momento después el pulpo nos atacó lanzando tinta, Zoro, Sanji y yo lo evitamos sin problemas pero Luffy se encontraba sin moverse así que recibió toda la tinta cegándolo.

Mientras Luffy gritaba el pulpo tomo un gran pedazo de escombro y volvió a atacarlo ante los gritos de Usopp.

Afortunadamente para Luffy Sanji lo salvo con una patada, mientras Sanji discutía con los Gyojins, Usopp y yo intentamos sacar a Luffy.

"Usopp suéltalo, tengo una idea" cuando Luffy regreso a su posición, me concentre y dando una vuelta en mi eje di una patada en el concreto alrededor de Luffy, logre que una de sus piernas se liberara para su alegría.

"¡Genial Marco!, tu fuerza creció" dándole una sonrisa ante su alego me prepare para otra patada, sin embargo un grito de Usopp me alerto.

"¡Marcos cuidado!" por instinto levante mi rodilla derecha y fue en el momento indicado ya que el Gyojin con las púas me ataco con un puñetazo que me mando volando contra el muro ocasionando que lo destruyera.

"¡Marcos!"

"¡Maldito pez!"

"¡Hey ese es mi cronista idiota!"

Después de un momento empecé a salir de los escombros y cuando vi a los demás vi que Zoro y Sanji ya luchaban contra dos Gyojins, el que me había atacado intentaba golpear a Usopp, así que llame su atención lanzándole un pedazo de concreto a la cabeza.

"¡Hey pez, tu lucha es conmigo!" molesto el Gyojin me vio y corrió hacia mí, viendo que podría poner en peligro a los aldeanos corrí lejos del parque.

Abre corrido unos 50 metros sabiendo que me seguía cuando me detuve en un pequeño claro lo suficientemente lejos de todos.

"¡Hasta que te detienes humano cobarde!" el Gyojin se veía molesto después de la carrera.

Viéndolo le respondí "No es de cobardes alejarse de los inocentes y mi nombre es Marcos, sucio pez" mi respuesta parecía enfurecerlo más.

"Maldito humano, para ti soy Antun-sama un Gyojin Pez León, es hora de que mueras" terminando de hablar rápidamente me ataco con un golpe, apenas me dio tiempo de esquivar el ataque dando un salto a la izquierda y contraatacando con una patada que fue detenida por su brazo.

Alejándonos el volvió a hablar "Sabes algún tipo de arte marcial humano, pero yo soy el estudiante de Kuroobi-sama quien es un maestro del Karate Gyojin de nivel 40 y gracias a sus enseñanzas soy nivel 20" terminando de hablar tomo una postura, sus piernas separadas una frente a la otra y su brazo izquierdo apuntándome con el puño cerrado.

No le respondí simplemente tome mi postura pero con una diferencia, mis brazos estaban frente a mi cara y mis piernas estaban un poco dobladas preparadas para cualquier movimiento rápido.

Volvió a embestirme intentando golpearme, era rápido pero mi velocidad era un poco mayor, así que esquive su golpe y ataque con una patada baja a su pierna derecha y me aleje de él.

Rápidamente volvió al ataque parecía que mi patada no le había afectado como pensé así que su golpe me tomo por sorpresa, y me dio de lleno en mi estómago sacándome el aire y mandándome a volar unos metros.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aire Antun se regocijaba "Hahaha ustedes los humanos no tienen la fuerza para oponerse a nosotros los Gyojin" un segundo después pude levantarme lentamente.

"Ya… lo… veremos" lentamente volví a tomar mi pose de lucha, y Antun volvió al ataque, espere hasta el último momento y cuando su golpe venia directo a mi cara hice mi movimiento, rápidamente mi brazo derecho desvió su puño y contraataque.

" **HIZA NO TAKAI"** gracias a que su cabeza quedo desprotegida por mi brazo derecho, mi rodilla dio de lleno a su cara lanzándolo lejos de mí por la potencia del golpe.

Mientras veía como lentamente Antun se levantaba recuperaba mi aliento y masajeaba mi estómago.

Después de varios segundos se levantó y cuando me miro pude ver el daño a su cara, su ceja se encontraba abierta por el golpe y goteaba sangre mientras Antun intentaba levantarse, aunque parecía sacudido por el golpe.

"Maldito humano, me las pagaras" parecía que su ira no se había calmado, cuando logro pararse fue mi momento de atacar, rápidamente me acerque a él y ataque con un codazo de mi brazo derecho, el golpe lo logro detener con su brazo pero no evito que lo lastimara ya que soltó un pequeño sonido de dolor mientras hacia una mueca.

Estando tan cerca el contraataco con un golpe directo a abdomen, y por instinto me protegí con mi mano izquierda, pude sentir que me lastimaba y era levantado, aun en el aire recibí una patada que me mando a volar, cuando caí al suelo pude sentir como mi mano izquierda me temblaba parecía muy lastimada.

Rápidamente me tuve que mover aun en el suelo ya que sentí un golpe y cuando vi Antun había destruido el lugar donde estaba, mientras me levantaba me di cuenta que ese Gyojin ya no jugaba, ahora intentaba matarme rápido, así que era hora de usar el golpe que Nami me vio practicar.

Me prepare para recibir a Antun quien enfurecido volvió a atacar, en cuanto su golpe se acercó lo suficiente con mi brazo izquierdo recibí y dirigí el golpe mientras giraba para posicionarme detrás de él y atacar.

" **SHOCK CLUB"** mi codo derecho impacto contra la nuca de Antun mientras mi cuerpo quedaba detrás de él, un momento después el Gyojin cayó muerto, el golpe era fatal gracias a la fuerza ejercida por mi cuerpo y el giro.

Un momento después yo caí de rodillas mientras escupía un poco de sangre, sus dos golpes a mi torso me habían lastimado, afortunadamente había ganado mi primera pelea a muerte, era momento de regresar con los demás a Arlong Park.

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo y espero sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.- Libertad, Fiesta, Recompensas y Loguetown.**

Mientras me acercaba lentamente a Arlong Park podía escuchar los ruidos de pelea, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de los aldeanos empecé a pasarlos lentamente ignorando sus murmullos.

¡Mira es el chico al que perseguía Antun!

¡No está muerto, pero mira como camina!

¡Y Antun donde estará!

Cuando logre llegar a la entrada me encontré con Johnny y Yosaku quienes al verme se alegraron.

"¡Marcos-Aniki, que bueno que regresaste!" Johnny no parecía preocupado por sus heridas mientras celebraba mi regreso.

"¡Marcos-Aniki acabaste con ese pez! Luffy-Aniki está luchando con Arlong y está ganando" Yosaku me dio una sonrisa para después seguir viendo la lucha.

Dándoles un movimiento de cabeza camine hasta estar al lado de Nami.

"Hola Nami" Nami me volteo a ver y pude notar su preocupación al verme tan lastimado.

"Marcos ¿Te encuentras bien?" mientras me intentaba sentar junto al muro Nami me seguía mientras me ayudaba.

"Nada letal Nami, unas cuantas magulladuras, ¿Dónde está Luffy y Arlong?" intentaba ver a mi Capitán, pero solo veía muchos escombros y escuchaba los ruidos de pelea.

"Acaban de entrar al edificio, Luffy parece llevar la delantera ya lastimo bastante a Arlong" aun que decía eso pude notar que Nami todavía tenía miedo de que Luffy perdiera.

Momentos después de que me sentara me sorprendido al igual que los demás ver como un escritorio era arrojado desde una de las ventanas más altas del edificio, seguido del escritorio era un estante y muchos libros, mientras lo veía pude escuchar a Nami murmurar.

"¿Luffy…?" su mirada estaba perdida mientras veía todo ser lanzado, mientras más cosas caían ella empezó a llorar.

"Nami, te dije el Capitán volvería por su navegante" mientras sonreía aun con un poco de sangre en la boca Nami solo me pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa mientras lloraba.

Unos segundos después todos fuimos testigos del pie de Luffy salir del techo del edificio para que después bajara a una velocidad sorprendente, y un momento después todo el edificio empezó a temblar para colapsar sobre sí mismo, provocando que todos tuviéramos que movernos del lugar.

Cuando todo termino y nos acercamos poco a poco a ver que sucedía fuimos testigos de cómo de entre los escombros un lastimado Luffy salió para dar un gran grito.

" **¡NAMI!** " todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder de los gritos de Luffy mientras Nami espera saber que quería.

" **¡ERES MI NAKAMA!"** un momento después Nami llorando mientras sonreí daba un pequeño si mientras todo el mundo celebraba la victoria de Luffy, yo viendo que todo había terminado decidí recostarme un momento en el suelo.

Desgraciadamente alguien detuvo los gritos de felicidad del pueblo.

"¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Chi chi chi chi!" levantando la cabeza vi que esa basura de marino había vuelto, lentamente me empecé a levantar por si ocasionaba problemas.

"Vaya parece que es mi día, vi toda la pelea entre ustedes y los Gyojins, no creí que ganarían pero debió ser suerte" aun con la marca de una mano en el cuello ese sujeto tenía una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

"¡Pero gracias a ustedes puedo tomar todo el dinero de Arlong! ¡Suelten sus armas ahora hare mía esta victoria yo el Capitán Nezumi…!" mientras celebraba feliz rodeado de marinos pude ver como Zoro lo tomaba de la cabeza asustando a todos.

"No estropees el ambiente no ves que celebran" Zoro sonaba molesto para que un momento después empezara la masacre.

Me encontraba al lado de Sanji, Luffy, Zoro y Usopp mientras veíamos la pila de cuerpos que eran los marinos, un momento después Nami se acercó poniendo el sombrero de Luffy en su cabeza para acercarse a Nezumi.

"Por dispararle a Nojiko y destruir los arboles de Bellemere-san" Nami termino dándole un poderoso golpe a Nezumi en la cara mandándolo a la piscina para terror de sus hombres.

Cuando Nezumi salió a tomar aire Nami lo tomo de la cara mientras hablaba "¡Ahora se encargaran de los Gyojins, luego ayudaran a reconstruir todo lo dañado y el tesoro de Arlong será para los aldeanos!, y por ultimo ¡Quiero mi dinero!" Nezumi solo podía aceptar todo lo que pedía Nami mientras lloraba.

Acercándome a Nami le dije algo que la alegro "Nami tu tesoro esta donde lo dejaste, no deje que lo tomaran" Nami me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras me abrazaba feliz.

"¡Gracias!" el abrazo me lastimaba pero no le dije nada.

Nezumi ocupo esa distracción para huir "¡Recuerden esto piratas me hicieron enfadar me la pagaran! ¡Tú el sombrero de paja dijiste que tu nombre es Luffy, eres el capitán ¿no?!Tu el chico que me ataco antes! Ambos se las verán conmigo"

Mientras veíamos que se iban me acerque a Arlong mientras le pedía a Zoro y Luffy que me siguieran.

"Luffy ¿Qué se hará con Arlong?" Luffy me veía sin comprender mi pregunta, mientras Zoro veía al Gyojin caído.

"No entiendo tu pregunta Marcos, ya lo vencí ahora ira a prisión" Zoro comprendía mi duda ya que el hablo.

"Luffy los prisioneros se pueden escapar de la marina" Zoro también estaba de acuerdo con mi inquietud.

"Además de que como Gyojin no necesita barco para navegar, y gracias a los mapas que ha visto sabrá como llegar a la isla" Luffy empezaba a comprender a donde nos dirigíamos Zoro y yo.

"Entiendo y ¿Qué hacemos?" los tres veíamos a Arlong antes de que yo diera una idea.

"Podemos… ya sabes… entregar su cabeza a la marina" Luffy se veía inseguro pero Zoro apoyo mi idea.

"Como cazarecompensas puedo llevar su cabeza, nos darán la recompensa menos el 30%" Zoro apoyaba completamente mi idea, sim embargo Luffy se veía todavía un poco indeciso.

Para terminar de convencerlo le dije mi preocupación inicial "Luffy así eliminamos la posibilidad de que el regrese y mate a los aldeanos cuando nos vallamos de la isla"

Dando un suspiro Luffy acepto "Esta bien, ¡Marcos tú le dirás a Nami! Además de que la recompensa será de ella" solo pude darle una mueca a Luffy aceptando mi destino mientras Zoro se reía de mi desgracia.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Solo podía hacer muecas mientras veía al doctor del pueblo curar a Zoro, ya que él era el más lastimado de los dos fue el primero en ser atendido, mientras Johnny, Yosaku y Luffy se encontraban curados.

"¡Tontos! ¡¿Quién curo tus heridas, no tiene doctor en el barco o qué?! El doctor estaba furioso mientras cosía a Zoro.

"Doctor eh… pero primero necesitamos un músico" ante la respuesta de Luffy solo podía reír ocasionando un dolor en mi pecho.

Cuando Zoro se encontraba descansando el doctor empezó a revisarme a mí ante la mirada atenta de Luffy.

"Chico tu luchaste con Antun verdad, tu cuerpo es fuerte, no tanto como el chico de goma o el espadachín pero es fuerte, sin embargo el Gyojin logro romperte dos costillas afortunadamente para ti es por fractura rota" mientras hablaba el doctor tocaba mi torso.

"Y ¿Cuánto durara en sanar doctor?" Luffy y yo veíamos al doctor quien ahora revisaba mi mano.

"Normalmente son 4 semanas, pero con tu cuerpo serán 2 semanas, tu mano esta lastimada pero solo necesitas hielo será una semana, te daré los cuidados que deberás hacer" Luffy se veía contento al saber el diagnóstico del doctor.

* * *

 **Noche pueblo Cocoyashi…**

Todo el mundo se encontraba en una gran fiesta celebrando su liberación.

Luffy se encontraba comiendo todo lo que encontraba, Zoro ya mejor se dedicaba a tomar, Sanji buscaba chicas para coquetear y Usopp contaba las mentiras más extravagantes que se le ocurrían.

Después de comer y beber un poco me encontraba siguiendo a una amable anciana que me había pedido que la siguiera a su casa.

"Ustedes muchachitos fueron muy valientes en luchar con esos monstruos, me alegra el corazón ver que viví para vernos libres, solo me lamento que mi esposo y mi hijo no estén" la señora fácilmente me proyectaba su dolor en su voz al decir lo último.

"Ellos ¿Fueron asesinados por Arlong?" no sé pero algo me obligo a preguntarle a la señora mientras caminaba a su lado.

"Si ellos fueron asesinados el mismo día que Bellemere-chan, lucharon y los mataron" se veía que ella había llorado a sus seres queridos ya que aun cuando llegamos a su casa no había soltado ni una lagrima.

La casa de la señora era pequeña y humilde, aunque muy cuidada, mientras entraba ella me pidió seguirla mientras entraba a un pequeño cuarto donde por lo visto era la habitación de un joven.

"Señora disculpe, pero que necesita de mi" sin responderme ella se acercó al ropero abriéndolo y mostrándome un gran número de prendas de hombre.

"Mi nombre es Zahory y mi hijo murió teniendo tu edad, Nami-chan me conto que no tienes mucha ropa, y viendo que lo que traes puesto se ve acabado creo que necesitas esa ropa más que yo" la verdad lo que me decía la Sra. Zahory me sorprendió bastante.

"Sra. Zahory la verdad no sé qué decir, no me parece correcto aceptar la ropa de su hijo" ella no me contesto solo me pidió sentarme en la cama mientras se paraba y me veía.

"Muchacho mi hijo fue asesinado por Antun, mi esposo por Arlong, ustedes los vengaron sin saberlo, además tú me recuerdas un poco a él, déjame imaginar que mi hijo se fue a viajar al mar buscando aventuras, toma la ropa la necesitaras" viendo sus ojos pude ver el dolor que cargaba por lo que dando un suspiro le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien, aceptare su regalo, muchas gracias" ella solo me abrazo mientras me decía algo que me afecto un poco.

"Gracias y cuídate hijo" solo le pude regresar el abrazo.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

La fiesta había durado tres días seguidos, en ese tiempo cada uno había disfrutado sus placeres y yo me había dedicado a conocer a la Sra. Zahory.

Cuando llego la mañana del día en que debíamos partir, todo el pueblo se encontraba despidiéndonos, después de despedirme de Sra. Zahory ya me encontraba aborde del Merry mientras Johnny y Yosaku se despedían de nosotros, solo faltaba que Nami llegara.

"No veo venir a Nami" Usopp intentaba ver a lo lejos.

"¿Sera que venga con nosotros?" Zoro no parecía muy preocupado por Nami.

"¿¡Nami-san no vendrá o que!?" Sanji estaba histérico.

Un momento después escuchamos la voz de Nami.

"¡Eleven Anclas!" su grito nos alertó de su llegada y cuando la vimos correr rápidamente Usopp y yo hicimos lo que pedía.

Cuando regresamos a popa Nami se encontraba frente a un montón de carteras mientras la gente del pueblo le reclamaba.

Momentos después el Merry se alejaba de la isla entre despedidas por parte de todos.

Minutos después viendo que Nami se encontraba contando su dinero decidí contarle la idea que había tenido con Arlong.

"Nami, tengo algo que contarte" mi voz la saco de su ensueño ganándome su atención.

Sentándome frente a ella le conté "Preocupándome de que Arlong pudiera escapar de los marinos le di una idea a Luffy para desaparecer el problema permanentemente"

"¿Qué idea Marcos?" sabía que lo sospechaba así que le dije.

"Le pedí a Luffy permiso para que Zoro le cortara la cabeza y la podamos entregar en la próxima base de la marina" espere algún tipo de reacción, y simplemente recibí un suspiro.

"Entiendo, yo igual tenía esa preocupación, debo darte las gracias por hacerlo" aun cuando me sonreía agradecida pude ver que aún le afectaba.

Viendo que debía asimilarlo la deje en paz para ir a entrenar.

* * *

 **Horas después…**

Me encontraba haciendo un poco de entrenamiento ligero en la popa del Merry cuando escuche un grito de Usopp y Luffy, seguido de Nami llamándome.

Cuando llegue con los chicos me sorprendió ver a Luffy contento sosteniendo una hoja mientras Usopp veía otra y Nami se encontraba asustada.

"¿Qué sucede?" Nami me contesto arrancándole la hoja a Usopp y poniéndola frente a mi cara.

"¡Esto sucede!" cuando tome la hoja me sorprendió ver una foto de mí, parecía haber sido tomada después de mi pelea con Antun, era yo recargado en el muro de Arlong Park.

"Se busca vivo o muerto Salvatore Marcos $10.000.00 berris por atacar a un Capitán de la Marina" esa parecía ser la venganza de Nezumi.

Mientras le pedía el suyo a Luffy este era regañado por Nami "Se busca vivo o muerto Monkey D. Luffy $30.000.00 berris por derrotar a los piratas más peligrosos del East Blue; Buggy, Don Krieg y Arlong.

Fui sacado de mi observación al escuchar la noticia de que estábamos cerca de una isla.

"Esa isla es la última antes de Grand Line, Loguetown conocida como la ciudad del inicio y el fin" curioso por lo dicho por Nami le pregunte.

"¿Y eso por qué Nami?" ella me contesto sin problemas parecía haber aceptado los carteles de búsqueda rápido.

"En esa isla nació el Rey Pirata Gold Roger y donde fue ejecutado" eso llamo la atención de Luffy quien ante la pregunta de Nami de ir alegremente dijo que sí.

* * *

 **Puerto de Loguetown…**

La ciudad parecía muy animada, todas las tiendas cercanas al puerto y las calles se encontraban llenas, mientras Luffy se iba corriendo en la búsqueda de la plaza de ejecución, Nami nos daba un préstamo a cada uno.

"Les daré un poco de dinero, Sanji compra lo necesario para tener comida en el Merry, Usopp, Zoro y Marcos el préstamo será para lo que necesiten" Usopp y yo estábamos contentos por el dinero pero Zoro la hizo enojar.

"Y porque la amabilidad bruja" la respuesta de Nami fue un golpe en su cráneo.

"Zoro tu préstamo será en base al 300%" eso me sorprendió bastante.

"¡Marcos!" el grito de mi nombre me hizo saltar.

"Si Nami" su mirada me inquietaba.

Sonriendo me dijo "Tu préstamo sigue al 100% y quiero que tu y Zoro vallan por la recompensa de Arlong" teniendo nuestras ordenes cada uno se fue a hacer lo suyo.

Zoro y yo habíamos pedido indicaciones para llegar a la base de la marina la cual se encontraba a 5 minutos del puerto, era un edificio enorme, con la palabra marina en grande, mientras Zoro entraba llevando una hielera con la cabeza de Arlong a buscar la recompensa yo me quede afuera esperando que mi nuevo atuendo me cubriera de posible reconocimiento.

Llevaba una playera roja, con un pantalón de salir lo suficientemente grande para permitirme dar patadas de ser necesario y para cubrirme la cara usaba una gorra, lo único igual eran mis anteojos.

Minutos después Zoro salió con un poco de dinero en las manos.

"Toma son $11.200.00, guárdalo para dárselo a Nami, voy a ir a buscar alguna tienda de espadas, ¿estarás bien solo?" viendo que la ciudad era pacifica no vi motivo para ir acompañado.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien mi cuerpo ya está mejor" despidiéndose Zoro empezó a caminar sin rumbo yo sin embargo pediría indicaciones.

Minutos después gracias a los locales había encontrado una tienda donde vendían artículos de escritura, después de conseguir lo que necesitaba empecé a ver que más podía encontrar en alguna otra tienda hasta que encontré una que me llamo la atención.

En cuanto entre fui recibido por una voz "Bienvenido a la tienda de Hirusami" el hombre que hablaba era robusto, parecía un tipo de herrero, mientras le daba las gracias empecé a ver alrededor de la tienda.

Se encontraba llena de espadas y otro gran número de armas, desde hachas a mazos, también tenía pistolas en estantes entre todas las cosas que podía ver hubo algo que me llamo la atención.

"Disculpe que son esos" cuando el hombre se acercó pudo ver lo que apuntaba.

"Esos son guanteletes, pero esos que está viendo son muy viejos y están sucios, por aquel lado tengo unos en mejores condiciones" tenía razón aunque se veían todavía con uso esos guanteletes se encontraban llenos de algún tipo de óxido.

Pero algo en ellos me llamaba así que los quería "Los quiero ¿cuánto cuestan?" el dueño me miro y viendo que no cambiaría de opinión no pudo hacer nada más que vendérmelos.

"Por su estado se los venderé en $2.500 berris" dándole un si los empezó a sacar de la vitrina, cuando me acerque a pagar algo regreso a mi memoria sacándome de equilibrio un momento.

"Tiene… vendas… de las más gruesas para las manos" viendo lo que llevaba mi pregunta no parecía causar desconcierto al sujeto quien me dio varios pares de vendas.

"En total son $4.000 berris" después de pagar salir y empecé a caminar al centro de la ciudad, después de algunos minutos llegue y no me sorprendió el ver a Luffy sobre la plataforma de ejecución, lo sorprendente era la hermosa mujer con la que se encontraba hablando.

De pronto se armó un caos mientras los policías llegaban a arrestar a la mujer y después alguien arrojaba un pedazo de escombro gigante.

Momento después el causante se presentó, era Buggy el payaso y en ese momento supe que habría una lucha, por lo que me puse mis guanteletes, lo que me sorprendió fue que al momento de usarlo brillaron un momento y se volvieron completamente nuevos, podía ver su hermoso color rojo mientras se ajustaban a mi mano protegiéndola y parte de mi brazo.

Cuando regrese a ver la Luffy me asuste al verlo atrapado mientras Buggy estaba sobre el con una espada por lo que corrí a la plataforma, sin embargo sus hombres se interpusieron.

"Largo de aquí mocoso" el primero que se interpuso era un sujeto gordo quien me apuntaba con un arma, viendo que no me detenía disparo para susto de los que me veían, sim embargo me protegí con mis nuevos guanteletes deteniendo la bala sin problemas para susto del sujeto y los espectadores.

Estando cerca grite "¡Largo necesito salvar a mi Capitán!" mi cuerpo no se reponía al 100% pero eso no evito que pudiera darle una poderosa patada en la cara botándole varios dientes mientras caía sobre sus compañeros quienes se asustaron.

"¡Que esperan acaben con ese chiquillo!" la orden de Buggy ocasiono que me atacan mientras los civiles corrían del lugar.

Afortunadamente para mí los hombres de Buggy eran muchos pero lentos, los golpes que no esquivaba los detenía con los guanteletes mientras noqueaba a los que me atacaban con golpes lo suficientemente poderosos para romper huesos y sacar dientes.

Durante la lucha pude escuchar como Zoro, Sanji se unían después de haber llegado, mientras nosotros nos habríamos camino entre tantos sujetos pudimos escuchar la voz de Luffy.

"Lo siento chicos pero parece que esta vez no sobreviviré" Luffy nos había dejado en shock al decir eso sobre todo por la enorme sonrisa que tenía, y un momento después mientras la espada bajaba a su cabeza un rayo impacto la plataforma destruyéndola para sorpresa de todos los espectadores.

Luffy salió de los escombros que ahora eran la plataforma mientras tomaba su sombrero "Al final sí que me salve ¡Que suerte!" yo no podía hacer nada más que ver a mi Capitán con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

Mientras llovía empezamos a correr ya que los marinos se acercaban al lugar y no queríamos quedar atrapados, mientras escapábamos éramos perseguidos por un gran grupo de marinos.

Un momento después una mujer se interpuso en nuestro camino mientras gritaba el nombre de Zoro, y gracias a los marinos supimos que era la Sargento Mayor Tashigi.

Zoro había decidido luchar con ella mientras nosotros seguíamos corriendo a los muelles, desgraciadamente en el camino otro marino se interpuso.

"¿¡Quién eres tú!?" el marino le respondió a Luffy sonriendo.

"Soy Smoker Capitán del Cuartel general de la marina y tu Mugiwara junto con Salvatore no saldrán de aquí" cuando termino de hablar nos atacó con sus brazos los cuales se volvieron de humo, yo escape por suerte tirándome y rodando, Luffy no pudo y quedo atrapado.

Cuando me levante vi que Sanji lo pateo en la cara la cual se volvió de humo evitando algún daño, y Smoker se defendió.

"No me interesan débiles **¡WHITE BLOW!** " el ataque mando a Sanji directo a una pared fuertemente.

Yo decidí ayudar a Luffy intentando quitar el humo que lo sostenía con una patada giratoria, ocasionando que el humo me atrapara, Luffy igual se defendió atacando a Smoker.

"Bastardo **GOMU GOMU NO… ¡PISUTORU!** " el ataque dio de lleno en su pecho pero el simplemente lo evito y apareció sobre Luffy mientras yo me encontraba detenido boca arriba viendo todo.

"¿¡Y tu vales 30 millones?!" Smoker demostraba ser alguien fuerte ya que estando sobre Luffy en ningún momento me soltaba.

"Hmph, parece que tu suerte se terminó" y fue mientras hablaba que vi como un sujeto apareció deteniendo la mano de Smoker que intentaba sujetar lo que tenía sobre su espalda.

Gracias a los truenos que alumbraban pude ver la cara del hombre, tenía un gran tatuaje en su lado izquierdo del rostro mientras Smoker lo reconocía y hablaban yo no tenía idea de quien era y Luffy intentaba ver.

Un segundo después un poderoso aire nos lanzó a volar a todos, afortunadamente a Luffy lo atrapo Sanji mientras que Zoro a mí, mientras nos llevaban corrían lo más pronto posible a los muelles.

Estando cerca Luffy tuvo la brillante idea de subir rápidamente al Merry estirando sus brazos mientras sujetaba a Sanji y a Zoro con sus piernas, tuve la suerte de que Zoro no me soltara ya que con un grito Luffy actuó.

"¡Aquí vamos!" un segundo después nos encontrábamos volando a gran velocidad al Merry cayendo en una pila de cuerpos, pero pudiendo escapar de la marina en Loguetown.

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo, espero sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.- Gran Line, Laboon y La isla de la bienvenida.**

Mientras Sanji, Zoro y yo nos recuperábamos del viaje con Luffy la tormenta empeoraba ocasionando que Nami nos pidiera ayuda a todos para mantener al Merry en curso, minutos después todos se encontraban ayudando para lograr un viaje más controlado excepto claro Luffy quien hablaba con Nami mientras se sentaba en su lugar favorito.

Minutos después Nami nos había pedido reunirnos en la cocina para hablar.

"Parece ser que la a entrada a Gran Line es un montaña" eso nos sorprendió a todos ya que no existía lógica alguna.

"¿¡Una montaña?!" Usopp fue el primero en expresar sus dudas.

"Nami eso es imposible, como puede ser una montaña la entrada" yo decidí apoyar la inquietud de Usopp.

"Yo igual creí que era imposible pero en el mapa marca un camino que atraviesa la montaña" Nami apuntaba el mapa mientras los demás veíamos.

"¿Pero cómo atravesamos la montaña?" Nami respondió señalando el mapa.

"Aquí, hay canales por donde un barco puede pasar sim problemas" efectivamente el dibujo del mapa marcaba unos canales.

"Pero eso es imposible aun con los canales, no se podría subir la montaña por ellos" yo estaba de acuerdo con Usopp eso carecía de sentido.

"Ese mapa se lo robaste a Buggy ¿¡No!? Podemos confiar en el" Zoro igual dudaba de la idea.

"Si Nami-san dice que se puede debemos creerle" Sanji como siempre apoyaba a Nami.

"¡Subiremos la montaña misteriosa con nuestro barco! ¡BIEN!" Luffy demostraba su falta de preocupación.

"No entiendo porque debemos cruzar por la entrada, ¿podríamos ir al sur y ya?" Zoro tuvo su respuesta por parte de Nami y Luffy.

"¡Estas equivocado!" Luffy le negó rápidamente sorprendiéndolo.

"Si hay una razón" Nami estaba de acuerdo con Luffy.

"¡Esta mejor entrar por la entrada!" Luffy fue sometido por Nami.

"¡No!" su molestia la demostró golpeando a Luffy en la cabeza.

Sin embargo todos fuimos alertados por Usopp de algo que nadie había notado.

"¡Hey! Miren la tormenta acaba de pasar" me acerque a la ventana para ver y efectivamente el mar se encontraba muy calmado, sin embargo Nami salió inquietad por la repentina desaparición de la tormenta.

Cuando la alcanzamos nos sorprendió verla asustada mientras hablaba.

"Oh, no estamos en el Calm Belt" mientras el mar a nuestro alrededor estaba calmado a lo lejos podíamos ver la tormenta.

"¡Rápido plegad las velas cojan los remos! ¡Debemos volver a la tormenta!" el pedido de Nami me sorprendió.

"Nami ¿Por qué quieres regresar?" su respuesta me sorprendió ya que estaba furiosa.

"¡Porque paso lo que Zoro quería, fuimos al sur!" Nami fue interrumpida por Zoro.

"Whoa ¿Así que ya estamos en Gran Line?" Zoro se encontraba muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

"¡Si fuera tan fácil cualquiera podría entrar!" Nami se enfurecía cada vez más.

"Grand Line está rodeada por dos líneas de mar, ¡Y ese pequeño trozo de mar se llama Calm Belt!" aun no comprendíamos su malestar.

"Calm eh... eso explica la falta de viento ¿Pero cuál es el problema?" Zoro volvía a enfurecer a Nami.

"Lo principal es que…" la explicación de Nami fue detenida por un temblor en todo el barco.

Y un momento después descubrimos la causa, el Merry se encontraba en la cabeza de un Rey Marino inmenso para mi terror, pero no terminaba ahí ya que había un gran número de Reyes Marinos en todo el mar.

Los otros cuatro se encontraban en la misma situación de terror que yo, Usopp hasta se había desmayado, mientras Nami sujeta del mástil de Merry lloraba.

"Es un nido de… monstruos marinos… de los grandes…" apenas y le prestábamos atención a su voz.

"¡D… De acuerdo! ¡En el instante en el que vuelva al mar nos ponemos a remar!" Zoro se encontraba sudando mientras tomaba el remo, Luffy, Sanji y yo estábamos a su lado listos para actuar mientras veíamos al Rey Marino que quedaba.

Sin embargo nos sorprendió cuando de un momento a otro el Rey Marino estornudo mandando al Merry a volar, sin embargo una rana gigante ataco el barco casi tragándose a Usopp.

Tiempo después nos encontrábamos descansando mientras el Merry ya se encontraba navegando en la tormenta y viendo que nadie se oponía nos dirigimos a la entrada a la Gran Line.

* * *

 **Minutos después…**

"¡Veo la montaña misteriosa!" Luffy fue el primero en ver lo que teníamos enfrente.

La Red Line era una muralla gigantesca de roca sólida, su tamaño era tal que las nubes cubrían la cima, pero eso no garantizaba que fuera el fin de ella.

Un momento después el Merry empezó a ganar velocidad mientras era absorbido por la corriente, mientras Sanji y Usopp manejaban el timón del barco los demás contemplábamos la entrada por donde debíamos pasar.

Mientras nos sorprendíamos al ver el mar subir la montaña descubrimos que el Merry se estaba moviendo a la derecha lo cual causaría que chocara.

Sanji y Usopp intentando mover el timón para cambiar la dirección terminaron rompiéndolo para el terror de todos.

"¡Vamos a chocar!" el grito de Nami anunciaba nuestro terror mientras el Merry se acercaba a una columna rápidamente.

" **GOMU GOMU NO… FUUSEN** " Luffy nos sorprendió inflándose y colocándose entre el Merry y el pilar salvándonos a todos mientras el Merry se ponía en el curso correcto.

Zoro salvo a Luffy mientras todos los demás nos encontrábamos festejando el seguir vivos, un momento después el Merry llego a la cima.

"¡Ahora solo nos queda bajar!" Luffy proyecto la felicidad de todos.

"¡Puedo ver **GRAN LINE**!" todos nos encontrábamos viendo el camino que teníamos enfrente felices por llegar tan lejos.

Un momento después mientras el Merry empezaba a bajar el canal escuchamos un poderoso ruido que por alguna razón se me hizo conocido.

"Oi ¿Han escuchado eso?" Zoro parecía interesado.

"¿¡A quién le importa!? ¡Vamooooos!" por su felicidad Luffy no demostró preocupación.

"¿No fue el viento? Hay sitios raros que lo pueden causar" Nami igual no mostraba interés.

"No, eso no es viento… me suena conocido" yo intentaba recordar de donde había oído ese ruido.

El ruido se volvió a repetir mientras Sanji decía algo sobre una montaña, mientras más bajaba el Merry mas se repetía y cuando la niebla se retiró vimos el causante del ruido.

"¡Eso no es una montaña sino una ballena gigante!" Nami grito asustada.

"¡No… ESO ES UNA BALLENA ISLA!" Por alguna razón a mi memoria llego ese nombre mientras todos asustados veían la forma de evitar chocar con ella.

"¡Podemos salir por la izquierda!" mientras todos pensaban como librarla Zoro había descubierto un espacio que la ballena no tapaba por donde le Merry podía cruzar.

"¡El timón está roto!" Usopp corría al cuarto mientras Zoro lo seguía para ayudarlo.

"¡Vale! ¡Tengo una buena idea, Marcos sígueme!" no me quedo de otra que seguir a Luffy.

Mientras corríamos a la bodega algo me hizo preguntarle a Luffy su idea.

"Luffy ¿puedes decirme tu idea?" Luffy no me contesto mientras tomaba el cañón.

"Marcos, pásame una bala" no me quedo de otra que obedecerlo.

Un segundo después para mi terror Luffy le disparo a la ballena intentando detener el Merry.

"¡Yosh! ¿¡Se paró el barco?!" mi boca se encontraba abierta después de ver el disparo mientras Luffy estaba contento.

Cuando regresamos pudimos ver desde la puerta el asiento de Luffy caer roto para terror de Luffy.

"¡Mi asiento favorito!" Luffy corrió furioso dejándome atrás.

Cuando intente alcanzarlo el ruido de la ballena me detuvo lastimándome los oídos y cuando pude salir me asuste al ver como el brazo de Luffy estirarse para golpear el ojo de la ballena.

Un momento después me quede inmóvil mientras el ojo gigante de la ballena nos veía y un segundo después ella empezó a tragar agua y por consecuencia empezar a tragarse el Merry.

"¡ **UWAAAAAAHHHH**!" a todos nos sorprendió el grito mientras veíamos a Luffy caer del Merry mientras todos los demás éramos tragados.

* * *

 **Dentro de la ballena…**

"¿¡Creen que es un sueño!? La pregunta de Nami tenía validez ya que nos encontrábamos en el mar bajo el sol.

"Si probablemente sea uno" Usopp le daba la razón.

"¿Esa isla no estaba o sí?" yo no había visto ninguna pequeña isla antes.

Un momento después un gran calamar gigante apareció frente al Merry asustándonos, y antes de que alguno intentara defendernos fue asesinado por tres arpones que lo atravesaron sin problemas.

"Parece que hay alguien allí" Zoro miraba atento la isla.

"Menos mal que es una persona" Sanji acompañaba a Zoro.

"¿Sera peligroso?" yo estaba muy nervioso.

Un momento después de la casa salió alguien, era un viejo con un extraño peinado.

"¡Es una flor!" Sanji anuncio sorprendido.

"Está claro que es una persona Sanji" le dije mientras veíamos al viejo sostener los arpones que habían matado al calamar.

Mientras nos veía sin hablar el empezó a caminar hasta llegar a una silla y sentarse ocasionando la ira de Sanji.

"¡Di algo idiota!" Sanji estaba muy molesto con el viejo el cual no respondía mientras veía su periódico.

"¡Lucharemos si eso quieres! ¡Tenemos un cañón!" Usopp intento asustarlo.

Un momento después hablo muy serio "Alto o alguien morirá" lo cual asusto a Usopp y Nami mientras yo me ponía tenso.

"¿Así y quien será?" Sanji se mostraba interesado en su respuesta.

"Yo" la respuesta ocasiono que Sanji se molestara mientras yo me ponía un poco nervioso.

"¿¡Tu!?" ante la furia de Sanji fue Zoro el que decidió seguir la plática.

"Hey vamos no te enfades, oye viejo dinos quien eres y donde estamos ¿Si?" Zoro tuvo su respuesta después de un momento.

"¿No es de malos modales no presentarse antes de hacer preguntas?" eso nos sorprendió a todos mientras Zoro se disculpaba y empezaba a presentarse antes de ser interrumpido y molestarse ocasionando querer matar al llamado Crocus.

"Sr. Crocus estamos dentro de la ballena isla ¿Verdad?" eso se ganó el interés del Crocus.

"Tienes buen ojo muchacho, si están dentro de Laboon fueron tragados, si quieren salir la puerta esta allá" todos nos sorprendimos al ver una gran puerta al final del lugar.

"Yo dibuje todo dentro del estómago de Laboon" un momento después todo empezó a temblar asustándonos.

Gracias al movimiento descubrimos como el hogar de Crocus era un barco de hierro.

"¡Si no salimos el ácido nos disolverá!" Nami mostraba el temor de todos.

"¡Hey! ¿¡Que está pasando!? ¡Explícate!" Usopp pidió aterrado.

"¡Esta ballena… ha empezado a golpear la Red Line con su cabeza!" eso nos sorprendió bastante.

"Eso es… ¡La ballena tenia enormes cicatrices en su frente! ¡Debe de estar sufriendo mucho dolor!" la explicación de Nami fue interrumpida por un grito de Laboon mientras todo se seguía moviendo.

"¡¿Sera ese el plan del viejo, matarla desde adentro?!" Nami y Usopp apoyaban esa idea.

"No creo, es mucha molestia para matarla" no tenía caso nombrar a una ballena para matarla.

Mientras los terremotos crecían en poder, el Merry no podía avanzar hacia la salida.

Un momento después nos sorprendió ver como Crocus se arrojaba al ácido, después de unos minutos el había llegado a la salida.

"¡Tenemos que remar hacia la salida!" todos menos Nami empezamos a tomar los remos para poder mover el Merry.

Sin embargo nos detuvimos al ver a tres personas caer al ácido, siendo uno de ellos Luffy quien fue salvado por Zoro, mientras Sanji y Usopp sacaban a los otros dos.

Un momento después los terremotos se detuvieron, mientras el Merry tenía dos visitantes, una chica y un hombre.

Un momento después escuchamos a Crocus gritar "¡Mientras siga vivo no permitiré que pongan un dedo encima a Laboon!" los dos le respondieron riéndose y disparando sus armas para nuestra sorpresa.

Sin embargo Crocus se interpuso entre los disparos y Laboon dándome la razón de que el la cuidaba.

Cuando voltee a ver a los atacantes los encontré en el suelo mientras Luffy se encontraba sobre ellos.

Tiempo después nos encontrábamos en la isla de Crocus mientras nos explicaba lo que sucedía.

"Como el chico dijo esta es una ballena isla, proviene del West Blue, es la especie de ballena más grande del mundo su nombre es Laboon, estos dos granujas vienen de una ciudad cercana quieren la carne para poder vivir unos dos o tres años" mientras escuchábamos solo podíamos ver a los dos sujetos amarrados.

"¡Pero por una promesa no permitiré que dañen a Laboon!" en ese momento nos contó la historia de los piratas amigos de Laboon.

"Y aunque han pasado 50 años ella sigue golpeando la cabeza esperando el regreso de sus amigos" era admirable ver como los animales podían ser unos seres tan apegados a los humanos.

Unos instantes después el Merry navegaba por un canal para salir del estómago de Laboon, mientras Crocus nos contaba que él lo había hecho para facilitar su cuidado como su médico.

* * *

 **Fuera de Laboon…**

Una vez fuera Usopp hizo una gran pregunta "¿Qué hacemos con estos dos Luffy?" su respuesta fue tirarlos al mar,

Cuando estaban en el mar y despiertos Luffy les hablo "Hey ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" su respuesta llamo mi atención ya que mencionaban algo sobre una organización y nos daban sus nombres Miss Wednesday y Mr. 9. Para después alejarse nadando.

Cuando decidimos escuchar más de la historia de Laboon mas lastima sentíamos por ella, sin embargo me inquiete un poco mientras veía a Luffy caminar al Merry muy decidido.

"Chicos, creo que Luffy hará algo…" mis palabras fueron interrumpidas mientras escuchaba un grito de Luffy y volteando al Merry me asuste al ver que el mástil no estaba y buscando a Luffy lo vi al igual que los demás atacar a la ballena en una herida de la frente ocasionando que se volviera loca.

"¿¡Que crees que haces!? Zoro, Sanji y Nami le gritan furiosos al nuestro inconsciente capitán.

Yo solo podía ver incrédulo como la ballena aplastaba la cabeza muy cerca de nosotros ocasionado que el mástil se enterrara más en él.

Momentos después todos fuimos testigos de la pelea entre un humano y la ballena, después de algunos golpes de parte de cada uno escuchamos a Luffy gritar.

"¡ **ESTO ES UN EMPATE**!" la ballena se detuvo un momento "Soy muy fuerte ¿¡Eh!?" ahora la ballena escuchaba atento a Luffy.

"Nuestra batalla no ha terminado, ¡Algún día volveremos a luchar!, tus amigos están muertos pero ahora me tienes como rival, cuando terminemos de recorrer la Grand Line vendré a verte" las palabras de Luffy ocasionaron que Laboon empezara a llorar.

"¡Y entonces volveremos a Luchar!" eso ultimo ocasiono que Laboon diera un grito alegre mientras todos veíamos lo sucedido con sonrisas.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Me encontraba en la cubierta del Merry escribiendo en mi libro todo lo que habíamos vivido los últimos días, mientras Sanji cocinaba el almuerzo, Luffy dibujaba el símbolo de la tripulación en Laboon, Nami se encontraba cerca del faro de Crocus mientras Usopp intentaba reparar el mástil.

Mientras Sanji y Usopp se iban después de que Sanji dejara un poco de comida para mi escuche un grito de Nami, viendo que los demás iban con ella me quede escribiendo mientras comía.

También aproveche para sentir como iba la recuperación de mi cuerpo, podía sentir que los movimientos bruscos ya no me afectaban como antes, y mi mano se encontraba casi al 100%.

Minutos después mientras todos regresaban me sorprendió bastante volver a ver a Miss Wednesday y Mr. 9 mientras subían al Merry.

Después de despedirnos el Merry zarpo dejando detrás a una gran ballena y a Crocus.

Estando un poco lejos le pregunte a Nami algunas dudad "Nami ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? y ¿porque están esos dos abordo?"

"Nos dirigimos a una isla llamado Whiskey Peak y ellos viene porque son de ahí y pidieron ser llevados" Solo podía ver a esos dos con sospecha mientras le agradecía a Nami e iba al cuarto de hombres a guardar mi libro.

* * *

 **Días después…**

Era sorprendente como el clima en esta parte del mar cambiaba tan drásticamente en un momento hacía calor y al otro frio mientras nevaba como en esos momentos.

Nami era la más afectada por el frio, Luffy y Usopp se la pasaban jugando con la nieve, mientras que yo ayudaba a Sanji a quitar nieve, sin embargo los motivos de Sanji me causaban un poco de lastima.

"¡Nami-san! ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que quite nieve?" la respuesta de Nami hizo que sintiera pena por Sanji.

"¡Hasta que deje de nevar!" ella ni siquiera lo miraba.

"¡Así lo hare!" su respuesta feliz hizo que soltara un suspiro el cual escucho.

"¡¿Algo que decir vendas?" Sanji había decidido llamarme así desde que me puse las vendas en las manos protegiéndolas sin olvidar mis guanteletes.

"Me das un poco de pena" mi respuesta parecía molestarlo ya que me ataco con una patada que afortunadamente detuve con mis guanteletes.

"¡Sigue molestando y te pateo la cabeza!" viendo que la lucha podía empeorar y que perdería mejor me aleje de él.

Aunque estaba contento de que mi cuerpo ya se encontrara mejor desde la lucha con Antun, ya había regresado a entrenar y recibir los ataques de Sanji también ayudaban.

Minutos después un grito de Nami nos alertó de que algo andaba mal.

Cuando me acerque pude escuchar cómo le pedía a Usopp y Luffy que le dieran vuelta al Merry.

Minutos después el mar y el clima se volvió un caos mientras todos menos Zoro intentaba mantener la ruta y al Merry flotando, después de lo que parecían horas todos nos encontrábamos descansando en la cubierta.

Un momento después Zoro despertó de su siesta "¿Pero qué hacen todos durmiendo, llevamos bien el rumbo?" por ese comentario él se ganó nuestra ira, afortunadamente para el estábamos muy cansados para hacer algo.

Después de eso el decidió interrogar a nuestros dos visitantes y pude notar que el los conocía de algo mientras jugaba con ellos.

Desgraciadamente para Zoro alguien ya se encontraba mejor, Nami le dio un golpe mientras le reclamaba el dormir tanto, también nos decía que debíamos estar alerta ya que sus habilidades no servían de mucho en ese mar, pero afortunadamente podríamos descansar muy pronto y en ese momento vimos una isla.

Tenía unas montañas gigantes que parecían cactus, Miss Wednesday y Mr.9 tomaron nuestro momento de asombro para saltar del Merry mientras se despedían.

Mientras los demás platicaban sobre la isla, me acerque a Zoro para preguntarle algo "Zoro, cuando escuchaste los nombres de esos dos los reconociste de algo verdad, dime debemos preocuparnos" mirándome me respondió.

"No es nada peligroso, pero no bajes la guardia en la isla, puede que encontremos problemas, mantente alerta" mientras él se integraba a la plática con los demás yo me puse a pensar en los posibles peligros que viviríamos.

Momentos después mientras el Merry avanzaba por el rio todos empezamos a escuchar mucho ruido y cuando la niebla se despejo fuimos testigos de un gran grupo de gente dándonos la bienvenida a la isla.

Todo era sumamente raro, mientras Sanji, Usopp y Luffy saludaban alegres los demás estábamos un poco intranquilos.

En cuento tocamos tierra fuimos recibidos por alguien.

"Bien… cof ma-ma-maaaa Bienvenidos mi nombre es Igarappoi" al parecer era el alcalde de la isla, un sujeto con un cabello muy raro, quien nos ofrecía una gran hospitalidad y una fiesta.

Mientras Sanji, Usopp y Luffy se iban alegres yo me quede cerca de Nami quien le preguntaba a Igarappoi cuanto tardaba el Log en adaptarse a la isla, solo para ser ignorada y llevada a la fiesta mientras Zoro y yo los seguíamos.

* * *

 **Espero que disfruten del capitulo, mi otra historia no la actualice por que no se como avanzar desde donde me encuentro, pero cuando termine el capitulo lo subiré.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.- Trampa, La Princesa y Bendición o Maldición**

La fiesta había seguido hasta caer la noche, y solo podía ver con una gota de sudor como cada uno de los de la tripulación se divertía a su manera.

Podía ver como Usopp entretenía a un grupo de hombres, lo más seguro con alguna de sus mentiras.

Nami y Zoro se dedicaban a vencer a varios contendientes en concursos de bebidas.

Luffy estaba acabando con la mayor parte de la comida mientras el pobre cocinero caía derrotado por trabajar tanto.

Y Sanji se encontraba rodeado de mujeres mientras coqueteaba sin vergüenza alguna.

Yo comía y bebía pero lo justo para no parecer sospechoso, sin embargo podía ver que la sala se vaciaba poco a poco.

Minutos después mientras veía a Zoro caer rendido decidí que era momento de caer igual que él y un momento después me acomode mientras intentaba dormir.

* * *

 **Minutos después…**

Pude sentir que alguien me movía mientras despertaba.

"Marcos vamos, es hora de ver qué sucede" Zoro estaba junto a mi mientras me despertaba con sus espadas.

"¿Ya es la hora?" el solo me dio un si con la cabeza mientras me levantaba para seguirlo.

"Crees que los demás estarán bien" pude ver que todos los demás estaban verdaderamente dormidos.

"No te preocupes terminaremos rápido para que ellos no se vean involucrados" Zoro me saco de mis dudas mientras caminábamos lejos del lugar.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos sobre una casa mientras escuchábamos a Igarappoi hablar con Miss Wednesday y Mr.9 sobre cazarnos y una mujer muy grande llamada Miss Monday.

"Lo siento pero… podrían dejar dormir a los demás están muy cansados por el viaje" me sorprendió que Zoro delatara nuestra presencia.

Un momento después se escucharon los gritos sobre nuestra desaparición.

"Ustedes deberían estar dormidos" Igarappoi se mostraba molesto.

"Un verdadero espadachín no es vencido por la bebida" Zoro decidió molestar más a los sujetos.

"La verdad yo no confié mucho en ustedes así que no baje la guardia" Zoro hablo nuevamente después de mí.

"Veo que son un nido de cazarecompensas, esperan a los piratas nuevos en este mar y los engañan, ¿100 cazarecompensas? Nosotros dos somos más que suficientes… ¡Baroque Works!" ese nombre asusto a todos, y pude ver que Zoro buscaba provocar eso por lo que me prepare para lo que vendría.

"¡¿Cómo conoces el nombre de nuestra organización?!" Mr.9 se encontraba muy asustado.

"Cuando era como ustedes me quisieron reclutar, me negué, no se sabe nada de ningún miembro, se llaman por nombres claves y desconocen la identidad de su líder, ese tipo de grupo no me gusta" mientras más hablaba Zoro mas se molestaba Igarappoi.

"Ya que saben demasiado de nosotros, no podemos dejarlos vivir, esta noche añadiremos una nueva tumba a las montañas cactus" después de decir eso Igarappoi grito "¡Mátenlos!".

Mientras Zoro se movía rápidamente yo baje un poco mas lento por la casa mientras escuchaba a todos gritar.

Cuando toque tierra me vi rodeado de varios hombres y mujeres muy molestos.

"Es hora de que mueras pirata" me dio un poco de risa su frase lo que lo molesto y ocasiono que me atacaran con sus espadas.

Sus ataques fueron fáciles de esquivar, gracias a Zoro mi velocidad había mejorado drásticamente, Zoro había dicho que debían morir así que disculpándome mentalmente los ataque con golpes, patadas y codazos lo suficientemente poderosos para matar ya que ataque puntos vitales, cuando termine todos se encontraban en el suelo por lo que me moví.

Cuando llegue al frente de la casa me sorprendió ver a un grupo de hombres muertos y a otros heridos, sin embargo sentí la sensación de peligro y me moví evitando un disparo, cuando voltee a ver el causante me encontré con un grupo de cazarecompensas quienes ahora portaban pistolas.

Rápidamente ataque, los disparos sonaron y los que no lograba esquivar eran fácilmente detenidos con mis guanteletes para sorpresa y miedo de los tiradores.

En cuanto los tuve al alcance intente terminar con ellos lo más rápido posible mientras esquivaba sus espadas y otro tipo de armas.

Cuando termine el suelo estaba repleto de cuerpos mientras podía escuchar a lo lejos la lucha de Zoro con los demás, un momento después escuche un grito acompañado de algo atacándome.

Levantando mi guantelete detuve el proyectil, cuando cayó a mis pies vi que era una daga, y levantando la mirada vi que su dueña era una mujer muy hermosa pero con una mirada violenta, un momento después note que me encontraba rodeado por 5 mujeres muy armadas.

"Sé que no debería matarlas pero ustedes no se detendrán" unos momentos después muy sonrientes se abalanzaron, pude notar que estaban algo heridas pero eso no evito que mis ataques fueran letales.

La dueña de las dagas fue la primera en llegar y con un codazo en la sien ella cayó, moviéndome a un lado esquive el ataque de dos espadas de dos de ellas, a ellas las ataque con una patada doble, la última mujer una con unas grandes uñas me ataco con ira, sus ataques los detuve sosteniendo sus manos, y cuando me intento dar un rodillazo a la entrepierna la detuve con mi pierna y después le di mi propio rodillazo a un costado terminando con ella.

Viendo que nadie más me atacaba decidí buscar a Zoro, y el lugar más probable era donde se escuchaban disparos.

Saltando sobre las casas lo encontré y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco mientras veía a Miss Wednesday bailar de una forma muy provocativa ignorando a Zoro.

"¡Hermoso baile!" mi voz alerto a los dos, provocando que Miss Wednesday se sonrojara mientras me veía molesta y Zoro levantaba una ceja.

Un momento después ella intento atacar a Zoro solo para que su pato corriera evitándolo cayendo desde el techo.

Un momento después Zoro esquivo unos tiros de Igarappoi, viéndome el intento lo mismo conmigo pero me moví alejándome de su vista.

Cuando me encontré a Zoro nuevamente el ya había terminado con todos, por lo que solo me acerque y me senté a su lado.

"Fue divertido, además de que pude probar mis espadas, ¿tú que dices?" la pregunta de Zoro me hizo pensar.

"Pude poner en práctica las mejoras del entrenamiento, no fue difícil pero ellos eran cantidad no calidad" Zoro me dio una sonrisa mientras veíamos el cielo.

Momentos después de tirar los cuerpos de Miss Monday e Igarappoi al suelo empezamos a beber un poco mientras descansábamos.

Mientras descansábamos fuimos testigos de una interesante plática entre nuestros atacantes y dos nuevos llegados mientras que Luffy estaba dormido entre ellos.

"Luffy eligió un mal sitio para dormir" Zoro tenía razón.

"Debemos intervenir" Zoro me dio un no mientras veíamos todo.

Pero cuando todo paso a explosiones Zoro se movió rápidamente para sacar a Luffy del lugar mientras yo veía todo desde la casa.

Un momento después me sorprendió bastante escuchar la voz de Nami "¡ **MARCOS**!" me moví al lugar de la voz para ver que necesitaba, cuando la encontré me sorprendió verla parada junto a un muy herido Igarappoi.

"Nami que sorpresa que estés despierta" sonriendo me respondió.

"Practica Marcos, ahora hice un trato, debemos proteger a una princesa que resulta ser Miss Wednesday, Zoro ya fue pero quiero que te encargues de que lo haga por favor" viendo que no tenía motivos para no hacerlo le di un si mientras me iba.

Cuando encontré a mi objetivo vi que Zoro protegía a Mis Wednesday del sujeto de lentes y la chica de la sombrilla.

Sin embargo me sorprendió cuando Luffy despierto y muy molesto ataco a Zoro reclamándole, cuando ellos se alejaron luchando decidí proteger a la princesa por lo que ataque a la chica de la sombrilla.

Saltando sobre ella nunca me vio hasta que recibió una patada en un costado mandándola contra su amigo, moviéndome me acerque a Miss Wednesday.

"¡¿Q…Que pero como lo hiciste?!" ella se encontraba muy sorprendida.

"Entreno con Zoro" se me quedo viendo sin comprender "El espadachín" captando la que decía no dijo nadamas.

Mientras tanto los otros dos se levantaban de donde habían caído, pero fueron arrastrados por Luffy, un momento después Zoro se acercó a nosotros.

"Marcos salgan de aquí, Luffy no escucha y se está volviendo loco" de repente el lugar donde estaba Luffy exploto y vimos a Luffy salir con los dos sujetos desmayados en sus manos.

"Entiendo, vamos princesa" rápidamente moví a una sorprendida Miss Wednesday mientras veíamos a Zoro enfrentarse a Luffy.

Desde una distancia segura los dos vimos la intensa batalla entre esos dos, mientras más intenso se ponía, los dos agentes llamados Mr.5 y Miss Valentine según Miss Wednesday fueron mandados a volar fácilmente por Luffy y Zoro.

Cuando volvían a luchar los dos fueron detenidos por un golpe de Nami que los mando al suelo, viendo que todo termino me acerque acompañado por la princesa.

En cuanto llegamos Nami empezó a hablar sobre un contrato con Miss Wednesday.

Momentos después me encontraba escuchando la plática de Nami con la princesa, sobre su pedido y su hogar, mientras contaba demostraba que el líder de la banda era bastante ambicioso y cuando Luffy pregunto el nombre la princesa se alteró.

"¿¡El jefe?! ¡No me lo preguntes por favor, te perseguirán también!" Nami riéndose se disculpó.

"Si ¡Ustedes son fuertes pero no podrán hacer nada contra Cocodrilo, uno de los Shichibukai!" eso me alarmo mientras todos notaban lo que la princesa había hecho.

Escuchando un ruido vi que sobre una casa se encontraban una nutria y un buitre quienes se fueron rápidamente para el terror de Nami.

"¿¡Qué diablos fue eso!? ¿¡Van a decirle a a su jefe que nos contaste!?" una muy aterrada Nami sacudía a la princesa mientras Zoro y Luffy no tomaban el peligro en el que estábamos.

Ignorando las disculpas de la princesa y la alegría de Luffy Nami decidió que era momento de irse, solo para que la nutria le mostrara unos dibujos de nuestros rostros para volver a irse.

"¡Ahora no podremos ir a ningún lado!" viendo el miedo de Nami solo pude aceptar que estábamos en peligro sin embargo Luffy no comprendía eso mientras se emocionaba.

Un momento después escuchamos la voz de Igarappoi y cuando lo vi me dio nauseas, estaba vestido como la princesa, mientras comenzaba a contar su plan me puso más nervioso enterarme que la recompensa de Cocodrilo era de 80 millones de berris.

Mientras escuchaba a Igarappoi por fin me entere del nombre de la princesa, Vivi y gracias a Luffy quien había aceptado llevarla ahora íbamos contra un Shichibukai.

Mientras veíamos a Igarappoi irse en un bote según su plan empezamos a prepararnos para zarpar mientras Luffy se despedía sin embargo un momento después todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar de Igarappoi exploto y se consumió en llamas sorprendiéndonos a todos.

Rápidamente corrimos para irnos de ese lugar.

"Luffy iré a preparar el Merry" mientras vi que ellos corrían a buscar a Sanji y Usopp yo corrí lo más rápido posible llegando al Merry rápidamente y empezar a preparar todo.

Cuando llegaron ya estaba todo listo solo faltaban Vivi y Nami, lo que me sorprendió fue ver al pato de la princesa ya a bordo del barco mientras bebía agua y me seguía con la mirada.

Un momento después mientras las chicas llegaban el pato saludo a su dueña molestándola mientras subía, y un minuto después el Merry se encontraba zarpando de tierra.

Cuando Sanji y Usopp despertaron y deseaban volver, sus sueños fueron rápidamente destruidos cuando se enteraron de la verdad de la isla, mientras el Merry salía por el canal que daba al mar mientras la niebla se despejaba.

Un momento después una voz nos asustó a todos poniéndonos alerta.

"Tengan cuidado de no golpear las rocas con el barco si es que quieren terminar de escapar" era la voz de una mujer y buscando al dueño vimos a alguien sentada en la barandilla del segundo nivel.

En el momento que la vi, lo admito me olvide de escuchar lo que decían todos, solo podía admirar la belleza de la mujer frente a mis ojos.

Usaba una pequeña falda con adornos que me permitía ver sus piernas enfundadas en unas botas altas, una blusa que estaba amarrada con unos tirantes mostrando mucho escote y un sombrero de vaquera, toda era de un color que marcaba mucho su belleza.

Viendo que estaba a punto de irse mi boca me traiciono "Eres hermosa" ni siquiera había notado el paso que había dado, sin embargo después de decir eso todo el barco quedo en silencio, mientras mi mirada seguía en la mujer mi cara se empezó a poner roja.

"Fufufufu eres un sujeto muy interesante, nos veremos de nuevo si sobreviven" un momento después ella salto del barco, mientras yo no me había movido para nada de mi lugar.

Un momento después escuche como alguien hablaba detrás de mí.

"Conque hermosa eh?" era Nami y su voz sonaba un poco burlona y molesta, así que le di la cara.

"Nami sucede algo" lo admito no fue mi mejor momento.

"¡Estabas coqueteando con nuestro enemigo!" el golpe que me dio lo recibí sin quejas.

"No estaba coqueteando, ni siquiera se su nombre" detrás de mí escuche la voz burlona de Zoro.

"Tu novia se llama Miss All-Monday" dándome la vuelta lo fulmine con la mirada.

"Gracias por ayudar Zoro" sin embargo mi sonrojo había vuelto un poco.

Momentos después el Merry salía al mar mientras amanecía, mientras cada uno hacia sus cosas.

* * *

 **Días después…**

Mientras los días pasaban seguía escuchando burlas de los chicos, mientras las chicas y Sanji me fulminaban con la mirada por mi pequeño comentario con la ajente de Baroque Works.

Los chicos me habían contado de nuestro próximo destino una isla llamada Little Garden, mientras pasaba el tiempo decidí aumentar mi entrenamiento ya que lo más probable era que las próximas batallas fueran muy difíciles.

Un tiempo después nuestro destino Little Garden se encontraba a nuestra vista, mientras el Merry se acercaba cada uno se preparaba para posibles problemas, cuando llegamos descubrimos que la isla era una jungla virgen, sin embargo nos sorprendió escuchar unos ruidos y ver una criatura parecida a un lagarto volando sobre el barco.

Un momento después un poderoso ruido nos sorprendió.

"¿Ese ruido es natural de una jungla?" Nami pregunto aterrada.

"¿¡No ha sonado igual que un volcán en erupción!?" pregunto aterrado Usopp.

Un segundo ruido nos alertó.

 **GRRRRRR** de la jungla salió un tigre gigante muy herido para caer al suelo cerca del Merry poniéndonos más nerviosos.

"¡Esto no es normal! ¿¡Porque el tigre el rey de la selva desmayado en un charco de su propia sangre!?" Nami expresaba muy fácilmente su pánico.

"¡N…No vamos a bajar del barco!" Usopp nervioso apoyaba a Nami.

"¡Nos sentaremos en el barco esperando que el Log se calibre y nos iremos!" desafortunadamente para Nami eso no sería posible.

"Nami no creo que Luffy te apoye" cuando me escucho ella volteo a ver a nuestro Capitán el cual temblaba de emoción.

"¡Sanji! ¡Fiambrera! ¡Huelo aventuras!" Luffy tenía una sonrisa gigante mientras veía la jungla.

Mientras Nami intentaba detener a Luffy de salir del barco Vivi decidió acompañar al Capitán.

"Marcos ya que tenemos tiempo libre iremos a dar una vuelta, servirá como entrenamiento" Zoro me dijo mientras hacía estiramientos.

"Ok" no tenía caso discutir, así que decidí seguirlo, pero antes de irnos Sanji hablo con nosotros.

"Hey ustedes, nos quedamos sin comida, si encuentran algún animal que se vea bueno córtenlo y traigan la carne" yo le di un si mientras Zoro decidía molestarlo.

"Vale, cazare algo ya que tú no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo" eso provoco a Sanji ocasionando que formaran una competencia entre ellos.

Momentos después Sanji iba por un lado mientras Zoro y yo por otro buscando algo que cazar.

Mientras caminaba por esa jungla me sorprendieron las plantas e insectos que podía ver, parecían muy antiguos, sim embargo esa distracción me costó quitarle la vista a Zoro un momento y eso provoco que no viera cuando desapareció.

"¡Zoro!" parecía que se había ido bastante lejos ya que no respondía a mis gritos.

Viendo que no aparecía no que quedo de otra que empezar a caminar y rogar por no encontrar nada muy peligroso.

* * *

 **Minutos después…**

Nunca me di cuenta que mi camino me llevaba a la que parecía el hogar de un Lobo gigantesco, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a él, era del mismo tamaño que el tigre que vimos al llegar a la isla, tenía bastantes cicatrices mostrando sus batallas.

En cuanto el me vio se preparó para atacar mientras me gruñía, por lo que no me quedo de otra que prepararme para luchar.

Un segundo después ya lo tenía sobre mí apenas logre moverme para evitar sus garras arrojándome al suelo y rodar.

Cuando me levante lo vi listo para otro ataque, esta vez yo me lance igual ocasionando que ambos chocáramos en el aire, su mayor peso me tiro, estando sobre mi intento morderme la cara así que me defendí atacando su costado con un rodillazo lo suficientemente duro para que soltara un quejido y se moviera.

Había logrado darme algunos rasguños afortunadamente mi ataque lo había dañado, cuando me ataco nuevamente me prepare y esquive sus garras ganando unos rasguños y golpeando su cabeza con un poderoso codazo que lo tiro al suelo.

Rápidamente corrí a un árbol para tener impulso y saltar lo suficientemente alto para caer y atacar al lobo con una patada de hacha a su cráneo matándolo.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento pude escuchar nuevamente el poderoso ruido de un volcán en erupción, ya recuperado empecé a caminar a la cueva donde el lobo había vivido, mientras entraba pude notar que era poco el tiempo que llevaba el animal en ese lugar.

La luz entraba lo suficiente para alumbrarla permitiéndome ver el gran número de huesos de animales, pero mientras más entraba pude ver huesos de humanos así como una variedad de armas.

Cuando llegue al final la luz apenas y llegaba pero pude ver un gran número de costales y protegiéndolos era un esqueleto con un conjunto de ropa muy llamativo, tenía a su lado un numero variado de armas de fuego y parecía que sus piernas se encontraban rotas, cuando me acerque vi que detrás del esqueleto había un viejo cofre no muy grande.

En cuanto toque los huesos todos se volvieron polvo dejando solo el cofre rodeado de los sacos y las armas, primero revise los sacos y me sorprendió bastante encontrarlos todos llenos de joyas y oro, sin duda el que murió protegiéndolo era el dueño posiblemente un viejo capitán pirata, en ese momento decidí revisar el cofre, la cerradura se encontraba muy vieja así que de un golpe se rompió y cuando lo abrí me sorprendió bastante lo que encontré.

Recordé una conversación con Luffy tiempo después de salvarme del agua.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Luffy ¿cómo obtuviste tus habilidades?" mi pregunta lo saco de su atención de la comida y me respondió._

" _Fue de una fruta misteriosa" su respuesta fue algo simple así que le tuve que preguntar nuevamente._

" _Y ¿cómo era esa Fruta?" su respuesta me extraño._

* * *

" _Fue una fruta de color fuerte con marcas_ " y ahí frente a mí se encontraba en el cofre una fruta muy grande parecida a un coco de color naranja con símbolos de color negro a todo su alrededor, me había encontrado una Fruta del Diablo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas espero que disfruten del capitulo, y disculpen la tardanza.**

 **Gracias a los que me ayudaron con la decisión del poder de la fruta, la favorita fue la Logia de viento, debo decir que mi apoyo era para del tigre pero me dieron un desafió con la logia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.- La decisión, Enfermedad y Doctora.**

Mi mente se encontraba pensando rápidamente sobre mi descubrimiento, una Fruta del Diablo sin contar el gran número de oro y joyas, mientras pensaba que hacer decidí juntar todo lo que podría llevar, serviría para pagarle mi deuda a Nami y tener algo para mí.

Cuando termine tenía en mis manos cuatro costales repletos y lo más importante la fruta en un pequeño costal a mi cintura, durante ese tiempo que me había tomado reunir todo había escuchado una explosión seguida de un volcán en erupción, por lo que decidí investigar esperando encontrarme con los demás.

Después de unos minutos de caminar empecé a escuchar muchos gritos y ruido de explosiones, dejando mi carga y sin ser notado revise que sucedía y me sorprendí bastante.

Usopp y Carue cayeron en una explosión mientras Luffy se encontraba sin camisa y humeando sin embargo antes de que el pudiera encargarse de Mr.5 y Miss Valentine un sujeto en un traje de cera lo ataco por lo que se encontraba ocupado, mientras que Vivi, Nami y Zoro se encontraban congelados en lo que parecía cera.

Ocultándome tuve que pensar bien que haría esos dos serían muy difíciles de vencer con mis habilidades actuales ya que no contaba con la sorpresa, pero si no hacía algo todos podrían morir, en ese momento recordé la Fruta del Diablo.

Sacándola la analice, me podría dar cualquier poder, desde uno sorprendentemente poderoso a uno inservible, era una decisión al azar pero viendo la situación no me quedo de otra que arriesgarme por lo que la mordí.

El sabor y la textura era suave como carne, no sabía nada dura a como se veía, después de tres mordiscos solo quedaba un pequeño pedazo el cual cuando toco mi boca sabia asqueroso, el sabor hizo que cayera de rodillas mientras intentaba no vomitar, después de unos segundos lo supere mientras me reponía vi que mis gafas se habían caído y cuando hice ademan de tomarlas me sorprendió bastante mi mano.

Mientras mi mano se acercaba a mis anteojos se volvió transparente por un momento mientras desprendía lo que parecía aire, cuando tome mis gafas y me las puse me sorprendió el ver borroso como si no las necesitara, un momento después un grito de Usopp me recordó la situación en la que se encontraba.

Lentamente salí de mi escondite, rápidamente tanto como Usopp y Carue a igual que los agentes me vieron

" **¡MARCOS!** " Usopp y Carue hicieron ruidos de alegría cuando me vieron.

"¡Un insecto Mr.5!" Miss Valentine fue la siguiente en hablar.

"Solo otra molestia" Mr.5 me apunto con un arma y disparo sin embargo para sorpresa de todos el disparo atravesó mi cuerpo dejando un pequeño orificio en el pecho antes de explotar detrás de mí.

"¿¡Q…Que demonios?!" Mr.5 se encontraba muy sorprendido por lo que había sucedido, mientras Usopp y Miss Valentine me veían con la boca abierta.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de Mr.5 ataque, me sorprendió lo rápido que me moví y estando frente a el ataque con una patada al torso, la fuerza en el golpe mando a Mr.5 volando sin permitirle usar su habilidad mientras que de donde había recibido el golpe sangraba.

Miss Valentine me veía asustada por el daño causado a su compañero, pero rápidamente se empezó a elevar en el aire y cuando estuvo sobre mi ataco.

"Muere **10.000 Kilo Press** " por un momento tenía pensado moverme, pero quería ver que más podría hacer, un segundo después ella cayo contra mi ocasionando que el polvo se levantara por el peso.

Cuando el polvo se despejo Usopp grito ya que en el lugar solo se encontraba Miss Valentine quien salía del cráter riendo.

"Kyahahahahaha esa basura no era nada" mientras ella caminaba hacia Usopp yo empecé a reformarme detrás de ella ganándome un grito de Usopp lo que ocasiono que ella volteara.

Después de unos segundos mi cuerpo estaba completo mientras veía mis manos sorprendido y cuando mire a Miss Valentine vi su cara de terror.

"Eso fue raro" un rápido golpe en la cabeza la noqueo.

"¡¿Marcos como hiciste eso?!" Usopp estaba muy sorprendió pero teníamos cosas más importantes.

"Después lo explico dime esos son estatuas o son nuestros amigos" eso lo hizo recordar y me empezó a contar lo que había sucedido mientras rodeábamos todo con una soga llena de gasolina para después encenderla y que todo explotara llamando la atención de Luffy y su oponente.

"¡Mi obra maestra!" el sujeto grito mandando a volar a Luffy y cuando se acercó corriendo a nosotros su traje de cera igual se empezó a derretir.

"¡Rayos mi hermoso Candle Service Set, malditos!" un momento después el sujeto salió corriendo para ser perseguido por Luffy.

"¡No te escaparas fácilmente!" mientras Luffy lo perseguía vimos salir del fuego a Vivi, Nami y Zoro.

"¡Que calor, no encontraron otra manera de liberarnos!" Nami y Vivi se encontraban bastante sucias después de la explosión.

"Era una buena siesta" Zoro era el único sin preocupaciones mientras salía de las llamas.

Un momento después vimos una mano gigantesca a nuestro lado lo que me sorprendió, sin embargo repentinamente me entro una gran hambre mientras caía al suelo.

"¿Marcos estas bien?" Usopp se acercó a mi preocupado, mientras los demás me veían igual preocupados

"¡Tengo…tanta…hambre!" eso sorprendió a todos ya que nunca me había quejado por hambre nunca.

"¿Sera por eso que hiciste de reformarte?" eso llamo la atención de todos, pero decidí calmar un poco la curiosidad.

"Chicos les contare todo cuando los demás regresen… y como algo" ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para ver si eso los calmaba así que después de un momento de silencio me permití descansar.

 **Tiempo después…**

Cuando Luffy regreso después de vencer al llamado Mr.3 fuimos testigos del gigante llamado Brogy llorar a su amigo el cual nos sorprendió a todos al levantarse mientras sujetaba su herida.

"Creo que me desmaye…" Brogy estaba muy sorprendido al ver a su amigo vivo, al parecer las armas eran tan viejas que no tenían el filo para matarlos.

Sin embargo después de estar hablando los dos empezaron a enojarse y provocarse mientras todos los veíamos sin creerlo.

Habíamos decido movernos a la casa de Dorry donde mientras él era ayudado para cubrir su herida, Luffy y yo comíamos del pedazo de carne que tenía el gigante, unos minutos después mientras comía escuche la voz de Sanji mientras aclamaba por las chicas.

Un momento después todos escuchábamos la plática de Sanji con Mr.0 y mostraba un Eternal Pose que daba hacia Arabasta, mientras todos celebrábamos el por fin poder ir al hogar de Vivi fue cuando Usopp recordó su duda sobre mí.

"¡¿Marcos ya estamos todos, nos dirás lo que te paso?!" su voz saco a los demás de sus conversaciones mientras me veían.

"Es verdad Marcos ¿de qué habla Usopp?" Nami me veía un poco preocupada e interesada.

"Usopp se refiere a esto" mientras les respondía les mostré mi mano derecha la cual con un pensamiento se empezaba a deformar para parecer un montón de aire el cual estaba rodeado de un pequeño resplandor.

Eso sorprendió a todos, mientras Luffy gritaba emocionado y hablaba.

"¡QUE GENIAL!" mientras Luffy me miraba con estrellas en los ojos, los demás empezaron a preguntar.

"¿Marcos como hiciste eso… espera comiste una Fruta del Diablo?" Nami me pregunto sin dejar de ver mi mano la cual regresaba a la normalidad.

"Si, encontré una, y viendo que no podría con esos dos agentes sin un poco de ayuda me la comí y parece que ahora soy de aire" Sanji se acercó a mí y mirándome me dio una patada para sorpresa de todos, pero lo que ocurrió después los sorprendió más.

Su patada dirigida a mi cabeza pasó a través de ella y borrando una parte para que un momento después volviera a la normalidad.

"Si eres un hombre de viento, parece que comiste la **Kaze Kaze no mi** " un momento después él fue atacado por Zoro quien le reclamaba atacar a su alumno, ignorándolos Nami me volvió a hablar.

"Eso explica tu nuevo apetito comparable con el de Luffy… si seguimos así no tendré tesoro" mientras hacía muecas me acorde de los sacos, así que camine hacia la jungla mientras ellos me veían y un momento después regrese con los cuatro grandes sacos.

"También encontré esto con la fruta" cuando Nami vio el contenido dio un grito de júbilo e intento abrazarme pasando atreves de mí y cayendo al suelo, la ayude mientras me disculpaba.

"Lo siento Nami, no tengo un control completo, debo entrenar" ella acepto la disculpa mientras regresaba a ver el tesoro que le había dado.

Momentos después viendo que podíamos salir de la isla, todos nos despedimos de los gigantes mientras nos íbamos al Merry con el tesoro.

 **Momentos después…**

El Merry navegaba con todos nosotros abordo después de que Zoro y Sanji cortaran la carne de los animales que habían cazado, cuando empezamos a salir al mar vimos a los dos gigantes esperándonos mientras veían el mar frente a ellos.

De repente mientras escuchábamos a los dos hablar, fuimos testigos de cómo frente al Merry un gran pez empezaba a salir.

"¡Miren ahí delante!" Nami grito alerta.

"Miren esa cosa" grito emocionado Luffy.

"¿¡Es un monstruo marino?!" Usopp pregunto aterrado.

"¡Es gigantesco!" me estaban entrando nervios al ver cómo habría su gran boca.

"¡Rápido cojan el timón, nos quiere comer!" Nami grito mientras veía a Usopp.

"¡Nami recuerda lo que dijeron, debemos ir al frente!" Usopp rápidamente concordó conmigo.

"¡Es verdad tenemos que ir hacia adelante o no Luffy?!" aun nervioso y temeroso Usopp le pregunto al Capitán.

"Si por supuesto" Luffy contesto confiado

Mientras Nami entraba en crisis por la idea de ser tragada a los demás no nos quedaba otra que confiar en los gigantes, y un momento después el Merry fue tragado y cuando las dos chicas pensaron que era el fin el estómago desapareció permitiendo al barco salir del pez sin problema alguno mientras caía al mar.

Solo podíamos pensar en lo increíble de los gigantes mientras el Merry navegaba lejos de Little Garden.

Mientras escuchaba a Usopp y Luffy festejar decidí ir al cuarto de barones a escribir nuestra última aventura, después de terminar decidí pensar un poco en la situación en la que me encontraba.

 **Horas después…**

Al igual que Zoro me encontraba entrenando mis movimientos mientras entrenaba mi cuerpo, después de eso empecé a ver la capacidad de mi nuevo cuerpo, tiempo después de estar entrenando escuche un grito de Vivi al igual que los demás.

Cuando llegamos a ella vimos a Nami inconsciente mientras Vivi hablaba alterada.

"¡Nami-san tiene una fiebre horrible!" mientras la escuchamos empezamos a recoger a Nami para llevarla al cuarto de las mujeres.

 **Minutos después…**

Zoro y yo nos encontrábamos cuidando el rumbo del Merry mientras los demás veían a Nami, y también ocupábamos el momento para platicar sobre mi entrenamiento.

"Zoro ¿Cómo seguiremos el régimen de mi entrenamiento ahora que las cosas no me dañaran?" él lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

"El que no te dañen no significa que debas recibir los ataques, seguirá igual, pero cada vez que yo te logre dar significara una herida, dime ¿Cómo va tu entendimiento de tu poder?" pensando en su pregunta vi mis manos las cuales con un pensamiento se volvieron de aire.

"Voy progresando lento pero bastante bien, estoy comprendiendo el nivel de mi poder, quien sabe tal vez algún día pueda hasta volar" eso causo una sonrisa en Zoro un momento después escuchamos gritos del cuarto de las mujeres lo que significaba que los demás estaban pensando lo peor sobre Nami.

"¿Crees… que Nami sobreviva?" estaba nervioso por ella, era como una hermana y después de lo que habíamos vivido me sentía muy apegado a ella.

"La bruja es fuerte no creo que una enfermedad la mate" no pude evitar reír un poco por el apodo de Zoro con Nami.

Un momento después sentí un cambio en el aire, leve pero me había alertado por lo que fui al timón a revisar el rumbo mientras Zoro se quedaba viendo al frente del Merry.

Cuando llegue me sorprendió ver que habíamos salido del curso por lo que puse al Merry en el curso correcto y cuando salí a ver a Zoro me sorprendió ver a Nami.

"Nami no deberías estar acostada?" mi duda tenia validez ya que se veía muy mal mientras intentaba estar de pie.

"No te preocupes Marcos, veo que pusiste el curso correcto lo agradezco, pero quiero que llamen a los demás el aire cambio" mientras Zoro la obedecía yo le comente a Nami mi descubrimiento.

"Yo igual lo sentí fue una pequeña alerta que me dijo que algo había cambiado en el aire del ambiente" eso la sorprendió mientras me veía.

"Puede que sea por tu fruta del diablo que ahora puedas sentir el tiempo, eso será de ayuda cuando yo duerma" su respuesta fue seguida de una pequeña sonrisa mientras los demás salían a cubierta.

"Chicos el viento cambio, se acerca un huracán frente a nosotros" Nami empezaba a jadear mientras se empezaba a ver peor y cuando Luffy se acercó a tomar su temperatura se quemó al sentir su fiebre tal alta.

Mientras escuchaba a todos discutir con Nami sobre su enfermedad, me concentre para ver si podía ver que tal lejos se encontraba el huracán y cuando estaba cerca de encontrarlo escuche a Vivi pedir ir a máxima velocidad a una isla con doctores para después poder ir a salvar Arabasta.

Un momento después sentí el poderoso cambio en el aire y cuando vimos detrás de nosotros vimos un inmenso ciclón, el cual podía haberse tragado el Merry matando a todos.

 **Tiempo después…**

El Merry navegaba por el mar el clima nos había obsequiado una nevada, la enfermedad de Nami empeoraba con las horas mientras todos esperábamos la aparición de alguna isla frente a nosotros.

Mientras entrenaba mis nuevos poderes pude descubrir que el aire frio no me afectaba en lo mínimo, mientras todos usaban ropa abrigada yo solo usaba mis pantalones y una camisa ligera, en estos momentos intentaba crear un área a mi alrededor con las mismas características para cubrir a mis amigos.

De repente fui sacado de mis pensamientos por el movimiento brusco del Merry, y una vez que se calmó me acerque a la proa para saber que sucedía, cuando llegue me sorprendió bastante ver la cubierta repleta de hombres con abrigos y armas apuntándole a los demás y luego a mi cuando me vieron.

Un momento después Sanji salió a cubierta y mientras preparaba su cigarro escuchamos una voz.

"Cinco personas…es imposible que solo sean ustedes, bueno no importa tengo una pregunta para ustedes" el que hablaba era un sujeto muy grande con una extraña ropa y el que se encontraba comiendo un cuchillo llamando la atención de todos.

"Queremos ir al Reino de Drum, ¿tienen algún eternal pose o un log pose?" siguió hablando mientras se terminaba el cuchillo.

"No, nunca oímos de ese lugar" Sanji fue cortes al responderle mientras el sujeto caminaba por la cubierta del Merry.

"Oye si eso es todo lárgate" Luffy se encontraba de mal humor por el tiempo perdido.

"Vaya no tengan prisa…si no tiene alguno entonces me quedare con sus tesoros y el barco" eso no molesto a todos y ante nuestra sorpresa el sujeto dijo algo sobre hambre y mordió un pedazo del Merry.

"¡Qué demonios!" el grito de Usopp demostró lo raro de la situación.

Momentos después todo se había salido de control con el llamado Wapol según sus hombres comiéndose el Merry mientras nos intentaban detener, mientras veía a los demás luchar simplemente deje que las balas me atravesaran mientras atacaba a los tiradores en la garganta ocasionando que se ahogaran, otros se asustaban por no poder lastimarme.

Cuando todos estaban acabados Luffy ataco a su jefe siendo comido pero acabando con el de un solo golpe mientras salía volando ante el grito de sus hombres.

Ese mismo día en la noche yo me ofrecí a cuidar el Merry mientras navegaba lento, gracias a mis nuevas habilidades con el viento no habría problemas con el frio y podía sentir cualquier posible cambio en el clima, mientras todos los demás cuidaban a Nami.

 **Al otro dia…**

Me encontraba durmiendo mientras los demás cuidaban el Merry cuando me despertó el grito de Luffy por la próxima llegada a una isla, me tome un tiempo para alistarme y cuando había terminado el Merry se encontraba listo para atracar en la isla.

Un momento después mientras decidíamos quienes irían a buscar a un doctor fuimos rodeados por un gran grupo de personas quienes nos apuntaban con armas.

"Márchense de este lugar, no son bien recibidos" el que hablaba era un sujeto bastante grande y mientras Luffy y Vivi intentaban explicar nuestra razón de estar ahí escuchamos un disparo y vimos a Vivi caer sujetándose el brazo, por lo que todos nos preparamos para luchar.

"¡Esperen! ¡No podemos luchar! ¡Estoy bien solo me rozo!" afortunadamente para ellos Vivi detuvo a Luffy mientras volvía a pedir la ayuda de un médico mientras ella y Luffy se arrodillaban, mientras yo estaba soltando pequeñas cantidades de aire por precaución.

El líder de los sujetos nos dejó desembarcar mientras nos contaba sobre la única doctora en la isla.

"Ella es una bruja" eso nos preocupó un poco pero por ayudar a Nami, nada de eso importaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Sigo vivo!, lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, pero debido a problemas en el trabajo y que mi computadora muriera no podía hacer nada, sin embargo espero que disfruten del capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.- La doctora, Chopper y el Rey.**

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de un pequeño pueblo llamado Big Horn, Zoro había decidido quedarse a cuidar el Merry mientras los demás íbamos a buscar a la doctora, el pueblo se encontraba muy animado mientras nosotros seguíamos a el líder del lugar, Dalton a su hogar.

Su hogar era un lugar cálido donde Sanji puso a Nami a descansar mientras los demás hablábamos, cuando Dalton reviso a Nami se preocupó bastante.

"Tiene una temperatura de 42 grados, si sigue así podría morir en cualquier momento" eso nos preocupó bastante ya que su fiebre había estado aumentado durante los últimos tres días.

"Desgraciadamente no sabemos la causa de la enfermedad o como combatirla" Vivi era la que más sabia sobre el estado de Nami.

"¡Eso no importa, todo lo necesitamos es a un médico! ¿Dónde está esa Bruja?" Sanji era muy claro en su malestar.

"¿Todos vieron las montañas al llegar?" todos le dimos un sí, las grandes montañas se veían sin problemas por todo el pueblo.

"Se llaman las rocosas de Drum, en la montaña más alta, la de la mitad se encuentra un castillo, ahí vive la única doctora del país, la cual es llamada bruja por todos, la Dra. Kureha" la explicación de Dalton nos preocupó un poco.

"Es posible llamarla" Dalton me respondió sin vacilar.

"Aunque quisiéramos no hay forma de comunicarse con ella" la respuesta nos preocupó.

"¿¡Que!? Se supone que es médico" Sanji era rápido para mostrar su enojo nuevamente.

"No cabe la duda de su habilidad pero es una mujer muy extraña…tiene casi 140" eso si me tomo por sorpresa, un momento después escuche la respuesta a la duda de Vivi sobre los heridos o enfermos.

"Ella baja de la montaña cuando quiere, visita a los pacientes y los trata, pero a cambio se lleva lo que quiere de sus casa y regresa al castillo" esa mujer parecía toda una pirata para todos.

"Pero ¿Cómo es que baja?" la duda de Vivi tenía su mérito

"Hay un rumor de que viaja en un trineo, muchos la han visto bajar volando por el cielo, por eso la llaman Bruja, además la gente dice que viaja con una bestia nunca antes vista" la respuesta de Dalton me puso un poco nervioso, mientras que Usopp gritaba de miedo por lo escuchado.

Mientras Vivi y Sanji hablaban con Dalton yo me quede viendo a Nami preocupado, la situación se volvía cada vez más difícil, de repente vi como Luffy se acercaba a Nami y la empezaba a despertar preocupándome.

"¡Oye Nami! ¡Nami! ¿Puedes oírme?" mientras los demás lo regañaban vi como Nami empezaba a despertar levemente.

"¡Ah! Despertaste, escucha no hay médicos aquí, a menos que escalemos una montaña, así que iremos a escalarla" la seguridad de Luffy molesto a los demás mientras yo solo podía verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Chicos, yo creo que Luffy tiene razón, es la única oportunidad que tiene Nami, sin embargo Luffy creo que debo llevarla yo" mis palabras los sorprendieron, mientras Luffy me preguntaba por qué no la podía llevar el.

"Ven acércate" cuando Luffy estuvo cerca de mi le mostré la razón de mi pedido, mi cuerpo empezó a soltar unas pequeñas ráfagas de aire sorprendiendo a todos mientras Luffy tenía una sonrisa enorme.

"Se fue el frio" lo que dijo Luffy sorprendió a los demás.

"Así es, estuve practicando con mis poderes durante las noches, ahora soy capaz de proyectar mi aire a unos cuantos centímetros de mi" Luffy acepto mi idea, sin embargo los demás seguían dudosos, pero la voz de Nami nos alertó.

"Gracias chicos, cuento con ustedes" aun con la cara rojo por la fiebre Nami fue capaz de darnos una sonrisa.

"Sabía que aceptarías, confía en nosotros" Luffy le dio la mano a Nami muy sonriente.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Luffy, Sanji y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por el camino más directo a la montaña, mientras Nami se encontraba fuertemente atada a mi espalda, Vivi y Usopp se habían quedado en el pueblo por su seguridad ya que por donde viajábamos se encontraba repleto de unos conejos carnívoros.

"El frio está aumentando y el viento está recogiendo fuerza, que bueno que tu llevas a Nami ¡eh Marcos!" Luffy y Sanji se encontraban un poco agitados por el clima, afortunadamente Nami y yo no.

"Si, debo agradecer por mis poderes en este momento, el aire lo siento fresco y creo que eso ayuda a Nami" podía sentir el calor de la fiebre de Nami el cual afortunadamente no subía.

"Yo no sé cómo es que tú puedes andar así sin pantalones Luffy, afortunadamente Nami-chan no debe de sufrir" Sanji se encontraba muy al pendiente de Nami.

Mientras caminábamos pude ver como unas sombras empezaban a salir por el camino, pero sabía que no debía preocuparme teniendo a estos dos a mi lado.

"¡Oye Marcos que tanto sabes de tus poderes!" Sanji me miro interesado esperando la respuesta a lo dicho por Luffy mientras esquivábamos a un pequeño conejo.

"Al principio pensé que solo podía controlar el viento que produce mi cuerpo, pero no es así, mientras más entrenaba más cosas descubría" mientras platicábamos los tres ignorábamos los ataques del conejo.

"En serio ¿Cómo que Vendas?" ignorando el apodo y al pequeño conejo seguí hablando.

"Con entrenamiento, logre hacer que algunas cantidades de aire naturales se agregaran a mi control, no son muy grandes pero siguió trabajando, y hace poco logre cambiar la temperatura del aire a mi beneficio" Luffy tenía estrellas en los ojos por mi explicación mientras Sanji se veía un poco impresionado.

"Eso es interesante…. YA DEJANOS MALDITO" pareciera que Sanji había perdido la paciencia ya que de una patada el conejo salió volando lejos de nosotros, mientras nosotros seguíamos caminando

"Si pero estoy seguro que todavía queda mucho por descubrir de mi Fruta" un momento después nos detuvimos ya que frente de nosotros se encontraban una gran cantidad de conejos del tamaño de osos.

"Sanji eso sobre el más grande no es el conejo que pateaste" la situación me puso un poco nervioso.

"Eso parece" Sanji y Luffy lucían muy calmados.

* * *

 **Minutos después…**

Los tres nos encontrábamos esquivando ataques de varios de esos conejos, quienes se movían muy rápido para su tamaño.

"¡Vieron cómo se mueven parecen…¿gorilas?!" Luffy fue el que le respondió a Sanji.

"¡No! ¡Son osos polares!" escuchándolos solo pudo verlos incrédulo.

"¡Chicos es obvio que son conejos, muy grandes pero conejos!" yo me encontraba usando aire en mis movimientos para hacerlos más rápidos y suaves para no molestar a Nami.

"Eso explica la cantidad" Sanji está en lo correcto, nos encontrábamos frente a más de una docena de esos seres.

"Son conejos de nieve, así que nos encontramos en desventaja, que hacemos" mientras hablaba no dejaba de vigilar a los conejos.

"¡Marcos pase lo que pase tu no ataques, simplemente esquiva nosotros te defenderemos!" en seguida entendí a Sanji, sin embargo parecía que Luffy no.

"Pero Marcos puede luchar Sanji" Sanji le contesto molesto.

"Entiende Luffy el impacto de sus ataques o cuando reciba un golpe será dirigido a Nami, y ella moriría sin duda, por eso debemos cuidarlo" Luffy entendió a Sanji justo a tiempo ya que nos volvían a atacar.

Mientras Luffy y Sanji contraatacaban los ataques yo solo me dedicaba a esquivar usando movimientos rápidos y sutiles, sin embargo esos conejos eran listos ya que dos más se sumaron a mi ataque, viendo la situación Sanji sugirió correr al bosque para tener más protección.

Sin embargo aun con la ayuda de Luffy y Sanji los conejos se estaban acercando demasiado a Nami y a mí, así que cuando se terminó el bosque solo me quedo saltar para esquivar ataques por todas partes.

Después de varios minutos de correr, vimos que los conejos se habían alejado de nosotros y vimos como empezaban a saltar.

"¿Qué estarán haciendo?" mientras Luffy y Sanji hablaban puede sentir como el viento empezaba a cambiar y fue en ese momento que Sanji y yo hablamos.

"Eso es…" yo le respondí con miedo.

"Si Sanji es una… avalancha" segundos después empezamos a correr ignorando la pregunta de Luffy quien se calló cuando vio la gran cantidad de Nieve que caía hacia nosotros.

Mientras huíamos de la avalancha no sabíamos dónde cubrirnos para proteger a Nami, no había nada lo suficientemente alto para elevarnos sobre la nieve.

En ese momento Luffy tuvo la idea de subir a un árbol derribado para viajar sobre la nieve, el inconveniente era que estábamos bajando lo que nos tomó horas subir, sin mencionar a los conejos que hacían lo mismo y nos seguían.

"¡ **SANJI**!" el grito de Luffy me alerto de que un conejo había mandado a volar a Sanji, por lo que tuvimos que detenernos sujetándonos de una pendiente, mientras Luffy intentaba salvar a Sanji de la avalancha.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Luffy y yo nos encontrábamos subiendo nuevamente hacia la montaña mientras que un herido Sanji era cargado por Luffy.

Mientras caminábamos Luffy ayudo al conejo que nos empezó a atacar quien parecía intentar sacar a otro más grande de la nieve.

"Marcos debemos caminar más rápido, perdimos mucho tiempo" solo pude ver a Luffy mientras se empezaba a poner rojo por el frio.

"Si capitán, los salvaremos" un momento después escuchamos voces detrás nuestro.

"Mire señor Walpo, vamos a matarlos" detrás de nosotros se encontraban los que nos habían atacado en el mar.

"¡Tu mocoso, como te atreves a humillarme!" el que hablaba era Wapol mientras montaba un extraño animal y nos tapaba el paso.

"Quítate del camino" Wapol solo se reía de nosotros mientras nos ignoraba, por lo que nosotros decidimos evitarlo, sin embargo cuando nos íbamos decreto que los que lo ignoraran debían morir y en ese momento sus dos hombres nos atacaron.

"Luffy, yo cuido a Sanji" en ese momento esquivamos los ataques, y cuando Sanji se encontraba a mi cuidado Luffy ataco.

Sorprendentemente Luffy no tuvo más que darles unos golpes normales para mandarlos a volar varios metros, sin embargo Wapol uso ese momento para atacarme sin embargo yo fui salvado de el por dos de los conejos.

"¡¿Lapans?!" después de recuperarse Walpo y sus hombres se sorprendieron por lo sucedido.

El Lapan que Luffy había salvado de la nieve nos hizo un ademan de apoyo, por lo que agradeciendo nos fuimos corriendo para llegar a la montaña dejándolos luchar.

Después de un tiempo por fin habíamos llegado a la montaña sin embargo el tamaño era mayor de cerca.

"Ni siquiera puedo ver la cima" Luffy se aseguraba de amarrar bien a Sanji mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Nami.

"Luffy crees resistir el Frio" podía notar que el empezaba a ponerse un poco morado por el clima.

"Si, no te preocupes Marcos, solo debemos esperar que Nami y Sanji resistan" dándole un sí a mi capitán ambos empezamos a subir la montaña.

Mientras subíamos podía notar como el viento crecía en fuerza y frio aunque no me molestaba, la piedra de la montaña si me ocasionaba molestia, Luffy sufría mas ya que el empezaba a cambiar de color por el frio.

Después de varias horas, podía ver como Luffy sangraba de las manos, mientras yo solo tenía que subir sin sentir el frio o alguna herida al igual que él.

Cuando llegamos a la cima ambos nos sorprendimos ante lo hermoso del castillo, pero antes de cualquier cosa pude ver como Luffy caía inconsciente y fue en ese momento que una gran hambre me ataco.

" _Olvide que mientras más uso mis habilidades más hambre me da_ " tomando a Luffy empecé a caminar a la entrada del castillo solo para ser interceptado por algo.

"¡ _Que Grande_!" ese fue mi único pensamiento.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Me encontraba comiendo un poco de carne mientras era vigilado por la Doctora Kureha, quien bebía licor directamente de una botella.

"No te diré mi secreto sobre la juventud" sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa pero le respondí.

"No busco eso, pero le agradezco la comida, y que cuiden a mis amigos usted y su…¿ayudante?" no sabía de qué otra forma llamar al gran hombre peludo.

"Chopper ese es su nombre, no luces muy sorprendido por el" en ningún momento dejo de sonreír.

"Señora viajo con un hombre de goma, en un gran mar lleno de frutas que dan poderes, y además ahora yo soy de aire no creo que Chopper sea lo más raro que vea sea lo que él sea" mi respuesta la hizo sonreír a un más.

"Es un reno que comió una fruta que lo volvió parte humano, debo decir que tu respuesta es muy original" dándole una sonrisa le respondí.

"Puede ser porque hace poco perdí la memoria, no recuerdo nada de mi vida desde hace unos meses" eso provoco su interés ya que se acercó y me empezó a tocar la cabeza.

"Interesante, sabes si fue por una herida o algo más" mientras revisaba mi cabeza le respondí.

"Cuando me encontraron mis amigos tenía un dolor de cabeza pero no tenía alguna herida" la doctora me sujeto la cabeza cuando encontró algo.

"Aquí tienes una cicatriz, algo te hirió y te curaron, es normal que no tengas memoria, desgraciadamente no puedo hacer nada puede que recuperes tu memoria con el tiempo" cuando termino de revisar me soltó para seguir bebiendo.

"Voy a ir a checar a tu amiga, no habrá visitas por ahora, termina de comer y descansa" un momento después la doctora se fue dejándome en mis pensamientos sobre mi memoria.

" _Sería interesante saber quién era antes_ " después de comer decidí dormir un rato para pasar el tiempo mientras los demás se recuperaban.

* * *

 **Horas después…**

Un gran ruido en el castillo me hizo despertar, podía escuchar los gritos de Sanji y Luffy seguido de la voz del reno Chopper, por lo que decide ver qué pasaba.

Cuando llegue a donde se escuchaban los gritos me sorprendió encontrar a Sanji y Luffy en el suelo mientras Chopper corría lejos de la habitación, ignorando a esos dos me acerque a Nami y la doctora.

"¿Nami cómo te encuentras?" pude ver que tenía un poco de fiebre por lo que manipule un poco el aire para hacerlo agradable para ella sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.

"Estoy mejor Marcos gracias, dime tú tienes algo que ver con el cambio de temperatura" Kureha estaba al pendiente de la conversación.

"Si yo manipulo el aire para cambiar la temperatura, así fue como evite que el frio empeorara tu condición mientras veníamos" Kureha tenía una sonrisa mientras me veia interesada por lo que había hecho.

"Gracias" sonriendo Nami empezó a acostarse para descansar.

"Chico ayúdame con tus amigos" viendo a la doctora la ayude a mover a los dos tontos en el piso mientras notaba como Chopper nos veía desde la puerta.

Terminando de acomodar a los chicos decidí presentarme con el pequeño reno.

"Doctor Chopper le agradezco el ayudar a mis amigos, me presento soy Marcos Salvatore Cronista de los Piratas Sombrero de Paja" pude notar que se encontraba en crisis sobre qué hacer así que gritando e intentando esconderse se presentó.

"¡No me importa quién eres humano, ni me importa tu agradecimiento!" lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa y un raro baile que me saco una sonrisa, sin embargo en ese momento escuche despertar a los dos que se lo querían comer.

Momentos después los tres nos encontrábamos platicando con la doctora, o más bien yo escuchaba como Luffy y Sanji provocaban a la mujer para que los atacara.

Viendo que Luffy no la podría convencer en unírsenos fui testigo de cómo Chopper era perseguido por ellos y al mismo tiempo Kureha los perseguía a ellos.

Por un momento me quede solo con Nami, quien por el ruido y el frio había despertado.

"Marcos hace frio podrías cerrar la puerta" escuchando su queja me levante a cerrar mientras Chopper entraba a la habitación asegurándose de que no lo perseguían y empezaba a cuestionar a Nami sobre su enfermedad.

Solo podía sonreír al verlo bailar al escuchar a Nami agradecerle, parecía que no podía esconder sus emociones.

"¡Hey! ¿Ustedes son piratas?" la pregunta de Chopper fue para ambos mientras revisaba a Nami.

"Si" Nami le respondió mientras lo veía.

"¿Verdaderos? ¿Tienen una bandera con huesos y calavera?" se veía muy interesado.

"Si doctor verdaderos piratas, junto con una gran bandera con la insignia de nuestra tripulación" cada vez se veía más interesado.

"¿Acaso te interesan los piratas?" la pregunta de Nami provoco que Chopper gritara mientras intentaba negarlo.

"Bien lo siento, pero dime ¿te interesaría unirte a la tripulación?" Chopper no podía hacer nada más que mirar impactado a Nami por su pregunta, así que decidí apoyarla.

"Nami tiene razón, seria grandioso que un doctor se uniera y podrías conocer el mar" Chopper nos contestó muy nervioso.

"¡Im…Imposible, soy un reno que camina en dos patas no puedo vivir con humanos!" su respuesta no tenía mucho peso por lo que seguimos intentando.

"Ese no es ningún problema, encajarías muy bien con nosotros, a nadie le molestaría" Chopper solo nos podía ver mientras por lo bajo hablaba.

"Tengo la nariz azul" desgraciadamente antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando Luffy y Sanji llegaron para perseguir a Chopper mientras gritaban dejándonos solos nuevamente.

"Malditos mocosos…son rápidos" Kureha acababa de entrar a la habitación.

"Me decepcionan pequeños… ¿quién les dijo que podían tentar a mi reno mientras yo no estaba?" la verdad la doctora no se escuchaba muy molesta mientras nos veía.

"¿Oh? Necesito permiso para seducir a un hombre" la verdad por temor deje que las mujeres hablaran.

"¡Heeeeheeeehee! ¡Claro que no! ¡Si quieren llevárselo, adelante!" un momento después la doctora nos contó la triste historia de Chopper, cuando termino nos hizo una importante pregunta.

"¿Creen que podrían curar su corazón?" ambos solo podíamos verla inquietos por la pregunta.

"Solo ha habido un hombre al cual él le abrió el corazón, hace mucho tiempo, él vivía en el reino de Drum y su nombre era Dr. Hiruluk… le dio su nombre y lo bautizo como su hijo…era un curandero" pudimos ver como Kureha sonreía perdida en sus recuerdos.

Momentos después Chopper en su forma más animal entro gritando.

"¡Terribles noticias, Doctorina! Wapol…ha vuelto" ese nombre me llamo la atención al parecer los conejos habían perdido contra el rey.

"En serio" levantándose la doctora empezó a salir.

"Muchacho, ¿quieres ayudar a una bella joven?" la doctora me pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Sería un placer Doctorina" levantándome la seguí era momento de vengarme de Wapol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.- Liberando a Drum, Llegando a Arabasta y EL Hermano del Capitán**

Siguiendo a la Doctora y Chopper a la entrada del castillo llegamos en el momento en que Wapol preguntaba a gritos que le había sucedido a la bandera de su reino.

"¡Heeeeeeeheeheehee! La queme" Kureha se burló de Wapol mientras contestaba su pregunta sorprendiéndolo por su presencia.

"¡Con que aquí estas Dra. Kureha la única sobreviviente de mi cacería! ¡Maldita vieja bruja!" Parecía que Wapol tenía cuentas pendientes con la doctora.

"Este castillo es ahora la tumba de Hiruluk, no perteneces aquí, el reino de Drum ya no existe" Wapol se molestó ante lo dicho por la doctora.

"¿¡Una tumba, para ese idiota!? ¡Mahahaha, no me hagas reír vieja!" note como Chopper se molestaba por lo dicho por Wapol.

En ese momento escuche la voz de Luffy y cuando voltie al sonido de su voz él ya se encontraba atacando a Wapol en venganza por habernos atacado sorprendiendo a todos por su velocidad incluso Sanji que venía con él se sorprendió.

" **¡GOMU GOMU NO!...BULLET** " Wapol no pudo hacer nada ya que en un segundo el puño de Luffy se encontraba a centímetros de su cara, el golpe fue lo suficientemente poderoso para mandarlo a volar y si no hubiera sido detenido por sus hombres Wapol habría caído de la montaña.

"Chico ¿ustedes lo conocen?" la voz de la doctora me llamo la atención mientras me hacia la pregunta.

"Si cuando veníamos a la isla abordo nuestra barco, y cuando viajábamos hacia aquí igual nos volvió a atacar" mientras hablaba podía ver como Luffy se burlaba de Wapol y sus hombres.

Momentos después mientras Wapol se recuperaba del golpe escuche como Luffy gritaba de frio para correr al castillo dejándonos a Sanji y a mí para que el rey no escapara, cuando escuchamos a Chopper hablar.

"¿Puedo preguntarles algo?" su voz nos hizo verlo.

"Claro Chopper" dándole la oportunidad hablo nuevamente.

"Él puede estirar su cuerpo ¿no?" Sanji decidió responder su duda.

"Si, él es un hombre de goma" ante la respuesta Chopper se veía muy desconcertado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" sonriendo Sanji le respondió.

"Que es un monstruo" ante su respuesta no pude soltar una pequeña risa llamando la atención de ambos.

"Sanji tú no eres nadie para decir eso, tus patadas son igual de monstruosas" ante mis palabras Sanji se molestó y me pateo ocasionado que el golpe pasara por mi torso sin ningún daño asombrando a Chopper y que su espalda le doliera molestando a Kureha.

"¿Q…Que eres tú?" Chopper no pudo evitar preguntar un poco nervioso mientras veíamos a la Doctora noquear a Sanji y moverlo.

"Al igual que tu comí una fruta que me dio poderes, soy un hombre de aire, los golpes no me afectan" decidí mostrarle volviendo mi mano de aire sorprendiéndolo bastante.

Nuevamente escuchamos a la Doctora hablar con Wapol.

"La verdad no me gusta vivir en el castillo, pero él no quiere irse sin importar las veces que le diga, el insiste que este es el mausoleo de Hiruluk" con una sonrisa la Doctora les explico mientras Chopper a mi lado empezaba a cambiar alertando a los hombres de Wapol.

"El doctor solo trato de ayudar este país, por eso no les permitiré entrar al castillo, ¡NUNCA DEJARE QUE NADIE TOMO EL SIMBOLO DEL DR. HIRULUK!" con su tamaño Chopper imponía una imagen muy peligrosa aunque eso no parecía asustar a Wapol.

"¡Ja ja ja si tanto deseas morir ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¡Mátenlos a todos!" ante su grito me di cuenta que también me consideraba un obstáculo.

"Dra. Podría cubrirse no sé qué pueden hacer esos tipos" ante mis palabras Kureha solo se rio mientas me dejaba su cuidado.

"¡Tu serás la primera en morir Dra. Kureha!" un momento después el sujeto del afro ataco lanzando una bola de…¿pelos?.

Rápidamente intercepte el proyectil, sabiendo que me atravesaría decidí usar algo que había estado trabajando.

Estirando mi mano esta soltó una pequeña cantidad de aire creando una pequeña pared que se hizo visible deteniendo el ataque antes de acercarse mucho a la Dra.

"Eh no te enseñaron que es grosero tirarle pelo a las mujeres" mientras hablaba me di cuenta que había algo extraño en esa bola.

"¿Oye, acaso esto está lleno de estática?" ante mi pregunta el hombre afro se molestó, parecía que había descubierto su truco.

"Maldito muchacho, no caíste en la trampa pero aún tengo más" quitándose bolas del pelo me ataco nuevamente.

" **¡ELEKIT…MARIMO!** " las siguientes dos bolas de pelo viajaron rápido desgraciadamente para el no funcionaron ya que pasaron atreves de mi cuerpo sin ningún problema dejándolo en shock.

"¿Eh?" por su cara no parecía creer lo que sucedía, igual pude notar que los demás se veían sorprendidos menos la Dra. Kureha quien se reía.

Un momento después su compañero decidió atacarme usando sus flechas prendidas en llamas las cuales pasaron por partes de mi cuerpo sin ocasionarme ningún daño mientras eran apagadas por mi aire dejándolo igual de sorprendido que su amigo.

"Saben ya que ustedes atacaron creo que es mi turno" terminando de hablar corrí al más cercano, el hombre afro intento detenerme mientras me disparaba más bolas de pelo sin causar ningún efecto mientras me atravesaban.

Estando en rango mi primer ataque fue una patada baja que no pudo ser bloqueada o esquivada por lo que el hombre afro solo pudo gritar mientras oíamos como su pierna cedía al golpe y se rompía ocasionando que cayera al suelo.

" **¡KUROMARIMO!** " el sujeto de las flechas grito el nombre de su amigo mientras me disparaba flechas sin parar, viéndolo pudo descubrir que Luffy y Chopper estaban luchando contra Wapol quien parecía una gran casa.

Fui sacado de mi inspección por Kuromarimo quien me disparo varias bolas de pelo que me atravesaron mientras me gritaba.

"¡Maldito como te atreves a herir a un subordinado del Rey Wapol, cuando terminemos contigo la maldita bruja morirá!" con esas palabras supe que esos sujetos no podían quedar vivos por lo que decidí encargarme de él.

"No, ninguno de ustedes dañaran a nadie más" ignorando las flechas que me disparaban lo sujete del cuello ahorcándolo, moviendo mi brazo hice que mi puño empezara a cambiar, se empezó a volver transparente con un contorno azul claro mientras crecía, cuando estaba del doble de su tamaño hable.

"Tu serás el primero en quien probare este ataque, aprovechare para ver qué pasa… **KUKIKEN** " mi puño golpeo su torso mandándolo a volar y mientras se alejaba pude ver que el ataque le ocasiono cortes lo suficientemente grandes para sangrar en grandes cantidades mientras caía de la montaña.

El disparo de un cañón y los gritos de Luffy me alertaron por lo que voltee al castillo donde salía humo, sabiendo que mi capitán no tendría problemas para acabar con Wapol me concentre en el sujeto de las flechas por lo que empecé a correr contra el ignorando sus gritos y ataques.

" **¡ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO!** " antes de pudiera acercarme escuche como Luffy y Chopper corrían tras Wapol quien se había escapado hacia el castillo, por lo que decidí terminar rápido mi pelea.

Cuando estuvo a mi alcance ataque con todas mis fuerzas, sujetándolo del cuello rápidamente baje su cara a mi rodilla.

" **¡KAO LOI!"** gracias a la velocidad y al incremento de mi fuerza pude sentir como el cráneo se rompía fácilmente matándolo en el acto.

Dando un pequeño suspiro relaje mi cuerpo para después voltear y empezar a caminar hacia la Dra. Kureha quien seguía bebiendo sin importarle nada.

"Ese poder te hace alguien muy peligroso muchachito, aunque aún no le sacas todo el jugo" mientras me decía eso tome a Sanji para acomodarla y no estuviera boca abajo en la nieve.

"Usted cree eso Doctorina, sé que controlar el aire es poderoso pero mientras no conozca a alguien con poderes parecidos no sabré hasta donde puedo llegar" antes de que pudiera responderme la atención de Kureha fue tomada por Chopper.

Mientras los escuchaba hablar solo pude pensar en la interesante forma de pensar de Luffy, un momento después una gran explosión nos alertó a todos para que después Wapol saliera volando lejos del castillo y la isla ante la sonrisa de la doctora.

Momentos después desde el suelo salió una tipo de puerta por donde salieron Zoro y Usopp a quienes Luffy sorprendió cayéndoles desde el cielo.

Mientras Luffy hablaba con los que llegaban a la montaña decidí sentarme y ver ya que el hambre me había vuelto a atacar, no me acostumbraba a tener hambre a cada rato.

 **Tiempo después…**

La noche había caído en la isla y mientras Sanji y Nami disfrutaban de la hospitalidad de la Doctora yo disfrutaba de la comida, mientras me encontraba disfrutando del festín pude escuchar la voz de Luffy.

" **¡CALLATE Y VEN CON NOSOTROS!** " solo pude sonreír levemente ante el corazón de Luffy mientras que la Dra. Entraba a la habitación seria para variar.

"Dime muchacho, del tiempo que los conoces esos chicos ¿son buenos para mi Chopper?" dejando la comida y viendo su seriedad le respondí lo mejor que pude.

"Al igual que cualquier grupo de personas tienen sus peculiaridades, pero le puedo asegurar que todos se tratan como familia, y por Chopper no se preocupe lo cuidaremos bien" la Doctora me miro y sin decir nada salió de la habitación, viendo que mis amigos tenían algún plan decidí tomar lo que podía y salir para buscarlos.

Los encontré a todos fuera del castillo dándole saludos nos quedamos esperando a Chopper quien llego arrastrando un trineo y siendo perseguido por Kureha por lo que todos tuvimos que huir rápidamente sobre el trineo, cuando llegamos al suelo fuimos alertados por grandes explosiones desde el castillo de Wapol y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver como nieve de color rosa caía ocasionando que Chopper rompiera a llorar.

 **Horas después…**

El Merry se encontraba navegando lejos de la isla de Drum mientras un hermoso árbol de cerezo nos despedía.

Mientras los chicos festejaban la hermosa noche, yo me encontraba en el dormitorio de los chicos escribiendo todo lo que habíamos vivido en la isla, el libro crecía bastante con cada isla que visitábamos, pero sin duda eran vivencias que siempre llevaremos en nuestra memoria.

Cuando me encontraba escribiendo los últimos detalles Usopp me llamo para poder celebrar la unión de un nuevo miembro a la tripulación, y así entre un gran estado festivo y alegría pude ver como Chopper sentía mucha felicidad, mientras el Merry navegaba a toda velocidad hacia Arabasta.

A la mañana siguiente fui de los primeros en levantarme era momento de seguir entrenando para mejor el alcance de mis habilidades y por supuesto superar mi gran apetito después de usarlas.

Mientras entrenaba físicamente con Zoro tenía en mente lo que podríamos encontrar en el reino de Arabasta, solo sabíamos que el enemigo era Cocodrilo un Shichibukai, pero de eso nadamas, por lo que terminando decidí hablar con la princesa.

La encontré en la proa mirando el mar junto a su pato quien en cuanto me vio me saludo.

"Hola Carue, Vivi me gustaría saber si puedes contarme algo sobre Cocodrilo" mi pedido la sorprendió pero sin problemas me dio la respuesta que le pedía.

"Claro Marcos, Cocodrilo es considerado un héroe en Arabasta ya que como Shichibukai trabaja para el gobierno, así que él se encarga de que los piratas que atacan la isla sean erradicados" eso me preocupo ya que no solo pelearíamos con el si no que toda Arabasta se pondría de su parte.

"Dime ¿sabes si tiene alguna fruta del diablo o como lucha?" Vivi lucho por recordar algo sobre Cocodrilo pero al final no recordó nada importante.

"Creo que si tiene una, desgraciadamente no se cual sea, sin embargo al ser un Shichibukai es poderoso" así que teníamos que luchar con alguien amado por el reino y con poderes desconocidos, la situación era peligrosa.

"Gracias Vivi, sabes tal vez deberías contarles a los demás lo que me dijiste sobre Cocodrilo" dándole algo con que entretenerse la deje para empezar a practicar con mi Fruta del diablo.

 **Días después…**

Gracias al entrenamiento físico y mental mis habilidades habían crecido en gran manera, también unas partes de mi memoria habían vuelto aunque la mayoría era sobre luchar también había regresado una sobre comida lo cual era muy extraño, Chopper pasaba sus ratos libres intentando descubrir si podía regresarme la memoria a lo cual le agradecía.

Durante los descansos que tomaba me dedicaba a escribir en mi libro lo que me faltaba, algo que todos me agradecían ya que mi libro era el único que Luffy leía y que lo entretenía para no molestar a los demás.

En ese momento me encontraba solo en el cuarto de hombres ya que quería entrenar en silencio, podía sentir como el aire a mi alrededor cambiaba de temperatura desde un frio invernal a un calor de desierto, sin embargo mi entrenamiento termino cuando escuche un grito por lo que tuve que salir a ver que sucedía al parecer lo que había dicho Nami sobre ser hermano mayor se había vuelto mucho más real.

Cuando salí los vi a todos algo preocupados así que le pregunte al más cercano que sucedía.

"Zoro ¿Qué sucede?" así me entere de la gran demostración que quien al parecer era Mr.2 y después escuchar como Vivi contaba algo sobre su padre y su rostro.

 **Días después…**

El hambre había ocasionado problemas en mi podía sentir como el aire cambiaba pero el intento de ver más allá del Merry me provocaba un inmenso deseo de comer, y Carue fue víctima ya que ignorando a Vivi que me ataco intente comérmelo, afortunadamente para todos Arabasta estaba cerca, un gato marino y la armada de Baroque Works era la prueba de ello.

La solución para no ser engañados por Mr.2 fue una marca en el brazo izquierdo tapada por un pañuelo, así no habría problemas en cuanto tocáramos tierra.

Desgraciadamente en el momento que tocamos tierra no pude más y siguiendo a Luffy corrí lejos del Merry buscando comida dejando a los demás quienes nos gritaban.

Mientras corríamos por la ciudad Luffy me pedía buscar un restaurante rápidamente.

"¡Por aquí Luffy huelo la comida por esta dirección!" sabía que el restaurante estaba lejos pero la comida olía muy cerca por lo que ambos aumentamos la velocidad.

Estando cerca Luffy me gano usando su habilidad entrando primero, cuando llegue lo encontré cerca de un gran agujero comiendo sin embargo pude ver que también había un plato para mí por lo que empezó a comer ignorando los murmullos de la gente.

Unos minutos después de dicho agujero salió un chico de pecas quien fue plantado de cara por Smoker, no sabía que hacia ese Marino tan lejos de su isla pero viendo que Luffy era su interés seguí comiendo, hasta que escuche mi nombre.

"No nadamas estoy aquí por ti Sombrero de Paja, también me llevare a Salvatore Marcos" eso me hizo verlo sin embargo antes de hablar Luffy asustado le escupió comida para luego huir, así que decidí seguir a mi capitán tomando igual comida y correr.

Mientras corríamos frente a nosotros salió la mujer contra la que Zoro había luchado quien nos atacó, Luffy me tomo del brazo y salto a un tejado por donde seguimos huyendo, desgraciadamente Smoker siguió persiguiéndonos y nos atacó.

" **¡WHITE SNAKE**!" de su brazo salió disparaba una serpiente de humo, por lo que tuve que defendernos antes de ser atrapados.

" **¡KUKI SUISHIN!"** apuntándoles con mi brazo este se transformó en aire para después una cantidad enorme de aire destruyera el ataque de Smoker y lo alcanzara ocasionando que se partiera en cantidades de humo, lo que nos permitió huir.

Mientras corríamos nos tuvimos que separar siendo perseguido Luffy por un grupo de Marinos mientras a mí me perseguía otro más pequeño.

Mientras intentaba perderlos por los callejones nuevamente la mujer Marina me corto el camino.

"¡Detente Salvatore Marcos estas arrestado por tus crímenes hacia la marina!"Ignorando sus palabras corrí hacia ella por lo que vi cómo se preparaba para cortarme con su espada, estando a unos centímetros ella ataco, y pude ver en su mirada la sorpresa acompañada de shock cuando el ataque me atravesó sin ningún daño, segundos después todo mi cuerpo se volvió aire atravesándola para seguir corriendo dejando a un grupo de marinos muy sorprendidos.

Momentos después de perder a los marinos pude ver como una gran corriente de humo y fuego chocaban, por lo que supuse que donde estuviera Smoker, Luffy estaría cerca y después de unos minutos llegue donde estaba la columna donde vi a Smoker molesto pero también pude ver a alguien más del otro lado por lo que ignorando los gritos de los marinos al verme corrí hacia la muralla de fuego y humo ignorando a Smoker quien me ataco sin resultados quedando sorprendido.

Cuando atravesé la muralla sin problemas gracias a mi fruta del diablo me encontré frente al chico pecoso del restaurante por lo que le pregunte por Luffy.

"Disculpa, no viste a un chico con sombrero de Paja, se llama Luffy es mi capitán" pude notar que cuando mencione el nombre de Luffy se intereso y cuanod termine de hablar me respondio con una sonrisa.

"¡Valla me alegra ver que Luffy tiene compañeros poderosos, y si se a donde fue, corrió acompañado de un grupo, escuche que se dirigían a su barco!" al parecer el conocía a Luffy ya que hablaba de el muy seguro.

"Ya veo gracias, así me presento Salvatore Marcos, Cronista de los sombrero de Paja" mientras caminaba y veía que me seguía decidí presentarme.

"Mucho gusto Marcos, yo soy Portas D. Ace Miembro de los Piratas de Barbablanca y hermano mayor de Luffy" eso me sorprendió y por la risa de Ace debió ser notable.

"Valla no creí que Luffy tuviera un hermano" mis palabras hicieron que se detuviera su risa y me viera en shock.

"¿Eso te sorprendió, no el hecho de la tripulación de la que soy?, por lo regular cuando dijo el nombre de Padre todos se sorprenden" eso me intereso y viendo que el barco no estaba cerca le pregunte.

"¿Y quién es tu Padre?" esa pregunta me gano una mirada de sorpresa muy grande, antes de que Ace se recompusiera y empezara a hablar.

"¡Mi Padre es Barbablanca y él es….!" Y así empezó una clase de historia sobre Barbablanca.

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo, me disculpo por la falta de capítulos pero espero ya poder escribir mas seguido, cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan con mucho gusto espero que me la manden.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.- Familia, Recuerdos y Peligros.**

El camino entre la ciudad y el Merry nos permitió a Ace y a mi platicar, después de que rápidamente me explicara quien era Barbablanca decidimos contar pequeñas anécdotas sobre cierto chico de goma.

"¡Y cuando creí que lo había perdido mágicamente Luffy apareció frente a mí con un montón de golpes pero con su sonrisa siempre en la cara!" no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante la determinación de Luffy desde muy joven.

"Si ese es el Luffy que conozco, sabes en cuanto me conoció me pidió ser su cronista, y yo sin saber nada de mi pasado no podía entender como alguien me podía pedir algo como eso sin conocerme" ante mis palabras Ace solo sonrió mientras miraba al cielo y hablaba.

"Si Luffy es alguien excelente para ver el lado bueno de las personas, y eso hace que te encariñes con el fácilmente" ante esas palabras solo sonreí mientras recordaba lo que ya había vivido con la tripulación.

"Ni me lo digas, en el poco tiempo que llevo navegando con todos me he sentido como un hermano mayor muy sobreprotector, desde cuidar que Luffy no caiga al mar hasta que Nami nuestra navegante no se quede despierta muy tarde dibujando mapas" en ese momento note que Ace se había quedado detenido mientras me veía, por lo que extraño le pregunte si sucedía algo.

"Puedo ver que eres igual a Padre, tú los ves como familia, los cuidas de lo que pueda dañarlos ¿Verdad? Aun sabiendo que son fuertes" caminando hasta quedar junto a mi Ace me había respondido a mi duda.

Mirándolo solo pude pensar en lo que había dicho y después de unos segundos una sonrisa se formó en mi cara.

"Tienes toda la razón, ellos son mi familia y aunque sé que algunos de ellos son más fuertes que yo si es necesario daría mi vida por salvarlos, cada uno de ellos me dio la oportunidad de empezar una vida maravillosa llena de aventuras sobre todo Luffy" en ese momento Ace me sorprendió riendo y pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

"¡Esta decidido ya que vez a Luffy como hermano espero que lo cuides por mí como si fuera yo, ahora también somos hermanos!" las palabras de Ace me tomaron por sorpresa pero viendo que era hermano de mí capitán solo pudo reír y aceptar con gusto su reclamo.

Mientras seguíamos caminando y riendo llegamos sin darnos cuenta al Merry y en ese mismo momento escuchamos la voz de Luffy por lo que Ace decidió sorprender a nuestro hermanito, dando un salto llego detrás de el para ocasionar que cayera entre gritos por lo que sonreí y usando un impulso de aire igual salte.

"Hola a todos y gracias por cuidar de mi hermano" me dio un poco de risa ver a Zoro y Usopp responder al gracias de Ace.

"Marcos ¿Dónde estabas, cuando Luffy nos encontró dijo que se habían separado, pensamos que llegarías antes al Merry?" Nami fue la que me pregunto por mi paradero mientras los demás nos veían a Ace y a mí.

"En mi camino al barco me encontré con Ace y me dijo dónde estaban todos así que juntos decidimos regresar mientras hablábamos por eso tardamos" mientras les explicaba la razón me acerque a tomar un poco de agua de la que habían conseguido esperando lo que Ace le diría a Luffy.

"De todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí Ace?" mientras todos esperaban la respuesta Ace los miro con una cara de desconcierto.

"¿Qué no te llego mi mensaje en Drum?" ante la duda de Luffy solo repitió el nombre Drum confundido.

"La isla de Chopper Luffy" Nami lo saco de su confusión ganando una exclamación de entendimiento de Luffy.

"¡Bueno eso no importa! Me alegra verte, estoy en una misión y pensé en encontrarnos aquí, te tengo una pregunta Luffy" ante esas palabras todos incluido yo vimos a Ace esperando su pregunta.

"¿Te gustaría unirte a la tripulación de Barbablanca, junto a tus amigos claro?" eso sorprendió a todos incluido yo aunque mi sorpresa fue menos por todo lo que me había contado Ace del hombre.

"¡De ninguna manera!" la respuesta de Luffy fue dada sin vacilar lo que ocasiono que Ace riera.

"JAJAJAJA tal y como pensaba…pero debía preguntar" ante su risa escuche como Usopp preguntaba sorprendido.

"¡Barbablanca! ¿Así que tu marca es real?" mirándolo y con una sonrisa Ace respondió.

"Si, es un orgullo, es el mayor pirata que he conocido y por eso quiero que él sea el Rey de los piratas y no tu Luffy" todos escuchaban a los hermanos esperando algo más sin embargo Luffy no estaba muy preocupado.

"Por mi bien ¡Ya lo venceré!" pude ver como Ace veía a Luffy con una mirada que ocultaba sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué no pasas a la cocina les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?" las palabras de Sanji sacaron a Ace de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, no te preocupes, solo nos llevara un minuto" en ese momento vi como Nami miraba hacia la ciudad buscando algo.

"Es raro que los marinos no hayan venido por nosotros" los otros se preguntaban lo mismo sin embargo yo sabía que había pasado.

"Eso es porque los detuve con mi poder **Mera Mera** " Ace hizo una demostración prendiendo una pequeña flama sobre su dedo.

"Además tengo algo para ti Luffy, toma" vimos como Ace sacaba algo de un bolsillo para lanzárselo a Luffy quien lo atrapo demostrando que era una hoja.

"Un trozo de papel" mientras todos veíamos interesados la hoja Ace explico su función.

"Si ese papel nos permitirá encontrarnos nuevamente, tenlo contigo siempre, a menos que ¿no lo quieras?" ante la pregunta de Ace un asustado Luffy exclamo si quererlo mientras lo sujetaba.

"Tener a un hermanito un poco tonto hizo que me preocupara pero veo que tienes a otro hermano que te cuida" mientras escuchábamos a Ace hablar con su sonrisa todos me miraron sonriendo mientras yo solo veía a Luffy.

Sin embargo me sorprendí bastante cuando note que en los ojos de Luffy había emociones a punto de estallar en cuanto entendió lo dicho por Ace, mi sorpresa debió notarse ya que todos voltearon buscando lo que me había sorprendido pero Luffy solo sonreía como si nada pasara.

"Probablemente se meta en muchos problemas les pido a todos que ayuden a cuidarlo por mi" terminando de hablar Ace salto del Merry cuando vimos donde estaba vimos un extraño bote flotando al lado del Merry.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Ya te marchas?! Podrías quedarte un rato, tiene mucho que no nos vemos" se notaba que Luffy quería pasar más tiempo con Ace.

"Te lo dije solo venía a darte eso, estoy buscando a un criminal se hace llamar Barbanegra era de mi tripulación pero mato a un camarada y huyo, yo era su comandante por lo que tengo que acabar con él, pero no te preocupes las próxima vez que nos vemos será en la concentración de piratas" solo pude escuchar interesado la misión de Ace mientras se despedía con una sonrisa empezando a moverse con su bote a base de flamas.

Mientras veíamos como se alejaba rápidamente en su bote fuimos testigos de cómo varios barcos de Baroke Works intentaban frenarlo, solo para que ante nuestra sorpresa Ace los destruyera sin problemas con una llamarada gigante.

"Increíble, me pregunto…" viendo que nadie escuchaba mis murmullos me dirige al cuarto de los hombres para escribir un poco mientras pensaba en lo que había visto.

 **Minutos después…**

Me encontraba escribiendo un poco en el libro general de la tripulación, quería que el encuentro con Ace quedara registrado sin importar lo leve que hubiera sido, sin embargo Nami me saco de mi escritura mientras entraba al cuarto.

"Marcos, ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino, creo que deberías ponerte esta ropa" levantando la vista vi como ponía una muda de ropa frente a mí.

"Gracias Nami, por cierto donde vamos a desembarcar, puedo sentir que estamos todavía cerca del mar pero vamos por un…¿rio?" me había vuelto más perceptivo con el aire, ahora podía descubrir mi ubicación por los cambios en el.

"Increíble, tienes razón vamos a anclar el Merry en el Rio Sandora y caminaremos por el desierto hacia la base rebelde en un Oasis llamado Yuba" mientras escuchaba a Nami, revisaba la ropa y había decidido solo ponerme una gabardina para el desierto color rojo sangre con adornos blancos.

"Ya veo, entonces será mejor que me prepare para el viaje, si no te importa solo tomare la gabardina, los zapatos y el sombrero creo que la ropa de la Sra. Zahory me servirá" mientras me ponía la gabardina mire con aprobación la ropa que me habían regalado, un pantalón blanco suelto, con una playera negra.

"Está bien pero si no usas la ropa más adelante te la cobrare, te esperare afuera con los demás, llegamos como en 10 minutos" mientras veía a salir a Nami me empecé a poner las botas que me habían comprado, sin embargo el sombrero era interesante, tenía adornos de manchas que me recordaba a alguien.

En ese último pensamiento me ataco un dolor de cabeza inmenso el cual ocasiono que cayera al piso por la pérdida de equilibro y dolor, mientras en mi mente llegaban imágenes de un sombrero parecido al mío en manos de una mujer que reía, otro imagen era un puño inmenso atacándome y nuevamente escuche una risa sin embargo esta vez la distinguí era una risa que me provoco un escalofrió y miedo _"Mamamama"_.

El dolor se fue unos segundos después pero la sensación que esa risa me había hecho sentir seguía, mientras me levantaba poco a poco intente calmar mi mente guardando esos recuerdos para más tarde.

Cuando salí a la cubierta el Merry ya se estaba deteniendo por lo que todos estaban listos para desembarcar, sin embargo Chopper se acercó a mí por lo que me arrodille para estar a su nivel.

"Marcos ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido" debo admitir que el pequeño doctor era muy bueno en lo que hacía por lo que con una sonrisa intente calmarlo.

"No te preocupes Chopper, fue un recuerdo que me llego a la mente nada por qué preocuparse, espero que estés listo para el viaje" intentar cambiar su atención funciono de maravilla ya que enseguida empezó a mostrarme todo lo que llevaba.

Momentos después todos estábamos en lo que parecían ruinas de una ciudad que según Vivi se llamaba Erumaru la ciudad verde.

Mientras Vivi le explicaba a Luffy la situación los demás decidimos ver el lugar, sin embargo fuimos sorprendidos por un grito de Usopp.

"AAAAH ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Una tortuga o una foca?" cuando mire al animal pude notar que Usopp tenía razón parecía un cruce de entre una tortuga y una foca el cual se acercaba a Usopp mientras repetía ¡Kuo! Muy animado.

Un momento después antes de que Vivi terminara de alertar a Usopp este recibió una paliza del llamado Kung fu Dugong, para vergüenza de Zoro.

Minutos después Luffy tenía a un pequeño grupo que lo obedecía ya que había vencido a todos, sin embargo con nuestra prisa los pequeños no podrían seguirnos al desierto por lo que nos despedimos de ellos mientras les dejábamos el cuidado del Merry y un poco de comida.

Mientras caminábamos todos escuchábamos la historia de las ruinas por parte de Vivi sin embargo cuando menciono la parte de la falta de lluvia tuve que intervenir.

"Eso no me sorprende Vivi, el aire en este lugar se siente diferente, como si alguien lo hubiera manipulado para que no permitiera la lluvia" mis palabras sorprendieron a todos sin embargo Vivi esperanzada mi tomo del brazo pidiendo ayuda.

"¡Tu podrías arreglarlo no Marcos! Con tu poder puedes estabilizar el aire para que las lluvias vuelvan a esta parte" escuchándola y mirando su desesperación hable.

"Puedo intentarlo pero no sé si me sea posible, todos deberían salir de aquí" moviéndome un poco lejos de todos quienes corrían lejos de la ciudad me concentre, y segundos después mi cuerpo se empezó a disolver en ráfagas de aire empezando a cubrir todo el sitio.

Momentos después me empecé a reformar junto a los demás un poco cansado y un poco interesado.

"¡¿Pudiste Marcos?!" cuando mire a Vivi note que todos me miraban esperando una buena respuesta.

"Tuve éxito en parte Vivi, alguien saturo el aire con granos de arena, logre limpiarlo un poco pero pasara un poco de tiempo antes de que este lugar pueda tener lluvia nuevamente" mi respuesta aunque no era lo que esperaba animo un poco a Vivi.

"Gracias, me alegra saber que con el tiempo todo se arreglara, vamos debemos ir a Yuba" mientras caminábamos la princesa contaba la razón de que Nanohana y otros lugares no necesitaban la lluvia, en ese momento también conto sobre el llamado "Milagro del Rey".

Mientras escuchaba a Vivi hablar al igual que los demás me enfurecí por lo que había vivido su país sin embargo al contrario de los otros chicos yo no podía sacar mi enojo destruyendo cosas, necesitaba toda mi energía para cualquier lucha, por lo que cuando Luffy y los demás volvieron solo camine mientras pensaba en el culpable de todo el daño a Arabasta.

 **Horas después…**

Caminar por un desierto era más difícil de lo que pensé, aun con la protección que mi fruta me otorgaba podía sentir el ardiente sol y la arena, aunque viendo a los demás pude notar que era el que mejor se sostenía por lo que decidí gastar un poco de energía para protegerlos.

Lentamente cambie la temperatura del aire bajándola hasta lo soportable y proyectarla a todos quienes rápidamente lo notaron.

"¿Q…Que sucede? ¡Marcos eres tu verdad!" la primera en notarlo fue Nami quien caminaba junto a mí, después fui escuchando a todos mientras se alegraban por el cambio de temperatura.

"No es mucho pero con el aire a una temperatura refrescante podremos aguantar más el sol, solo no se alejen demasiado, el radio que puedo cambiar es de tres metros alrededor de mi" cuándo les explique cada uno se acercó un poco mientras Sanji me veía con curiosidad.

"¿Sucede algo Sanji?" un momento después tenía a Sanji mirándome atentamente para después hablar.

"No te dará hambre después de un rato usando tus poderes, recuerda que no tenemos mucha comida" su pregunta tenia validez por lo que todos me miraban esperando mi respuesta.

"No se preocupen los últimos días mi entrenamiento se trató de controlar mis habilidades reduciendo el gaste de energía por lo que estaré bien" eso parecía calmarlos un poco, sin embargo todos se olvidaron cuando vieron como Luffy se bebía una cantidad grande de agua por lo que se ganó un regaño.

Tiempo después todos íbamos más ligeros mientras Luffy llevaba el equipaje de todos mientras se quejaba de hambre, sin embargo en cuanto Usopp grito sobre unas rocas Luffy corrió con energías ya que esa era la parada para comer.

"Y decía que estaba cansado" Usopp me daba la razón mientras que veíamos a Luffy regresar corriendo mientras gritaba.

"¡Hay muchos pájaros moribundos ahí, Chopper ven a curarlos!" mientras veía a Chopper empezar a seguir a Luffy preocupado escuche como Vivi gritaba alarmada.

"¿Pájaros? ¡Espera Luffy esos pájaros son ladrones!" escuchando esa exclamación todos corrimos rápidamente a las rocas, cuando llegamos encontramos el lugar vacío, no había pájaros ni nuestras mochilas.

Mientras Vivi les explicaba quiénes eran esas aves y Luffy se gritoneaba con Sanji, yo busque a esos animales mientras intentaba controlar mi enojo, al igual que los demás tenía hambre y quería comer.

Afortunadamente un segundo después las sentí y sin decir nada me empecé a dispersar, un momento después me encontraba detrás de un pequeño grupo de aves que se encontraban tomando nuestra agua por lo que silenciosamente las ataque.

" _ **KŪKI NO SHINKŪ"**_ mi voz salió en un susurro y sin que las aves pudieran hacer nada cayeron muertas al suelo por el oxígeno que les había robado, cuando la pequeña cúpula de mi ataque desapareció les grite a los demás.

"¡CHICOS TENGO NUESTRAS COSAS!" unos segundos después todos me encontraron mientras revisaba las provisiones.

"M…Marcos ¿Cómo las atrapaste? Estas aves son de las más rápidas en todo Arabasta" mientras los demás empezaban a tomar las cosas y Sanji decidía cocinar a las aves le conteste.

"Afortunadamente mi habilidad para moverme silenciosamente crece rápidamente, nunca me vieron llegar y las mate rápidamente, ahora creo que podemos comer mientras descansamos un poco" Vivi solo me miro mientras caminaba siguiendo a los demás, mientras Sanji empezaba a preparar una pequeña fogata para cocinar.

" _Este lugar nos intenta matar, sin olvidar que debemos luchar contra un Shichibukai"_ mientras los demás descansaban yo solo podía pensar en todos los peligros que nos faltaban por superar para detener a Cocodrilo.

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo y que les gustara la pequeña información de sobre con quien esta relacionado mi Oc, me gusto la idea desde que encontré unas historias donde Luffy se relaciona con esa persona, en el manga ya empece a leer ese Arco así que estaré viendo que mas le agrego para crear una buena historia de fondo para el personaje.**

 **Espero sus Reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.-** **Yuba, Decisión y Rainbase**

Mientras todos nos preparábamos para seguir caminando después de comer y descansar lo suficiente algo nos llamó la atención, una gran columna de arena parecía acercarse a nosotros.

"Vivi existe algo en este desierto que ocasione ese movimiento de arena" antes de que Vivi pudiera responderle a Nami, descubrimos que lo que se acercaba a nosotros era un lagarto gigante que perseguía a un camello.

"¡Es un lagarto gigante de Sandora!" solo podíamos ver como ese animal se acercaba rápidamente a nosotros.

"Supongo que debemos detenerlo y por ahí salvamos al camello" Zoro no le contesto a Sanji mientras se preparaba para atacar al lagarto, sin embargo parecía que Luffy igual quería participar por lo que los tres se prepararon mientras los demás los veíamos.

" **¡GOMU GOMU…SHOOT!"**

" **¡TATSU…MAKI!"**

" **¡EPAULE…WHIP!"**

La verdad me sorprendía la rapidez con la que esos tres podían sincronizar su ataque, ya que dieron en su blanco al mismo tiempo matando al animal mientras los demás quedaban en shock por lo que había pasado.

Minutos después mientras Sanji cortaba un poco de carne del lagarto todos los demás veíamos al camello que había sido salvado.

"No parece ser salvaje, miren tiene montura y todo" mientras Usopp revisaba al camello Luffy fue quien decidió intentar montarlo, ganándose una mordida en la cabeza, por lo que Chopper empezó a traducir los ruidos que hacía.

"Dice que es un camello vagabundo y aunque agradece que lo salváramos solo permitirá que las mujeres lo monten" las palabras de Chopper ocasionaron que Usopp y Luffy lo empezaran a patear solo para que Nami lo salvara.

"Siento lo de estos salvajes, eres un buen chico ¿cómo debería llamarte?" mientras Nami le hablaba solo pude poner los ojos mientras veía al camello ayudarla a montarla, ignorando los insultos de los chicos y el feo nombre de Nami di mi opinión.

"Debería llamarse Ero, ya que eso es" mis palabras parecían molestarlo ya que me mordió la cabeza y ante sorpresa del animal mi cabeza desapareció asustándolo mientras los demás gritaban.

Un momento después se empezó a reformar y cuando vi a todos pude ver sus caras asustadas, parecía que no se acostumbraban a lo que me permitía hacer mi fruta del diablo.

Saliendo de la sorpresa Vivi decidió subir con Nami y olvidando mi cambio de aire hizo que el animal corriera dejándonos muy atrás.

Horas después mientras caminábamos nadie sabía que le pasaba a Luffy quien empezaba a gritar sobre un tsunami mientras se revolcaba en la arena, afortunadamente Chopper tenía la solución a las alucinaciones causadas por un cactus que había comido, por lo que segundos después yo me encontraba cargando a un inconsciente Luffy mientras los demás llevaban las maletas para poder alcanzar al camello.

Horas después cuando el sol por fin se había ocultado todos nos encontrábamos muy cansados, yo había dejado de cambiar la temperatura un buen tiempo atrás por lo que todos sufrían del frio de la noche por suerte Vivi veía una luz a la lejanía lo cual podría ser Yuba.

Sin embargo cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente Vivi se preocupó.

"Chicos ¡Algo malo está pasando en la ciudad!" por lo que todos tuvimos que movernos más rápido para llegar lo antes posible.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca lo vimos, la cuidad estaba siendo devastada por una tormenta, por lo que en su pánico Vivi me sujeto mientras gritaba por ayuda.

"¡MARCOS, DETENLA TU PUEDES, POR FAVOR AYUDA A LA CIUDAD!" mirando nuevamente la desesperación en su rostro solo pude soltar un suspiro antes de darle un si con la cabeza.

"Chicos me quedan pocas energías, en cuanto pare probablemente quede inconsciente" los demás me dieron su apoyo mientras me preparaba y desparecía.

Mientras me volvía uno con el aire de la tormenta pude notar que no era del todo natural, al igual que las ruinas que limpie en la mañana todo el aire estaba repleto de granos de arena, sin embargo esta vez la arena estaba luchando contra mi control sobre el aire, por lo que tuve que poner todas mis energías en revertir la dirección del aire para pararla, después de unos minutos pude sentir como mi poder iba ganando terreno por lo que solo basto unos segundos para que la tormenta perdiera fuerzas y desapareciera rápidamente.

Me empecé a reformar cerca de los demás quienes corrieron a mí en cuanto me vieron, sin embargo antes de poder decirles nada caí inconsciente en la arena por la pérdida de energía.

Cuando recupere la conciencia me encontré mirando el techo de una casa, sentándome en la cama donde me encontraba vi a todos los demás dormidos en varias camas, sin embargo viendo que ya había recuperado mis fuerzas decidí salir silenciosamente sin despertar a nadie.

En cuanto salí pude sentir el aire fresco de la noche, eso me ayudaba, mientras miraba la ciudad consumida por la arena escuche una voz.

"Veo que ya despertaste, tus amigos dijeron que detuviste la tormenta de hace varias horas te lo agradezco" volteando vi a un anciano muy demacrado que me miraba con una sonrisa.

"No hay de que, Vivi me pidió ayuda y como su amigo lo hice" mientras le respondía me acerque para sentarme junto a él.

"La princesa es una gran persona, quiere lo mejor para su nación y estoy seguro que ella lo lograra, por cierto disculpa mis modales soy Toto un viejo conocido de la princesa" tomando su mano en saludo le respondí.

"Es un gusto señor Toto mi nombre es Marcos, dígame es posible que usted sepa si Cocodrilo tiene algún poder sobre la arena" mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa pero lo hizo pensar unos segundos.

"No estoy seguro pero he escuchado muchos cuentos sobre él, según es invencible y que las armas no lo dañan, lamento decirte que eso es lo único que se dé el" esas palabras me confirmaban que posiblemente Cocodrilo tuviera una fruta del diablo como la mía pero relacionada con la arena.

Mientras yo pensaba en las posibles consecuencias de mi descubrimiento, el Sr. Toto y yo nos vimos sumergidos en un silencio cómodo, pero después de unos minutos decidí preguntarle por la ciudad, cuando me contó la verdad mi respeto por el aumento de forma fenomenal y viendo que faltaban unas cuantas horas para amanecer decidí ayudarlo un poco en la excavación.

* * *

Horas después nos encontrábamos todos despidiéndonos del Sr. Toto quien con alegría nos regalaba un pequeño barril con agua a cada uno, sorprendiendo a todos menos a mí ya que lo había ayudado las últimas horas.

"Su amigo uso sus habilidades con el aire para excavar más rápido y profundo, encontramos una cantidad de agua lo suficientemente grande para llenar esos barriles, espero que les sirva en su viaje" todos les dimos las gracias por ese gesto mientras nos íbamos de la ciudad.

Después de salir de la ciudad los chicos me iban contando lo que había dicho Sr. Toto sobre los rebeldes y cuando escuche la decisión de Vivi de detenerlos me sorprendí un poco y me preocupe de lo que haría Luffy ya que esa no era la razón por la que él había decidió ayudarla, y si unos kilómetros de camino después el decidió sentarse en la arena recargado en un árbol muerto ante la sorpresa de Vivi.

"¿Qué pasa Luffy-san?" ante la pregunta de Vivi solo pude soltar un suspiro por la reacción de Luffy.

"Renuncio" su respuesta sorprendió a todos menos a Zoro y a mí que ya entendíamos a Luffy solo podíamos ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

"¿Qué quieres decir con renunciar Luffy?" Nami había bajado del camello mientras hablaba.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para juegos Luffy, levántate tenemos que ayudar a Vivi para que pueda detener la rebelión!" Sanji se encontraba gritándole a Luffy su molestia, este lo ignoro para mirar a Vivi y hablar muy serio.

"Vivi ¡Yo quiero darle una paliza a Cocodrilo! Si detenemos a los rebeldes ¿Detenemos a Cocodrilo? Nosotros somos piratas no podemos hacer nada por la rebelión" las palabras de Luffy nos sorprendieron a todos ya que dieron en el clavo, sin embargo Vivi intento defender su decisión antes de ser interrumpida por Luffy.

"Tú, simplemente no quieres que nadie muera en tu país, hablamos de una lucha entre miles de personas y un Shichibukai eso no es posible…Es una tontería" esas palabras aunque crueles para algunos como Nami tenían mucha razón sin embargo Vivi no se quedó callada.

"¿Y que tiene de malo eso? ¿Qué hay de malo desear que nadie muera?" Vivi se encontraba afectada por lo que había dicho Luffy.

"La gente muere Vivi" al escuchar eso ella no dudo en atacar a Luffy con un golpe en la cara que lo mando volando.

"¡Deja de hablar así! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo! Es exactamente lo que queremos evitar" mientras los veía por precaución volví mis brazos aire para intervenir y detener a los demás.

"¡No puedes culpar a los rebeldes o la guardia real! ¡El único culpable de todo es Cocodrilo!" al decir eso Luffy contrataco.

"¡¿Entonces por qué estas arriesgando tu vida?!" mientras le gritaba le soltó un golpe en la cara ocasionando que tuviera que detener a Sanji, Chopper y Usopp de intervenir en la pelea de esos dos.

Mientras seguían gritándose y luchando Luffy termino por callar a todos con su último grito.

"¿Por qué no intentas arriesgar nuestras vidas también? ¡Creí que éramos amigos!" eso ocasiono que Vivi empezara a llorar ya que había entendido lo que Luffy quería.

"Mírate…llorando, es obvio que eres la que más ganas tienes de acabar con él, así que dime Vivi ¡Dime donde esta Cocodrilo!" solo podíamos ver como Vivi se descontrolaba dejando salir todo lo que se había guardado.

* * *

Tiempo después de que Vivi se calmara todos nos encontrábamos pensando en nuestro próximo movimiento, mientras Vivi ya mejor nos decía donde se encontraba Cocodrilo.

"Al norte de Yuba existe un oasis llamado Rainbase, ahí es donde Cocodrilo se encuentra, está a un día de camino por el desierto" mientras veíamos el mapa de Arabasta podríamos ver nuestro destino

"Es una ciudad segura, todo el lugar es zona de apuestas no hay nada de luchas" al mencionar apuestas solo pudo suspirar por como Nami se emocionaba.

"Bueno ya que decidimos nuestro destino creo que es hora de irnos" mientras nos preparábamos recordé lo que había descubierto sobre Cocodrilo por lo que alejándome de los demás llame a Luffy.

"¿Qué sucede Marcos?" Luffy se encontraba bebiendo lentamente el agua que el Sr. Toto nos había dado.

"Por una plática que tuve con el Sr. Toto creo que Cocodrilo tiene una fruta del diablo como tú y yo, mas especifico como yo" mirándome Luffy respondió sin problemas.

"Eso no importa de todas formas le pateare el trasero" al escuchar eso solo pude suspirar recordando las historias de Ace.

"Luffy intenta darme un golpe por favor" al escucharme me miro sin hacer nada pero ante mi insistencia me hizo caso intentando atacarme con golpes normarles.

Después de varios golpes se detuvo como comprendiendo lo que quería demostrarle.

"Creo que Cocodrilo puede evitar los golpes igual que yo, así que tu no podrás atacarlo a menos que descubras una forma" ante mis palabras Luffy parecía molestarse mientras hacía caras.

Mirándolo solo pude poner una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

"Sin embargo Luffy confió en ti, estoy seguro que descubrirás la forma de vencerlo, sin embargo me gustaría estar contigo cuando luches con él, por precaución" mirándome me respondió.

"Pero soy fuerte no necesito que peleen por mi" viendo que empezaba a ponerse terco decidí darle un poco por su lado.

"No luchare por ti Luffy, solo intervendré para evitar que mueras y tengas otra oportunidad contra el" esas palabras parecían calmarlo un poco mientras me daba un sonrisa y empezaba a caminar rápido para llegar con los otros dejándome en mis pensamientos.

" _Tengo que planear la forma de evitar que muera"_ sumergido en mis pensamientos no sentí la molesta del sol como los demás y aunque caminamos varias horas no usaba mis poderes para estar al cien cuando nos encontráramos a Cocodrilo.

Varias horas de caminata después por fin teníamos a la vista la ciudad de Rainbase, mientras veía a todos listos para la lucha solo pude esperar que todo saliera bien y ninguno de nosotros saliera herido de gravedad en los siguientes acontecimientos.

En cuanto entramos a la ciudad tuvimos extremo cuidado en no permitir que nadie viera a Vivi ya que posiblemente ella era un blanco para todos los hombres de Cocodrilo, sin embargo Luffy y Usopp muy sedientos se ofrecieron a buscar agua mientras los demás descansábamos.

"Creen que fue buena idea mandarlos" las palabras de Sanji nos hicieron pensar en los posibles problemas que esos dos podían ocasionar mientras veíamos a Chopper irse caminando.

"Es solo un recado, son capaces de hacerlo sin causar un alboroto" Nami confiaba en que nada pasara.

"Por cualquier cosa debemos prepararnos para los problemas" yo estuve de acuerdo con Zoro mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

"Es verdad con la suerte que tenemos, es probable que se encuentren con un enemigo en la primera oportunidad" mis palabras ocasionaran que todos se resignaran a los posibles problemas.

Un momento después escuchamos muchos gritos y cuando buscamos la fuente vimos correr a Luffy y Usopp hacia nosotros con la marina siguiéndolos.

"¡Por que corren hacia nosotros, son unos tontos!" viendo que no se detenían todos empezamos a correr esperando que Chopper nos pudiera encontrar luego.

Mientras corríamos pudimos notar a varios sujetos vigilándonos con lo que parecían carteles, no quedando otra opción tuvimos que separarnos teniendo como destino el casino donde según Vivi era donde debería estar Cocodrilo.

Zoro y yo nos quedamos con Vivi sin embargo con todos los que nos seguían Zoro decidió quedarse a luchar mientras yo cuidaba a Vivi.

"¡Marcos-san seguro que Zoro-san estará bien!" mientras vigilaba el entorno le respondí sin dudar.

"Zoro no tendrá problemas para defenderse Princesa, además tu seguridad es prioridad" mientras corríamos pude ver como varios sujetos aparecían frente a nosotros con armas por lo que me prepare.

"Princesa detrás de mí por favor" en cuanto me obedeció volví mi brazo en aire para después formar un puño del tamaño de mi cuerpo " _Veamos como mejore después de ver a Ace"._

" **KUKIKEN"** mi puño salió disparado mientras ocasionaba una pequeña destrucción todo el camino hasta llegar a mis blancos los cuales no pudieron más que gritar cuando el ataque los lastimo mientras salían volando.

"¡M…Marcos-san eso se parecía a lo que hizo el hermano de Luffy!" solo sonreí al escuchar eso ya que esa era mi intención al mejorar mi ataque.

"Asi es Princesa, pero no importa debemos seguir corriendo" ignorando la destrucción que cause solo seguimos con dirección al casino.

Mientras corríamos llegamos a una plaza la cual se encontraba rodeada de sujetos que por lo visto eran hombres de Cocodrilo.

"Nos han dado bastantes problemas pero aquí termina todo, entrega a la princesa y te daremos una muerte rápida muchacho" viendo a todos pude ver que sería difícil pero no imposible mantener a salvo a Vivi.

"Vivi, quiero que tomes aire y te cubras tanto la nariz como la boca rápido" mirándola vi que dudo un segundo para después obedecerme.

"Saben creo que lo que piden no podrá ser posible, así que adiós" mis palabras ocasionaron risas de algunos sin embargo ninguno pudo hacer nada cuando me escucharon hablar.

" **KŪKI NO SHINKŪ"** rápidamente sin que pudieran verlo una cúpula de aire creció desde mi cuerpo para atraparlos a todos y un segundo después regreso a mi ocasionando que todos cayeran inconscientes por el oxígeno que les fue robado.

"¡¿Q…Que fue eso?!" Vivi veía conmocionada todos los cuerpos mientras le respondía.

"Es lo mismo que use con las aves que nos robaron, robe el oxígeno de sus cuerpos, todos están inconscientes, no pude matarlos por precaución contigo" antes de que ella pudiera decir algo escuchamos un ruido de alas ocasionando que viéramos al cielo y me sorprendí al ver un halcón gigante bajar rápido para tomar a Vivi y llevarla a un techo.

"¡Princesa!" rápidamente salte usando el aire para llegar con ella, encontrándola explicándole todo al hombre halcón quien me miro con desconfianza en cuanto llegue.

"¡Pell es mi amigo él me está ayudando, debemos ir a ayudar a los demás!" las palabras de Vivi ocasionaron que dejara de verme sin embargo antes de poder siguiera decir algo escuchamos una voz.

"Que magnifico es la primera vez que veo a un hombre volar y parece que tú te volviste más interesante" frente a nosotros se encontraba la hermosa Miss-All Sunday, mientras la miraba impresionado por su belleza pude sentir la mirada de enojo de Vivi en mi así que sutilmente evite verla por el momento.

"Princesa ¿esta mujer es de las que intenta destruir nuestro país?" mientras el llamado Pell se preparaba para luchar yo me acerque lentamente a Vivi levantándola ante la sonrisa de Miss-All Sunday.

"Vivi si me vez desaparecer no te asustes aquí estaré" mis palabras me ganaron una mirada sorprendida de Vivi quien no parecía entender sin embargo un momento después Pell ataco.

La verdad me sorprendió la velocidad del hombre halcón, sin embargo cuando estaba a centímetros de dar un golpe vi como Miss-All Sunday habia cruzaba los brazos mientras hablaba.

" **TRES FLEUR"** un momento después tres brazos salieron del cuerpo de Pell incapacitándolo ocasionando que cayera al suelo.

"¡Pell!" Vivi intento atacar a Miss-All Sunday pero la detuve sabía que solo se pondría en peligro.

"¿¡Qué diablos hiciste?! Acaso tienes el poder de una fruta del diablo" Miss-All Sunday solo reía ante la furia de Pell sin dejar de verlo.

"No tienes por qué enfadarte, y si tienes razón como la **Hana Hana No Mi** me permite hacer crecer partes de mi cuerpo en otros lugares como flores" al escuchar eso no pude evitar tener otros pensamientos mientras me sonrojaba profundamente para luego escuchar a Miss-All Sunday hablarme.

"Pero que muchacho tan pervertido" cuando vi cómo me miraba solo pude sonrojarme aún más mientras que los otros dos me miraban incrédulos.

"'¡Eso no importa te hare pagar por el daño a nuestro país!" nuevamente Pell intento atacar ocasionando que Miss-All Sunday soltara un suspiro para después detenerlo.

" **SEIS FLEUR"** ante nuestra sorpresa detuvo a Pell en una llave mientras sus brazos lo sujetaban con fuerza.

"¡Espera detente!" sabía que de nada serviría hablar pero no pude evitarlo.

"Velocidad y poder no significan nada para mi **¡CLUTCK!** " un momento después solo pudimos ver como Pell era doblado de forma nada natural.

"Fu,Fu y ese era el guerrero más fuerte del reino" ante sus palabras solo pude prepararme mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

"Me pregunto tus brazos podrán doblar el aire Miss-All Sunday" ignorando los gritos de Vivi por Pell volví mis brazos en aire listo para defenderla.

"Yo también tengo curiosidad, lo averiguamos" en el momento en que la vi cruzar los brazos salte sobre ella, sin embargo en cuanto escuche sus ataque seguido de un gemido voltee.

" **¡SEIS FLEUR!"** olvidando que Vivi podía ser su blanco me encontré con los brazos de Miss-All Sunday sosteniendo a la princesa en forma nada natural mientras esta hacia muecas de dolor.

"No necesito doblar el aire cuando tengo a la princesa a mi merced verdad" solo pude soltar una maldición al ver la situación sin embargo mire a Miss-All Sunday.

"Estoy seguro que Cocodrilo quiere a Vivi viva así que no creo que la mates" ante mis palabras ella solo rio un poco antes de contestarme.

"Viva si, caminando no tanto, así que te sugiero que te marches o ella perderá la capacidad de caminar" sabiendo la situación solo me tomo un segundo tomar una decisión, por lo que voltee a ver a Vivi.

"Lo lamento Princesa" y ante la mirada sorprendida de Vivi me volví de aire para empezar a desparecer.

"¿¡M…Marcos!?" Vivi no podría creer lo que había sucedido con Pell y ahora con Marcos.

"Bueno Princesa es hora de irnos, mi jefe y sus amigos nos esperan" mientras Miss-All Sunday tomaba a Vivi ella logro escuchar un susurro en su oído.

" _Te lo dije Vivi, no te sorprendas si desaparezco, sigo aquí solo que no me vez_ " mis palabras se ganaron una mirada sorprendida de Vivi mientras era llevada a Cocodrilo.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que disfrutaran del capitulo, sigo pensando en que forma puedo agregar a mi Oc con sus poderes, con suerte lograre un buen trabajo.**

 **Espero sus Reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.- Cocodrilo y Preocupaciones**

Mientras seguía a Vivi con destino al casino solo

* * *

podía agradecer a Ace por darme la idea de usar mis habilidades para desaparecer.

 _Flashback_

" _¡Por cierto me sorprendí al ver que mi hermano tiene a un usuario de Logia en su tripulación!" Las palabras de Ace me ocasionaron curiosidad._

" _No entiendo que es ¿Logia?... espera te refieres a mi fruta del diablo" mis palabras ocasionaron que Ace me viera extrañado._

" _¿No sabes que significa Logia?… que extraño, bueno Logia son las frutas del diablo que le otorgan a su consumidor la capacidad de transformarse en un elemento natural, crearlo y controlarlo, por ejemplo yo comí la Logia Mero Mero, lo que me volvió un hombre de fuego" Ace reafirmo sus palabras volviendo su mano en una pequeña bola de llamas._

" _Ya veo, si recuerdo que Sanji nuestro cocinero dijo que yo comí la Kaze Kaze lo que me volvió un hombre de viento, sin embargo no tengo más información sobre las frutas tipo Logia" ante eso Ace se emocionó mientras sonreía._

" _¡Yo se algunas cosas te las diré ya que eres amigo de Luffy!, los logias somos prácticamente inmunes al daño excepto cuando nos atacan con dos cosas, Haki no te preocupes por eso no creo que lo veas en esta parte del mar y lo otro es una rara piedra del mar llamada Kairouseki anulan la invulnerabilidad de todas las frutas así que cuidado" mientras lo escuchaba empecé a grabarme esos dos nombres._

" _También podemos dividirnos en pequeñas partes de nuestro elemento sin problemas" ante esas palabras recordé Little Garden._

" _Si eso lo sé, ya me paso una vez" Ace solo rio para seguir hablando._

" _Mi fruta me vuelve una fuerza destructiva, la tuya también tiene esa posibilidad pero ya que eres aire, podrías no se volar, o volverte invisible no estoy seguro, tienes mucho campo de mejora" mientras escuchaba como Ace contaba sus hazañas solo podía pensar en algún día volar._

 _Fin Flashback_

Cuando puse atención al camino pude ver que habíamos llegado a unas escaleras y mientras las bajábamos empecé a escuchar la voz de Luffy y los demás, sin embargo también escuche una voz nueva y buscando a su dueño por fin mire al Shichibukai Cocodrilo.

"¡Cocodrilo!" Vivi decidió llamar la atención del sujeto mientras yo miraba a los otros en una jaula.

"Vaya, Hola princesa Vivi o prefieres Miss Wednesday, fuiste muy buena evitando a mis asesinos en tu camino a mi" era obvio que ese sujeto quería provocar a Vivi.

"¡Claro que vendría! ¡Vendría desde cualquier parte para verte morir Mr.0!" Cocodrilo sonrió mientras contestaba.

"Es tu patético país el que morirá Miss Wednesday" antes de poder detenerla Vivi corrió con sus discos mientras intentaba atacar a Cocodrilo.

"¡ _Maldición Vivi no!_ " sabía que aunque me escuchara no se detendría.

Y un momento después ante la sorpresa de varios confirme mi teoría al ver que la cabeza de Cocodrilo se volvía arena por el ataque de Vivi, momentos después todo su cuerpo lo siguió para reformarse detrás de ella.

"¿Estas satisfecha Miss Wednesday?... si vives en este país deberías saber de mi poder Suna Suna" mientras me acercaba sin llamar la atención pero alerta por salvar a Vivi solo podía ver como Cocodrilo detenía a Vivi mientras algunas partículas de arena lo rodeaban.

Mientras Usopp y Luffy le gritaban Cocodrilo sentó a Vivi mientras seguía hablando.

"Siéntate, ya es hora de que la fiesta empiece no es así Miss All- Sunday" ante eso puede escuchar cómo le daba la razón a Cocodrilo mientras yo intentaba hablar con Vivi.

" _Vivi cálmate, no estás sola recuerda, no podemos actuar sin pensar debemos saber que trama Cocodrilo, me quedare a tu lado para protegerte pero no lo provoques por ahora, si me escucharas solo mueve un poco la cabeza"_ mirándola pensé por un momento que no me haría caso pero después de unos segundos la vi mover la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios, solo podía suspirar en silencio viendo lo que le costaba.

En ese momento la voz de Cocodrilo me hizo verlo.

"Es hora de que sepa lo que hare Miss Wednesday" solo podía oír sin creer el plan de como ese sujeto había decidido acabar con todos los que se oponían a él y así hacerse con el trono del lugar.

"¿Qué piensas princesa te gusta el plan que ayudaste a formar?, puede que escuches los gritos de Arabasta pidiendo que los proteja" eso provoco que Vivi le gritara.

"¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan horrible?!" Cocodrilo solo se rio de sus palabras.

"¡HAHAHAHA! Sentimental por un país que será destruido al final, no puedo recordar todos los problemas que tuve que pasar para lograrlo, pero al final lo conseguiré, dime ¿Quieres que te diga porque quiero controlar tu país Miss Wednesday?" ante eso Vivi no duro en responder.

"¡Como podría saber lo que quiere tu podrida mente!" un momento después me sorprendí mientras la veía caer, pero rápido ayude a hacer la caída más ligera mientras Vivi se arrastraba sin que supiera que hacer.

"Valla que harás Miss Wednesday" lentamente intente empezar a cortar las cuerdas que la detenían para que pareciera accidental mientras los escuchaba hablar sin embargo todos nos sorprendimos al ver como Cocodrilo sacaba una llave de su ropa para abrí la reja, sin embargo la tiro por una trampilla al nivel más bajo.

Un momento después vi como un extraño cocodrilo con un plátano se comía la llave, viendo que no podía hacer nada con Cocodrilo a la vista solo podía esperar a que se fuera, mientras seguía escuchando los planes del demente Shichibukai, cuando escuche lo que le había hecho a Sr. Toto perdí mi concentración por enojo volviéndome visible sorprendiendo a todos, mientras Cocodrilo me miraba.

"Así que estabas aquí, me dio curiosidad no verte con tus amigos… Salvatore ¿no?" no le respondí mientras me ponía frente a Vivi.

"Dime sabiendo mis planes que harás, elige igual que la princesa, todo Arabasta o tus patéticos amigos"

"Como dijo Vivi te detendremos Cocodrilo" mis palabras ocasionaron que se riera mientras empezaba a irse.

Un momento después el agua empezó a entrar a la sala, y en ese momento Luffy decidió molestar a Cocodrilo ocasionando que metiera a los cocodrilos, por lo que era hora de salvar a Vivi.

"Adelante luchen, estoy seguro que encontraras la llave en sus estómagos" pude notar que no estaba completamente seguro de lo que yo podía hacer, sin embargo el cocodrilo nos atacó.

" _¡Ahora!"_ rápidamente protegí a Vivi con un escudo de aire lo que la salvo de una enorme mordida que destruyo el piso donde nos encontrábamos.

Viendo que la cola la iba a impactar me aparecí frente a ella y la detuve con una patada ante los gritos de sorpresa de los demás.

"¡Vivi mantente alejada de estas cosas, yo me encargo!" sin esperar su respuesta me lance a atacar al animal mientras mis brazos se volvían aire.

Mientras golpeaba al cocodrilo contra la jaula todos escuchamos un tono de llamada y cuando Cocodrilo contesto nos sorprendimos al reconocer la voz.

" _ **Bienvenido señor, este es el restaurante Shifty"**_ al parecer Sanji había logrado llegar.

No me pude entretener mucho mientras defendía a Vivi y luchaba con el animal así que cuando escuche que ella iría a buscar a Sanji solo pude gritar.

"¡Espera Vivi!" en ese momento Cocodrilo la ataco con su brazo izquierdo por lo que tuve que defenderla.

" _Maldición ahí va la sorpresa"_ ante la mirada de sorpresa de Cocodrilo apunte mi brazo derecho a su gancho para que después saliera disparado en forma de aire interceptando su ataque.

"Dime Miss All-Sunday por que no estaba enterado de que ese chico es un usuario Logia" mientras me miraba no dudo en interrogar a su acompañante.

"No sabía" ante eso levante la ceja sorprendido, sin embargo Cocodrilo no respondió nada mientras se volvía completamente arena y se movía con rapidez a Vivi.

Rápidamente lo intercepte en forma de un pequeño vendaval ocasionando que chocáramos, mientras el intentaba llegar a Vivi y yo la protegía, después de unos segundos Cocodrilo se reformo en las escaleras molesto mientras Miss All-Sunday lo seguía, mientras yo tenía a Vivi en mis brazos parados sobre la jaula.

"Parece que eres una molestia más grande lo que pensé, pero veamos debes decidir seguirme y salvar a tu amigo o quedarte y salvar a estos inútiles" no pude hacer nada más que mirar con odio a Cocodrilo mientras se iba mientras intentaba mantener a salvo a Vivi.

Viendo la situación me aparece cerca de la entrada para depositar a Vivi.

"Vivi necesito que te quedes aquí, yo intentare conseguir la llave, no te pongas en riesgo" sin esperar una respuesta me moví para atacar a cocodrilo que intentaba morder la jaula.

Apareciendo sobre su cabeza ataque con una patada lo suficientemente poderosa para dejarlo desorientado, un momento después salte a su costado para atacar con mi brazo.

" **KUKIKEN** " mi golpe termino con el. sin embargo el cuerpo del animal choco con la pared destruyendo las ventanas ocasionando que entrara agua más rápido.

"¡No ahora nos quedan menos de veinte minutos!" Usopp gritaba mientras yo me acercaba a la puerta de la jaula.

"¡Marcos no toques la puerta es-!" interrumpí a Nami mientras veía la cerradura.

"Lo se Nami, si la toco me debilito, intentare abrirla con mi aire a ver qué sucede" mientras me veían volví mi mano en aire para después intentar abrir la cerradura.

"Oigan que saben de los objetivos de Cocodrilo" mientras intentaba abrir decidí escuchar lo que Smoker tenía que decir.

"La mujer que acompaña a Cocodrilo es una fugitiva del gobierno mundial desde hace veinte años, su cabeza vale setenta millones" eso nos sorprendió a todos ya que era casi lo mismo que Cocodrilo.

"Estando los dos juntos ya no se trata solo de apoderarse de la nación, pueden buscar algo que envuelva el mundo entero" eso asusto a Nami y Usopp mientras Luffy molesto lo ignoraba.

"Que importa, desde cuando necesito una razón para patearle el trasero a alguien" eso ocasiono una pequeña sonrisa de mi parte, sin embargo me tenía que concentrar ya que el agua subía muy rápido y mis poderes se debilitaban por la jaula.

Ignorando los gritos de todos, intente con todas mis fuerzas abrir la jaula cuando escuche una voz.

"Asegúrense de no hacer ruido con la boca cuando coman" volteando levemente vi como el Cocodrilo que había noqueado era levantado con facilidad por Sanji.

"Oigan me esperaban" mientras todos gritaban alegres por verlo yo decidí dejar de intentar abrir la jaula ya que no había resultados.

"Sanji la llave de la jaula la tiene uno de esos cocodrilos, debemos acabar con ellos" mientras hablaba salte para pararme sobre la jaula para así salir del agua.

"El que se comió la llave es el tercero que entro a la habitación" la declaración de Smoker me sorprendió, pero viendo que teníamos prisa era momento de actuar.

"Sanji, tu consigue la llave, yo me encargo de los demás" Sanji me dio hizo caso mientras los cocodrilos se preparaban para atacar.

Mientras yo defendía a distancia Sanji se acercaba rápidamente al cocodrilo con la llave, cuando lo tuvo a su alcance lo ataco con una patada ocasionando que expulsara una pelota blanca.

"¡Eso no parece una llave!" un momento después de tocar el agua la pelota se rompió liberando al sujeto que nos había atacado en Little Garden.

El sujeto Mr.3 creyó buena idea deshacerse de la llave de la jaula que encontró, afortunadamente Usopp recordó que el podía hacer llaves con su poder por lo que lo obligamos a abrir la jaula en el momento indicado ya que el aguas empezó a llenar la habitación rápidamente, lo último que recuerdo es perder las fuerzas mientras alguien me llevaba nadando.

Cuando recupere la conciencia descubrí que nos movíamos rápidamente por lo que me sorprendí.

"¡¿Dónde estoy?!" mis respuesta fue dada por Nami quien apareció en mi campo de visión.

"¡Marcos que bien que despertarte, vamos de camino a Alubarna!" cuando me levante vi que todos menos Luffy se encontraban sobre lo que parecía un cangrejo gigante.

"Chicos…¿Dónde está Luffy?" tenía la sensación de que no me gustaría la respuesta.

"Cocodrilo me atrapo y Luffy-san se quedó atrás para luchar con él, pero estoy segura que el estará bien ¿verdad Marcos-san?" al escuchar eso solo pude preocuparme por nuestro capitán por lo que sin contestarle a Vivi me acerque a Chopper era momento de averiguar si mi teoría era cierta.

"¡Oye cabeza de aire no ignores a Vivi-swan!" mientras Sanji me pateaba sin ocasionar daño le respondí mientras me sentaba junto a Chopper.

"Tus patadas son la respuesta Sanji, ¿cómo golpeas al aire?, ¿cómo golpeas a la arena?" dejando a todos pensando le hable a Chopper.

"Chopper tengo una duda que como médico me gustaría que resolvieras" percibiendo la seriedad Chopper solo me dio un movimiento de cabeza indicando que me escuchaba.

"Es posible usar el oxígeno de la sangre para cerrar rápidamente una herida" parpadeando Chopper me respondió.

"Si, los vasos sanguíneos se abrirán en la zona afectada, así la sangre llevara oxígeno y nutrientes a la herida por lo que es muy necesario" meditando la respuesta le hice otra pregunta.

"Seria de ayuda acelerar la llegada de oxígeno a la herida para cerrarla más rápido" vi como pensaba en mi pregunta y después de un momento respondió.

"Es posible, al acelerar la llegada la herida recibiría más nutrientes por lo que la curación se aceleraría mucho" feliz con su respuesta le di las gracias por lo que dio un pequeño baile.

" _Luffy espero que encuentres una forma de sobrevivir a Cocodrilo"_ mientras íbamos camino a Alubarna solo podía ir sumido en mis pensamientos sobre la sobrevivencia de Luffy.

Sin embargo en ese momento algo llamo la atención de todos.

"Eso es una tormenta de arena…se dirige a Rainbase" ante las palabras de Vivi pude recordar al Sr. Toto por lo que probé algo.

"No si lo detengo… **¡KIHŌ!** " soplando entre mis manos una pequeña pero veloz burbuja de aire salió disparada con dirección a la tormenta, después de unos segundos todos fuimos testigos de cómo la tormenta era destruida por la mitad deteniéndola.

"¡VIVA MARCOS VIVA!" mientras Usopp y Chopper celebraban más alegres que los demás solo podía pensar en que Luffy viera que no estaba solo en su lucha con Cocodrilo.

* * *

 **Espero disfruten del capitulo y lamento la demora, espero con ansias sus comentarios para mejorar la historia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.- ALUBARNA Y MR.2**

Mientras nos acercábamos al Rio Sandora Vivi nos explicó que el cangrejo al ser de arena no podría cruzar el agua, por lo que nadando nos tomaría todo el día cruzar el rio y también faltarían kilómetros para llegar a Alubarna.

En ese momento Chopper recordó algo.

"Chicos a Scissors ¡le encantan las Bailarinas!" al decir eso todos notamos que los ojos del cangrejo estaban fijos en Nami quien usaba ropa de bailarina y un momento después el aumento su velocidad espectacularmente.

Un momento después se encontraba corriendo por el agua, sin embargo yo note el cambio y salte tomando a Chopper, Nami y Vivi en mis brazos mientras los demás se hundían en el agua.

"¡Estamos volando!" Chopper grito mientras sujetaba mi cara, mientras que Nami y Vivi no creían lo que veían.

"No Chopper, simplemente estoy flotando, debo movernos rápido, ¡Hey ustedes naden rápido!" mis palabras generaron ira en los demás quienes me gritaban groserías, un momento después mientras me disponía a irme del mar salió un pez que asusto a todos, sobre todo a Vivi.

"¡Cuidado es un Pez Gato del Rio Sandora ellos comen humanos!" mientras los chicos intentaban nadar algo ataco al pez.

Un momento después todos vimos a un gran grupo de Kung fu Dugong, quienes nos ayudaron a cruzar el rio sobre el cadáver del pez, eso nos ayudaría a recuperar un poco de tiempo perdido.

Aun con la ayuda de los Dugong nos tomó tres horas llegar a la orilla, y mientras todos pensábamos en formas de llegar rápido a la ciudad nuestra ayuda llego en la forma de Carue y lo que Vivi llamo el súper escuadrón de patos, por lo que rápidamente todos montamos a nuestro respectivo pato para dirigirnos a máxima velocidad a nuestro destino.

Tiempo después mientras Alubarna aparecía a la vista todos nos habíamos cubierto para que el enemigo no supiera quién de nosotros era Vivi lo cual fue una buena idea ya que en la entrada nos esperaban los que parecían ser secuaces de Cocodrilo.

Cuando uno de ellos disparo lo que parecía una bala todos ocupamos la explosión que le siguió para separarnos hacia diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

Por mi parte yo me fui con destino a la puerta Sur-oeste mientras atropellaba a lo que parecía un hombre con un extraño traje, sin embargo unos metros después de entrar detuve a mi pato esperando que me hubieran seguido y efectivamente ahí estaba el extraño sujeto.

"¡MUESTRATE PRINCESA!" viendo que nuestra trampa había funcionado decidí mostrarme sin problemas.

"Lo siento, pero te equivocaste de pato" eso lo enfureció ya que empezó a gritar enojado cosas que la verdad no me importaba.

"Bueno no me queda de otra que matarte para buscar a la verdadera princesa" al parecer se había calmado lo suficiente para decidir luchar, mientras lo veía tomar una postura de pelea muy rara, pero decidí ignorarla mientras me preparaba.

"Tenía tiempo que no me enfrentaba a un peleador, es hora de ver el resultado de mi entrenamiento" tomando una postura relajada me prepare para lo lucha.

Momento después él se movió dando vueltas para dar una patada alta la cual decidí interceptar con una igual, nuestras piernas se detuvieron sin problemas pero pude notar que él tenía más fuerza de la que parecía.

"¡Tú eres unos de los amigos de sombrero de paja! Ya sé…tu eres Mr. Prince?" ante esa pregunta aproveche para alejarme mientras me quitaba por completo la gabardina que había usado.

"Te equivocas no soy Mr. Prince, mi nombre es Marcos el cronista de los sombreros de paja y debo estar en lo cierto sobre que tú eres Mr.2" mi ocupación parecía sorprenderlo.

"¡¿Qué oportunidad tiene un cronista contra mí el mejor Okama?!" su pregunta me respondió mi duda de porque estaba vestido así.

"Somos piratas que son amigos de la princesa así que abandonen este país" mi respuesta solo parecía molestarlo más.

Momentos después la lucha se reanudo, mientras el me pateaba yo intentaba bloquear los golpes y aunque detuve la mayoría algunos me daban, afortunadamente gracias a mi entrenamiento con Zoro no sentía mucho dolor, sin embargo yo también lo golpeaba con patadas y esas si tenían más poder que las de él.

Una patada suya me impacto en la cara al mismo tiempo que yo lo pateaba, el resultado ambos salimos volando hasta chocar con unos edificios, dañándolos.

"¿Qué tipo de arte usas que puedes defenderte de mí Okama Kempo?" mientras salía de los escombros y me limpiaba le respondí.

"No recuerdo el nombre pero mientras no me derrotes no podrás pasar para buscar a la princesa" eso parecía molestarlo ya que me ataco nuevamente pero esta vez usando sus brazos.

" **DOUZO OKAMAI KNUCKLE"** aunque me moví para evitar el golpe su brazo se movió siguiéndome por lo que tuve que dar un gran salto para alejarme de su alcance.

"¡No podrás escapar más de mis golpes! **OKAMA KEMPO! SOUL DROP SWAN PARTY** " mientras hablaba su postura cambio drásticamente mientras sus brazos quedaban frente a el.

" _Veamos que puede hacer ahora"_ un momento después empecé a atacar rápidamente varias partes de su cuerpo, primero con patadas a su parte superior las cuales fueron detenidas sin problemas por sus brazos, después intente atacar la parte inferior la cual defendió con sus piernas deteniendo cada uno de mis golpes a la misma velocidad que los daba.

En ese momento cada uno de los dos tuvimos la idea de atacar con golpes más fuertes.

" **ALA ABIERTA DEL CISNE/CHAI KICK"** cuando ambos ataques colisionaron los dos fuimos mandados a volar de forma contundente lejos uno del otro.

" _Primera vez que uso esa patada y este sujeto la detuvo con su ataque, afortunadamente no recibí mucho daño_ " mientras salía de donde había chocado escuche como Mr. 2 hablaba.

"Es hora de ponerme serio, te mostrare el poder de mi Fruta Mane Mane" y mientras empezaba a parlotear su cara sufrió unas pequeñas modificaciones que la verdad me parecieron tontas.

Cuando termino ocupo una postura la cual me provoco darle una patada mientras él se lamentaba.

"¿Por qué no lloras de la risa?" cuando vio que no respondería y me decidí a atacar nuevamente vi como tomo una postura mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su rostro, cuando lo patee no me detuvo el hecho de que él estuviera usando la cara de Usopp lo cual lo sorprendió.

"¡Bastardo, era la cara de tu amigo y atacaste!" mientras me gritaba solo pude soltar un suspiro.

"No importa que uses los rostros de mis amigos, se cuándo son realmente ellos y tu falsa imitación no servirá" ante mis palabras Mr.2 se alarmo pero de repente tomo la cara de Nami y curioso lo vi mientras hablaba.

"Puede que digas la verdad, pero yo me transformo por completo, veamos qué haces si hago ¡ESTO!" y ante mi sorpresa se abrió la blusa y por inercia me cubrí la cara avergonzado.

"¡MALDITO ENFERMO, TAPATE NO MUESTRES EL CUERPO DE NAMI ASI!" un momento después escuche su risa seguida de una fuerte patada en mi abdomen.

"Ya te tengo Imbécil" mientras me levantaba hacia todo lo posible por no verlo arriba de la cintura donde su camisa estaba abierta y podía distinguir parte de su pecho expuesto.

Rápidamente me volvió a atacar entre risas, mientras yo esquivaba todos los golpes sin poder atacar ya que cada vez que intentaba mirar exponía el cuerpo de Nami.

" _Si no fuera por lo que me ordeno Zoro como parte del entrenamiento esto habría terminado mucho más rápido"_ en ese momento recordé sus palabras.

" _ **Quiero que evites usar tu fruta del diablo todo lo posible no puedes depender solo de ella, a menos que sea de vida o muerte no la uses"**_ una patada veloz me saco de la memoria mientras era mandado a chocar contra una casa destruyéndola.

"¡JAJAJA, no eres tan fuerte ahora verdad! Toma esto y muere ¡ **MASCARA BOOMERANG!** " en el momento que me ataco pude ver por unos instantes que su técnica no era perfecta.

Mientras seguía hablando solo lo mire esperando mi oportunidad y en el momento que uso otra de sus técnicas para atacar me moví.

Estando a unos escasos centímetros ataque su rostro cuando este volvió a la normalidad, sorprendiéndolo mientras era lanzado lejos de mí por la potencia de la patada.

"¡¿Tu, como lograste golpearme?!" mientras lo veía salir decidí solo decir lo necesario, no podía perder mucho tiempo.

"Descubrí que para usar tu Kempo debes tener tu rostro real, el cual cambias con tu mano izquierda, estoy en lo correcto ¿verdad?" en ese momento el decidió jugar al sordo, por lo cual ataque.

Mr.2 evito la patada que le lance por escasos centímetros mientras me gritaba.

"No importa que descubrieras el poder de mi fruta es hora de que te muestre el verdadero poder de mi Kempo" moviendo sus piernas ocasiono que los cisnes de sus zapatos se levantaran mientras esperaba su ataque gritando se movió.

" **¡OKAMA KEMPO EXPLOSION DEL CISNE!"** mientras miraba el ataque, rápidamente tuve que moverme ya que sentí el peligro cuando la cabeza de uno de sus cisnes estuvo a centímetros de mi rostro, rápidamente gire en el suelo para descubrir el daño de su ataque y me sorprendió lo que vi.

La cabeza había atravesado la pared como si nada mientras Mr.2 se reía.

"¡HAHAHAHA! Muy bien lo esquivaste, el suave cuello del cisne con el pico de metal, gracias a la fuerza de mis patadas es como si se volviera una bala solo que más grande" en ese momento me volvió a atacar, esquivando la patada respondí con una lo cual me dejo abierto a recibir la segunda patada de Mr.2, afortunadamente me logre cubrir con mis guante.

El resultado fue que salí volando por la fuerza del golpe mientras Mr.2 se reía pensando que me había herido.

"¡Este combate termino!" Muere **OKAMA KEMPO MEMORIAS DE AQUEL DIA DE VERANO** " esperando el último momento cuando estaba a mi alcance esquive el ataque saltando sobre el poniendo toda mi fuerza en mi pierna me prepare para darle la patada ignorando que se había puesto la cara de Nami nuevamente.

"Se acabó **¡CHAI KICK!** " mis palabras ocasionaron que una mirada de sorpresa apareciera en su rostro mientras me ataque daba de lleno en la cabeza mandándolo a volar mientras gritaba de dolor.

Me sorprendió un poco verlo componerse en el aire pero rápidamente lo ataque de nuevo, dando un giro ataque con potente codazo en el lado izquierdo de su torso, sin embargo ese golpe no evito que me atacara nuevamente con una patada por lo que moviéndome evite por poco un gran corte solo llevándome un rasguño.

Dando un salto me aleje de él y me prepare pata otro ataque mientras él hacía lo mismo, nuestros golpe se encontraron en el aire.

" **¡BATALLA EXPLOSIVA ESTILO CISDE DE ALAS ABIERTAS/CHAI KICK STRONG!"** quedando de espaldas pude sentir el daño que su ataque me había ocasionado mientras escupía un poco de sangre, pero volteando levemente encontré a Mr.2 cayendo al suelo muy seriamente dañado.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

"Yo perdi… fue divertido, no me puedo mover si quieres puedes matarme" escuchando sus palabras me imagine que haría Luffy, por lo que después de unos segundos me acerque a él.

"Esta fue una gran pelea, no creo que sea necesario matarte, creo que mi capitán se molestaría si lo hiciera" un momento después le ofrecí la mano y pude ver que estaba sorprendido pero lentamente me la dio mientras lloraba, por lo que suspirando lo ayude a recargarse en la pared para después irme.

"Cuídate Mr.2 nos vemos" un momento después me aleje mientras me tocaba el área donde su última patada me había lastimado.

" _Debo apurarme para encontrar a los demás, si él era el numero dos el uno podría poner en peligro la vida de cualquiera que no sea Sanji o Zoro"_ acelerando el paso solo pensaba en el bienestar de los demás.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la demora, espero poder escribir mas seguido y constante para que puedan disfrutar de mis historias, como pueden notar algunos de los ataques de Mr.2 están en español y otros en su idioma original, lamentablemente no encontré los nombres originales así que me fui por la traducción, espero que disfruten del capitulo y espero con ansias sus comentarios.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, ya termino la saga de Arabasta, en estos momento estoy decidiendo si escribo un capitulo basado en la película de la espada maldita, solo queda ver que decido.**

 **BROOK SOUL KING: agradezco tus comentarios en esta y mi otra historia, no te preocupes marcos no se volverá el más fuerte de la tripulación estoy intentando hacer que su crecimiento sea constante pero no exagerado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14.- Arena vs Aire y Nueva tripulante.**

Mientras me movía por la ciudad pude escuchar los ruidos de la batalla que los soldados y los rebeldes estaban ocasionando, viendo que no sabía bien donde estaban los demás decidí ir al palacio que se veía a lo lejos, igual me encontraba con alguien.

" _Es increíble que un solo sujeto ocasionara todo el caos de esta nación"_ saltando por los techos podía ver como todos se dedicaban a luchar a muerte por sus ideales.

" _Aunque de seguro algunos son hombres de Cocodrilo"_ saltando sobre un grupo grande decidí calmar un poco las cosas.

" _ **KUKI NO SHINKU"**_ sin que lo notaran la burbuja de aire creció abarcando a todos y un momento después se encogió dejando a todos en el suelo inconscientes mientras yo seguía avanzando.

Estando el palacio a la vista pude ver como una corriente de arena se movía hacia el techo para tomar la forma de un hombre.

" _Diablos, ese debe ser Cocodrilo, espero Luffy siga con vida, pero por ahora debo preocuparme por Vivi"_ dando un salto me impulse usando un poco de aire así aumente un poco mi velocidad.

Cuando llegue fue el momento exacto en que Cocodrilo intentaba atacar a Vivi, por lo que rápidamente intervine.

Mi inesperada llegada sorprendió a Cocodrilo quien solo me podía ver molesto mientras su garfio era detenido por mi guantelete ante el grito de Vivi.

" **¡MARCOS!"** sin mirarla empuje a Cocodrilo ocasionando que se alejara en un pequeño tornado de arena.

"Chico me sorprende que llegaras tan rápido, aunque viendo que eres un Logia no es de sorprender" se notaba que Cocodrilo estaba muy seguro con su victoria ya que me enfrentaba muy calmado.

"Tuve unos inconvenientes pero ya que estoy me gustaría saber que paso con Luffy" en eso él se rio para después contestarme.

"Debes hablar del chico con sombrero de paja, bueno él está muerto desde hace un tiempo" esas palabras me enojaron, no sabía si eran realidad pero me enojaron.

"Princesa si tú y tu amigo van a hacer algo adelante, yo puedo entretener a Cocodrilo un tiempo mientras espero a alguien" mis palabras sorprendieron a Vivi pero sin vacilación ella y su acompañante se levantaron y corrieron.

"Ellos no irán a ningún lado muchacho" y fue cuando Cocodrilo actuó dispersándose y formando un tornado de arena intento moverse hacia ellos por lo que yo lo iguale con uno de aire.

El resultado fue el mismo que en su casino, ambos nos interceptamos ocasionando ráfagas de aire y arena mientras intentábamos dominarnos, lamentablemente para mí se notaba la experiencia que el tenia ya que por momentos me empezaba a superar, pero yo no necesitaba ganarle solo ser una distracción.

Unos segundos después nos separamos mientras nos reformábamos, gracias a eso pude notar que Vivi y su amigo se habían ido para la molestia de Cocodrilo.

"Que molesto eres niño, ahora tendré que buscarlos para matarlos" sus constantes niño me empezaban a molestar.

"No podrás a menos que me pases anciano" mi insulto lo molesto pero a mí me distrajo una risa a mi costado por lo que voltee y me empecé a sonrojar al ver a Mis All-Sunday quien se reía delicadamente.

"Pero que muchacho más entretenido eres" su voz y su mirada me hicieron ponerme más rojo mientras tartamudeaba.

"A..si…yo…si…gr…gracias" no podía controlarme frente ella lo cual al parecer le causaba gracia mientras el padre de Vivi me veía sorprendido por lo que voltee mi mirada hacia Cocodrilo quien en mi distracción se movió para estar frente a mí y me ataco con su garfio.

Escuche el grito de asombro del rey y como se detuvo la risa de Miss All-Sunday sin embargo los ignore mientras volvía mi brazo de aire para atacar la cabeza de Cocodrilo ocasionando que se alejara de mí en un montón de arena.

"Dime chico cuanto tiempo tienes con tu fruta" mientras lo veía formarse ignore como el agujero de mi pecho se empezaba a cerrar sin ningún problema.

"Meses, y puedo notar que tú tienes años verdad" Cocodrilo solo me miro para después hablar.

"Tienes un buen manejo de ella para tan poco tiempo, y si yo tengo años, como lo veo no nos podemos matar por el momento sin embargo tu solo quieres tiempo, así que creo que te lo quitare" cuando termino de hablar salto hacia atrás mientras su mano se transformaba en una espada de arena.

" **¡DESERT SPADA!"** su ataque corto el suelo mientras se acercaba a mí por lo que rápidamente levante mis manos mientras se volvían transparentes.

" **¡KŪKI NO KABE!"** en el momento que su ataque llego a mí fue detenido por una gran pared de aire ocasionando que viento y arena volaran por todas partes, unos segundos después cuando se despejo pude ver el gran daño que había causado ese ataque.

"Aunque impresionante tu ataque no me hizo perder tiempo anciano" Cocodrilo me miro con ira para después sonreír.

"El tiempo que te quite no fue aquí niño, o que acaso no escuchas nuevamente la batalla" eso me alarmo ya que tenía razón la batalla que había parado hace minutos volvía a encenderse pero con más fuerzas.

"Eres un maldito Cocodrilo, dime que hiciste" sin embargo no obtuve una respuesta mientras se reía, sin embargo en eso escuche la voz de Vivi.

"¡Monstruo, ¿qué hiciste?!" eso detuvo su risa mientras miraba a Vivi con fastidio.

"Me aburres princesa, muere ya **¡DESERT LA SPADA!** " en cuanto lo vi moverse corrí hacia Vivi mientras la mitad de mi cuerpo desaparecía.

Sabia que no llegaría a ella pero si podía detener el ataque por lo que a mitad de la trayectoria de las espadas de arena actué.

" **¡KIHO!"** escupí una pequeña pero veloz burbuja que exploto en cuanto toco una espada sin embargo no calcule bien el poder por lo que el viento resultante del choque empujo a Vivi hacia una caída mortal.

Sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo escuche un grito muy familiar.

" **¡COCODRILO!"** mirando el cielo vi a Luffy montando a Pell, mientras llegaban vi cómo se dirigían hacia Vivi por lo que sin mirar a Cocodrilo salte para encontrarme con ellos.

Cuando llegue al suelo vi que Vivi estaba bien por lo que me empecé a disculpar.

"¡Vivi, que bueno que estas bien discúlpame no creí que mi ata!" sin embargo ella me calmo con una pequeña sonrisa lo cual me tranquilizo un poco.

Volteando mire a Luffy quien estaba listo para luchar.

"Luffy ya estás listo para terminar con el" él solo me sonrió mientras hablaba con confianza.

"Comí mucha car y recupere sangre, ya estoy listo" solo pude sonreír mientras lo veía hasta que escuchamos un grito.

" **¡AAAHHHH! ¡LUFFY ESTA VIVO!"** era Chopper quien estaba acompañado por Usopp y Sanji.

Un momento después Nami y Zoro llegaron mientras los veía pelear solté un gran suspiro, todos se encontraban vivos, muy lastimados pero vivos.

"Lo siento, antes perdí contra ese sujeto, así que ahora no puedo perder" eso ocasiono que sonriera un poco mientras miraba a quien consideraba mi hermano mientras los demás lo animaban.

"¡Terminare con todo esto ahora!" esas palabras se ganaron un grito de apoyo por parte de todos mientras Vivi lloraba.

"Cálmate Vivi aún nos tienes" mientras le acariciaba la cabeza ella solo lloro un poco más mientras sonreía.

Después de que Luffy se fuera Vivi se encargó de contarnos sobre la bomba y el tirador que Cocodrilo tenia plantados.

"Debemos buscar al tirador" mis palabras ocasionaron alarma en Usopp.

"¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible no tenemos mucho tiempo y el radio es muy grande" en eso tenía razón.

"El tirador debe estar cerca de aquí.." eso nos hizo dar cuenta.

"Eso significa que Cocodrilo matara a sus propios camaradas" Usopp, Nami y Chopper no podían creer el tipo de persona que era Cocodrilo.

Un segundo después Sanji, Pell y Zoro detuvieron un ataque contra Vivi sorprendiendo a los demás mientras yo veía a un gran grupo de sujetos llegando hacia nosotros.

"Finalmente encontramos a la princesa!

¡Matándola nos ganamos una promoción!

¡Seremos Millonarios!

Mientras escuchábamos los gritos Sanji y Zoro se pusieron de acuerdo para después atacar juntos mientras los demás nos movíamos sabiendo cual era nuestro objetivo.

Viendo que Vivi estaba con Pell salte para sobre un tejado mientras para moverme mas rápido mientras miraba dentro de algunos edificios.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después….**_

" _¡Maldición ya busque por todas partes y nada don-!"_ fui sacado de mis pensamientos por una bengala a lo lejos.

"Ese debe ser Usopp lo que significa que la encontraron" en ese instante corrí lo más rápido posible hacia ellos.

Mientras llegaba cerca de la torre del reloj vi como Pell era derribado de un tiro, y aunque sabía que necesitaba ayuda la bomba era más importante.

" _Lo siento Pell, pero sé que entenderías que debemos salvar la ciudad"_ cuando llegue lo suficientemente cerca vi como los demás ayudaban a Vivi a subir y también vi a dos sujetos en parados en la cima apuntando sus armas a Vivi.

" **¡KIHO!"** mi ataque sorprendió a todos mientras los dos tiradores solo podían ver como la burbuja llegaba a ellos rápidamente para explotar y mandarlos a volar hacia la pared para atravesarla mientras caían a una muerte segura.

" **¡SII BIEN HECHO MARCOS!"** mientras escuchaba a los demás salte para tomar a Vivi y ayudarla a subir lo que le faltaba.

Ella rápidamente busco la mecha del cañón solo para encontrarla apagada gracias a mi ataque.

Mientras ella se encontraba asimilando todo ambos escuchamos un ruido de reloj, por lo que rápidamente mire adentro del cañón encontrándome con un temporizador, solo podía maldecir a Cocodrilo mientras escuchaba a Vivi gritarle a los demás la situación.

En ese momento mientras me metía al cañón escuche la voz de Pell y mientras hablaba con Vivi adivine su plan, sabía que no podría permitir lo que él quería.

" _No se si pueda lograr lo que necesito pero debo internarlo, Ace dijo que nada mas dos cosas podían dañarnos y Cocodrilo estaba seguro de sobrevivir a la explosión"_ mientras sacaba la bomba vi como Pell se transformaba ignorando a una Vivi que lloraba.

"Te agradezco todo lo que tu y tus amigos han hecho por este país y la princesa, pero esto es algo que debo hacer como guardián del país" mirando su sonrisa sincera solo pude admirar la resolución de Pell.

"Un guardián debe estar siempre con su país Pell, espero lo entiendas" y ante su mirada confundida le toque el hombro para que un segundo después cayera inconsciente alarmando a Vivi.

"¡Marcos que hiciste!" tomando la bomba con firmeza le respondí a Vivi.

"Hago lo que mi Capitán prometió Vivi, ayudo a tu país" ignorando su voz me asome al balcón mientras escuchaba a los demás me puse en posición de salto.

Un momento después salí disparado de la torre, usando el aire me volví mas ligero mientras llevaba la bomba, usando todo mi control sobre mi poder.

" _Usando las partículas de arena en el aire proporcionadas por Cocodrilo debería poder…_ _ **¡AHÍ!**_ _"_ en el momento que sentí un pequeño punto de apoyo salte nuevamente alejándome de la ciudad, un momento después escuche una gran explosión mientras me desintegraba.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, cuando recupere la conciencia estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras me levantaba pude sentir que me quedaban muy pocas fuerzas después de haber usado mi poder, en eso sentí un pequeño temblor y cerca de mi algo salió disparado de la tierra, cuando mire con atención resulto ser Cocodrilo.

" _Significa que Luffy está dentro de ese agujero"_ caminando lentamente llegue para asomarme hacia el fondo donde pude distinguir la silueta de Luffy y cerca de el al padre de Vivi.

Soltando un suspiro salte, mientras bajaba usaba los diferentes puntos de apoyo para bajar lentamente sin embarco casi al final no pude detenerme cayendo con fuerza al suelo.

"E..Eso dolió" levantando la cara pude ver al rey Cobra mirándome mientras miraba a un sonriente Luffy.

"Gracias por salvar mi nación" Luffy no le dio importancia mientras reía y yo me levantaba.

Cuando me levante pude ver que todo empezaba a colapsar mientras el Rey cargaba a Luffy vi a alguien más cerca de unas rocas.

"¡¿Esa es…?!" la voz del rey me respondió mientras seguía mi mirada.

"Nico Robin pero tú la conoces como Miss All-Sunday" escuchando el verdadero nombre solo pude ver un segundo antes de caminar hacia ella ante la mirada atenta del rey.

"La vas a ayudar verdad muchacho" sin responderle llegue a ella para cargarla tipo princesa y voltar a verlo muy serio.

"Si, espero que no le importe Majestad" el me vio para después darse la vuelta mientras llevaba a Luffy en su espalda.

"No me opondría a que un hombre salve a la mujer que le gusta" al escuchar eso pude sentir como me sonrojaba y el rey debió haberlo esperado por que empezó a reírse de mí.

Momentos después nos encontrábamos fuera del lugar y mientras el rey caminaba hacia su palacio yo me fui a otra dirección.

* * *

Minutos después me encontraba dentro de una casa mientras ponía a Nico Robin en el suelo lentamente, después empecé a quitarle la ropa en el lugar donde se veía una gran herida.

" _Sin duda es una herida causada por el garfio de Cocodrilo"_ poniendo mi mano sobre el orificio me empecé a concentrar unos segundos después toda mi mano se volvió de aire mientras lentamente entraba en la herida ocasionando que soltara un pequeño quejido mientras se movía un poco.

Me estaba tomando mucho trabajo cerrar su herida con la poca energía que me quedaba pero después de diez minutos apenas y se notaba una pequeña marca blanca, tomando un trapo cerca empecé a limpiar la sangre mientras un pequeño sonrojo me aparecía ahora que ya no estaba concentrado en curarla.

"Pervertido" la voz de Robin me sorprendió mientras miraba su cara encontrándome con sus ojos azules por lo que me sonroje completamente mientras saltaba lejos de ella.

"Y..Yo no… intentaba nada" apenas podía hablar cerca de ella.

Mientras me miraba lentamente se sentó mientras se tocaba donde había estado herida.

Un momento después escuche su voz pero esta vez sonaba hueca.

"¿Por qué me ayudaste, porque no me dejaste morir en esa tumba?" por un momento no sabía que decir pero solo dije lo que me vino a la mente.

"No creo que tu tuvieras que morir de esa forma, solo rindiéndote ante la vida, creo que todos tenemos una razón muy grande para vivir, y creo que la tuya sigue ahí afuera" ella me miro un momento para después levantarse.

"Eres igual a tu capitán, son dos personas muy interesantes" en eso se acercó a mí por lo que me quede quieto mientras ella me miraba y tomaba mi mentón.

"Gracias, nos volveremos a ver" y un momento después me beso muy cerca de los labios dejándome completamente petrificado mientras un gran sonrojo aparecía en mi cara, por lo que sonriendo levemente me dejo para irse.

" _A…yo…ella…b.."_ no podía pensar en nada durante varios minutos.

Varios minutos después encontré a los demás acostados en la lluvia, mientras pensaba como moverlos escuche un ruido detrás de mí cuando voltee mire a un gran grupo de marinos apuntándome con sus armas, lentamente mi cuerpo empezó a volverse de aire, sin embargo uno voz nos detuvo a todos.

"¡No toquen a esas personas!" era la chica que viajaba con Smoker.

"¿Po..porque? están ahí…no se pueden mover, podemos ser promovidos gracias a ellos" ante las palabras de un marino mi molestia solo crecía.

"¡Ya di una orden acaso piensan desobedecerme!" ante esas palabras poco a poco todos empezaron a irse hasta que al final solo quedaba ella, quien solo me miro para después marcharse.

* * *

 _ **Días después….**_

Mientras los demás hacían diferentes cosas en la ciudad yo me encontraba en el patio del palacio entrenando con mi poder.

" _Ok, pude saltar gracias a la arena del aire, pero si me concentro debería poder volar"_ estaba intentando encontrar una forma de lograr volar, sin embargo eso era difícil.

Además que en mi memoria seguía llegando el recuerdo del beso con Nico Robin por lo que mi concentración flaqueaba por momentos.

"No tiene caso, mejor regreso para ver si Luffy ya despertó" mientras caminaba con dirección al cuarto que nos prestaron saludaba a algunos empleados que ya nos conocían sin embargo al llegar pude escuchar la voz de Luffy.

"¡Tres días! Dormí tres días, eso significa que me perdí quince comidas" entrando me encontré con un molesto Luffy mientras los demás reían.

"Luffy me alegra verte despierto" el solo me sonrió mientras le gruñía el estómago para diversión de todos.

Horas después todos nos encontrábamos comiendo un gran banquete proporcionado por el rey, y mientras los veía a todos comer no pude evitar reír por lo despreocupados que estaban después de todo lo que habíamos vivido los últimos días.

Después de la ruidosa comida el rey nos llevó a tomar un baño, el cual era enorme, emocionados Luffy y Usopp empezaron a correr.

"¡Hey no corran se pueden-¡" y antes de terminar ambos resbalaron y cayeron de cabeza, por lo que solo pude suspirar.

Minutos después yo me encontraba relajado en el agua mientras escuchaba a los demás hablar sin embargo un tiempo después me sorprendió escuchar varios golpes, y cuando levante la vista vi a todos menos Zoro en el suelo sangrando.

"Hey, están bien" su única respuesta fue un pulgar arriba.

Después de que se recuperaran, el rey me sorprendió al ver que nos agradecía agachando la cabeza, por lo que Luffy solo le sonrió sin ningún problema.

En la noche todos estábamos decidiendo el momento exacto en irnos, mientras que Luffy quería comer yo solo me preocupaba por poder escapar de la marina, ya que en los últimos días más barcos habían llegado.

"Luffy creo que lo mejor es irnos ahora como los demás quieren, últimamente han aumentado los barcos de la marina en el puerto" en ese momento Luffy acepto nuestras inquietudes por lo que rápidamente nos movimos.

Tiempo después cuando llegamos al Merry solo pude suspirar al ver a Mr.2 quien bailaba sobre el barco.

"¡¿Por qué me hicieron esperar?! Pensaron en mi" suspirando me acerque a el mientras los demás juntaban las cosas.

"Gracias por salvar el Merry Mr.2" mis palabras ocasionaron que llorara de felicidad.

"¡Para eso son los amigos!" al escuchar eso Luffy le respondió.

"¿Quién es tu amigo? ¡Tú eres el enemigo!" ante sus palabras se deprimió un poco para después muy animado abrazarme mientras gritaba.

"Salvatore-kun es mi amigo por el moví su barco si no la marina lo hubiera confiscado" ante eso solo pude dejar que me abrazara mientras los demás lo miraban, mientras me soltaba y empezaba a hablar con los demás decidí ir al cuarto donde tenía mi libro, había unas cosas que debía escribir.

Horas después todos nos encontrábamos intentando mantener el Merry a flote mientras varios barcos de la marina nos rodeaban, al parecer una capitana de la marina nos estaba cazando.

Minutos después Mr.2 se fue en su barco con un plan mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a otro lado esperando la llegada de Vivi.

"Al final si se tomó en serio lo de ser amigos" mis pablaras generaron un nuevo respeto por nuestro nuevo amigo Okama.

Mientras viajábamos el punto de encuentro nos encontramos con algunos marinos los cuales no dieron mucha pelea sin embargo debíamos encargarnos rápido de ellos.

Cuando llegamos a la costa este, el tiempo se terminaba y aunque Luffy estaba seguro de que ella llegaría todos los demás estábamos preocupados por la marina en nuestra búsqueda.

Sin embargo en cuanto estábamos por irnos escuchamos la voz de Vivi, y ahí en la costa se encontraba ella con Carue saludando.

Pero yo note que ella no tenía intención de ir con nosotros y era verdad ya que ella empezó a despedirse.

"¡Yo… no puedo ir con ustedes! ¡Les doy las gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí! Aun cuando quiera ir con ustedes….¡ **YO REALMENTE AMO ESTE PAIS**!" era fácil notar en la voz de Vivi que había sido una decisión difícil pero era verdad ella amaba demasiado a su país como para abandonarlo.

Llorando nos preguntó si seguiríamos siendo amigos, y aunque queríamos responder no era posible por los marinos cerca por lo que todos hicimos lo único posible.

Juntos levantamos el brazo izquierdo mostrando la marca que nos recordaba la amistad hecha con la princesa Vivi de Arabasta mientras el Merry se alejaba de la isla.

* * *

 _ **Horas despues…**_

Después de dejar a la marina atrás todos pudimos descansar un poco sin embargo los demás estaban tristes por la pérdida de Vivi y aunque Zoro intento animarlos a su manera solo se ganó insultos.

"Calma chicos, ella tomo la mejor decisión debemos ser felices por ella" mis palabras parecían calmarlos un poco sin embargo antes de poder decir algo escuche una voz que me congelo.

"Por fin estamos en el mar… buen trabajo" volteando me encontré con Nico Robin saliendo de la bodega del barco, mientras todos gritaban alarmado yo solo me podía quedar quieto mientras me sonrojaba por el último recuerdo que tenia de ella.

"Cálmense y dejen de apuntarme con esas cosas, además Monkey D. Luffy, Salvatore Marcos ya olvidaron lo que me dijeron" mientras los demás la veían y Sanji sujetaba a Luffy yo salte un poco al escuchar mi nombre.

"¡Hey, no mientas! ¡Yo no te he dicho nada!" los gritos de Luffy calmaron un poco a los demás, mientras ella se recargaba sin preocupación en su silla.

"Lo recuerdo claramente, deben ser responsables" eso ocasiono enojo en Sanji mientras yo me sonrojaba levemente.

"¡Esto es muy extraño dime que quieres!" Luffy se encontraba molesto por no entender que sucedía.

"Deja que…me una a tu tripulación" su pedido ocasiono un grito de sorpresa en todos mientras yo me alegraba un poco sin embargo sus siguientes palabras me sorprendieron.

"Además Marcos-kun debe tomar la responsabilidad de mi primera vez" ante eso todos me vieron sorprendidos mientras Sanji me mataba con la mirada, yo me empecé a poner rojo al imaginar otras cosas.

"P…Primera…y..yo…no.." y un momento después perdí la conciencia por todas las imágenes que mi mente genero.

* * *

 **Espero disfrutaran del capitulo, espero con ansias sus comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno estoy de regreso, para los que leen mi primera historia sus actualización sera cada vez mas larga ya que esta alcanzando hasta donde va el Manga y ademas no me decido como desarrollar bien el capitulo, mientras espero que disfruten de este y de mi otra historia de Negima.**

 **BROOK SOUL KING: Puede que agregue un juego mas para poder insertar su presencia en esa competencia.**

 **Decidí no escribir sobre la película de la espalda maldita, pero si habrá capítulos sobre otras películas que si me llamaron la atención de escribir**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.- El Mono y Jaya**

Mientras lentamente empezaba a despertar podía escuchar la risa de Luffy junto con las voces de los demás, mientras intentaba recordar que había pasado llego a mi memoria lo último que había escuchado y que nuevamente oía.

" _La voz de Nico Robin"_ abriendo los ojos me encontré mirando el cielo por lo que volteando levemente note que estaba recostado en la cubierta del Merry por lo que empecé a levantarme.

"Veo que ya te recuperaste Romeo" frente a mí se encontraba Zoro quien me molestaba con una sonrisa algo seria.

"No empieces Zoro, no sé porque ella dijo esas palabras de esa forma pero no pasó nada" mientras me sentaba frente a él pude notar como Luffy y Chopper jugaban con unas manos creadas por Robin, mientras parecía que Usopp entrevistaba a dicha mujer.

"Ella ya nos explicó lo que le hicieron Luffy y Tu, nuestro tonto capitán la acepto sin problemas en la tripulación" mientras hablábamos escuchábamos un poco de la plática entre Usopp y Robin por lo que no nos sorprendió cuando Usopp grito asustado por la profesión de Robin.

"Ella no es tan mala como parece" Zoro resoplo un poco mientras Nami caía ante el dinero que Robin le regalaba.

"Es lo mismo que dijo Luffy, no confiare en ella del todo, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo y no te dejes engañar por tus sentimientos" mientras veía a Sanji caer rendido ante Robin me sonroje al escuchar las palabras de Zoro.

Un momento después fuimos testigos de cómo un molesto Usopp caía rendido ante las payasadas de Luffy quien jugaba con las manos de Robin.

"Yo…seguiré tu consejo" no pude evitar poner una cara de vergüenza por la forma en la que Robin había conquistado a cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación.

"Veo que despertaste" la voz de Robin cerca de nosotros nos hizo mirarla.

"Si y por favor no hagas comentarios como esos" mientras la veía avergonzado ella solo se rio mientras Zoro la miraba desconfiado.

"Bueno espero con ansias ser miembro de su tripulación, si me disculpan" dándonos una sonrisa Robin se fue dejándonos solos.

" _Esto será aún más interesante"_ soltando un suspiro mire el cielo pensando en las futuras situaciones que viviría.

 _ **Días después…**_

Había decidido que era momento de escribir nuestra última aventura en Arabasta así que mientras los demás hacían sus cosas yo me encontraba en el cuarto de hombres escribiendo los últimos detalles que los demás me habían contado.

" _Bueno ya escribí la mayoría de todo lo que me dijeron solo fal-"_ sin embargo fui sacado de mis pensamientos mientras todo el Merry se movía de forma violenta ocasionando que todo empezara a dar vueltas mientras yo intentaba sujetarme de algo.

Todo el movimiento duro minutos cuando tuve la oportunidad de salir la aproveche.

"¡Chicos que sucedió, porque el Merry se movió con tanta violen-¡" quede callado cuando mire el mar alrededor del Merry encontrándome con una gran cantidad de escombros pertenecientes a un barco.

"¡Marcos fue horrible un barco gigante cayo desde el cielo junto con una gran cantidad de esqueletos!" mientras se aferraba a mi pierna Chopper me contaba lo que podía entre gritos.

"Tranquilo Chopper calma" mientras intentaba calmarlo escuche la voz de Nami.

"¡Hay un problema, el Log Pose!...Esta mal está apuntando hacia arriba, ni siquiera se mueve" eso era muy preocupante.

"Eso no es del todo cierto, si el Log Pose apunta hacia arriba es porque existe un campo magnético" escuchando la explicación de Robin la mayoría miramos el cielo.

"¡Significa que en esa dirección hay…una isla en el cielo!" eso no hizo más que dejarnos en shock por la posibilidad.

"¡¿Que?!" Nami fue la primera en salir del shock seguida por Luffy.

"¿Una isla puede flotar en el aire?" su pregunta fue pronunciada con emoción.

"Pero eso…es imposible" no me podía hacer a la idea de una isla flotando.

"No, es más como un mar flotante donde debe haber islas" la teoría de Robin solo generaba más dudas y emoción.

"¡Si realmente hay una isla flotando en el cielo! ¡ **Quiero ir para allá**!" Luffy lucia muy emocionado por la idea mientras Usopp lo apoyaba a gritos.

Un segundo después Luffy se encontraba tirado mientras unas manos le sujetaban el rostro mientras los demás hablábamos.

"¡Es imposible que exista una isla en el cielo o un mar, este Log Pose está mal!" al parecer Nami no quería aceptar esa idea.

"No, señorita Navegante, lo que te debe preocupar ahora no es el Log Pose si no como llegar hasta donde nos marca" ante esas palabras no puede evitar recordar algo que había dicho Vivi.

"Nami, Robin tiene razón, recuerdo que Vivi dijo que la única forma de navegar por este lado del mundo dependía exclusivamente del Log Pose" mis palabras parecían hacer que ella se pusiera nerviosa ya que eran la verdad.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos observando a Robin mientras inspeccionaba un esqueleto traído al Merry por Luffy de los escombros cerca de ellos.

"Miren este cráneo tiene un agujero en la cabeza, era un método medico usado hace mucho tiempo se llamaba Trepanacion" ante las palabras de Robin Chopper se acercó al cráneo para observarlo.

"Si tiene razón era un método que se usaba para curar enfermedades de la cabeza pero es muy antiguo" mientras Chopper se alejaba nuevamente ella empezó a inspeccionar el cuerpo.

"Bueno…creo que murió hace unos 200 años, tenía cerca de 30 años un muestra alguna marca por lo que diría que murió por alguna enfermedad" la verdad era sorprendente que ella pudiera saber tanto por ver algunas cosas.

"Pareciera ser un barco perteneciente al Sur Azul, veamos…lo encontré es el **Saint Breeze** del reino de Breeze del Sur Azul zarpo hace 208 años" pude ver que el libro que revisaba Robin tenía un el dibujo detallado de un barco exactamente igual al que había caído.

"¿Cómo puedes saber tanto solo viendo eso?" al igual que los demás Nami estaba impresionada.

"Él no puede hablar pero si contar su historia, si el barco era de exploración debe tener una ruta, desgraciadamente se está hundiendo rápidamente" mirando el barco me sorprendió ver a Usopp ayudar a Luffy quien parecía estar hundiéndose con el barco.

"¡Pero que hacen vuelvan tontos!" Nami no dudo en gritar su enojo.

Unos momentos después unos mojados Luffy y Usopp volvieron sin embargo Luffy nos alertó a todos rápidamente mostrándonos un descubrimiento.

"¡Hey chicos! ¡Miren lo que encontré, es algo realmente cool!" un momento después nos presentó su hallazgo.

Era un mapa, sin embargo este parecía el mapa de una isla en el cielo muy bien detallado lo que nos sorprendió de gran manera.

"¡¿Un mapa de….una isla del cielo?!" Nami no podía creer lo que veía mientras lo analizaba.

"Skypiea…que interesante nombre" Zoro solo pudo aceptar mi comentario mientras veíamos a Luffy alentar nuevamente a Usopp y a Chopper por la idea de la isla en el cielo.

"Chicos no canten victoria, el mundo está lleno de mapas falsos" ante las palabras de Nami los tres entusiastas se desanimaron ocasionando extrañamente la ira de Nami.

"¡Es posible que sea real pero no sé cómo llegar a esa isla!" los siguientes minutos fueron de gritos entre Nami y Luffy quien no quería nada más que ir a la isla.

"Desgraciadamente aunque Nami tiene razón, debemos averiguar que hacer ya que el Log Pose solo apunta hacia arriba" des pues de golpear a Luffy Nami se calmó lo suficiente para hablar.

"Lo que necesitamos es información como dijo Robin, si un galeón pudo llegar es posible para el Merry solo necesitamos la ruta de ese bar" Nami se estaba haciendo a la idea de una isla en el cielo.

"Pero Nami, ese barco está completamente hundido" las palabras de Usopp provocaron que mirara al mar para no poder ver más los restos del galeón.

"¡Si está hundido, solo debemos rescatarlo!" mientras Luffy y Usopp apoyaban la idea de Nami yo solo pude suspirar resignado ante lo que será una historia bastante interesante de contar.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Mientras veía a Luffy, Sanji y Zoro con unos trajes de buceo creados por Usopp no pude evitar reírme un poco mientras los tres empezaban a bajar.

Momentos después de que ellos bajaran empezamos a escuchar una rara canción seguida de música, minutos después un extraño barco apareció ante nosotros mientras la música se detenía para que empezaran los gritos.

 **¿¡ESTE ES EL LUGAR DONDE SE HUNDIO EL BARCO!?**

 **¡AYE-AYE SEÑOR! ¡JEFE!**

Un momento después pude ver lo que parecía ser un simio o un humano mitad simio la verdad no estaba muy seguro.

Un momento después mientras ellos se volvían más escandalosos parecía que al fin notaban el Merry.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Este es mi territorio el Rey Masira" en cuanto dijo la palabra territorio supe que podría haber problemas.

"Disculpa no sabíamos que este lugar tenia dueño" mientras detenía a Nami de hablar sutilmente la puse detrás de mí junto a los demás.

"Si, lo tiene, cada barco hundido cerca de los alrededores es mío ¿Acaso están jugando con mis cosas? ¿Entoncesss…?" ante su respuesta los demás empezaron a murmurar ocasionando que se molestara un poco.

Nami camino hasta estar a mi lado para después hablar.

"¡Disculpa! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" eso parecía sorprenderlo pero lo permitió.

Mientras Nami hablaba con el, llame la atención de Usopp.

"Puedes hablar con los tres abajo del agua y decirles que vuelvan" Usopp me respondió mientras veía el otro barco.

"Ya lo intente pero por alguna razón no me escuchan" soltando un pequeño suspiro escuche un alboroto en el barco frente a nosotros por lo que voltee.

"¡¿Que?! ¿Hay alguien abajo? ¡Así que…!" mirándonos el sujeto mono nos gritó asustando a Nami y Usopp mientras yo me preparaba un poco.

"¡Hey ustedes! ¡Abajo del agua hay alguien! ¡Tengan cuidado!" ante la increíble muestra de falta de cerebro por parte del sujeto todos nos relajamos mientras el empezaba a dar órdenes para empezar el rescate del galeón hundido.

Mientras el barco de Masira empezaba a moverse para sacar el galeón nosotros no podíamos hacer nada más que mirar esperando que los tres bajo el agua estuvieran seguros.

Sin embargo cuando empezó a soplar por un tubo me sorprendió su gran capacidad pulmonar, era obvio que no era un humano común.

Aunque parecía que Luffy y los demás no se quedaban tranquilos ya que los hombres de Masira pedían ayuda a su capitán ocasionando que él se sumergiera.

"Chicos prepárense ya sea para movernos o luchar, no creo que Luffy se quede tranquilo…¿me escuchan?" mirando a los demás los encontré mirando el agua por lo que yo igual mire quedando en shock por la gran sombra que se veía bajo el Merry.

Un momento después la cabeza gigante de una tortuga emergió y mientras los otros tres entraban en negación Robin y yo vimos como los tubos de aire de los demás estaban en su boca.

"Los chicos han sido tragados por esa cosa" las palabras de Robin ocasionaron que Usopp gritara en negación mientras lloraba.

"¡Marcos tu y Robin son fuertes ayuden a los chicos salir de esa boca!" solo pude mirar sorprendido a Nami quien junto a los demás me miraba con confianza, también pude notar a una sonriente Robin mientras el barco empezaba a ser movido por los tubos en la boca de la tortuga.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer nada todo se oscureció, mientras buscaba la razón de tal hecho escuche un golpe y volteando me encontré con Luffy detrás de todos mientras Zoro y Sanji subían al Merry.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" mientras tomaba aire Zoro explico con ayuda de Sanji de la lucha que tuvieron con Masira, sin embargo yo estaba intentando cortar los tubos de aire mientras los demás les contaban de la tortuga gigante.

Un momento después escuche la voz de Masira acompañada de gritos de todos cuando termine de cortar los tubos mire a los demás quienes estaban asustados mirando algo por lo que seguí su mirada encontrándome con algo imposible.

Tres sombras gigantes se encontraban frente a nosotros, eran sin duda muchas veces más grandes que los gigantes que ya habíamos visto y parecían tener alas.

Mientras los demás gritaban yo sale detrás de las velas y decidí sacarnos de ahí.

" **¡KUKIKEN!"** el aire salió rápidamente disparado de mi brazo ocasionando que el Merry saliera disparado del lugar mientras los demás gritaban y se sujetaban.

Minutos después ya completamente lejos del lugar donde se encontraban los seres gigantes todos estábamos respirando asimilando lo que habíamos vivido últimamente.

"¡Sip, realmente me asuste!" eso nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensamientos mientras mirábamos a Masira a bordo del Merry, un segundo después salió disparado por cortesía de Luffy, Zoro y Sanji.

Ya más calmados mientras Nami revisaba lo traído por los buzos yo empecé a escribir en el libro del barco lo que habíamos pasado.

"Veo que eres muy responsable sobre tu escritura" mirando levemente a Robin sentada en la barandilla del Merry le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, así como cada uno de los demás tiene su trabajo el mío es recopilar todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivimos como tripulación, además me gusta mucho escribir".

"Si lo he notado, también he leído un poco de lo que han vivido, me gusta como lo catalogas" sus palabras ocasionaron un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza mientras seguía escribiendo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Robin" mirándola me encontré con su sonrisa, sin embargo un momento después los pasos de una enojada Nami nos hizo mirarla.

"Montón de idiotas, ahora no se adonde debemos ir" mientras la escuchábamos note como Robin sacaba algo de su pantalón para darse a Nami.

"Srta. Navegante para ti" cuando Nami lo tomo note que era un Log Pose.

"¿Que? ¡Es un Log Pose eterno!...¿Cómo lo obtuviste?" mientras me levantaba para mirar el Log Pose no me sorprendió la respuesta de Robin.

"Lo robe del Barco del mono" lo que si me sorprendió fue que Nami temblara para después agradecerle a Robin entre llantos.

"¡La única que me entiende aquí eres tu Robin!" eso hizo que la mirara un poco ofendido.

"Nami yo también te ayudo cuando puedo" Nami me miro para un momento después mirar el Log Pose.

"Es verdad por eso ustedes son mis hermanos favoritos…cuando se casen seré muy feliz" ante sus palabras me volví completamente rojo, mientras evitaba mirar a Robin quien se estaba riendo de mi para luego escuchar la risa de Nami unirse.

Cuando dejaron de reírse de mí y que mi sonrojo bajara Nami miro el nombre escrito en el Log Pose.

" **Jaya** debe de ser el nombre de su cuartel" un momento después Luffy quien había escuchado eso ultimo empezó a ordenar ir al lugar por lo que el Merry se empezó a mover poco a poco a la dirección.

"Estoy seguro que habrá problemas en ese lugar" Robin solo se rio de mis palabras mientras cada quien empezaba a dirigirse a su trabajo.

 _ **Horas después…**_

Mientras me encontraba buscando un pequeño morral en la habitación de los hombres no pude evitar mirar extrañado hacia fuera de la habitación cuando escuche un grito muy preocupante.

 **¡ASESINOS!**

Habiendo encontrado lo que quería rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta encontrándome con Usopp, Nami y Chopper temblando por el grito, mientras Luffy y Zoro ya se encontraban en el puerto muy contentos.

"Nami voy a buscar unas cosas que necesito, y no te preocupes no causare problemas" sabía que esa era su mayor preocupación mientras miraba a Zoro y Luffy.

"Espérame Marcos-kun yo también necesito algunas cosas, estoy segura que no dejaras a una indefensa mujer en esta ciudad" ante las palabras de Robin solo pude murmurar que la indefensa era la ciudad mientras ella me alcanzaba.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos caminando por las calles de la ciudad, mientras cada uno buscaba la tienda que necesitaba pude notar que algunos sujetos miraban a Robin con ojos nada inocentes y cuando uno tuvo el valor de acercarse los corrí rápidamente.

"Exactamente que buscas Robin" mientras la miraba apunte mi dedo hacia el sujeto quien para sorpresa de todos cayó al suelo completamente muerto asustando a los que miraban a Robin.

Mientras reía levemente supe que ella sabía lo que yo había hecho, sin embargo solo me sonrió un poco sonrojándome levemente para después responderme.

"Bueno ya que lo preguntaste amablemente, estoy buscando ropa, quien sabe tal vez deje que me veas probarla" la última palabra la dijo mientras me veía y se acercaba un poco a mi rostro ocasionando que me volviera completamente rojo, un momento después escuche unas risas y mirando encontré a varias mujeres que al parecer sabían lo que Robin me había dicho por lo que solamente pude mirar al frente completamente rojo.

Robin se reía de mí mientras caminábamos hasta que encontramos una tienda de ropa, afortunadamente para mi cerca se encontraba la tienda que yo buscaba.

"Robin ya encontré la tienda que buscaba" señalándola Robin no parecía sorprendida.

" **Artículos de Navegación** , estoy en lo correcto al suponer que buscas reponer tus objetos de escritura" sonriendo levemente ella no dejo de caminar hacia la tienda de ropa por lo que la seguí.

"Si, estoy pensando en comprar un pequeño diario para escribir algunos detalles para después escribir por completo en el libro del Merry" entrando a la tienda pude notar la gran variedad de ropa que tenían.

"Es buena idea, bueno voy a buscar algo que me guste, puedes esperarme por lo probadores" la forma en la que usaba las palabras me volvía a poner rojo mientras ignoraba su risa.

Mientras me dirigía a los probadores vi una chaqueta un poco parecida a la del capitán de la marina…¡Smoker! si ese era su nombre.

Era de color negra con pequeños detalles blancos en las mangas y el cuello, de cierta manera me recordaba a mi cabello el cual empezaba a ganar destellos blancos entre tanto cabello negro.

" _Bueno si voy a esperar valdría la pena comprar algo, la Sr. Zahory me dio mucha ropa pero un pequeño gusto no está mal_ " tomando varias del mismo tipo me las probé cerca de los probadores frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Me quedaba bien, mi aunque mi cuerpo estaba ganando masa muscular gracias a los entrenamientos de Zoro nunca sería muy grande, sin embargo tenía una constitución parecida entre corredor y nadador lo cual era irónico ya que el agua podía matarme fácilmente.

"Valla que tenemos aquí, te queda muy bien esa chaqueta Marcos-kun" la voz de Robin me saco de mis pensamientos mientras voleaba a verla encontrándome con ella y una señora que cargaba varias piezas de ropa.

"Gracias Robin, veo que encontraste ropa a tu gusto" sonriéndome le pidió a la señora que dejara la ropa dentro del probador.

"Si, ahora solo queda elegir cual me llevara, afortunadamente para mi cuento con ayuda de un guapo caballero que me ayudara" sus palabras solo me ponían rojo mientras ella y la señora se rían de mí.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un castigo y un obsequio, cuántos hombres podían decir que pudieron ver a una mujer tan hermosa como Robin probándose ropa que la hacía ver más espectacular de lo que ya era y sin embargo no podía hacer nada más que intentar detener la sangre que me escurría por la nariz y cruzar las piernas para la completa satisfacción de Robin.

Cuando ella termino sus comparas mi cara esta roja afortunadamente cuando entre a la tienda que necesitaba ir mi sonrojo era menos notorio.

"Buenas, bienvenido a mi pequeña tienda, dígame que busca" el dueño era un hombre delgado con apariencia de enfermo pero muy amable.

"Gracias, estoy buscando un pequeño diario para hacer anotaciones mientras estoy de exploración en las islas, también necesito una pluma y un bote de tinta para llevar conmigo" mi pedido parecía emocionarlo mientras entre exclamaciones me mostraba lo que tenía.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

"Una botella de ron por favor" después de terminar nuestras compras Robin había decidió ir a buscar información sobre la isla del cielo, según ella el lugar más probable era alguna taberna, por lo que entramos a una de las tantas que vimos y mientras escuchábamos las conversaciones decidimos pedir algo para aparentar.

"Espero que aguantes el alcohol como el espadachín" ante las palabras de Robin casi escupo la bebida por la risa.

"No creo que nadie en el Merry pueda aguantar tanto como Zoro cuando se trata de tomar" ella se rio dándome la razón mientras escuchábamos a todos en el bar, ella con sus orejas apareciendo debajo de las mesas y yo usando el aire para hacer viajar el sonido hacia mí.

Las pláticas eran sobre cualquier tontería, sobre algunos piratas buscados que estaban en Jaya y comentarios sobre Robin, sin embargo ambos escucharon una pequeña conversación que les intereso.

"El otro día vi a ese idiota en forma de mono en la casa de Cricket, por lo que escuche siguen buscando el oro de la isla del cielo, me pregunto quién es más estúpido Cricket o el que le sigue la corriente JAJAJAJA" ante esas palabras cruzamos miradas ya teníamos a nuestra fuente de información, por lo que nos levantamos para ir hacia el sujeto, sin embargo algo nos detuvo.

"Señorita, mis amigos y yo quisiéramos invitarle algo de tomar, porque no deja a este niño y nos sigue" frente a nosotros se encontraban varios de los sujetos que habían comentado sobre Robin, sin embargo antes de que ella respondiera me adelante.

"La señorita y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, porque mejor tú y tus apestoso amigos se largan a tomar algo a sus asientos" el sujeto más alto que yo se agacho un poco para gruñirme con su asqueroso aliento.

"¡¿Qué diablos dijiste mocoso de mierda?!" mirándolo sin parpadear le respondí.

"Lo que escuchaste estúpido" dejando mi cara el sujeto se rio, gracias a que no me tapaba la vista vi que la mayoría del bar se había puesto de pie, por lo que mire levemente a Robin quien sonreía de forma enigmática.

"Robin por favor detén a nuestro sujeto mientras dejo salir un poco de energía" antes de escuchar su respuesta sentí como algo atravesaba mi cabeza ocasionando que esta se desintegrara un momento para sorpresa de todos en el bar.

"Claro joven caballero" mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos mire a mi atacante quien me miraba con miedo.

"Ya tuviste tu turno, me toca" moviendo mi brazo izquierdo rápidamente paso por su cuello, un momento después el sujeto cayó mientras la garganta se le habría por un gran corte asustando a sus amigos.

"¡MALDITO! ¡MUERE!" aunque rápidamente salieron de su sorpresa y miedo para atacarme.

Los siguientes minutos me dedique a matar a la mayoría de los atacantes con cortes en su garganta, los que me intentaban sostener caían muertos por el aire que les era arrebatado de sus cuerpos en instantes, algunos cobardes habían decidió huir sin embargo algunos brazos creados por Robin tapaban la salida por lo que murieron intentando escapar.

Cuando había terminado todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio excepto por los ruidos que hacia el sujeto que íbamos a interrogar, caminando hacia Robin pude ver mejor a tipo, era rubio con tatuajes, nada especial sin embargo tenía información.

"Bueno ahora que el show termino, nos gustaría que nos contaras todo sobre el llamado Cricket" el sujeto solo pudo gemir de miedo cuando los dos lo miramos esperando que dijera todo.

Después de que amablemente nos contara todo lo que sabía el sujeto nos había ofrecido un mapa de la isla por lo que le permitimos ir, habiendo obtenido lo que buscábamos decidimos regresar al Merry y contarle a los demás, sin embargo Robin decidió hablar sobre algo.

"Sabes, me sorprendió un poco que mataras a todos en el bar sin vacilar" viendo que esperaba una respuesta le respondí lo más sincero posible.

"Es raro verdad, todos en la tripulación se ven tranquilos así que cuando me encontraron le pedí a Zoro que me contara sobre la vida en el mar, y con lo que me dijo me di cuenta que es matar o morí, aunque con eso no quiere decir que matare a todo el que vea, pero debo cuidar a mi familia" cuando termine de hablar me miro extrañada, aunque no sé si sería por lo de familia o porque entendió lo que quise decir cuando me encontraron.

"Puedes explicarme más sobre eso de cuando te encontraron" decidí que merecía saberlo por lo que mientras caminábamos hacia el muelle le empecé a contar.

* * *

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios sobre el capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.- Cricket, Recompensas, Llegando al cielo.**

"Es muy interesante tu pérdida de memoria, pero dime no has recuperado ningún recuerdo por muy pequeño que sea" escuchando el comentario de Robin no pude evitar que regresara a mi memoria la risa que había recordado.

"Si, un pequeño recuerdo, pero es insignificante, nada que me diga de donde soy" parecía interesada en saber el recuerdo pero por el momento quería mantenerlo en privado.

Afortunadamente la voz de Nami llamo nuestra atención cuando llegamos al muelle por lo que la conversación termino.

" **¡¿ACASO FUE TAN GRACIOSO LO QUE DIJE?! ¡¿POR QUE TENDRIA QUE DECIR ALGO DIVERTIDO?!"** sonaba muy molesta, lo más probable es que algo hubiera pasado en la ciudad.

"Suena como si hubiese ocurrido una pelea" mientras subíamos al Merry cargaba las compras que Robin presumía, fue en ese momento que vi a Luffy y Zoro.

"-¿Qué demonios?-" ambos escucharon mi susurro porque Luffy empezó a sudar mientras miraba lejos de mí y Zoro se tiraba a dormir rápidamente.

Ignorando los gritos de Nami hacia Robin empecé a llevar las compras al cuarto de las mujeres sin dejar de mirar a esos dos que sudaban cada vez más.

Cuando termine regrese a la cubierta mientras el Merry empezaba a navegar, supuse que siguiendo el mapa que Robin y yo habíamos conseguido.

Caminando hacia Luffy quien se encontraba comiendo, lo sostuve de su chaleco por lo que empezó a sudar para voltear a verme.

"Zoro y tú me deben una conversación Luffy" empecé a caminar hacia Zoro quien parecía si estar dormido mientras Luffy intentaba huir sin conseguirlo.

"Zoro despierta" dándole un empujón lo desperté de golpe ocasionando que me mirara para después ver a un nervioso Luffy por lo que empezó a sudar nervioso.

" **Me gustaría que ambos me explicaran que paso en la ciudad para que regresaran tan golpeados** " usando toda la seriedad posible les hice entender que en ese momento no éramos Capitán, Primer oficial y Cronista, si no tres hermanos.

Varios minutos después me encontraba recargado en la barandilla del Merry después de escuchar lo que había sucedido.

Soltando un suspiro me moví para verlos, aunque Zoro era de mi edad a veces parecía tener la de Luffy pero en ese momento los entendí, dieron su palabra y la cumplieron.

"Entiendo, cumplieron su palabra no es su culpa" en ese momento ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio para mi diversión.

"Sin embargo" ante esas palabras quedaron quietos.

"Debo hablar con Nami, conociéndola a ella le afecto esto" escuchándome Luffy parpadeo para después asentir con una sonrisa, sin embargo Zoro no.

"No creo que la bruja este afectada" rodando los ojos volví mi mano aire para después darle un golpe en la cabeza lo suficiente para que lo sintiera.

"No creas cosas solo porque si Zoro, los dejo y descansen un poco" ignorando la mirada de Zoro empecé a caminar hacia la cocina donde probablemente se encontraba ella.

Cuando llegue me alegro encontrarla sola, ya que con Sanji escuchando las cosas no podrían avanzar.

"Hola Nami, ¿cómo te encuentras?" por un momento me miro parpadeando antes de regresar a lo que hacía mientras me acercaba.

"Estoy bien Marcos, por fin empezamos a avanzar con respecto a esta isla en el cielo, claro si es que existe" quedando junto a ella la sostuve del hombro antes de hablar más suave.

"Nami, los chicos ya me contaron lo de Jaya, dime como estas" por un momento parecía que no hablaría pero de repente empezó a temblar un poco por lo que la sostuve cuando no aguanto y empezó a llorar.

"Ellos…por mi…salieron lastimados" esas palabras eran las únicas que logre entender entre su llanto.

Pude notar que lo que había sucedió con los chicos la había hecho recordar el tiempo que había estado en el poder de Arlong, lo cual ya había imaginado.

"Calma, ellos están bien, no fue tu culpa que fueran atacados" escuchándome se calmó un poco mientras intentaba hablar de nuevo.

"Yo les dije que no causaran…problemas y mira cómo llegaron al Merry" sentándola me arrodille para quedar a su vista, encontrándome con su ojos un poco rojos por el llanto.

"Ellos no lo causaron, dieron su palabra y la cumplieron, son fuertes por eso te escucharon, pero te pido no les hagas prometer algo como eso de nuevo, no quiero pensar en lo que les puede pasar a cualquiera de ustedes" limpiándose los ojos me miro para responderme.

"Si lo entendí, no puedo obligarlos a eso otra vez….gracias Marcos, me siento mejor al hablar sobre esto" sonriéndole le acaricie la cabeza para su molestia.

Era notable que Nami era fuerte por todo lo que había sucedido en su vida pero un poco de apoyo era bueno para ella.

"Por algo soy el hermano mayor Nami, es mi deber cuidarlos a todos de la forma que pueda" eso la hizo reír un poco ignorando su molestia.

Levantándome ella me siguió para darme un corto abrazo, dándome las gracias nuevamente en voz baja.

"-De nada hermanita-" soltándome me dio una sonrisa por lo que viendo que estaba mejor me despedí dejándola trabajar.

Minutos después me encontraba escribiendo un poco en el libro de la tripulación en el nido de cuervo cuando una voz me llamo la atención, por lo que me asome para ver que sucedía.

Viendo un barco parecido al de Masira ignore todo dejando que los chicos se encargaran, sin embargo un minuto después pude sentir como unas ondas bastante fuertes viajaban hacia el Merry.

Mirando nuevamente sobre el nido de cuervo pude ver como esas ondas se acercaban rápidamente por lo que sin decir nada me levante para proteger el Merry

" _ **EADŌMU"**_ sin que nadie lo notara una gran cúpula de aire envolvió el barco deteniendo las ondas.

"¡Es…Esperen las ondas no afectan el Merry!" la voz de Usopp sonaba sorprendida y feliz, mientras los demás se preguntaban que sucedía.

"Creo que es gracias a Marcos-kun" las palabras de Robin ocasionaron que todos me miraran mientras yo seguía escribiendo en el libro.

"Marcos ¿tu detuviste al hombre mono?" las palabras de Chopper me obligaron a dejar de escribir mientras los miraba.

"Si Chopper, cuando controlas el medio de viaje del sonido es muy sencillo, pero creo que debemos irnos, ya que quiero seguir escribiendo y me molesta no poder concentrarme como se debe" un momento después el Merry empezó a navegar lejos de las ondas mientras yo bajaba del nido de cuervo.

 _ **Unas horas después…**_

El Merry nos había llevado hasta el otro lado de la isla donde vivía el llamado Cricket, cuando llegamos nos sorprendió la casa del sujeto ya que aunque parecía un castillo solo era una casa partida a la mitad, donde no había nadie.

"Robin, Marcos saben de qué sueños hablaba antes de que lo exiliaran" ante la pregunta de Nami recordé lo poco que nos habían contado.

"No dijeron muchos detalles pero él hablaba sobre una cantidad de oro escondida en la isla" ante esas palabras Nami le ordeno a Chopper empezar a escarbar para mi diversión.

"Nami no creo que sea tan fácil" ella me ignoro mientras todos empezaban a buscar en la casa y sus alrededores, encontrando Nami un libro.

"Chicos miren un libro, aunque muy viejo se llama **Norland, el rey de los mentirosos** " en ese momento Sanji se animó contándonos que era un cuento famoso en el North Blue donde él había nacido.

Poco a poco nos contó sobre el libro, era fascinante pero al mismo tiempo me hizo pensar que algo faltaba, mientras pensaba en eso escuche el grito de Nami y Usopp sobre Luffy cayendo al mar, mirando hacia donde estaba me encontré al igual que los demás con una hombre musculoso que había salido del agua molesto por entrar en su casa y territorio.

"Usopp salva a Luffy, Marcos yo me encargo" un momento después mientras el sujeto mencionaba algo sobre el oro ataco a Sanji.

La pelea era bastante igualada por culpa de Sanji quien subestimo al viejo, sin embargo antes de que tuvieras que intervenir el sujeto se derrumbó para sorpresa de todos.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos dentro de la casa mientras Chopper lo atendía.

Al parecer tenia Disbarismo, una enfermedad de los buzos, nada grabe a corto plazo pero según Chopper parecía que como el buceaba todos los días podía ser letal.

Unas horas después me encontraba con Chopper mientras vigilábamos al viejo, mientras los demás esperaban afuera con los Masira y su hermano que habían llegado preocupados por el viejo quien era su líder.

Un ruido me alerto por lo que mire al que debería ser Cricket mientras despertaba.

"Chopper parece que está despertando" un momento después el pequeño doctor empezaba a revisarlo para después ir a avisarle a los demás.

Después de disculparse por el malentendido del oro, él y Luffy empezaron a hablar de la isla del cielo donde nos dio a entender que era descendiente del llamado Norland quien podría haber sabido algo.

Mientras nos contaba su historia me hizo pensar nuevamente que algo andaba mal con el cuento de Norland y la montaña de oro.

Cuando nos contó que su antepasado el llamado mentiroso hablo sobre la isla del cielo le mostro un libro a Nami, quien lo empezó a leer en voz alta por pedido de Cricket.

Era verdad, si Cricket decía que Norland nunca mentiría entonces esa isla y ese mar realmente existían, por alguna razón tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir, quería poder escribir en el libro de la tripulación sobre ese lugar.

Tiempo después me encontraba en el Merry descansando, Cricket le contaría a Nami y a los demás como sería posible llegar a la isla del cielo pero yo no me encontraba lo sufrientemente concentrado para escuchar por lo que decidí esperar en el barco, cuando la voz de Robin me alerto.

"Pareces emocionado de ir a esa isla, pero no de saber cómo" mirando hacia un lado la encontré sentada en la barandilla mirándome con su sonrisa de siempre.

"Me emociona ir, pero no como llegar, además algo en la historia de Norland no cuadra y me hace pensar en eso" saltando ella llego junto a mí para arrodillarse quedando muy cerca para mi placer y tortura.

"Así que también lo notaste, es interesante todo lo que decía su bitácora, pero había algunas anormalidades, como por ejemplo el tamaño de la isla" recordando lo poco que leí del libro solo pude darle la razón.

"No queda otra opción que esperar y ver que descubrimos en la isla del cielo" dándome una sonrisa se levantó y cruzo los brazos, un momento después fui levantado por un gran número de sus manos mientras ella me miraba.

"Cada vez me pareces más interesante Marcos-kun" acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara se detuvo cuando casi me besaba por la voz de Sanji alertándonos de la comida.

Sonriendo se alejó mientras desaparecían sus manos y ella empezaba a bajar del Merry dejándome congelado hasta que escuche su voz.

"Vamos es hora de comer" soltando un gran suspiro de decepción la empecé a seguir mientras ella reía.

Minutos después me encontraba disfrutando de la comida de Sanji mientras los demás empezaban una fiesta, sin embargo al igual que Nami me intereso cuando Cricket le menciono a Robin algo sobre oro en el ojo de una calavera.

Con todo lo que contaba no podía dejar de notar que algo faltaba en la historia de su familia.

Varias horas después nos encontrábamos en un bosque cerca de la casa de Cricket por lo que nos había contado necesitaríamos a una ave llamada **Southbird** para llegar a la posición de la Knock up.

"Creo que lo mejor sería separarnos para abarcar más terreno" ante mi sugerencia Usopp se asustó mientras intentaba negar la idea.

"Es verdad, de todas formas tenemos las pistas para encontrar al ave, hemos visto su forma y sabemos qué hace un extraño ruido" Sanji decidió apoyarme mientras Zoro y Luffy aceptaban.

El primer grupo era Sanji, Usopp y Nami.

El segundo eran Zoro y Robin.

El tercero eran Luffy y Chopper.

Yo había decidido ir solo, con el avance en mis habilidades era más fácil moverme solo, por lo que dando saltos iba flotando de rama en rama intentando encontrar al ave.

Parándome en un árbol empecé a buscar al ave cuando sentí algo caer algo en mi cabeza, por lo que revise encontrándome con una tarántula bastante grande la cual me intento morder, consiguiendo que mi mano se volviera de aire y callera al suelo.

Ignorando a esa extraña araña seguí saltando entre los arboles buscando al ave.

Mientras buscaba escuche bastantes ruidos por lo que supuse que no era el único que se encontró con animales, sin embargo cuando decidí buscar a los demás los encontré en un claro pero lo interesante era el ave que los observaba.

Parecía estar burlándose de ellos, por lo que aprovechando su distracción llegue detrás y lo toque con un dedo ocasionando que se desmayara.

"Lo atrape" cuando baje con los demás todos miraban con odio al ave.

Cuando regresamos a casa de Cricket nos encontramos con los tres heridos y el Merry muy dañado, mientras veía el Merry escuche como Nami le gritaba a Luffy sobre el robo del oro de Cricket.

Acercándome a Zoro y Luffy los vi mirar un símbolo dibujado parecía una cara muy sonriente.

"Es su símbolo ¿verdad? Del que los ataco" Zoro me dio la razón mientras le preguntaba a Luffy si necesitaba ayuda.

Ignorando a Nami quien estaba preocupada por el tiempo escuche como tenía planeado correr por la costa, fue cuando lo detuve.

"No Luffy, no podemos esperar a que corras, yo te llevo" ignorando las protestas de Nami y Cricket tome a Luffy de su chaleco quien me miraba interesado pero serio.

Un momento después la parte inferior de mi cuerpo empezó a deformarse y para sorpresa de todos empezó a tomar la forma de un pequeño tornado el cual empezó a mover el aire y en un segundo nos encontrábamos flotando sobre unos dos metros del aire.

"¡¿M…Marcos cuando aprendiste a hacer eso?!" mirando a Nami antes de empezar a moverme le respondí.

"Hace unas noches" un momento después salí disparado mientras sostenía a Luffy.

Mi velocidad era mayor a la de Luffy cuándo corría aparte de que podríamos atravesar el bosque y el mar para llegar a Jaya.

"Luffy tú te encargaras de Bellamy, pero el que usa el arma cortante es mío" Luffy no me respondió por unos segundos.

"Solo no lo mates" eso me intereso sin embargo antes de hablar me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

"Zoro, Sanji y yo olimos las sangre en ti cuando Robin y tu volvieron al Merry, creo que fueron suficientes muertes por ahora" eso me dejo sorprendido.

"Fueron en defensa" sabía que era tonto pero no quería que pensara mal de mí.

"Lo sé, mi hermano mayor no es mala persona" ante sus palabras solo pude sonreír un poco antes de aumentar un poco la velocidad.

 _ **Minutos después Jaya…**_

Cuando la ciudad estuvo a la vista deje a Luffy tocar el suelo para que saliera disparado hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad para subir a una torre.

Cuando lo alcance fue el momento donde decidió gritar.

" **¡BELLAMYYYYYY DONDEEEEE ESTAAASSSS!"** unos momentos después de un bar salió un sujeto, a simple vista no parecía mucho, pero Luffy era igual así que decidí ver que sucedía.

"Estamos hablando de ti…¿hay algo que quieras decirme?" se notaba que se sentía muy confiado.

"Si ¡Regrésale el oro al viejo!" eso causo que Bellamy riera para después sorprenderme.

"¡¿Oro?! Gyajajaja ¿el tesoro del viejo Cricket?" en un movimiento sus piernas se volvieron como resortes y de un salto llego con Luffy.

Mientras ellos hablaban vi como del bar empezaban a salir bastantes personas, sin embargo unos me vieron y palidecieron, lo cual me llamo la atención, fue cuando vi a un viejo con dos tres carteles de búsqueda que me moví hacia ellos ignorando sus susurros.

* * *

Cuando llegue a él ignore al sujeto con gabardina parado a su lado, sin hablar solo tome las hojas asustándolo.

Me sorprendió un poco al notar que la cantidad de Luffy había aumentado drásticamente de $30.000.000 a $100.000.000 lo más probable es que fuera por lo de Arabasta.

Mi recompensa también había aumentado de la pequeña cantidad de $10.000.000 a $80.000.000, sin embargo mencionaban la razón, aparte de atacar a Nezumi, también anotaban el ataque a Smoker y el enfrentamiento con Cocodrilo.

El tercero me sorprendió era para Zoro, tenía una primera cantidad bastante grande bajo su foto de el lleno de sangre, $60.000.000 por derrotar al asesino Daz Bones.

* * *

Sin embargo la voz del sujeto de la gabardina me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Tontos porque tiemblan mírenlos bien ¿les parecen duros?" ignorando su intento de provocarme guarde los carteles en el pequeño zurrón que había comprado cuando llegamos a la isla.

Un momento después se escuchó un gran ruido mientras la torre donde estaba Luffy era destruida.

Debía admitir que la fruta de Bellamy era interesante sin embargo contra Luffy el sujeto no tenía ninguna oportunidad, mientras todos los veían desaparecer, Luffy y yo podíamos ver la trayectoria que tomaba.

Sobre todo por sus palabras las cuales empezaban a ponerme de muy mal humor.

"¡Mátalo Bellamy! ¡Es un tonto que no merece vivir!" el sujeto junto a mi grito mientras su gabardina se abría mostrándome su cuchillo.

Un momento después cuando Bellamy intento atacar a Luffy fue detenido con un solo golpe que lo noqueo mientras destruía el piso.

Todo el mundo quedo en shock por lo que había pasado mientras yo soltaba un suspiro ya que al fin se había callado el sujeto.

Sin embargo el amigo de Bellamy empezó a gritar para que se levantara por lo que arto lo sujete de la cabeza obligándolo a caer de rodillas ante mí.

"¡Hey basura, suéltame!" aún es su estado era valiente, cuando sacó su arma y me intento cortar a la mitad todos incluido él se asustaron al ver como su cuchillo pasaba por mi cintura la cual se volvió de aire por un momento.

"Tu lastimaste a nuestros amigos igual que tu capitán, debería matarte, seria sencillo, un pensamiento y el aire en tu cuerpo te abandonaría" mis palabras tranquilas asustaron a todos mientras el sujeto empezaba a querer llorar.

"Aunque afortunadamente para ti mi capitán me lo prohibió" eso parecía calmar a todos sin embargo la voz de Luffy los asusto.

"El oro del viejo, quiero que me lo den" un segundo después todos los que parecían hombres de Bellamy salieron corriendo asustados.

Momentos después alguien logro decirnos mientras soltaba al amigo de Bellamy seguí a Luffy al bar donde se encontraba el oro, encontrándolo salimos del bar, donde algunos hombres rodeaban a Bellamy y el sujeto del cuchillo nos exigía saber a dónde íbamos.

Ganándose una simple respuesta de Luffy.

"Vamos al cielo" su respuesta me hizo soltar una gran carcajada por la simplicidad de sus palabras.

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

"En serio no sé cómo me convenciste para perder el tiempo buscando esto Luffy" no sabía cómo explicarle a los demás que íbamos tarde porque Luffy había decidió cazar un escarabajo.

"No te preocupes cuando todos vean a este Hércules no les importara" solo pude soltar un suspiro mientras lo veía correr y gritar en cuanto vio a los demás.

"¡Volvimos, miren lo que encontramos! ¡Es un Hércules!" en cuanto termino de hablar todos le gritaron incrédulos, para un momento después mirarme enojados.

"Y...Yo solo…olvídenlo" no sabía ni cómo defenderme por lo que los ignore mientras escuchaba el grito de Luffy al ver al Merry.

Ignorando la graciosa forma que había tomado salte al Merry para prepararme para el viaje.

Minutos después de despedirnos de Cricket empezamos a seguir a Masira y su hermano para llegar a nuestro destino.

* * *

Mientras el Merry navegaba decidí tomar un baño, intentando entender la personalidad de Luffy sin embargo fue en ese momento que un recuerdo me llego a la memoria.

 _Me encontraba en una habitación de color rosa, estaba escribiendo en unas hojas unos extraños símbolos que parecían formar palabras, sin embargo me detuve cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente mientras una niña entraba llorando._

" _ **¡Macao-nichan!**_ _" en cuanto entro me levante recibiéndola en mis brazos mientras lloraba e intentaba hablar._

" _ **Purin-imoto, dime quien te molesto esta vez"**_ _la niña levanto su cara mostrándome sus tres ojos de los cuales salían grandes lágrimas, mientras ella intentaba hablar sin lograrlo._

 _Sujetándola con facilidad la cargue para llevarla a mi cama donde la senté mientras buscaba un pañuelo en mi mesa de noche, cuando lo encontré empecé a limpiar sus lágrimas mientras intentaba calmarla, lo cual logre después de unos minutos._

" _ **Ya estas mal calmada, vamos dime quien te molesto**_ _" mirándose las manos empezó a hablar con voz baja._

" _ **Los niños de siempre… me llamaron monstruo, me empujaron…¡¿Soy un monstruo Macao-nichan?!"**_ _ante esa pregunta me entro un odio hacia esos niños, por un momento pude sentir como el piso temblaba pero cuando vi a Purín me detuve soltando un suspiro y abrazarla._

" _ **Tú no eres un monstruo, eres mi pequeña hermana, la linda Pudin, no olvides eso, ahora por que no descansas en mi cama mientras practico mi escritura**_ _" sonriendo me soltó para acomodarse en mi cama y empezar a dormirse seguramente por el cansancio de lo que le había ocurrido._

 _Volviendo a mi escritorio intente seguir practicando mi escritura sin darme cuenta que mi pluma empezaba a romperse por lo fuerte que la estaba apretando, hasta que no soporto y se rompió en pedazos._

" _ **Genial, ahora deberé pedirle a Kata-nisama que me consiga otra pluma de Kairouseki"**_ _dejando los restos de pluma, empecé a salir del cuarto, mejor sacaba mi molestia con las personas adecuadas._

 _Tiempo después me encontraba en las calles de una extraña ciudad, a mí alrededor se encontraban varios niños inconscientes y con heridas muy graves._

" _ **S…Suéltame…Moun-"**_ _el niño que estaba sosteniendo salió volando cuando lo avente calle abajo._

 _Los que se encontraban todavía consientes me miraban con mucho miedo sin embargo yo solo sentía repulsión por ellos._

" _ **Recuerden la próxima vez que molestan a mi hermana por su ojo, yo les sacare los suyos a todos ustedes"**_ _muchos se orinaron por mis palabras pero los ignore mientras me daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia un gran castillo._

* * *

El recuerdo termino tan pronto como llego, sin darme cuenta había cerrado los ojos mientras me sostenía de la pared, cuando abrí los ojos mire un poco de sangre en el suelo, tocándome la cara encontré la fuente siendo esta mi nariz.

" _Es la primera vez que recuerdo algo tan especifico de mi pasado y me sangra la nariz, espero que no sea recurrente"_ intente olvidar lo sucedido mientras terminaba mi baño sin embargo lo que no olvidaba era que tenía una hermana.

Cuando me estaba terminando de vestir en el cuarto de los hombres el Merry empezó a moverse violentamente por lo que salí para ver que sucedía, encontrándome con las grandes olas que movían los tres barcos.

"¡Muchachos los arrastraremos hasta el remolino!" en cuanto escuche esa palabra mire el mar al igual que los demás encontrándome con un inmenso remolino en el cual debíamos navegar.

En ese momento fuimos testigos de cómo la corriente mataba a un Rey marino que intento navegar en su contra, asustando a Nami, Chopper y Usopp.

Mientras ellos tres intentaban convencer a Luffy de volver yo solo pude suspirar sabiendo que no sería posible.

"Crees que sea posible llegar al cielo, o será una muerte segura" escuchando a Zoro solo pude pensar en lo que sabíamos.

"Es un 50 y 50, sin embargo si caemos creo poder detener al Merry antes de que se destruya" un momento después el Merry fue tragado por el remolino el cual desapareció en un parpadeo.

Mientras Nami explicaba que no desapareció yo sentí un cambio en el aire junto con la llegada de unas personas por lo que mirando hacia un lado fui el primero en ver un extraño barco con una vela negra.

Un momento después un sujeto muy extraño empezó a hablar.

"¡Esperen, Zejajajaja! ¡Finalmente te atrape sombrero de paja!" por alguna razón ese sujeto me daba mala espina.

"¡Estamos aquí por tu cabeza que vale 100 millones! ¡Ríndete ahora!" eso sorprendió a todos menos a mí que ignoraba su parloteo mientras juntaba mis manos, su voz me molestaba.

"Chicos no tenemos tiempo yo tengo los carteles, luego se los muestro… _ **KŪKI UZU**_ " sin que ese sujeto o sus amigos lo notaran una pequeña esfera de aire salió disparada debajo de su barco y un momento después un remolino pequeño pero poderoso se tragó su barco ante la sorpresa de todos.

Un momento después el agua debajo del Merry empezó a levantarse, por lo que de un momento a otra gracias al grito de Sanji todos nos sujetamos a algo segundos antes de que el Merry saliera disparado a una velocidad asombrosa.

 **¡WAAAAAAAAAA!**

Ignorando el grito de Usopp quede sorprendido al notar como el Merry navegaba verticalmente por la corriente.

Tarde un momento en descubrir cómo lo hacía y no era el único.

"Marcos eso es ¿viento?" solo pude darle la razón, el viento era el que permitía al Merry navegar hacia arriba.

Mientras Sanji notaba que el Merry empezaba a separarse Nami se acercó a mí.

"Marcos, necesitare tu ayuda, danos el impulso necesario para llegar al final yo are el resto puedes" sonriéndole le respondí.

"Por supuesto, estoy a las órdenes de la navegante" mientras ella les explicaba a los demás los planes me prepare a su señal.

Cuando todo estaba listo ella dio luz verde.

"Abran las velas….¡MARCOS AHORA!" mientras todos esperaban ver que haría solo mire las velas mientras mi brazo derecho se volvía de aire

" **¡KUKIKEN!** " un momento después el Merry gano velocidad mientras empezaba a volar gracias al impulso otorgado.

"¡Genial, es Merry está volando!" mientras todos celebraban con Luffy yo solo podía sonreír mientras seguía concentrado en mi brazo.

Un momento después para alegría de todos el Merry atravesó la Millenium Cumulonimbus.

Sin embargo cuando la atravesó perdí la concentración de mi ataca interrumpiéndolo causado por el súbito cambio de aire en el lugar.

Mientras todos menos Luffy intentaban respirar yo me levante como si nada, el aire me estaba regresando las fuerzas, era más limpio, más fuerte de alguna forma.

Mirando alrededor quede asombrado al ver un mar de nubes, parecía irreal.

"Sin embargo chicos el Log pose aún sigue apuntando al cielo" eso era preocupante ya que no se veía ninguna forma de seguir subiendo.

Sin embargo mi atención fue llamada cuando Usopp se tiro a las nubes.

"¡Hey, porque hizo eso!" los demás me miraron extrañados.

"No sabemos nada de este lugar, es un mar claro pero recuerden cual es el fondo" tardaron un segundo en entenderlo antes de entrar en pánico.

"¡USOOOPP!" Luffy estiro su brazo intentando atraparlo sin embargo no podía saber si estaba cerca.

"¡Extiéndelo lo más que puedas yo me hare cargo!" Luffy siguió las órdenes de Robin mientras ella cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba los ojos.

"¡ **OJOS FLEUR**!" varios minutos después hablo.

"¡Lo encontré! ¡ **SEIS FLEUR**! Ya puedes traerlo" ante esas palabras Luffy empezó a forzar su brazo para que dé un momento a otro saliera con Usopp en su poder, sin embargo no llego solo, una anguila y una clase de pulpo gigante lo siguió el cual fue repelido por Zoro.

El pulpo reventó como un globo mientras que la anguila se sostenía del Merry con sus dientes mientras estaba inconsciente.

Mientras los demás hablaban sobre las criaturas yo decidí explorar el aire del lugar, por lo que cerrando los ojos deje que mi cuerpo se volviera de aire.

El aire era muy extraño, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero era más liguero, le faltaba algo que tenía el aire normal, sin embargo era más poderoso.

Sin embargo el grito de todos me saco de mi concentración cuando vi como alguien que apareció de la nada abordo el Merry.

"¡¿Hey, para cuál es tu problema?!" al escuchar la pregunta de Sanji solo respondió una palabra.

"Destruirlos" y ataco, no me sorprendió cuando los elimino de un golpe, sabia la razón, sin embargo cuando me ataco con una patada lo repelí con la propia.

"Eres rápido, pero no fuerte" mi patada tenía más poder que la de el por lo que salió volando, sin embargo se enderezo en el aire con un salto.

Cuando nos apuntó con su arma, se tuvo que defender de un ataque sorpresa por una persona montando un animal terminando en el mar de nubes, mientras que su atacante se paró en el Merry.

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quién es!?" el sujeto se presentó cuando su montura llego a él.

"¡Yo soy un caballero del cielo!" nadie comprendía que había pasado realmente sin embargo Nami no dudo en reclamarle a los otros tres su derrota.

"¡¿Que está pasando?! ¡Sobre todo con ustedes tres inútiles, si no fuera por Marcos y el Caballero estaríamos muertos!" sin dejar de mirar al extraño viejo calme a Nami.

"No es su culpa Nami, es el aire en este lugar, tiene menos Oxigeno, sus cuerpos necesitan acostumbrarse a él, afortunadamente yo no tengo ese problema y puedo ayudarlos" mi explicación parecía calmar a los cuatro mientras el Caballero volvía a hablar.

Mientras escuchaba la plática del hombre con Nami me acerque a los tres para tomarlos de los hombros mientras me concentraba.

Fue fácil acelerar el proceso de asimilación de sus cuerpos, en unos instantes todo el aire de su cuerpo era completamente nuevo.

"Ya está" mis palabras no fueron creídas por el caballero pero los chicos demostraron lo efectivo de lo que había hecho al pararse como si nada.

Mientras me sentaba a recuperar un poco las energías gastadas durante los últimos minutos me sorprendí bastante al igual que los demás cuando el caballero resulto ser un mercenario que trabajaba por una moneda llamada Extol.

Para sorpresa del caballero Luffy le conto como habíamos llegado ya que no conocíamos la moneda.

Al parecer la ruta que habíamos tomado era la más arriesgada, eso era algo que nos hubiera encantado saber antes, mientras veía como Nami sacudió furiosa a Luffy.

Felicitándonos por nuestra valentía él nos dio un silbato con el cual llegaría para nuestra ayuda, la primera vez seria gratis, sin embargo antes de irse se presentó formalmente, era Gan Fall un caballero del cielo.

Un momento después se fue dejándonos con las mismas dudas que teníamos antes de su llegada.

Afortunadamente tuvimos un punto de ubicación cuando logramos ver una cascada a lo lejos del Merry.

Minutos después de llegar a la cascada y de que Luffy, Chopper y Usopp jugaran con una nube logramos guiar al Merry hacia una clase de puerta junto a la cascada.

"Que interesante lugar **Puerta del cielo** " mientras los demás chicos molestaban a Usopp sobre morir yo solo podía darle la razón a Robin.

"Este sitio cada vez se vuelve más y más extraño e interesante" sin embargo no podía evitar tomar unas pequeñas notas en mi cuaderno para más adelante.

Cuando el Merry llego a la puerta fuimos recibidos por una pequeña anciana con alas.

"¿Viene de excursión o vienen a combatir?...En realidad no importa, para pasar deben pagar de extoles por persona, es la ley" esa era una cantidad bastante grande aunque había el problema de que no sabíamos cuánto valía esa moneda comparada con los berries.

"Ummm…no tenemos ese dinero" Nami no era la única sorprendía con la cantidad sin embargo la mujer nos permitió pasar, pero sus siguientes palabras me hicieron sospechar.

"Pasen o no, yo no soy ni guardiana ni guerrera, solo busco saber sus intenciones" Luffy sin problemas le dijo que hacíamos ahí.

"Siete personas hacia Skypiea" un momento después unas tenazas sujetaron el Merry sorprendiéndonos.

"Ese es un habitante especial del mar blanco…el camarón veloz, el los llevara" un momento después el Merry se empezó a mover a gran velocidad por la cascada, nuestro destino Sky Island.

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.- Dios del Sky Island**

* * *

Mientras el Merry era subido rápidamente por la nube en forma de rio todos nos preguntábamos si era posible que hubiera sido creada de forma natural.

Estando cerca del final del camino Nami fue la primera en notar un letrero.

"¿¡Tierra de dios…Skypiea!?" eso nos hizo notar que no llegamos a la salida sino a la entrada del nuestro destino.

En cuanto el camarón gigante soltó el Merry todos fuimos testigos de una hermosa isla frente a nosotros.

" **¡SIIIIII…ES SKY ISLAND!"** Luffy, Usopp y Chopper fueron los más entusiasmados por la vista ante nosotros.

Acercando el barco a tierra ellos tres fueron los primeros en bajar para pisar la nueva isla.

"Hey que hacemos con el ancla…este mar no tiene fondo" la duda de Zoro tenía validez pero mientras veía a esos tres jugar intente ayudarlo.

"Por el momento creo debemos usarla y esperar lo mejor" mientras la bajaba notamos como Sanji saltaba al mar para llegar con los otros tres.

Un grito y un aleteo nos hicieron ver como Nami era atacada por el Southbird para un momento después huir volando hacia la isla.

"¿Te encuentras bien Nami?" peinándose me respondió.

"Si, solo que había olvidado soltarlo" mirando al ave volar se notaba su enojo.

"Parece que hay personas en la isla así que podrá sobrevivir" mirando a Zoro ella pregunto sobre el ancla.

Mientras le respondía yo di un salto para alejarme del Merry flotando con dirección a la playa.

Flotando use mis habilidades para sentir por completo el aire en la isla y lo que me encontré me sorprendió un poco, todo el aire se encontraba cargado con pequeñas partículas de electricidad.

" _Muy parecido a Arabasta con Cocodrilo"_ mientras seguía analizando el aire el grito de Luffy me llamo la atención.

" **¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESTE LUGAR TIENE EL AROMA DE AVENTURA!"** mirando a todos disfrutar de lo que nos ofrecía la isla ocasiono que sonriera un poco.

Todos disfrutaban de la isla sin embargo por mi estudio del aire fui el primero en notar la música que alguien producía cerca de nosotros, girando un poco encontré la fuente.

Un poco lejos de todos sobre una nube en forma de colina una mujer se encontraba tocando un arpa, cuando todos la notaron se sorprendieron por su apariencia ya que al igual que nuestro atacante tenia alas.

"¿Ustedes vienen del mar azul? ¡Sue, ven acá!" mirándola note como un pequeño zorro corría hacia ella.

Luffy fue el que le respondió "Venimos del mundo de abajo ¿Tu eres de aquí?" ella muy tranquila respondió que si efectivamente ella vivía ahí.

"Esta es Angel Beach de Skypiea" cuando noto las frutas de Luffy rio un poco "Esos son conasshu ¿quieren beber de ellos?" mientras me acercaba note como sacaba un cuchillo para empezar a abrir la fruta.

"La parte superior es dura como el acero, pero la parte de abajo es más blanda y se le puede hacer un agujero" cuando la abrió se la entregó a Luffy quien al probarla quedo encantado mientras Usopp y Chopper pedían abrir otras.

"Soy Conis" mientras Nami reprendía a Sanji por intentar coquetear mi acerque con ella para hablar con Conis.

"Tenemos muchas cosas que quisiéramos saber, para empezar aquí todo es increíble" sonriendo Conis nos alentó a preguntar.

Un ruido seguido por la voz de Zoro nos alertó de alguien acercándose, Conis nos avisó que era su padre.

"Disculpa Conis pero ¿que está montando?" Conis le respondió a Nami un poco extrañada.

"Ese es un Waver" el hombre no logro detenerse por lo que todos fuimos testigos de cómo choco con una palmera.

"¿Lastime a alguien?" levantándose poco a poco recibió respuesta por un Zoro molesto.

"¡Pregunta por ti primero!" mirando el llamado Waver lo reconocí y parecía no ser el único.

"¡Luffy! ¿Acaso no sacaste algo parecido del fondo del mar?" tomando de la fruta Luffy le respondió que sí.

"Parece que a eso se refería Norland con lo del Waver que se movía sin viento" había recordado un poco de lo que había leído en casa de Cricket.

"¿Son amigos tuyos Conis, hija mía?" mirando a Conis esta le respondió a su padre sonriendo.

"Si, nos acabamos de conocer, vienen del mar azul" eso parecía ser normal más normal de lo que sonaba ya que su padre no se sorprendió mucho.

"¿Enserio? Deben estar realmente ansiosos por conocer este lugar ¿No? Este es el mar Blanco-Blanco. Disculpen" su disculpa era de mas lo cual me intrigo.

"¿Eh? No, no es así…" el hombre interrumpió a Usopp.

"Olvide presentarme mi nombre es Pagaya. Disculpen" Usopp volvió a hablar.

"Oh, no necesita disculparse…" Pagaya saco algo del cesto de su espalda sonriendo.

"Ya termine la pesca, esta es la comida más deliciosa en el mar Blanco-Blanco" en su mano saco una langosta bastante grande "Son langostas del cielo, vengan a mi casa y les mostrare la cocina del cielo" eso era sorprendentemente amable.

Sin embargo Nami tenía unas dudas antes de irnos.

"Disculpe me puede decir ¿Cómo funciona esto?" ella se había acercado al Waver examinándolo "No tiene remos ni velas, ¿Cómo puede navegar en el mar?"

Conis se extrañó por las preguntas de Nami sin embargo respondió.

"¿Acaso no conocen los Diales?" esa palabra nos llamo la atención.

Minutos después observaba como Luffy intentaba manejar el wave de Pagaya perdiendo el control inmediatamente.

"Está dando vueltas" Zoro le contesto a Usopp mientras veía a Luffy salir volando del Waver.

"Está dando las vueltas más asombrosas…" Conis y su padre eran los únicos alarmados por Luffy mientras lo veían.

"¡Oh no! ¡¿Le habrá dolido?!" Pagaya estaba igual de preocupado que su hija.

"No puede ser….es mi culpa, discúlpenme no debí prestarle mi Waver" decidiendo calmarles les hable mientras Sanji y Zoro comentaban sobre el mar.

"No se preocupen, Luffy es muy resistente" un momento después Sanji y Zoro se dirigieron a sacar a Luffy del mar, mientras Usopp salvaba a Chopper quien también había entrado al mar para salvar a Luffy.

Mientras veía a los chicos enloquecer mientras Conis y Pagaya se disculpaban yo camine hacia Nami quien parecía analizar el Waver.

"¿Crees poder manejarlo?" ella me respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Si estoy en lo correcto las olas más pequeñas son lo suficientemente fuertes para moverlo, sin embargo con mi conocimiento en el mar no habrá problemas" subiéndose empezó a manejarlo poco a poco hasta salir disparada.

"¡Hey chicos!" hablando llame la atención de todos un momento después Usopp grito sorprendido.

"¡ELLA LO HIZO!" gracias a su grito todos notaron como Nami podía manejarlo sin problemas para sorpresa de su dueño y enojo de Luffy.

"¡Hey, Nami! ¡Vamos a la casa del viejo así que vuelve! ¡Tonta!" Luffy se encontraba molesto por la habilidad de Nami.

A lo lejos Nami grito "¡Adelántense! ¡¿Anciano puedo ocuparlo un rato más?!" sin escuchar la respuesta Nami se empezó a alejar.

Mientras subíamos unas escaleras escuche hablar a Pagaya mientras nos contaba como los habitantes de la isla cortaban nubes para construir sus edificios.

Parecía que el camarón gigante nos había llevado a través de la Milky Road que era una ruta creada por ellos con las nubes para construir.

"En este lugar existen dos tipos de nubes, la que usaron para navegar se llama Nube Marina y por donde caminan se llama Nube isla" escuchando la explicación de Pagaya solo aumentaba lo ilógico de esa isla.

Parecía que lo que las diferenciaba era el mineral que ellos llamaban Pyroblon que era Kairouseki.

Minutos después mientras el terminaba de explicar llegamos a una casa bastante grande que pertenecía a él y su hija.

Cuando entramos Conis le entrego una concha a Luffy mientras le pedía que hablara.

"¡Usopp es estúpido!" eso molesto a Usopp mientras Conis se reía un poco.

"Ahora presiona el botón que esta arriba de esa concha" obedeciendo a Conis Luffy la apretó el resultado su voz se reprodujo seguido por la de Usopp y Conis.

"¡Woooow! ¡La concha se está burlando de ti Usopp!" molesto Usopp le grito a Luffy mientras los demás los veíamos interesados.

"¿Eso es un dial?" Conis le respondió a Zoro mientras salía al balcón de su casa.

"Si es un Tone Dial, puede grabar y reproducir sonidos, es una concha especial del mar Blanco-Blanco" eso era bastante impresionante.

"Pero no entiendo este mar no tiene fondo ¿Cómo sobreviven esas conchas?" entrando Conis le respondió a Zoro.

"Viven en la superficie en los arrecifes" Robin fue la siguiente en expresar su inquietud.

"Si esa cosa es el Dial….no entiendo cómo puede hacer que el Waver se mueva" Conis empezó a buscar algo hasta que lo encontró.

En su mano había un Dial diferente "Aunque el principio es el mismo, este no es el que le da energía es muy pequeño" mostrando el Dial siguió explicando "Es llamado Wind Dial"

Entregándoselo a Luffy le pidió que le diera vueltas "Dependiendo del tiempo que lo coloques en una dirección…absorbe el aire y lo libera" en cuanto Conis termino de hablar Luffy se apuntó con el Dial ocasionando que una corriente de aire le diera en la cara.

"Dependiendo del tamaño será la capacidad del Dial, algunos pueden mover pequeñas embarcaciones" mientras ella seguía explicando yo notaba como el aire se guardaba en el Dial para después salir disparado.

"Yo solo puedo manejar el Waver sin embargo hay muchos modelos" un poco sonrojada ella nos contó de los modelos.

Mientras Luffy y Usopp le contaban del que teníamos en el Merry Robin se acercó a mí.

"¿Tú no quieres manejar el Waver?" dejando de ver a los chicos le respondí.

"No, gracias a mi entrenamiento me puedo mover con rapidez sin necesitar algo como el Waver" interesada por mi respuesta tomo asiento en los muebles mientras volvía a hablar con Conis.

"Apostaría a que existen varios tipos de Dial" obteniendo la atención de Conis continuo "Como este ¿Verdad?" Robin apunto la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Si, es un Lamp Dial, se usa para almacenar la luz" mientras Chopper veía maravillado la pequeña lámpara.

"Como se darán cuenta, nuestra cultura no podría existir sin los Dial" tomando asiento junto a Robin la seguí escuchando a Conis "Existen diales que almacenan calor, otros olores incluso uno que refleja imágenes".

Mientras ella seguía explicándonos todos escuchábamos completamente enfocados en lo que podíamos saber sobre la vida en el cielo.

Unos cuantos minutos después Sanji y Pagaya salieron de la cocina ofreciéndonos un festín creado con ingredientes del cielo.

Mientras empezábamos a comer Sanji noto que Nami no se encontraba a la vista lo cual preocupo un poco a Conis y su padre.

"¿Pa…Padre estará bien?" interesado escuche la respuesta de Pagaya.

"Conis, hija mía…también tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto…" interesado Luffy pregunto qué sucedía.

"En Skypiea, hay un lugar…donde nunca se debe entrar….está muy cerca de este lugar, con el Waver se puede llegar muy rápido" eso sonaba a problemas.

"¿Pero porque dices que nunca se debe entrar Conis?" nerviosa me respondió.

"….es tierra sagrada…donde vive dios **Upeer Yard** " si definitivamente problemas.

"¿¡Hay un dios ahí!? ¿¡En ese lugar donde no se puede entrar!?" mirando a Luffy note que si muchos problemas nos esperaban en el futuro próximo.

"¡Si, es el dios de la isla! ¡El todo poderoso dios Enel!" mientras veía a Usopp intentar quitarle la idea a Luffy sobre ir yo me concentre en el nombre del llamado dios.

" _Enel, probablemente sea poderoso si Conis le teme"_ comiendo seguí escuchando la plática de Luffy con Conis sobre el dios de la isla.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a buscar a Nami!" si definitivo directo a los problemas.

Mientras me levantaba escuche a que se dedicaba Pagaya, parecía que el podría reparar el Water roto que teníamos.

Minutos después me encontraba junto a Luffy mientras veíamos a Pagaya inspeccionar el antiguo Water, los demás habían subido al barco.

"Es realmente antiguo…" Pagaya se encontraba sorprendido por el Water.

"Cree que pueda repararlo" sin mirarme me respondió.

"Aún no lo sé, debo abrirlo para checar su estado" ignorando los gritos de los chicos desde el barco Luffy parecía concentrado en algo.

"¿Oye que es eso viejo?" siguiendo su mirada Pagaya, Conis y yo vimos como unas personas empezaban a bajar por las escaleras de la isla.

"¿Quiénes son…esos tipos?" apenas escuchando lo que gritaban note como Pagaya se ponía de pie sin sorprenderse.

Arrastrándose el grupo de sujetos llego hasta nosotros para saludar a Pagaya y Conis.

Un momento después el que parecía ser el líder hablo "¡Ustedes, habitantes del mar azul…ingresaron ilegalmente a Skypiea!" eso parecía ser grave ya que Conis y su padre se asustaron mucho.

"Recibimos la información de la observadora Amazon" sacando una foto nos la mostro "Esta es la imagen tomada con el Video Dial" Pagaya intento hablar a nuestro favor alarmado.

"¡….eso no es posible, debe ser una equivocación Capitán Mcklein! ¡No son malas personas!" eso explicaba porque la mujer nos había permitido entrar con tanta facilidad.

"Por favor no discutan y admítanlo, la situación no es tan grave como para causar pánico" Pagaya se calmó al escuchar eso, sin embargo Luffy y yo no entendíamos muy bien que pasaría.

"Entrar al cielo, sin autorización es un crimen menor de clase 11, después de recibir la sanción serán considerados turistas regulares" eso sonaba demasiado bien para ser cierto.

Dando un paso llame su atención "Entendemos sin embargo podría decirnos ¿Cuál es la sanción?" el Capitán me respondió con calma.

"Es muy simple, solo tiene que pagar diez veces el valor del peaje" eso me hizo parpadear sorprendido "Serán diez billones por persona lo que daría a setenta billones ¡Paguen y su estatus de criminales desaparecerá!"

La cantidad era absurda en su moneda "¿Cuánto seria en bell?" a ver cuánto era en la nuestra.

"Bell…esa es su moneda, un bell es igual a diez mil Extol" haciendo cuentas la cantidad resultante era demasiada.

"Siete millones de belis es demasiado, podríamos comprar muchas cosas con ese dinero" el capitán me miro un poco molesto.

"Debieron pagar la cantidad inicial de setecientos belis" eso me molesto lo cual el noto "Les advierto que nosotros los boinas blancas estamos bajo las ordenes de los sacerdotes, si continúan su estatus como criminales empeorara".

Cuando noto el Waver intento agregar dos delitos más lo que empezaba a molestar a Luffy, sin embargo un grito de Nami nos hizo verla mientras llegaba a la costa.

"¡Hey Nami, estos tipos quieren que les paguemos siete millones de belis!" el grito de Luffy ocasiono que una furiosa Nami atacara al capitán de las boinas con el Waver para sorpresa de todos.

"¡Ahh! Debido al precio ilógico me perdí" bajando del Waver Nami le agradeció a Pagaya para un momento después intentar correr mientras sujetaba a un confundido Luffy mientras yo los veía.

"¡Arréstenlos! Obstruir a un servidor público es un crimen clase 5 ¡Con el poder que me da dios Enel los condeno a deambular por una nube!" nuevamente el nombre de Enel sonaba.

"¡Hey Conis! ¿qué es eso? Suena agradable" Conis asustada le explico a Luffy que era básicamente una sentencia de muerte, con lo que escuche parecía que era lo que había sucedido con el galeón que habíamos encontrado antes.

"¡Disparen!" el grito hizo que Luffy y yo nos pusiéramos en guardia mientras veíamos a los soldados apuntarnos con arcos.

"¡Chicos corran!" el grito de Conis ocasiono que el capitán la mirara mientras decía algo, sin embargo no lo escuche mientras veía las flechas salir disparadas mientras dejaban una corriente de nubes a su paso.

Dejando que me atravesaran vi como mi cuerpo resultaba ileso mientras los soldados subían a las corrientes para moverse hacia Luffy y a mí.

En un instante tenia a dos sobre mi lo cuales al ver que las flechas no me había hecho nada se asustaron, aprovechando su miedo los tome del cuello y los arroje lejos de mí con dirección a unas palmeras.

Saltando hacia un lado me aleje de las corrientes mientras veía a Luffy sujetarse de una palmera antes de atacar.

" **¡GOMU GOMU NO!"** girando rápidamente Luffy se volvió una pelota asustando a los soldados.

"¡Ustedes….! ¡Son frutas del diablo!" mirando al capitán fue gusto cuando Luffy ataco.

" **¡HANABI!"** el resultado una lluvia de golpes y patadas acabaron con todos los soldados mientras algunos golpes pasaban sin problemas por mi cuerpo.

Escuchando a los chicos hablar sobre el dinero del barco me acerque al capitán de los boinas quien parecía estar consiente.

Levantándolo él me sonrió con sangre en la boca antes de hablar "Tontos….debieron habernos obedecido….nosotros somos los más comprensivos entre los guardianes de la tierra de dios…al atacarnos se volvieron criminales de segunda clase…¡Los sacerdotes de **Upper Yard** los juzgaran personalmente!"

Un momento después perdió la conciencia.

"¡Fuimos engañados!" escuchando el pánico de Nami la mire "La anciana dijo que podíamos seguir, pero no dijo que eso nos volvería ilegales, ¡Es un fraude no pueden hacer eso!"

"Es verdad…sin embargo hubiéramos entrado de todas formas incluso usando la fuerza" las palabras de Usopp ocasionaron que Nami pasara de nerviosa a enojada.

"De todos modos, todo se complicó, ahora son criminales de segunda clase y no podemos ayudarles" buscando a Pagaya no me sorprendió verlo lejos de nosotros junto a Conis.

"¿¡Por qué nos están hablando desde tan lejos!?" intentando calmar a Nami le hable.

"Nami, compréndelos, ellos viven aquí, tiene una vida por la cual preocuparse, nosotros solo estamos de paso" mis palabras parecían calmarla un poco mientras Luffy se reía.

"Bueno no importa, de todas formas estamos acostumbrados a ser perseguidos" la risa de Luffy solo ocasiono más ira en Nami "Por cierto ¿porque regresaste?" la pregunta de Luffy confundió a Nami.

"Estábamos a punto de ir a un lugar prohibido para tener una aventur…no, no…dijo para rescatarte" Ace tenía razón Luffy era pésimo mintiendo.

Nami furiosa camino hacia Luffy apuntando su frente con sus dedos.

"¿¡Gran aventura!? Te lo diré solo una vez" por cada frase Luffy recibía un golpe en la frente que lo hacía dar un paso atrás.

"En ese lugar hay tipos muy aterradores" otro golpe.

"¡No viste de lo que son capaces!" otro más.

"No sé si son dioses pero su poder es ilógico" y otro.

"¡No pienso regresar a esa isla!" el ultimo incluso saco humo de la frente de Luffy.

"¡Bien! Nosotros iremos y tú puedes quedarte" la solución de Luffy solo enojo más a Nami mientras los demás los veíamos.

"¡No! ¡Ellos no perseguirán, debemos irnos!" eso sorprendió a Luffy de gran manera.

"¡¿QUEEE?! ¿¡IRNOS!? Dime ¿Que es más importante la vida o aventura?" la respuesta de Nami no me sorprendió mucho.

"¡La vida, después el dinero!" en ese momento Zoro decidió aportar su parte en la conversación.

"¡Hey! Como nos iremos, recuerden que teníamos tanta prisa por llegar a este lugar que nunca pensamos en como bajar" eso nos hizo recordar que efectivamente no teníamos idea de cómo salir de ese lugar.

"¡Conis!" el grito de Usopp asusto a la pobre chica "¿Existe alguna manera segura de bajar? ¿Alguna forma de volver al mar azul? Por cómo van las cosas una ruta segura ya no existe".

Conis lo pensó un momento antes de hablar "Existe una vía…pero tiene que volver al mar blanco y dirigirse hacia el este, un lugar llamado Cloud End".

Eso nos proporcionaba una ruta "Aunque no creo que deban intentarlo…no importa que tan grande sea el océano" el miedo de Conis era muy perceptible.

"Conis" mi voz hizo que me viera con la mirada un poco baja "¿Quieres decir que no podemos escapar de esos llamados sacerdotes?" ella no respondió mientas veía el suelo por lo que solté un pequeño suspiro.

"Si es así, entonces mejor nos vamos, no queremos causarles más problemas, solo nos queda navegar" sonriendo Nami se despidió de Conis y su padre mientras empezaba a ir al Merry.

Mientras veía a los demás dirigirse al Merry y a Luffy, Usopp y Sanji seguir a Pagaya a su casa me acerque a Zoro.

"Iré con ellos, por cualquier problema" Zoro solo me dio un movimiento de cabeza mientras se diría al Merry.

Minutos después me encontraba junto a los demás en la casa de Pagaya con dos Diales en la mano.

Era el mismo Dial que podía guardar aire.

" _Puede que no sirva como arma pero si como una buena defensa para Sanji y Usopp"_ la capacidad de contención era bastante grande y como mi aire tenía una mayor concentración serviría como un escudo bastante potente.

Unos momentos después la voz de Usopp nos alertó a todos.

"Hey, algo malo pasa con el barco" caminando hacia el balcón lo volví a escuchar "¡Vengan! ¡Parece que están discutiendo o algo!".

Cuando llegamos vimos como Merry empezaba moverse lejos de la playa, sin embargo no se movía por los chicos abordo.

"¡Ellos no están dirigiéndolo! ¡Miren debajo del barco!" siguiendo el dedo de Usopp vimos como debajo del Merry se encontraba un cangrejo gigante.

Pagaya nos contó con miedo que era "¡Es un ser especial del mar Blanco-Blanco…el cangrejo súper rápido!"

"¡Marcos ve ayúdalos!" sintiendo como Sanji me sujetaba lo mire un momento.

"Se mueven muy rápido además mira bien, algo más los persigue" detrás del Merry se encontraban un grupo de peces gigantes que parecían evitar que alguno saltara.

En segundos el Merry había desaparecido de nuestra vista.

"Pagaya sabe a dónde fueron" escuchando mi voz los otros tres miraron al padre de Conis.

"El súper camarón es un sirviente de dios, todo lo que transporta es siempre un sacrificio para dios" eso no era un gran problema "Ellos fueron llevados a la parte Noreste de la isla de dios, al altar de sacrificios".

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Sanji sin embargo su enojo era solo por Nami y Robin.

"¡Espera me mal entendiste! Hay dos tipos de sentencia para los criminales, uno es el sacrificio y el otro la prueba…o eso he oído, se les llama sacrificio pero en realidad son prisioneros" eso nos daba una oportunidad de salvarlos.

"…Eso significa que los que están siendo juzgados son los cuatro que se quedaron aquí" eso nos confundió lo cual debió haber notado "…si tuviera un mapa"

"Ah…yo tengo un mapa de Skypiea" revisando sus cosas Usopp le mostro el antiguo mapa a Pagaya.

"Es antiguo pero funciona" señalando la playa empezó a hablar "Ustedes están aquí, el altar de sacrificios esta al Noreste de Upper Yard" mirando el mapa el lugar quedaba algo lejos.

"Solo hay una forma de llegar y es por la Milky Road desde esta isla, necesitan un bote Dial para atravesar el bosque donde residen los sacerdotes".

"Y no podemos tomar un barco y simplemente rodear la isla" Pagaya destruyo la idea de Usopp.

"No…No se puede llegar altar a pie, pese a que se desembarca cerca, la diferencia entre este mapa y los actuales son las Milky Road la cuales son el inicio de cientos de ríos"

"Entiendo si quisiéramos ir directamente seriamos detenidos por otros ríos" Pagaya le dio la razón a Sanji.

"Si además que esos ríos tienen peces come hombres" eso solo nos dejaba una solución.

"Esos tipos diseñaron muy bien ese lugar, solo podeos entrar por enfrente" Usopp continuo después de Sanji algo tembloroso.

"Esa es nuestra prueba...¡es el juicio del cielo!" sonriendo Luffy continuo.

"Solo debemos tratar con esos sacerdotes, los mandare a volar de un golpe" Pagaya nervioso los interrumpió.

"¡No sean descuidados! ¡Los sacerdotes son más fuertes de lo que imaginan! Y en Upper Yard vive el dios de Skypiea…¡El todo poderoso Enel!" nuevamente ese nombre era pronunciado.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos viajando a través de la ciudad de la isla para tomar un bote, mientras los chicos disfrutaban de lo que nos ofrecía el lugar yo pensaba en lo que Pagaya me había contado de Enel.

Aun en mis pensamientos podía notar como las personas nos evitaban, sin embargo ignorándolos seguimos caminando hasta llegar al puerto de la isla.

Mientras veíamos los increíbles botes Conis nos llevó al que usaríamos encontrándonos con uno muy pequeño y chistoso.

"Se llama Karasu Maru" cuando Luffy se negó a usarlo se llevó golpes de parte de Sanji y de mí.

Unos segundos despues cuando estábamos listos para irnos Luffy le pregunto lo que estaba en mente de todos.

"Conis, ¿Por qué has estado temblando desde que saliste de tu casa?" eso la sorprendió mientras las personas empezaban a mirarnos.

"Yo…¿es tan obvio?" Luffy la miro serio.

"Si, es como si tuvieras miedo de…" Sanji interrumpió a Luffy.

"¡Conis-chan! ¡No debes preocuparte por nosotros! ¡Estoy tan conmovido!" calmando a Sanji hable.

"¿Estarás bien? Todos en la calle nos evitan, sin embargo tu nos trajiste aquí y nos prestas tu barco….¿¡eso no te hace cómplice!?" parándose frente a ella Luffy hablo.

"Sabes te vez muy pálida…si tenías miedo de venir, debiste decirnos, nosotros podíamos haber llegado solos" Conis evito nuestros ojos mientras murmuraba algo.

"No es eso…¿Es curioso cierto? Lex explicamos los detalles sobre el juicio y los traje…cuando están peligroso y pueden morir…¿eso no los hace dudar?" al decir eso una persona grito.

"¡Hey detente! ¡No digas tonterías!" mirando alrededor parecía que todos sabían algo.

"¿Podrían…solo escapar de aquí?" mirando a Conis la vi en el suelo mientras lloraba.

"¡Lo siento!" mientras las personas gritaban ella seguía hablando "¡La que llamo al súper cangrejo veloz…fui yo!" mientras ella seguía hablando lo sentí, mirando el cielo pude notar el cambio en el aire.

En un instante aleje a los chicos de Conis mientras saltaba sobre ella y la sujetaba, lo siguiente que todos vieron fue inmenso pilar de electricidad dar de golpe en donde nos encontrábamos.

Cuando el humo se despejo los chicos dieron gritos de alegría al vernos mientras los habitantes de la isla no creían lo que veían.

Gracias a que había notado el ataque con anticipación logre proteger un pedazo del área para que no fuera destruido y no cayéramos al vacío mientras sostenía a una muy sorprendida Conis.

"¿Estas bien Conis?" ella solo me veía sin creer que siguiera viva.

"¿C…Como nos salvaste?" pensándolo un momento le respondí.

"Bueno…si Enel es el dios de este lugar, Luffy y yo somos Diablos" parecía que no comprendía pero yo había averiguado cual era exactamente el poder de Enel.

* * *

 **Disfrútenlo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Tanto tiempo desde que actualize esta historia!**

 **No crean que olvide mis historias, pero viendo que Omnitrix de la Justicia tiene mayor atencion decidi actualizarla antes, sin embargo este capitulo lo tenia hecho y decidi que era momento de que fuera subido.**

 **BROOK SOUL KING: Tienes razon con tu comentario, gracias por recordarmelo, es algo que tenia pensado arreglar en este capitulo pero decidi esperar, sin embargo se arreglara.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y ojala disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18.- Upper Yard**

Mientras sostenía a una muy sorprendida Conis escuche los gritos de alegría de los chicos mientras corrían hacia nosotros.

"Veo que no era necesaria mi ayuda jóvenes" levantando la vista vi como el llamado caballero del cielo había llegado.

Mirando a Conis en mis brazos note que seguía temblando por lo que le pedí un favor.

"Oiga, podría usted proteger a esta chica, no creo que este segura si la dejamos sola" los chicos lo miraron mientras el miraba a Conis.

"Si, como un favor especial puedo protegerla, ahora ya saben del poder del Dios de este lugar ahora deben decidir qué hacer" bajando tomo a una temblorosa Conis mientras nosotros los veíamos.

"¡Lo que pasa en este lugar no tiene nada que ver con nosotros! ¡Pero tenemos amigos en la tierra de dios!" las palabras de Luffy lo sorprendieron mientras nos deseaba buena suerte para irse volando.

"¡Bien suban vamos a navegar con todo el espíritu!" siguiendo a Luffy los cuatro nos subimos al pequeño bote con destino a Upper Yard.

Mientras navegábamos lentamente escuche a los chicos preocuparse por Conis por lo que les hable.

"Chicos…en serio nadie va a comentar sobre el poder de este llamado Enel" Luffy me ignoro mientras se molestaba por la lentitud del bote, Usopp empezó a sudar nervioso y Sanji solo fumo su cigarrillo sin preocupación.

"…Ok olvide con quienes viajaba" un momento después un bosque gigantesco llamo nuestra atención mientras Usopp revisaba el viejo mapa que teníamos.

"En este mapa hay un bosque, pero no tan grande como este…pareciera ser un bosque normal" recordando de donde lo habíamos obtenido hable.

"Recuerda que tiene más de 200 años…sin embargo esos árboles parecen ser más antiguos, podría que tal vez tengan más de 300 años" en cuanto el bote se acercó pude ver unas cuantas estatuas mientras llegábamos a la entrada.

"Probablemente sea nuestra última oportunidad para volver ¿Estás listo Usopp?" escuchando a Sanji mire a Usopp el cual se encontraba sudando.

"¿Eh? Si fuera posible, me gustaría volver…" ignorando al nervioso chico Luffy hablo emocionado.

"¡Vamos!" eso solo asusto más al pobre.

Mientras más entrabamos al bosque más cosas lo asustaban, yo por mi parte me encontraba nervioso, podía sentir una presencia pero no ubicarla.

Eso fue hasta que un silbido me sorprendió, por lo que busque el origen encontrándome con una cuchilla gigante viajando hacia nosotros.

"¡Remen rápido!" los chicos dudaron un momento en hacerme caso hasta que sintieron el peligro, usando mi poder moví el bote el último segundo antes de que fuera destruido.

"¡Es un monstruo guadaña!" ignorando a Luffy volví a mover el bote mientras sentía el movimiento de más cuchillas entre las ramas de los árboles.

"¡Sujétense!" usando toda mi concentración nos moví lo más rápido posible mientras esquivábamos cada una de las cuchillas.

"¡Marcos baja la velocidad tenemos una al frente!" sudando intente detenernos pero gracias a la velocidad ganada me costaba.

"¡No puedo…es mucha velocidad!" escuche como Luffy le entregaba el timón a Sanji mientras se preparaba.

" **GOMU GOMU NO…BAZOOKA"** en el último momento él nos salvó alejándonos de un golpe de la cuchilla mientras el bote viajaba por el aire.

"HA HA…ese era el último…" intentando recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo cerré un momento los ojos mientras escuchaba a los chicos.

"La entrada se ve muy lejos…" escuchando el temor en la voz de Usopp era obvio que no tenía otra más que ir con nosotros.

Un momento después todo el bote se movió mientras escuchaba el grito de Usopp por lo que abrí los ojos encontrándome con Sanji pateando algún tipo de anguila.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Una serpiente?" después de alejar al animal Sanji respondió.

"Es una anguila, mejor dicho es una anguila del cielo…en esta Milky Road hay muchas cosas tratando de proteger algo…debemos seguir a delante" un momento después el grito de Luffy nos hizo ver al frente de nosotros.

"¡Wow es un gigante!" mirando a lo lejos lo que Luffy llamaba un gigante era una estatua la cual mostraba cuatro entradas diferentes.

"Prueba del pantano, prueba del hierro, prueba de las cuerdas y prueba del orbe" deteniendo el bote miramos cada uno de las entradas sin saber cuál era la correcta.

"¡Podemos hacerlas todas!" mirando a nuestro capitán entusiasmado solo suspiro.

"Solo podemos escoger una Luffy, recuerda buscamos al Merry" haciendo un puchero contesto.

"Bueno…¡Ok elegiremos pelotas, suena divertido! ¿A que si?" Usopp no dudo en contradecirlo.

"¡Es una prueba! ¿¡Como puede ser divertida!?" Sanji igual se decidió por esa ya que parecía sonar menos violenta que las demás.

"¡Bien vamos!" dirigiendo el bote entramos por la puerta encontrándonos con pura oscuridad.

"Mantengan los ojos abiertos" escuchando a Sanji intente ver algo pudiendo solo mirar la salida a lo lejos.

"¿Oigan saben a qué se parece esto?" mirando a Luffy note como sonreí "Había cuatro entradas, quizás una es la correcta y las otras las equivocadas…¡Y si fallas te caes de la isla!" asustado Usopp lo intento detener mientras que yo me preguntaba de donde saco esa idea tan macabra.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la salida Sanji los detuvo "Cállense los dos…no digan estupideces…" un momento después me quede en shock al igual que los demás cuando el bote empezó a caer por un barranco.

" **¿Uhh?"**

"… **."**

" **¿EHHH?**

"¡Nooooo! ¡Eso es todo Usopp! ¡Fallamooos!" el grito de Luffy me regreso a la realidad mientras caíamos rápidamente.

Unos segundos después nos encontrábamos en otro rio de nubes intentando reponernos de la caída que pensamos era mortal.

Con la cara fuera del bote escuche como Usopp hablaba "Que miedo…en verdad pensé que caía desde 10.000 metros…"

"¡Es porque contaste esa estúpida historia!" respirando lentamente escuche como Luffy se defendía del regaño de Sanji ignorando su patada.

"¡Ahhhh…no fue para tanto! Aunque pensé que moriríamos…" momentos como ese me hacía preguntarme como podía haber aceptado unirme a Luffy.

"Chicos…miren" llamando la atención de los tres todos vimos como una gran cantidad de pelotas flotaban frente a nosotros mientras el pequeño bote seguía su curso.

"¡Pelotas hechas de Nube isla!" Luffy miraba emocionado las pelotas mientras que yo veía el increíble camino que teníamos por delante.

"Miren la Milky Road….sube y bajo por los arboles" mirando las pelotas no pude evitar notar que flotaban pero no por el aire.

"¿Qué tipo de prueba será?" sacando un cigarro Sanji hablo molesto.

"¿Quién sabe? Mejor si no fuera ninguna, pero es poco probable…" mientras Luffy emocionado comentaba que tal vez era la puerta correcta note que Usopp parecía recuperarse levemente de la caída.

Minutos después mientras Luffy y Usopp molestaban a Sanji por comida yo no podía dejar de ver las pelotas, el aire a su alrededor actuaba muy extraño.

La voz de Luffy me saco de mis pensamientos mientras sentía un cambio a mis espaldas.

"¡Atrapa Usopp!" volteando note como Usopp alzaba sus brazos ignorando el regaño de Sanji, segundos antes de que la pelota explotara y de ella saliera una serpiente gigante.

Afortunadamente para todos Luffy logro patear la pelota antes de que Usopp fuera dañado, sin embargo cuando Usopp grito sobre otra frente a nosotros note que no tenía un animal dentro.

"¡No Sanji, no la patees!" Sanji no se detuvo por lo que pateo la pelota ocasionando una explosión que nos quemó levemente.

"¿¡Que mierda pasa con estas pelotas!?" limpiando mi rostro escuche una voz que me puso alerta al igual que los demás.

"¡Jajajaja! ¿No es divertido, no saber que aparecerá en cada nube? Se llaman Nube Sorpresa" mirando a todos lados Usopp grito.

"¿Quién está ahí?" una risa sonó cerca guiándonos al dueño.

"¡Bienvenidos a las pruebas de las pelotas JuJuJuJu!" sobre una pelota a unos metros arriba de nosotros se encontraba un hombre completamente redondo, con pelo rojo y unas gafas, lentes, sombreros y zapatos amarillos "Mi nombre es Satori del Bosque".

"¿Tu? ¿Esta es la prueba de las pelotas?" ignorando la pregunta de Luffy el hombre solo empezó a bailar sobre una pelota molestando a Sanji.

"¡Para de bailar! ¡Y dinos quien eres!" notando algo muy extraño alrededor del sujeto hable.

"Chicos, probablemente sea un sacerdote…hay algo extraño en el o mejor dicho en el aire que lo rodea" escuchado mis palabras Luffy le volvió a gritar.

"¡Hey, Dango! ¿¡Donde están Nami y los otros!?" sonriendo levemente el hombre hablo.

"¿Te refieres a los sacrificios…? No lo sé…probablemente estén muertos si se quedaron aquí, pero si escaparon…también están muertos" terminando de hablar empezó a bailar ignorando el grito de ira de Sanji.

"¡Deberían preocuparse por ustedes! ¡Después de todo, si no logran derrotarme, no podrán avanzar!" saltando sobre algunas pelotas Satori reía mientras lo mirábamos llenos de ira.

"¡Vamos Luffy! ¡Patéale el trasero!" escuchando el grito de Usopp, note como Luffy se preparaba para atacar segundos antes de escuchar la voz del sujeto.

"JuJu…¿Puedes estirar tu brazo?" escuchando eso tuve un mal presentimiento mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

" **GOMU GOMU…¡PISOTORU!** "para sorpresa de todos logro esquivar el golpe de Luffy sin problemas moviéndose en el último segundo para contratacar.

"¡YEEEEEEHAAAAAA!" un segundo después Luffy salió girando fuera del bote a causa de la pequeña explosión que resulto del golpe de Satori.

"¡Luffy!" escuchando el grito de Sanji mire a Luffy quien parecía estar conmocionado por el ataque.

"¡¿Co…mo?! ¡Luffy! ¿Estás bien? ¡Solo fue un golpe normal, no debería lastimarte!" escuchando los gritos de Usopp hable.

"Ese no fue un golpe normal…era algo más" parado cerca de mi Satori me miro.

"Tienes razón, hay una pequeña diferencia…" escuchando unos pasos note como Sanji corría hacia Satori listo para atacar.

"¿¡Cual diferencia!?" riendo Satori hablo.

"¡JuJuJuJu…! Patada lateral derecha…" escuchando eso intente detener a Sanji quien también había escuchado el comentario.

" **¡COLLIER!** ¿Que?" usando mis poderes lo cubrí con una burbuja de aire mientras Satori apuntaba su rostro con su mano.

"¡Este es un poder que solo los grandes monjes, pueden tener…MANTRA!" un segundo después Satori volvió a gritar mientras Sanji salía disparado por su ataque aunque con pocos daños gracias a mí.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Sanji!" escuchando el grito de Usopp sentí como la mano de Satori aparecía al lado de mi cabeza.

"Esto es diferente a un golpe" girando quede de cara a él, antes de que atacara " **¡IMPACT!** " si Satori esperaba algo lo defraude cuando para su sorpresa mi cabeza desapareció en una pequeña cantidad de aire.

"…Que extraño Impact causa daños dentro del cuerpo, pero no a ese nivel" girando me dio la espalda mientras miraba a Usopp "Ahora sigues tu".

Mientras Usopp lo miraba aterrado, su vista se posó en mi cara la cual se empezaba a regenerar rápidamente.

Sin decir nada y con mi rostro completo ataque a Satori quien con facilidad esquivo mi patada de un salto lo cual me dejo camino libre para tomar a Usopp del cuello sacándolo del bote.

"¡AHHHH!" soltándolo junto a Luffy y Sanji me miro aterrado "¡L-La próxima avisa!".

"…Eres lo más extraño que he visto pero no importa ¡Como uno de los sacerdotes más fuertes del dios Enel, ninguno saldrá del bosque de la ilusión!" mirando a Satori sonriendo hable.

"¿A qué te refieres con bosque de la ilusión?" mirándonos con su gran sonrisa señalo nuestro bote.

"En este bosque hay muchas ilusiones como…su bote" un segundo después el bote empezó a navegar solo para nuestra sorpresa "Ahora, se ira navegando por la Milky Road de este bosque…hasta encontrar la salida" mientras el bote se seguía alejando Satori solo se burlaba.

"¡Bienvenidos a la tierra prohibida Upper Yard…en este bosque su oportunidad de sobrevivir son del diez por ciento!…¡Esta es la prueba de las pelotas!" terminando de hablar empezó a reír mientras los cuatro lo mirábamos molesto.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Si no se mueven rápido, el bote se ira!" mirando a Satori estaba dispuesto a atacarlo cuando Luffy me detuvo.

"¡Marcos!" los tres lo miramos mientras el mi hablaba serio "Vete, si hay más chicos como el, los demás pueden estar en problemas" sorprendido me tomo un segundo responderle.

"¿…Seguro? Creo poder ser de ayuda contra el" perdiendo la seriedad me miro con una sonrisa confiada.

"No te preocupes, yo lo bajare, Sanji y Usopp detendrán el bote" escuchando esas palabras Usopp soltó un grito.

"Luffy tiene razón Marcos, la prioridad es buscar a Nami-chan y Robin-chan" mirando a Sanji note como se encontraba confiado por lo que soltando un leve suspiro mire nuevamente a Luffy.

"¡Como ordene Capitán!" sonriendo empecé a desaparecer "Mucha suerte" un segundo después me volví invisible.

"¡¿Hey donde se fue?!" lo último que escuche antes de salir flotando con rapidez de la zona fue la pregunta de Satori.

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos después…**_

Habiéndome hecho visible en cuanto desaparecí de la vista de Satori, mi energía me duro lo necesario para flotar sin detenerme por el bosque y la montaña siguiendo casi perfectamente la ruta de la Milky Road logrando así llegar a una parte más profunda del bosque.

"-Estos árboles, son tan grandes como los que rodean la Milky Road solo que aquí hay tierra" arrodillado tome asombrado un puño de tierra la cual era igual a la de cualquier isla en el mar azul.

Un cambio en el aire me saco de mis pensamientos mientras escuchaba una explosión a lo lejos.

"-Algo está pasando en este lugar-" habiendo descansado empecé a correr hacia donde debería estar el altar de sacrificios.

Algunos minutos después note como el camino terminaba mientras un altar de piedra empezaba a aparecer frente a mí donde podía notar al Merry.

Saltando de un árbol flote lentamente hasta tocar la cubierta notando lo dañado que estaba el barco.

"¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien?!" una caída sonó desde la cocina antes de que la puerta se abriera y un lloroso Chopper se asomara.

"¡Marcos!" saltando el pequeño reno me abrazo mientras lloraba por lo que lo sostuve notando lo lastimado que se encontraba.

"Cálmate Chopper, vamos dime que paso" cargándolo lo lleve a la cocina sorprendiéndome de encontrar al Caballero del cielo lastimado junto a su ave.

Un poco más calmado me empezó a contar su encuentro con uno de los sacerdotes y la lucha que tuvo dicho sacerdote con el caballero.

"Nosotros igual encontramos a uno" ayudándolo a curar al caballero con mis poderes note como me miro sorprendido "Y al igual que el que encontraste, esquivaba nuestros ataques…solo espero que Luffy y los demás pudieran con él".

Terminando con el caballero lo ayude a curarse dejándolo descansar levemente mientras yo salía a revisar el mástil del Merry.

"Cada día te lastimas más Merry" arrodillándome toque el mástil destruido deseando saber algo de carpintería para arreglarlo "Bien veamos que en que podemos ayudar" quitándome mi chaqueta empecé a buscar las herramientas de Usopp.

Varios minutos después mientras reparaba los daños más pequeños del barco fue cuando escuche los gritos de Nami.

"¿¡Chopper donde estas!? ¿Qué paso aquí? ¡Chopper!" dejando las herramientas me asome al origen de los gritos encontrándome con Zoro, Nami y Robin quienes al verme se alegraron.

"¡Chicos, es un gusto vernos de nuevo!" sonriendo los salude segundos antes de que la voz de Luffy sonara.

"¿¡Eh!? ¡Miren! ¡El Going Merry está en el altar!" llegando en el pequeño bote eran Luffy y los demás lo cual me hizo soltar un leve suspiro.

Cuando todos regresaron al Merry fue que Usopp noto el mástil desaparecido lo cual un más sano Chopper intento explicar.

"¡Ah…eso…lo siento Usopp…! Luche muy duro…pero se estaba quemando…" mirando a Chopper hablo.

"¿Tus heridas están bien?" desconcertado Chopper le dijo que si por lo que sonriendo siguió "Que bien, ¿Una lanza que quemaba las cosas? ¡Debió ser un oponente fuerte! ¡Qué bueno que no te quemo a ti! JAJAJAJA ¡Veremos el barco más tarde!" sin comprender Chopper solo lo miro antes de caminar y perderse en sus pensamientos.

"Usopp" teniendo su atención le sonreí levemente "Ya arregle unas cuantas partes, estoy seguro que más tarde podremos terminarlo" dándome una sonrisa temblorosa entramos a la cocina a donde todos los demás se dirigían.

Mientras Chopper contaba nuevamente la historia de lo que había sucedido y las condiciones en las que estaba el Merry se había decidido esperar hasta el día siguiente para dejar la isla, además que para tener campo donde luchar acamparíamos en el bosque.

"¡Okaaaay! ¡Gracias a todos por su reportes! ¡Buen trabajo! Con toda esa información muchas cosas quedaron claras" escribiendo en mi pequeño diario lo que había pasado seguí la plática de los demás.

"¡Sin embargo, la información más importante es esta! ¡Esta isla es la ciudad de oro, que la alianza Saruyama tanto estaba buscando!" escuchando eso Luffy se sorprendió mientras se comía un pescado lo cual me saco una sonrisa.

Mientras los demás seguían en sus pláticas seguí escribiendo hasta que Luffy muy emocionado dicto que buscaríamos el oro.

Horas después sabiendo que la isla antiguamente era parte de Jaya, nos habíamos divido en equipos listos para salir al día siguiente, sin embarco cuando terminamos de cenar hable con Usopp sobre una idea que tenía.

"Usopp, aun tienes diales vacíos" sorprendido por mi pregunta empezó a buscar encontrando cuatro los cuales me entrego "Gracias".

"¿Qué piensas hacer Marcos?" escuchando la pregunta de Nami le mostré como volvía mi mano aire antes de hacerlo entrar dentro del dial.

"Necesito pedirles un favor a todos" llenando el segundo dial mire con seriedad a cada uno "Quiero que eviten enfrentarse a Enel" eso sorprendió a todos.

"¿Por qué?" notando mi seriedad Luffy me miro igual.

"Si mi sospecha es correcta, solo tú y yo tendremos ventaja contra él, y aun así es posible que tengamos problemas con su Mantra" terminando de llenar los díals seguí "Se los pido, no intenten luchar con él".

Todos me miraron antes de ver a Luffy quien parecía estar pensando

"¡Bien!, Marcos tenia razón con Cocodrilo, todos eviten enfrentarse a Enel!" sonriendo le agradecí antes de mirar a los demás.

"Nami, Usopp, Chopper y Sanji" caminando hacia cada uno les entregue un dial a los cuatros "Si se encuentran con Enel usen el dial como escudo, si mi hipótesis es correcta les salvara la vida"

"¡H-Hey a que te refieres con eso!" mirando a una aterrada Nami continúe.

"Creo que Enel tiene una fruta del diablo" eso la espanto al igual que Usopp y Chopper "Pero no estoy completamente seguro de su poder, así que úsenlos como escudos".

"Creo que tú tienes la suficiente resistencia para sobrevivir si te ataca Zoro" sonriéndome solo me señalo con una de sus espadas.

"¡Eso es obvio, soy mejor que el Cocinero pervertido!" escuchando eso Sanji no dudo en atacarlo en represalia.

Con esas palabras la conversación término por lo que todos regresaron a sus cosas, sin embargo algunos estaban nerviosos.

Cuando la noche ocupo el cielo y los chicos bailaban junto a una gran fogata yo me encontraba mirándolos mientras escribía por momentos en mi diario eso hasta que unos pasos acercándose llamaron mi atención.

"¿Por qué no bailas con los demás?" mirando a Robin le respondí sonriendo.

"No se bailar, además quiero guardar todas las fuerzas que pueda para mañana" acercándose se sentó a mi lado notando lo que escribía.

"Pude notar que no me diste un dial" haciendo unos bocetos entre mis escritos le respondí.

"Es porque sé que eres lo suficientemente lista para evitar ser atacada por el supuesto dios" riendo ligeramente Robin se acercó más a mí.

"¿No sabía que podías dibujar?" notando que eso llamaba su atención le mostré el pequeño dibujo que tenía donde mostraba a los chicos bailando junto a los lobos que los acompañaban.

"Yo tampoco, pero cuando empecé note que podía" pidiéndome el diario se lo entregue notando como empezaba a hojearlo.

"Pues me alegra, tienes talento" mirándola al rostro le sonreí mientras notaba como la luz de la fogata hacia brillar sus grandes ojos azules.

"Gracias Robin" escuchándome alzo la vista por lo que noto como la miraba por lo cual me sonrío con su mirada de siempre haciéndome sonrojar levemente.

"…dime tu sabes dibujar" sabiendo que estaba cambiando la conversación se rio levemente mientras me quitaba mi pluma y empezaba a dibujar algo en mi diario.

Mientras Robin dibujaba note como los chicos seguían disfrutando de la fiesta aunque con menos intensidad fruto del cansancio.

"Aquí tienes Marcos-kun" escuchando a Robin tome el diario sorprendiéndome de gran manera por el dibujo que estaba viendo.

"…E-Es un bonito ¿Perro?" mirando a Robin me asuste al verla molesta mientras se levantaba y giraba para irse "¡R-Robin espera!" deteniéndose me dio una mirada que me congelo.

"Es Pierre en su forma de ave" sin decir nada más se alejó dejándome sorprendido por sus pésimas habilidades de dibujo y sabiendo que la había ofendido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos nos sorprendimos al notar que el Merry se encontraba de nuevo con su diseño original y completamente reparado aunque de forma algo deprimente.

Tiempo después de que bajáramos al Merry al mar Nami aprovecho para aclarar el plan.

"Por favor miren el mapa, el equipo de exploración, ira en línea recta hacia el sur ¡En el lugar donde está el ojo derecho debe haber algún tipo de ruinas…así que tengan cuidado con los enemigos y traigan el oro" eso parecía sorprender a Luffy.

"¿Uh? Hablas y hablas de oro…¿pero no iras con nosotros" sin dudar Nami respondió.

"Por supuesto que no…eso me da miedo" eso parecía sorprender a Chopper quien solo la miro mientras ella continuaba.

"Como sea…al mismo tiempo, llevaremos al Merry alrededor de la Isla, también será peligroso para nosotros nos acercaremos lo más posible a la orilla, ahí será cuando los dos equipos se reunirán y podremos escapar de Sky Island, después seremos conocidos como los piratas más ricos y podremos comprar lo que queramos" eso animo a todos.

"¡Bieenn! ¡En Marcha!" escuchando a Luffy mire a Robin quien me había estado ignorando toda la mañana.

"C-Con suerte encontraremos ruinas, no crees Robin" sin mirarme ella solo paso a mi lado lo cual me hizo bajar la cabeza.

"Ya, vamos animo Marcos, estoy seguro que ella te perdonara por insultarla" escuchando a Nami la mire.

"Pero que culpa tengo de que sus pésimas habilidades me confundieran" terminando de hablar un escalofrió me hizo girar el rostro encontrándome con la fría mirada azul de Robin, quien siguió su camino unos segundos después.

"Bueno puede que tarde más en perdonarte" mirando a Nami casi me dieron ganas de tirarme al mar sabiendo que había molestado a Robin.

En los primeros minutos de caminata, tanto Luffy como Zoro demostraron su pésimo sentido de orientación mientras Robin los corregía ayudada de Chopper, por mi parte solo la seguía pero sin intentar hablarle ya que no necesitaba enojarla más.

"¡Ohhh, así que era hacia el sur! ¿Por qué no lo dijeron ates?" siguiendo a Luffy al lado de Zoro solo podía verlo incrédulo mientras Chopper buscaba una rama como la que llevaba.

Mientras los chicos seguían platicando yo me detuve un momento pues sentía como algo muy grande se movía cerca de nosotros, sin embargo no encontraba lo que era a simple vista.

"Chicos estén alertas, algo grande se mueve cerca de nosotros…" terminando de hablar una serpiente monstruosamente grande apareció frente a todos mientras abría su boca.

"¡Huyan! ¡Es una serpiente!" mientras Luffy corría sonriendo todos los demás nos preparamos, cuando la serpiente se movió demasiado rápido para su tamaño atacándonos por lo que todos nos separamos.

Sujetándome de un árbol note como su mordida empezaba a quemar un árbol con gran rapidez.

"¡No toquen el veneno!" escuchando el grito de Zoro todos nos preparamos cuando la serpiente volvió a atacar esta vez a Robin quien la esquivo sin problemas.

La serpiente nos empezó a atacar por turnos rápidamente logrando separarnos quedando todos dispersos y sin saber a dónde íbamos.

"-Regrese al punto de inicio, pero no parece que nadie viniera-" sentándome en el suelo me concentre mientras inspeccionaba el aire a mi alrededor.

" _Bien, el sur está en esa dirección…y alguien va en ese camino, debo ir y alcanzar a quien sea"_ después de varios minutos tenía una ruta la cual tome esperando encontrarme con cualquiera de los chicos.

Siguiendo el camino con calma sentí como varios seres se acercaban a mí por lo que me detuve logrando que los que me seguían aparecieran en segundos.

"¡Alto habitante del mar azul! ¡Por orden del Dios Enel debes morir!" saliendo de entre los arboles eran varios hombres con cuernos y orejas parecidos a cabras.

"No tengo motivos para lastimarlos, déjenme seguir y podrán vivir" sin decir nada el primero de ellos me ataco con un grito sin embargo no evite el ataque.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente note que intentaba atacarme con un Dial, sin embargo solo atravesó mi cuerpo sin daño alguno mientras el caía muerto a unos metros por el impulso del salto.

"¡¿Cómo lo mato?!" escuchando la pregunta de uno de los hombres note como varios se movían con miedo mientras que otros me miraban con ira.

"¡Eso no importa, mátenlo en gloria del Dios Enel!" escuchando el grito todos me atacaron dispuestos a morir por su dios.

Quince eran los cuerpos que me rodeaban unos segundos después del ataque, sin darles una segunda mirada camine sabiendo que todos habían muerto por lo mismo, asfixia.

Mientras me acercaba al que seguía el camino correcto el ruido de una pelea me alerto de que no se encontraba solo por lo que corriendo me apresure llegando en el momento en que Robin era mandada a volar por un sujeto enorme.

"¡Robin!" ambos me escucharon por lo que sin detenerme ataque al sujeto.

" **¡KUKI SUISHI!"** la corriente de aire impacto con el estómago del sujeto mandándolo a volar con rapidez hacia el bosque.

Corriendo hacia Robin note lo lastimada que se encontraba, sin embargo cuando iba a ayudarla se alejó molesta.

"Me encuentro bien Cronista-kun" me sorprendió y molesto que pusiera su enojo sobre su salud por lo que la sujete evitando que se alejara "¡Suéltame!".

"¡No!" mi grito la sorprendió lo suficiente para silenciarla "Sé que estas molesta por que te ofendí, pero no puedo dejar que lo interpongas ante tu salud ¡Ahora déjame curarte!" mirándola al rosto note como me miraba extrañada.

"¡Que conmovedor pero tu saldrás más lastimado!" escuchando una voz voltee encontrándome con el sujeto que la había atacado algo lastimado "¡Es hora de que mueran! ¡Perfect drop!"

Viendo que su ataque solo era una embestida lo detuve en el aire.

" **¡KŪKI NO KABE!"** sin poder detenerse el sujeto impacto con fuerza con la pared de aire rompiéndose la cara.

"¡Maldito!" sin dejar que se recuperara decidí terminarlo.

" **¡KUKIKEN!"** mi puño creció lo suficiente para abarcarlo por completo mientras varias cortadas aparecían en su cuerpo y era mandando a volar muy lejos del lugar.

"Bien, ahora a curarte" mirando a Robin la tome de la mano esperando que se alejara lo cual no hizo.

"…Aun no te perdono el insulto" ocultando una pequeña sonrisa la lleve a una piedra para que tomara asiento.

"Lo se Robin" sacando algunos materiales médicos de mi mochila la empecé a limpiar para poder notar su estado.

"-Gracias por proteger la ruinas-" asintiendo seguí con mi trabajo sabiendo que no era lo único que quería proteger.

Varios minutos después caminando junto a una más limpia Robin la seguí mientras llegábamos a lo que parecía ser un túnel entre las ruinas.

"Este debería ser el centro de la ciudad, pero…no concuerda con lo que sale en el mapa" feliz de que me volviera a hablar mire todo el lugar.

"¿Podría ser que el impacto al ser lanzado al cielo causo más daños de los que se pueden ver?" tarareando levemente me respondió.

"Es lo más probable, sigamos" entrando por el túnel aparecimos a otra parte de la ciudad con los mismo daños que las anteriores.

Mientras caminábamos Robin anotaba algunas notas mientras yo revisaba algunos símbolos los cuales me causaban una leve molestia en la cabeza.

"-Es muy extraño-" escuchando el susurro de Robin note como parecía buscar alguna respuesta en sus notas.

"Robin" escuchándome me miro con atención "Si la ciudad voló, es posible que se separara en secciones" apuntando arriba hice que notara algunas ruinas "Arriba, en medio y abajo" entendiendo lo que le quería decir se levantó de su asiento con rapidez.

"¡Eso es, sígueme!" corriendo note como empezaba a buscar entre las ruinas por donde pasar por lo que usando mi fruta intente limpiar las ruinas donde investigaba.

"¡Aquí!" entrando en una de las cámaras inferiores se arrodillo tocando la nube "Debemos quitar esto" asintiendo la aparte levemente.

"Bien, tendré cuidado" mirando mi mano me concentre obteniendo un nombre para lo que iba a hacer.

" **Shinkūjin"** mi mano se volvió una espada traslucida que despedía pequeñas ráfagas de aire.

Arrodillándome empecé a cortar el suelo sacando grandes pedazos de nube los cuales note Robin movía con sus manos que nacían del suelo.

Algunos minutos después con el suficiente espacio para los dos note como mi último corte había sido más sencillo.

"¡Algo hay debajo de nosotros!" terminando el corte note como nos encontrábamos sobre otro nivel por el cual baje "Salta" mirando a Robin la atrape en cuanto se dejó caer.

"…Tenias razón, este es otro nivel de las ruinas y uno grande, vamos investiguemos" siguiéndola note que nuevamente el dolor de cabeza regresaba pero lo ignore mientras nos adentrábamos a las ruinas.

Mientras más caminábamos nos encontrábamos con las raíces de los arboles demostrando que hacía mucho que nadie entraba en esas ruinas, hasta que Robin noto luz al final de un pasillo.

"…la gran ciudad de Shandia, que desapareció hace ochocientos años…después de todo ese tiempo…sigue magnifica" escuchando a Robin note la hermosa ciudad que estaba a nuestros pies.

"La cuidad de oro, Shandia…aquí está" terminando de hablar mire a Robin notando su pequeña pero alegre sonrisa mientras miraba todo "¿Que esperamos?, somos los primeros en verla en mucho tiempo, ¿no crees que debas estudiarla?" sonriéndome ella empezó a bajar contenta con mi propuesta.

Siguiendo a Robin note algunos símbolos en unas cuantas piedras las cuales aumentaban por momentos mi dolor de cabeza, sin embargo mientras las ignoraba el dolor desaparecía, eso hasta que llegamos a una con más de un símbolo.

"Nunca pensé que…está completamente intacto…escrituras antiguas…aquí…" mirando los caracteres que se encontraban frente a nosotros un dolor muy fuerte invadió mis sentidos mientras una voz sonaba en mi cabeza.

" _¡Solo para eso sirves, para traducir y guiarme a mi destino, recuérdalo mocoso!"_ saliendo del recuerdo note como Robin había desaparecido mientras sentía un líquido salir de mi nariz.

"-Sangre-" con cada recuerdo la sangre salía de mi nariz al igual que el dolor que me invadía.

Apartándome de la pared en la que había terminado recargado salí en busca de Robin en la dirección que podía sentir su respiración.

"…Robin, alguna pista" escuchándome me señalo una vía de ferrocarril mientras llegaba a ella.

"¡Esta vía es bastante nueva!" un segundo después de llegar a ella una risa me puso en guardia.

"¡Yajajajaja! Como pueden ver la ciudad permanece casi intacta después de ser lanzada al cielo Bienvenidos a Shandia" el dueño de la risa, resulto ser un hombre alto, musculoso, mientras que su cabeza era cubierta por un pañuelo, su pecho y pies estaban sin nada, sin embargo lo más llamativo eran sus orejas.

"A pesar de que la legendaria ciudad estaba cubierta por las nubes, yo fui quien la descubrió" dando un paso frente a Robin escuche su pregunta.

"¿Quién eres?" sonriendo el sujeto respondió.

"Dios" frente a nosotros estaba Enel "Estoy muy impresionado, ¿Son arqueólogos del mar azul? Nos llevó meses encontrar el centro de estas ruinas, ¿Es más fácil para ustedes al poder leer las escrituras antiguas?" ni Robin ni yo le respondimos mientras el empezaba a comer su manzana.

"Desafortunadamente, el oro que buscan ya no está, llegaron algunos años tardes" notando su indiferencia hable.

"Es de suponer que lo tomaste y para eso son las vías" sonriendo me respondió.

"¡El oro es genial! Es un gran material, que corresponde a alguien como yo" la siguiente pregunta de Robin llamo su atención.

"¿También tomaste la campaña de oro?" tragando su pedazo de manzana murmuro desconcertado.

"¿Campana de oro?" eso nos decía que ni siquiera la sabía dónde estaba dicha campana, terminando su manzana siguió como si nada.

"¡Interesante! Después de leer esas escrituras…¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?" pensando rápido Robin fue la que le contesto.

"No, lo siento…probablemente la campana no llego al cielo, estamos buscando la torre donde estaba la gran campana de oro" Enel parecía recordar algo mientras nos miraba.

"Espera…¡Si que estaba! ¡Si, esa campana llego al cielo!" rascándose la barbilla continuo "Hace cuatrocientos años, cuando nació Upper Yard…se escuchó el sonido de una campana por todo el país…los ancianos, le llamaron la canción de la isla, ¿Podría haber sido causado por la campana de oro?" un momento después se detuvo mientras la risa lo invadía.

"¡Fascinante! El juego casi acaba…quedan ocho minutos, así que echare un vistazo rápido a toda la tierra" un momento después su sonrisa desapareció "Parece que tenemos un estorbo al otro lado de la isla…".

Esas palabras llamaron nuestra atención, sin embargo Enel levanto su brazo el cual se volvió amarrillo y un rayo salió disparado hacia el cielo.

"¡¿Que fue eso!?" ignorando el grito de Robin solo mire con desconfianza a Enel.

" _¡Lo sabía, un Logia y del tipo rayo!"_ envolviendo a Robin en un escudo de aire escuchamos como se reía.

"¡Yajajajaja! ¡Estoy invitando a tus Nakamas, para que vengan a Shandia!" escuchando eso tome a Robin cargándola en mis brazos mientras corría lejos de donde veía empezaban a caer las ruinas.

"¡Yiaaajajajajajaja! ¡Vamos a organizar el intervalo final juntos!" escuchando el grito de Enel, me enfoque en proteger a Robin sabiendo que podía morir por las ruinas.

Cuando todo el ruino de las rocas cayendo termino ayude a Robin a salir de donde nos ocultaba viendo el gran sinnúmero de rocas que habían caído.

"El nivel superior de las ruinas" escuchando un ruido cerca de nosotros vimos como una gran roca era levantada mientras Zoro salía de debajo de ella.

"¡Casi muero! ¡Rocas de mierda!" notando a Chopper en sus manos camine hacia el quitándoselo.

"¡Zoro! ¿Qué le paso a Chopper?" poniéndolo en el suelo, empecé a curarlo con mi fruta mientras sacaba elementos médicos de mi mochila.

"Resulto atacado por uno de los sacerdotes, ¿Por cierto dónde estamos?" sabiendo que Robin lo pondría al corriente me dedique completamente a Chopper.

Algunos minutos después mientras terminaba de curarlo escuche un grito de Enel.

"¡Juicio de Dios!" levantando la vista note como un gran rayo impactaba a la enorme serpiente que nos había atacado antes.

"¡Oh no Nami!" escuchando el grito de Zoro lo mire antes de notar a Nami asomarse desde una piedra.

"¿Eh? Zoro…¡Robin, Marcos!" sorprendido de verla Zoro se molestó.

"¿¡Porque estás aquí!? ¡¿Cuándo saliste?!" mirando a nuestra navegante Robin igual le pregunto que hacia ahí.

"…No importa, estoy bien pero…" mirando a la serpiente Nami término "Luffy está…¡Adentro de la serpiente!" eso nos sorprendió mientras mirábamos al ahora lastimado animal.

"¿¡Uhh!? ¿¡Porque está ahí!? Es mas ¿¡Cómo diablos llego adentro!?" molesta Nami le grito a Zoro.

"¡No lo sé! ¡Estaba allí antes que yo!" un momento después una gran explosión llamo nuestra atención mientras veíamos como Enel era atacado.

"¡Chicos!" teniendo la atención de los tres hable lo más serio posible "¡No ataque a Enel, es un Logia y uno muy poderoso!" la risa de Enel tomo nuestra atención.

"¡Bien tú y todos los presentes son participantes…de mi pequeño juego, la meta es simple!" poniendo a Chopper al lado de Nami mire a Enel.

"Hace tres horas los Shandians entraron a la isla…fueron ochenta y dos los participantes ¿Cuántos sobrevivirán?" mirándonos a todos sonrió mientras alzaba un dedo.

"¡Esto es un juego de sobrevivencia, por supuesto yo también participo! Mi predicción era que sobrevivirían seis personas…en tres minutos termina el tiempo límite" bajando el dedo nos miró con cierta emoción "Esto es…muy problemático, aún quedan siete sobrevivientes…las predicciones de dios, nunca se equivocan" notando que sabía de Nami la empecé a envolver con una capa de aire por precaución.

"¿Así que…a quien eliminare? ¿Lo harán ustedes o lo hago yo?" un momento de silencio envolvió el lugar antes de que Zoro viera a Robin y luego a mí.

"¡Hey! ¿Lo quieren hacer?" sonriendo Robin le respondió.

"No, gracias" sin dejar de ver a Enel respondí.

"No" el viejo caballero y el guerrero se negaron igual antes de que los cuatro apuntaras a Enel y hablaran juntos.

"¡TU, SERAS!"eso molesto al autoproclamado dios.

"¡Insolentes!" un momento después empezó a reír "¡Yajajajaja! ¡¿Me quieren eliminar?!" esperando que hiciera algo levemente empecé a preparar mi puño mientras lo ocultaba con mi cuerpo.

"No se podía esperar menos de los sobrevivientes…sin embargo ¿Saben lo que están hablando?" mirándonos con más emoción continuo "¡Parece que ustedes no entienden…yo soy un Dios!".

Mirándonos uno por uno hablo con una sonrisa de burla.

"Yajajajaja, el viejo que pelea por la prosperidad de Skypiea, el guerrero que lucha por regresar a su hogar y los piratas del mar azul que quieren robar el oro ¡Este mundo está lleno de corderos con problemas…incluso en un país que no tiene pecados!" molesto el caballero lo interrumpió.

"En lugar de hablar tonterías ¿¡Porque no me dices lo que quieres aquí!? ¿¡Donde están los miembros de la milicia que tienes prisioneros!?" mirándolo Enel le respondió.

"¡Es simple Gan Fall…solo traro de regresar!" eso llamo la atención de todos "Si, hay un lugar en el cielo…la isla donde nací…donde la gente dice que vive dios" levantando lo brazos sonrió con emoción "La tierra prometida…ahí hay una cantidad ilimitada de tierra".

"¡Es el mundo ideal que busco! ¡El mundo que merezco!" sonriendo emocionado vio el cielo "Upper Yard, esta insignificante pedazo de tierra, no es nada…pero ustedes han luchado centurias por él".

"¿Lo comprendes? La razón por la que luchan, es en realidad filosófica…piensa en ello, No soy una nube, pero nací en el cielo…no soy pájaro, pero vivo en el cielo…¡Este país desafía las leyes de la naturaleza! ¡La tierra, los hombres y dios, tienen un lugar al que pertenecen!" Gran Fall parecía entenderlo pues hablo asustado.

"No puedes…" habiéndolo escuchando Enel sonrió.

"¿Que significa no puedes? Estoy haciendo lo que debe hacer un dios…¡Estoy enviando a los que pertenecen abajo a donde les corresponde!" eso nos sorprendió a todos pues ahora sabíamos el nivel de su plan.

"¡Buscas destruir este país!" moviendo la cabeza Enel ni miro a Fall.

"¡Es la ley de la naturaleza!" furioso el viejo continuo gritando.

"¡No creas que lo sabes todo, Enel! ¡Dios, es solo un título que se le da al líder de nuestro país!" revisando su oreja le respondió sin alzar la voz.

"Eso fue antes de que yo me convirtiera en Dios" eso termino por enfurecer a Fall.

"¡La gente de este mundo…no necesita un Dios!" mirando a los ojos Enel le respondió.

"Yajajaja ex-dios Gan Fall…¿estas preocupado por tu milicia, no? Hace seis años que perdieron contra mi armada, tus seiscientos cincuenta seguidores" saltando de la nube donde estaba continuo.

"Esta mañana, ellos finalizaron el trabajo…como he dicho antes…las únicas personas que siguen en pie en esta isla…lamentablemente somos nosotros siete" eso impacto a Gran Fall, sin embargo sabía que lo atacaría.

" _No sobrevivirás viejo"_ cubriendo con rapidez sus órganos con aire note como atacaba a Enel sin dudarlo terminando a su merced.

"Diez millones…veinte millones…treinta millones… **¡NISSEN MAN BORUTO VARI!** " sin dudarlo Enel disparo dos rayos a la cabeza de Gran Fall para terror de Nami.

"Gan Fall…en este mundo…solo hay un Dios, ¡YO!" mientras verificaba que el viejo siguiera vivo escuche a Zoro.

"Una fruta del diablo, tenías razón Marcos…" mirándome Robin continuo.

"Probablemente sea la Goro Goro no mi…es uno de los poderes invencibles…¡El poder del Rayo!" a nuestras espaldas Nami hablo.

"¿¡Rayo!? Imposible…¿Cómo se puede luchar en contra de eso?" sin dejar de ver a Enel le di su respuesta.

"…Con otro poder invencible" volteando Enel hablo.

"Perfecto como predije, solo quedan seis sobrevivientes, Yajajajaja, sobrevivieron buen trabajo, ahora viajaremos a la tierra prometida" sin mirarnos continuo "Una vez ahí, creare una nueva isla de dios ¡Solo los elegidos por mí, podrán vivir ahí!".

"¡Ya que no pudieron sobrevivir al juego…mis anteriores seguidores…no son aptos para vivir ahí!" dando un paso a mi lado Robin lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué pasa si nos rehusamos?" eso desconcertó a Enel.

"¿Rehusarse? ¿Por qué? Ya lo tengo decidido…¡Si te quedas aquí, caerás con el país!" sonriendo Robin continuo.

"Es cierto…con tu poder es posible, sin embargo, si destruyes esta tierra, también caerá lo que buscas" girando la cabeza Enel le respondió.

"¿Te refieres a la campana de oro? Yajajajaja no te preocupe, a juzgar por tus anteriores aventuras…solo puede estar en un sitio" al igual que Robin yo entendí a lo que se refería.

"…Veo que estás pensando lo mismo que yo…pareces sorprendida…¿Creíste que me ibas a engañar con eso? Me subestimaste…¡Que superficial!" levantando su mano apunto a Robin con su dedo por lo que me puse entre ellos.

"…¡No me gustan los estúpidos!" un segundo después disparo un rayo directo a mi cabeza mientras la voz de Nami sonaba.

"¡Chicos!" sin embargo para sorpresa de Enel y Nami el rayo desapareció como si nada al llegar a mi cuerpo ocasionando que Robin apenas y parpadeara.

"…-Eso hubiera dolido mucho-" sin mirarla note como Enel me veía sin creer lo que había pasado.

"Interesante, es la primera vez que un dial detiene mi ataque" parecía que no había notado mi poder.

Un segundo después sin que yo lo notara Zoro lo ataco ocasionando que Enel se defendiera con su bastón.

"¡Es una mujer, bastardo de mierda!" había notado para quien era el ataque.

"….Tienes una espada poderosa…" saltando Enel esquivo un segundo corte de Zoro sin embargo el guerrillero uso ese instante para atacar al igual que yo para ir por Gran.

" **¡Burn Bazooka!"** escuchando el grito tome a Gran rápidamente cubriéndonos con un escudo de aire mientras una gran explosión aparecía sobre mí.

"¡Yajajajaja! ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Que patética cantidad de poder…las personas como tú, no pueden hacer nada en mi contra…" escuchando a Enel coloque con cuidado a Gran al lado de Nami quien asustada lo miraba.

"Zoro" escuchando mi voz note como me miraba listo para luchar "No lo ataques, recuerda lo que les dije, necesito que los protejas" señalando a Nami, Robin, Chopper y Gran continúe "Yo me encargo" molesto miro a Enel quien empezó a hablar nuevamente.

"Simplemente los estaba invitando a la tierra prometida…¿Por qué me empiezan a atacar de repente?" sin escucharlo el guerrillero volvió a atacar a Enel mientras se movía hacia él.

"Bien" la ronca voz de Zoro me llamo la atención mientras caminaba hacia nosotros "Sé que no podre dañarlo, encárgate de el con rapidez" sonriendo escuche como Nami hacia un sonido de sorpresa por lo que mire a Enel y el guerrillero quien estaba sujeto a él con sus piernas.

"¿Sabes que es el Kairouseki…Enel?" eso llamo mi atención pues me recordó a Ace "¡He añadido algunos a mi lanzador! ¡Y están drenando tus poderes!" un momento después Enel empezó a caer de rodillas para sorpresa de Zoro, Robin y Nami sin embargo yo lo veía con atención.

"¡Toma esto!" podía notar levemente nervioso a Enel mientras miraba la mano del guerrillero.

"¡Quieres usar el Rejerct! ¡Pero ya sabes que le pasara a tu cuerpo! ¡¿No quieres tener tu vearth?!" molesto el sujeto lo silencio.

"¡Cállate! ¡Solo quiero que mueras…y te llevare conmigo!" ignorando el grito de Enel lo ataco "¡Rejerct!" la explosión que causo fue bastante grande sin embargo tenía la sensación de que no era el final de Enel.

"No puede ser…¿Lo derroto?" cuando el humo se despejo vimos como Enel estaba en el suelo sangrando mientras la mano con la que había sido atacado desprendía humo.

"No, no lo derroto" escuchando mi voz los tres me vieron.

"¿Qué quieres decir, esta inconsciente?" escuchando la pregunta de Robin apunte a Enel.

"Míralo bien" un segundo después de decir eso el cuerpo de Enel desprendió una ráfaga de rayos sobre sí mismo ocasionando que su corazón empezara a latir de nuevo.

"Se está reanimando a si mismo…" escuchando el terror en la voz de Nami comprendí su miedo.

"Simples mortales no pueden hacer temer a Dios…el verdadero terror…viene de Dios y solo Dios" harto de sus palabras mire a Zoro.

"Protégelas" sabiendo que me escucho salí corriendo hacia Enel, quien sin preocuparse me vio mientras saltaba sobre el guerrero con la pierna lista para una patada.

"¿No se los dije? Solo rinda-" antes de que pudiera terminar mi pierna impacto en su rostro.

" **¡Chai Kick!"** para sorpresa del guerrero mi ataque dio de lleno mandando a volar a Enel hacia unas ruinas a gran velocidad ocasionando una pequeña explosión.

"…¿Cómo…es posible?" mirando levemente al sujeto le respondí.

"Él no es un dios, al igual que yo" volviéndome de aire me moví hacia donde había volado Enel.

Cuando llegue a la zona de impacto no me sorprendió ver salir a Enel levemente dañado por la patada, se notaba que era fuerte, sin embargo cuando me miro desde donde había aterrizado me veía incrédulo.

"…Tu, ¿Cómo lograste tocarme? A mí, a Dios" levantando mi mano le mostré como la volvía de aire dándole algunas formas.

"El viento es naturalmente fuerte contra el rayo" comprendiendo me miro con interés y una pisca de miedo.

"Eres un Logia, como yo" sonriendo desaparecí ocasionando que se pusiera en guardia "…Aunque puedas tocarme, no significa que me puedas lastimar" demostrando que tenía razón levanto su bastón en el momento exacto en que lo atacaba.

"Es posible…pero veamos cuánto dura" dando un salto me aleje mientras mi brazo izquierdo se volvía completamente de aire **"¡Kuki Suishi!"** la gran columna de aire salió disparada en el mismo momento en que el igual atacaba.

" **Treinta millones…¡Boruto Hino!"** tocando su tambor intercepto mi ataque con un ave de relámpagos ocasionando una explosión que cubrió la zona.

Usándola como cubierta me acerque a Enel atacando con una patada baja la cual detuvo mientras me sonreía sin embargo no pudo evitar que tomara su cabeza con mis manos lo cual lo sorprendió.

"¿¡Que?!" sin perder tiempo lo obligue a bajar el rostro mientras alzaba mi rodilla evitando que huyera con una burbuja de aire.

" **¡Kao Loi!"** mi rodilla dio de lleno en su rostro ocasionando que sangrada mientras era mandado volar unos metros tropezando.

"No podrás huir Enel" levantando el rostro me miro con odio mientras me atacaba nuevamente.

" **¡Kiten!"** viendo el perro de electricidad permití que me atravesara ocasionando que perdiera poder mientras mi cuerpo lo tocaba.

Cuando la electricidad término mire a donde debería estar Enel sorprendiéndome levemente al notar que su último ataque solo había sido una distracción para escapar.

"-Maldito cobarde-" volviéndome de aire empecé a buscarlo sabiendo que podría estar casi en cualquier parte, por lo cual envolví a los demás en una burbuja de aire por precaución.

Encontrarlo gracias a mis poderes me tomo unos minutos y fue gracias al enorme ruido que ocasiono lo que estaba manejando.

Apareciendo dentro de una cueva, note como un inmenso barco de oro solido empezaba a flotar mientras la risa de Enel se escuchaba.

Usando las rocas que empezaban a ser desprendidas me impulse logrando llegar al barco en el momento exacto en que lograba salir del bosque, encontrándome con Enel sobre un trono.

"¡Te dije que no escaparías Enel!" escuchándome detuvo su risa mientras me miraba con ira.

"Maldito habitante del mar azul" sin dejar que dijera nada mas lo ataque sin saber que eso salvaba a Conis.

" **¡Kukiken!"** el inmenso puño de aire choco contra la pared de oro a su espalda mientras Enel se movía a través del oro esquivando el ataque.

" **¡Juicio de dios!"** apareciendo a mi espalda Enel me ataco sin embargo nuevamente no funciono mientras el gran rayo de electricidad pura me atravesaba destruyendo parte de la montaña a mi espalda.

"No funciona" moviéndome a través del rayo sujete la muñeca de Enel asustándolo pues sabía que no podía soltarse.

" **Ti Kao Kon"** la patada hacia arriba ocasiono que su cabeza se alzara lo humana mente posible sin desprender sin embargo la rodilla en su estómago lo impacto contra el oro a su espalda con fuerza abollándolo levemente "Tienes mucho por que pagar Enel, muchas vidas destruidas por tus ideas sobre ser un dios"

"…Maldito tonto, ¡Yo soy Dios! Mi voluntad creo este mundo" viajando por el oro logro aparecer junto a su trono "Y mi voluntad lo destruirá" usando su rayo me cejo unos segundos los cuales ocupo activando algo pues el barco empezó a expulsar unas nubes oscuras.

"¡Y crees que dejare que logres algo! **"¡Kuki-!"** apareciendo frente a mí me ataco ocasionando que mi ataque absorbiera sus rayos desapareciendo.

"¡No podrás evitar mi voluntad!" teniendo unos segundos de ventaja Enel apunto su brazo disparando un pequeño rayo a la nube generando un poderos y rápido rayo que ataco una de las islas habitadas.

"¡Maldito loco! ¡Que te creas dios, no te vuelve uno!" los siguientes minutos el barco se llenó de explosiones ocasionadas por el choque de nuestros poderes mientras el barco seguía expulsando nubes oscuras.

Mientras los poderes chocaban sobre el barco, los habitantes de las islas atacadas solo podían ver con resignación como sus hogares eran destruidos mientras el gran barco de oro seguía alzándose en el aire.

Una lluvia de rayos me detuvo de atacar a Enel mientras él se reía.

"¡Yajajajaja! La fiesta ha comenzado oficialmente **¡Tormenta de rayos!** " molesto mire el cielo notando que todo estaba ocupado por las nubes negras "¡Nadie vive si no es por mi voluntad!".

Esas palabras me trajeron un recuerdo que me obligo a caer de rodillas.

" _¡Yo gobierno aquí muchacho, debes recordarlo, si yo dijo que alguien muere, solo muere!" estando en el suelo lastimado solo podía ver con impotencia la gran figura que se alzaba sobre mí._

"¡Yajajaja! ¡¿Que sucede, ya te invadió la desesperación?! ¡Yajajaja-!" Enel interrumpió su risa cuando alce el rostro lleno de ira hacia él.

Viendo sus ojos note como se abrían llenos de shock por lo que girando levemente el rostro vi mi reflejo en el oro.

Todo mi rostro seguía igual, mi cabello negro con mechones blancos igual, sin embargo mis ojos que antes eran de un rico color caramelo ahora eran completamente naranjas y se encontraban llenos de una ira que me estaba haciendo perder el enfoque.

"…Ya estoy harto…¡Nadie, debe gobernar sobre otros como lo haces!" levantándome del suelo ignore los rayos que llovían sobre la tierra o que le barco estaba subiendo con mucha rapidez.

"¡No podrás detener lo que viene!" muy lejos del barco las nubes empezaron a cambiar de forma ocasionando que una gran esfera hecha con ellas apareciera.

"…Lo veremos" cerrando mis manos una pequeña bola de aire empezó a formarse con rapidez mientras la llenaba con mi poder ocasionando que en segundos su interior pareciera encerrar un tornado.

"¡Observa la llegada de los truenos!" escuchando el grito de Enel volví mi mano aire lanzando la bola a gran velocidad.

"No lo creo… **¡Kiho!"** antes de que su gran nube de rayos explotara mi bola de aire la destruyo desde adentro soltando un gran tornado que limpio todas las nubes en esa parte del cielo.

"¡Maldito….!" Un destello llamo su atención por lo que miro a lo lejos "¡Ahí esta! ¡La gran campana de oro que inicio los cuatrocientos años de guerra! Maravilloso…la llevare conmigo a la tierra prometida" volviéndose de rayo se bajó del barco.

"-Aun no lo entiendes, no iras a ningún lado-" concentrándome empecé a tomar el aire a mi alrededor llamando su atención cuando todo el aire se había concentrado en mi mano izquierda **"Jūha Reppū Shō"**.

Creciendo descomunalmente mi brazo tomo la forma de una garra antes de penetrar la cubierta del barco sin ningún esfuerzo, cuando Enel noto el daño que causaba me ataco.

"¡No, detente insolente estúpido!" viéndolo note como golpeaba dos de sus tambores **"¡Sesenta millones…Voult Julungul!"** su inmenso rayo en forma de dragón detuvo mi ataque no sin antes destruir una pequeña parte del casco.

"¡Ya estoy harto, has hecho demasiado daño a mi barco, es hora de terminar con esto…! **¡Doscientos millones de voltios…Vol Amaru!"** viendo la enorme forma que había tomado Enel una imagen se sobrepuso sobre él, una con un sombrero y que sonreía de forma siniestra.

"-No,no,no,no,no… **¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI BIG!** " en medio de la ira desenfrenada que me invadía recordé lo que me había contado Luffy durante su pelea con Cocodrilo y viendo a Enel mi forma empezó a cambiar.

" **¡Nadie me detendrá, yo soy Dios, mucho menos un contrincante con una fruta más débil que yo!** " usando sus enormes puños Enel ataco donde me encontraba destruyendo la nube mientras yo desaparecía **"¡Te lo dije, nadie me detendrá!".**

" **Nunca aprendes Enel…"** escuchando mi voz Enel me empezó a buscar mientras lentamente frente a él se formaba un tornado con un tamaño descomunal causando que las nubes alrededor del tallo se empezaran a destruir permitiéndoles a todos los habitantes bajo ellos verlos.

"… **No…"** estando el doble de ancho que Enel, el tornado empezó a crear dos más pequeños a cada lado, sin embargo lo extraño era que se movían como si los controlaran **"…Me tomo años…y tú lo lograste tan fácil…"**

Enel y todos los espectadores vieron con asombro y miedo como al tornado se le abrían dos huecos en la parte superior antes de que los pequeños tornados apuntaran a un congelado Enel.

"… **.No eres dios…destruiste cientos de vidas…por nada…debes pagar"** los tornados que eran mis brazos empezaron a girar con rapidez por lo que Enel asustado me ataco.

" **¡Nunca me detendrás!"** envolviendo todo su cuerpo en electricidad me embistió con dos tridentes en las manos.

" **Kyojin Kukiken"** gracias a la velocidad de los giros el inmenso puño de aire viajo contra Enel a una velocidad que no se podía esquivar destruyendo su forma mientras era empujado contra la campana a su espalda destruyendo un pilar mientras la hacía sonar.

El hermoso y poderoso sonido de la campana al sonar le hizo saber a todos que la guerra y el gobierno de Enel habían terminado por lo cual todos estaban celebrando ignorando mi enorme forma.

"… **Muy pronto…seguirá ella…"** un segundo después empecé a caer mientras mi forma se iba haciendo más pequeña hasta el punto que solo era yo cayendo a gran velocidad hacia el suelo.

Mientras caía podía notar como perdía la conciencia lentamente apenas escuchando los gritos de los demás.

"¡SOSTENGANLO!"

"¡NO LO PUEDO TOCAR!"

"¡MARCOS DESPIERTA, NECESITAS DETENERTE!"

Viendo el suelo acercándose solo cerré los ojos dejando que el cansancio y el golpe me dejaran completamente inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos note que la noche había llegado, por lo que girando el rostro me encontré con un gran número de personas dormidas muy cerca de mí hasta que escuche la voz de Robin.

"Por fin despiertas, Marcos-kun" volteando me encontré con ella sentada cómodamente a mi lado y con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

"…Robin…¿Cuánto…tiempo?" una pequeña toz me detuvo por lo que creando unas manos me ayudo a tomar asiento mientras me daba de beber un poco de agua.

"Dormiste casi un día…Reno-kun dijo que era solo por cansancio, tanto físico como mental…¿Sucedió algo allá arriba?" dejando el agua intente recordar la pelea, sin embargo todo después de ver la campana era oscuridad.

"…No lo recuerdo…" levantándome con su ayuda note que todos los demás estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta "…Tengo un poco de hambre" escuchándome Robin se rio levemente mientras me tomaba de la mano.

"Vamos come un poco y después descansa" dejándome guiar la mire cuando volteo y me miro "Por cierto gracias" acercándose me dio un beso en la boca que duro lo suficiente para que se lo devolviera.

"…Debo salvarte de nuevo" escuchando mi voz aturdida se rio un poco más fuerte mientras seguía caminando.

Cuando la mañana llego los chicos me saludaron felices de verme despierto sin embargo se alejaron mientras murmuraban algo sobre oro por lo que me quede junto a Robin mientras caminaba hacia donde se escuchaba un alboroto.

Cuando llegamos al origen me sorprendió que la campana de oro estuviera ahí pues según lo que me había dicho Robin había sido mandada a volar por mi golpe final.

"No puedo descifrar la lengua en ella pero…eso no importa porque…" interrumpiendo al viejo con un sombrero Robin hablo.

"Ante el corazón de la verdad no hay necesidad de palabras, somos los que registran la historia, existiendo en armonía con el sonido de la gran campana" todos miraron sorprendidos a Robin, sin embargo yo los ignore mientras miraba el texto frente a mí.

"…Habla sobre el arma ancestral" mi voz llamo la atención de todos "Tan poderosa que fue nombrada bajo el dios Poseidón" escuchando los gritos de sorpresa de todos sentí como una mano me volteaba encontrándome con el rostro sorprendido de Robin.

"¡¿Cómo lo entiendes!?" sin embargo parecía que algo más llamo su atención pues se asustó "¡Estas sangrando!" parpadeando me toque el rostro encontrándome con sangre saliendo de mis ojos, boca y nariz.

Buscando en su mochila saco un pañuelo limpiando mi rostro mientras yo giraba a ver el escrito ignorando su mano.

"Vinimos aquí, encontramos el texto, y seguimos su guía, -Gold D. Roger" escuchando eso ultimo ella también miro el escrito sin poder creerlo mientras la voz de Gran Fall sonaba detrás nuestro.

"Recuerdo ese nombre, hace veinte años hubo un invitado en Sky Island menciono que era un pirata del mar azul, podría ser la misma que esculpió ese mensaje" un cansancio me invadió por lo que me senté dándole la espalda al texto mientras una desconcertada Robin hablaba.

"Puede ser…el antiguo rey pirata encontró los textos hace veinte años, esos tallados son la prueba…existen dos tipos de tablas con contenido como este, hay de pistas y de la verdad" mirándome nuevamente me limpio el rostro.

"Este es de pistas, vinimos aquí, encontramos el texto, y seguimos su guía" llegando a un descubrimiento me ayudo a pararme mientras volteaba a ver al viejo del sombrero.

"Jefe de Cyandia, este pedazo de texto histórico ya ha servido a sus propósitos" eso llamo la atención del viejo "Hay muchas tablas de verdad por el mundo y uno debe unirlas para obtener registros de la historia perdida, el verdadero texto histórico es el resultado de la combinación de esas tablas, seguramente el rey pirata recobro la tabla de la verdad de la que se hacía referencia en esta de pistas" el jefe comprendió lo que Robin intentaba explicar.

"En otras palabras nosotros…ya no…ya no necesitamos…pelear?" mirándolo notamos que lloraba de alivio "¡Así que los deseos de nuestros ancestros hace mucho que se han cumplido…!?" el jefe se soltó a llorar mientras su gente lo ayudaba.

Sin embargo cuando sentí la mirada de Robin la mire sonriendo levemente mientras me terminaba de limpiar el rostro ocasionando que sonriera igual.

"Mis queridos expertos en historia…escuche que vuestro grupo desea también el oro ya que es más valioso en el mar azul que la tierra…no puedo darles la campana, pro que tal el pilar roto..?" eso me sorprendió mientras los hombres alegres aceptaban la idea.

"…Eso es muy generoso jefe, pero es muy gran, tal vez solo una pieza estaría bien" caminando hacia el pilar mire mi mano la cual en un pensamiento tomo la forma de una espada "…Veamos ahora un poco de calor" sorprendidos todos se alejaron levemente cuando la espada paso de un color transparente a un color más oscuro mientras desprendía un poco de humo.

"Veamos" caminando al pilar lentamente lo toque con la espada notando como me costaba hacer lo que quería hasta que el calor hizo ceder al oro.

"¡Ese es el poder que venció a Enel!" escuchando ese grito todos empezaron a festejar mientras me veían trabajar.

Varios minutos después me encontraba caminando junto a Robin cargando algunos costales mientras algunos de los hombres llevaban más cuando escuchamos como Luffy gritaba mi nombre y el de Robin antes de empezar a correr.

"Hm, Parece que ya se están yendo" otros hombres gritaron para detener a los demás ocasionando que todos empezaran a correr.

"¡Hey ya no quieren más oro como regalo!" sonriendo Robin miro a todos antes de reír.

"Hahahaha…parece que ya no lo quieren" dejando sorprendidos a todos ella empezó a correr por lo que me reí mientras usaba mis poderes tomando los costales que eran cargados para seguirla.

Riendo levemente seguí a los demás mientras Robin y yo dejábamos a todos detrás.

Cuando todos llegamos al Merry me dieron risa las locas ideas que todos daban para gastar el oro.

"Hey, cálmense…hablaremos de nuestros gastos después de volver al mar azul, aunque nadie va a desperdiciar mi dinero en porquerías ¡¿queda claro?!" escuchando la posesividad de Nami por el dinero me hizo sonreír mientras escuchábamos la voz de Conis.

"¡Todos por favor miren al frente, ya casi estamos en la salida!" asomándome note un edificio con las palabras final de las nubes.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" mirando lo deprimido que estaba Luffy no pude evitar un poco de acuerdo pues la isla había sido emocionante.

"Ya me estoy sintiendo…un poquito nostálgico" Sanji igual estaba como nosotros.

Mientras el padre de Conis nos preparaba para bajar del mar blanco, todos se alistaron para la bajada segundos antes de que el ave que nos había llevado llegara volando para caer de golpe en el Merry.

"¡Todo listo capitán, parece que el Post localizo la siguiente isla!" las palabras de Nami animaron nuevamente a Luffy.

"Ok, este es el comienzo de una nueva aventura, ¡Prepárense tripulación…volvamos…al mar azul!" un segundo después de su grito escuchamos a Conis.

"¡Todos tengan cuidado, pronto comenzaran a caer!" eso congelo a todos mientras veíamos como el Merry quedaba libre en el aire segundos antes de empezar a caer "¡Buena suerte!".

Sorprendido por la caída note como Nami y Robin se empezaban a alejar del Merry por lo que transformando mis brazos las capture segundos antes de que un pulpo gigantesco sujetara al Merry.

Un segundo después todos tocamos la cubierta del Merry mientras el pulpo nos empezaba a bajar con lentitud.

"¡Dios, Conis pudo avisarnos! Gracias Marcos" soltando a Nami note como caminaba hacia las escaleras completamente aterrada.

"Gracias por la atrapada Marcos-kun" mirando a Robin le sonreí mientras la soltaba lentamente ocasionando que riera.

Minutos después de empezar a descender todos escuchamos la campana de oro sonar por lo que vimos sonriendo sobre nosotros sabiendo que era la forma en la que todos los habitantes del mar blanco se despedían.

Contento entre al cuarto de los hombres pues escuchando la campana me encontraba motivado para anotar todo en el libro de la tripulación.

Sacando el gran libro me acomode en el suelo sacando una pluma y un tintero listo para empezar.

" _Sky Island, una aventura única como su gente…"_ y así escuchando la campana empecé a escribir la historia.


End file.
